Dancing In The Shadows
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Shortly after their wedding, Echo Alchemy and Sunset Shimmer receive word of a group of ponies with unique powers causing trouble. They go to investigate, and soon find more than they were bargaining for...
1. Wedding Bells And Death Knells

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter One: Wedding Bells And Death Knells**

It was a dark night in a foreboding-looking jungle. A silvery-coated pony with a blue mane, brown eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a lightning bolt rushed through the undergrowth, panting and wheezing, trying desperately to escape his pursuers. Despite just being an Earth Pony, his speed was phenomenal; He zipped around the trees like a bolt of lightning. As he ran, his eyes emitted purplish-green whisps of smoke.

With speed like his, he could outpace a Wonderbolt without much trouble. But it wasn't the Wonderbolts chasing him. He was being pursued by a squad of ponies in black trench coats and masks.

The jungle wasn't the best place to go for a run. All those trees and plants made it difficult to manoeuver, which was no doubt what the pursuers were counting on when they chased him there. While he still had the edge in speed, they knew the terrain, as well as a phenomenal teleportation spell. And of course, the fact that they were coming at him from all sides helped...

As he kept running, the pony encountered a group of trees, with no way of getting around them.

"Oh, buck..." He groaned.

"We have him cornered!" The leader of the squad roared.

"Oh, double buck!" The stallion yelped, as he turned to face his pursuers with fear and frustration. "You'll never take me alive!"

Decided to switch from flight to fight, the stallion charged at his pursuers. In the blink of an eye, he knocked over two of them, then downed another with a lightning-quick flurry of punches.

"Why you..." One member tried to grab him.

The stallion sidestepped his attacker, pushing him down at the same time.

"Too slow." He mocked.

Two more members swung their hooves at him. He easily dodged, and the pair knocked themselves out.

"Are you guys trying to look like idiots?" The stallion sneered. "Because it's working!"

"Enough of this!" The leader pulled out a blade, and swung it at his quarry.

The stallion caught his swing and knocked the knife away. He then punched the leader, knocking him against a tree.

"Gah! Fire the net guns! Quickly!" The leader grunted, clutching his face.

The squad members that weren't knocked out and currently fighting the speedster brought forth their long, tubular weapons, and fired. The nets within expanded as they were launched, every inch crackling with electricity. The stallion dodged one, then another. Just as he sidestepped a third, he was brought down by the fourth net. As he hit the ground, a surge of electricity coursed through his body.

"Gaahhh!" The stallion yelled.

"Target is down!" The leader of the squad declared. "Repeat, target is down!"

Suddenly, intense beams of light illuminated the jungle, briefly blinding the captive stallion. Out of the glare came a tall, sinister-looking stallion, clad in what seemed to be a special ops uniform, although it seemed ragged... but that did nothing to take away from the stallion's face, which bore a rather eerie iron mask. It looked like the face of a stallion, but completely blank, leaving only the eyes of the wearer to be seen though wide holes, eyes which were a dull orange...

"Excellent work, captain." The stallion declared. "At last, the quarry is ours."

"He was a slippery one, sir." The leader admitted. "But we got him in the end."

"Yes, you did." The stallion nodded, approaching their captive.

"You..." The captive hissed.

"Well, well... Quicksilver Bullet, the Speed Demon of Saddelia." The masked stallion chuckled darkly. "You are one hard stallion to find..."

"What can I say?" Quicksilver said, as coolly as his predicament would allow. "I prefer to stay out of the public eye."

"The public eye, maybe." The stallion sneered. "But not _our_ eye. We are all-seeing."

"How nice for you." Quicksilver sneered. "Must come in useful when want to know tomorrow's weather."

"Enough chitchat." The stallion declared. "Now then, my speedy little friend... if you would be so kind as to tell me the location of your... 'friends', I may be tempted to let you go."

"Never." Quicksilver snarled.

"Well, look at that." The masked stallion sneered. "I try to be nice, and this is the thanks I get."

"You call this nice?" Quicksilver growled. "Chasing me, trapping me... you blew up my home, for Faust's sake!"

"Well, you have nopony to blame but yourself." The stallion shrugged nonchalantly. "You shouldn't have run from us, little Nightcrawler. It forced us to take... extreme measures. Such a pity."

"Please." Quicksilver snarled. "Ponies like you are all the same. You act like you're the good guys, but you do nothing but evil!"

"'Evil' is subjective." The stallion declared. "Now, I won't ask again: Where are the others?"

"...Okay, I'll tell you." Quicksilver sighed.

"Good." The stallion smiled. "Finally, a little cooperation."

"Could you come a little closer?" Quicksilver asked. "All the running and electric shocks have made me a little hoarse."

"Very well." The stallion leaned in closer.

"A little closer." Quicksilver urged.

The stallion complied, moving his masked head as close as he could to the still-live net.

"Come on, then." He demanded. "Out with it!"

Quicksilver spat at the stallion. The spittle slid down his mask.

"That's all you're getting from me." He snarled.

"How... unfortunate." The masked stallion sighed, drawing a knife. "Your feeble attempts at resistance have only slowed us down. We will find your friends sooner or later. And in the meantime, I have somepony to take out my frustrations upon..."

The knife, catching the moonlight, descended. Quicksilver let out a scream of agony.

Far away and many hours from that terrible scene, a much more wonderful event was taking place: The wedding of Echo Alchemy and Sunset Shimmer. The two had been through a lot to get to this point, but they had made it. Sunset, though heavily pregnant with their foal, still looked resplendent in her wedding gown (made by, who else, Rarity), and Echo looked quite dapper in his suit. All their friends and those they knew best were there (save for the duplicitous Sterling Cross, who remained in his cell). Princess Cadance was officiating the ceremony. Shining Armor served as Echo's best stallion. Technically, he was the stallion Echo was closest to, even if their early relationship had been less than amiable. Meanwhile, Twilight served as Sunset's mare of honor. It felt fitting, considering Twilight had turned Sunset's life around (on more than one occasion).

"Fillies and gentlecolts." Cadance announced. "We are gathered here today to join these two souls in the bonds of eternal love."

Echo stepped forward.

"Sunset, my darling, meeting you changed my life." He declared. "Before I knew you, I was just a lonely outcast, content to spend my life locked away in my study, reading dusty old books. But now I have so much more. I have your love, and a foal on the way. I can't thank you enough for that. The least I can do is pledge my undying devotion to you, my darling, as your husband."

"Echo, knowing you has been the most incredible experience." Sunset smiled. "In you, I found a kindred spirit. But over time, my feelings for you grew into so much more. You gave me something I never knew I needed. And now I am carrying your foal. I can't think of anything more fulfilling than to be your wife."

"Awwww!" Pinkie Pie swooned.

"Shh!" Half the guests hissed.

"Sorry." Pinkie cringed.

"Do you, Echo Alchemy, take Sunset Shimmer to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Cadance asked.

"I do." Echo nodded.

"And do you, Sunset Shimmer, take Echo Alchemy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Cadance continued.

"I do." Sunset beamed.

"Then, by my power as the Princess of love, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Cadance announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

Echo and Sunset came together in a loving embrace, joining their lips together.

"Awwww!" Pinkie squealed again.

At the reception, the newlyweds were met by Twilight and Celestia, their own respective husbands with them.

"Congratulations, Sunset." Celestia smiled.

"Way to go." Twilight added. "You really deserve this kind of happiness."

"Thank you both," Sunset smiled. "I think it's safe to say that none of us would be standing here if it weren't for the two of you. Who knows where I'd be without your support and encouragement? Thank you both, for everything."

"You're very welcome, my old student." Celestia beamed.

"We didn't do it all, though." Twilight chuckled. "Give yourself a little credit. After all, a relationship takes two ponies. You opened your heart to Echo, and that's what lead to all this."

"Exactly." Echo nuzzled Sunset. "Credit where credit is due, my love."

"Credit eagerly accepted." Sunset nuzzled him back.

"So, what's next for you two?" Flash asked. "Where's the honeymoon going to be?"

"Oh, we won't be going too far." Echo shrugged. "Just to this little chalet a small ways from here."

"With all of Echo's important work, he can't afford to stray too far." Sunset declared.

"Oh, yeah, the whole 'dark magic as defense' thing." Shine smiled. "How's that going?"

"As well as can be expected." Echo said proudly. "My students are inexperienced, but willing to learn. Some are already experiencing some success in the basic spells."

"If anypony could teach others the virtues of dark magic, it would be you." Twilight smiled.

"Indeed." Celestia nodded. "It is pleasing to know that magic which has long been used to harm Equestria will now be used to save it instead."

"Thank you, your highnesses." Echo bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will be taking my new wife for a dance."

"One of many, I hope." Sunset chuckled. "See you on the dance floor!"

Echo and Sunset swept onto the dance floor. Echo wasn't much of a dancer, as his brief tango with Sunset in Prance had proven, but Sunset didn't care. She was just happy to be with him. After everything they had been through, it felt good to share such a warm moment together.

"Isn't this wonderful?" She sighed happily.

"My thoughts exactly." Echo whispered in her ear. "I meant what I said before, you know. For everything you've given me, for loving me, bearing my foal, bearing my wife... for all this, I can't thank you enough."

"Oh, I'm sure a big brain like yours will find a way." Sunset chuckled. "Just wait until the honeymoon."

"If I can." Echo joked.

"Awww." Cadance smiled, as she and Shining danced nearby. "There's nothing I enjoy more than seeing true love in action. Those two are so adorable together."

"Yeah." Shining admitted. "Do they... remind you of another couple? A couple who danced on their wedding night?"

"They sure do." Cadance nuzzled against him. "And I still love you as much now as I did then."

"Ditto, my darling." Shining grinned, pulling her in for a kiss.

At the same time, Echo dipped Sunset, her mane almost touching the floor.

"Your beauty is in a class all its own, my love." He sighed. "It's almost unbelievable that a mare of your incredible good looks would choose a stallion like me."

"Don't sell yourself short, handsome." Sunset smiled, as she was lifted back up. "You're not so hard on the eyes yourself."

"Thank you." Echo grinned. "And did I mention your inner beauty matches the outer?"

"Only like... a dozen times." Sunset teased.

"And I'm all too happy to mention it a dozen more..." Echo chuckled.

"C'mere, you charmer, you." Sunset threw her hooves around Echo's neck, and kissed him.

The rest of the reception passed in a flurry of dancing and cake eating. As the happy couple made off to their carriage, Sunset flung her bouquet. It was caught by Starlight Twinkle who gave her long-distance coltfriend Day Light (whose family had come all the way from Haygypt for the wedding) a very meaningful look. Day Light chuckled awkwardly.

Once Echo and Sunset got inside, they were taken on the way to their honeymoon chalet. Once they reached their destination, they got entered, and switched the lights and fireplace.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Echo Alchemy?" Echo smiled, as they snuggled on the couch.

"Even better than I thought." Sunset chuckled. "Now it's just you and me, alone, on our honeymoon... Whatever shall we do?"

"Hmm, I have some ideas." Echo grinned.

"I just bet you do." Sunset purred.

The newlyweds embraced in another kiss, then another, and another. It was going to be a fun night...

After a cozy honeymoon at the chalet, Echo and Sunset returned to their apartment, which suddenly seemed a little less than cozy to Sunset. For the next couple of days following their return, she would go from room to room, inspecting things.

One afternoon, as Echo was returning from his work, he saw Sunset sitting on the couch, rubbing her bump and looking morose.

"Is something wrong, darling?" He asked.

"Oh, it's... nothing." Sunset shrugged.

"Come on, now." Echo said sternly. "I've known you long enough to know when something bothering you. What is it?"

"It's just... this place." Sunset indicated their home.

"What about it?" Echo asked.

"Does it seem a little... small to you?" Sunset inquired.

Echo looked around.

"Perhaps a mite small." Echo shrugged.

"We really should think about moving." Sunset frowned.

"Moving?" Echo raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"For the foal's sake, that's why." Sunset declared. "I'm not sure this place is going to be big enough for it. The little guy'll be bouncing off the walls... especially if he takes after you in the wings department."

"You have a point there, love." Echo admitted. "You know, I do have some savings pooled away. Perhaps we can get ourselves a house fit for a new family. Something nice and spacious, yet close enough to the Crystal Empire that I can continue my work..."

"I have some spare Bits." Sunset smiled. "Not much, but it'll help..."

Suddenly, the letterbox clattered, indicating that some post had arrived.

"What's this?" Echo frowned. He opened the letter. "Hmm... 'Dear Mr. Alchemy, we are writing to inform that a trunk of your adoptive father's personal effects was recently discovered at one of his estates in south Equestria. Due to a terrible storm a few years back, the estate was too badly damaged to be explored until recently. Among the items located within the trunk was Nocturne Night's last will and testament. In the will, you were left the deed to one of his estates, enclosed within'."

"An estate?" Sunset smiled. "Where is it?"

"Not too far from here, actually." Echo proclaimed. "Just on the outskirts of the Crystal Empire. Certainly near enough for a decent commute... in fact, I think I remember this place... father and I used to go there for winter vacation. Though I hadn't been there since I left for Hayvard..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sunset smirked.

"Yes." Echo nodded. "This could be just what we're looking for."

"Pretty big coincidence that this could drop in just when we're looking for a new house, huh?" Sunset declared.

"It is, actually." Echo nodded. "Ah, well. The unpredictable luck of life. We mustn't complain."

"No, we mustn't." Sunset grinned.

The next day, Echo and Sunset, luggage in hoof, travelled to the estate. It was a spacious place, with a grand (if run-down) mansion, and a greatly overgrown garden.

"Not quite what I expected." Sunset frowned.

"Well, it has been a while since father and I last came here." Echo shrugged. "In fact, we hadn't been to this old place in quite some time."

"So it's a fixer-upper." Sunset shrugged. "No problem. I like a challenge. We can get this place looking spick and span in no time."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Echo asked. "You're in no state to be working, my dear. I'll call in some decorators. They can handle a job like this."

"Yeah, sure." Sunset scowled. She was still somewhat annoyed whenever Echo thought she was too pregnant to do anything, but she had decided to simply weather it. "As long as it's ready for our foal to live in, I guess I can't complain."

"That's the spirit." Echo smiled. "This will be quite a home for our little fellow."

"It'll have plenty of flying room, that's for sure." Sunset chuckled.

"If he's anything like me, he won't have much of a taste for it." Echo shrugged. "I was something of a quiet, well-behaved child. I never raised my voice, or caused any trouble."

"Well, I wasn't exactly well-behaved." Sunset shrugged. "I liked to read, and I didn't like anypony interrupting me. Even my parents would get an earful if they so much as told me to come to dinner."

"I understand how much a good book means to a reader." Echo declared.

"Yeah, but I could have been a lot nicer about it." Sunset sighed. "A lot nicer about a lot of things, in fact..."

"...Shall we go in?" Echo asked.

"Sure." Sunset nodded.

They entered through the front doors, finding a large foyer, with stairs leading up to a balcony, with abundant rooms.

"Wow." Sunset gasped, her remark echoing. "This is... really big."

"Yes." Echo agreed. "Bigger than I remember."

"And so empty." Sunset sighed.

"It didn't seem so empty when father and I were here." Echo frowned. "Ah, I miss him..."

"I miss my family too." Sunset sighed. "My parents passed away while I was in the mirror world. And I never had siblings, or cousins. And like I said before, I was more into reading than anything else."

"I know how you feel." Echo sighed. "Father was always good to me, but we had little in the way of social activities. It was just the two of us, in our own little bubble..."

"We really do have a lot in common, don't we?" Sunset smiled weakly.

"Yes..." Echo sighed.

"Still, we should be happy." Sunset brightened up. "Soon, we'll become our own family. Once the foal is born, we'll be the Alchemy family."

"That we will." Echo grinned. "You and I, and our foal. Our little bundle of joy will want for nothing. We will shower him with love and care!"

"And maybe help him be a little more sociable than we were." Sunset suggested.

"I suppose we could arrange playdates when he's old enough." Echo nodded. "Either way, our future is looking bright."

Echo and Sunset unpacked their belongings, and set to work on supper. The old fire in the sitting room was still working, as they soon found themselves sitting across from it, eating the food they had cooked.

"You know, this place is kind of cozy when you get used to it." Sunset admitted.

"Yes, many were the days father and I would sit by this very fire, books in hoof, eagerly debating the meanings within." Echo smiled. "And one day, I will be able to make such memories with my own foal..."

"Don't count me out." Sunset chuckled. "I'll be there too, you know."

"I certainly hope so." Echo grinned. "I know you'll make a wonderful mother."

"And you'll be the best father around these parts." Sunset chuckled.

"I can only hope." Echo declared. "It is my first time, after all."

"You'll do great." Sunset smiled. "We both will."

"As long as we have each other, we can do anything." Echo agreed.

"And we'll always have each other." Sunset nuzzled him.

After dinner, they went up to the master bedroom, and its enormous bed.

"Whoa." Sunset gaped. "Plenty of room here."

"Not that we'll need it." Echo grinned knowingly, as he nuzzled Sunset.

"No we will not." Sunset chuckled.

After fishing the bedsheets out of storage, the newlyweds wasted no time in snuggling together under the blankets.

"Good night, Mrs Alchemy." Echo kissed Sunset.

"Good night, Mr Shimmer." Sunset teased as she kissed him back.

The two held each other, Echo's hoof on Sunset's stomach, as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Everything seemed so perfect. Little did they know, trouble was lurking just around the corner...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Growing Shadows

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Two: Growing Shadows**

Echo and Sunset settled into their new home as best they could. Sunset spent her days relaxing, as the foal grew ever bigger. At the same time, Echo continued training the Guards in their defensive dark magic usage. Things seemed quiet and peaceful, which was just how they liked it. Unfortunately, this turned out to be the calm before the storm...

One morning, Echo instructed his charges on the use of a new spell.

"Now then, this is known as the shockwave spell." Echo declared. "It creates a ripple of destructive force. In the wrong hooves, it can be a devastating weapon. But in the right hooves, it can be a force for good." Echo set up a plaster statue, intended to be used as a target. Who would like to try it first?"

"I would, sir." A bold new recruit by the name of Troy stepped forward. He was a young white-coated Unicorn with a yellow mane and green eyes.

"Good stallion." Echo smiled. "Now, all you have to do is focus. See the ripple in your mind's eye. Then use your magic to give it form."

"Okay, here goes..." Troy nodded. He screwed up his eyes in concentration. Slowly, his horn began to glow and pulsate, and wisps formed around his eyes.

"That's it." Echo nodded. "You're getting there. Now just let it out!"

Troy released the magical energy, creating a ripple of blackness that shattered the statue.

"I did it!" Troy yelled. "That was incredible!"

"Good work, Troy." Echo smiled.

"All that power..." Troy smirked. "I gotta try it again!"

"And you will." Echo nodded. "Just as soon as-"

Troy let off another ripple, damaging the wall of the castle.

"Okay, Troy, that's enough." Echo frowned.

"Enough?" Troy smirked, a mad gleam in his eyes. "I'm just getting started!"

Troy unleashed another ripple of dark magic, which tipped over a nearby produce cart.

"Hey!" The cart's owner yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Troy, stop!" Echo yelled. "That spell is not a toy!"

"Then why am I having so much fun?" Troy sneered. He let off another ripple, causing some innocent bystanders to duck for cover. "Oh, yeah!"

"I won't tell you again, Troy." Echo said firmly. "Stop!"

"Why would I ever stop?" Troy cackled madly. "I've never felt power like this before. I won't give it up just like that!"

"Listen to him, Troy." One of the other Guards urged. "You don't want to do something you'll regret..."

"Butt out!" Troy unleashed a ripple that knocked the other Guards down.

"This can't be happening." Echo frowned. "I thought the spell was safe..."

Troy unleashed more ripples, creating more damage, and attracting attention from the citizens of the Crystal Empire.

"Look out!" A Crystal mare yelped.

"I knew it." A Crystal stallion growled. "Alchemy's training those Guards to attack us!"

"Mind your own business!" Troy fired a ripple towards the stallion.

"No!" Echo yelled. He unleashed his crystals. They formed a barrier in front of the stallion, holding steady against the ripple's force.

"Hey!" Troy snarled. "Who do you think you are, ruining my fun like that?"

"Your fun ends now." Echo growled. "If you won't stop of your own accord, then I'll make you stop."

"Bring it." Troy snarled.

Troy unleashed more ripples. Echo took flight, dodging them. He then unleashed a stream of crystals. They swarmed around Troy, trapping his legs and horn.

"Hey... let me go!" Troy yelled, his magic blocked. "Let me go!"

Using his crystals, Echo drew the dark magic essence from Troy, taking the madness along with it.

"What... what's going on?" Troy said weakly, as Echo released him. "What happened?" He looked around, taking in the destruction. "Did I...?"

"I'm sorry, Troy." Echo landed beside him. "I fear that the magic must have messed with your mind..."

"What?!" Troy murmured. "But... but I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't." Echo declared. "But I'm afraid you must answer for your actions."

"You mean like... I'm going to jail?" Troy gasped.

"Not exactly." Echo declared. "But until this blows over, perhaps you should be confined to your quarters for now. I dare say you won't be a very popular pony after today..."

"Okay." Troy sighed. "I guess it's the least I deserve, after..."

"Don't blame yourself." Echo told him. "It was my oversight that caused this, not you."

"I'll escort Troy back to the barracks." The lead Guard declared.

"Thank you." Echo nodded.

As Troy was led away, Echo saw the populace of the Crystal Empire glaring at him. Some were even muttering under their breath.

"That's what he's teaching them? How to destroy?"

"He's probably trying to gather an army of dark magic-using ponies..."

"Should've known he couldn't be trusted."

Echo turned away, trying not to let their words get to him.

That evening, Echo bemoaned those events to Sunset.

"I was sure that spell had no ill effects." He told her. "That shouldn't have happened..."

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Sunset consoled him. "Some ponies just let power go to their heads. And I should know..."

"The way all those ponies looked at me." Echo sighed. "I was finally making some leeway. I was starting to be accepted by them. And now, it's like I'm back to square one."

"It wasn't your fault." Sunset told him. "In time, they'll see that."

"I hope so..." Echo sighed, as Sunset held him.

The next day, Echo was summoned before Shining and Cadance.

"Echo." Shining said curtly. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I can hazard a guess." Echo frowned.

"We know what happened yesterday wasn't your fault." Cadance declared. "But the incident has attracted attention from the international senate... even more so than the last couple of incidents you had..."

"I was afraid of that... I'm guessing they are going to want another hearing about my 'project'?" Echo frowned.

"I fear that it's more serious than that, Echo." Shining declared. "As it turns out, there have been constant reports of Nightcrawler activity as of late."

"More Nightcrawlers?" Echo mused.

"That's right." Cadance nodded. "The senate are holding a committee to decide what to do about it."

"They are requesting that the three of us attend." Shining announced.

"I understand." Echo sighed.

That evening, Echo relayed the information to Sunset.

"I can't believe there are so many Nightcrawlers all of a sudden." Sunset declared.

"Not quite all of a sudden, my love." Echo corrected her. "They've always been out there. But for some reason, they're more... active as of late."

"I just hope you can convince the committee not to do anything too rash." Sunset sighed.

"As do I." Echo sighed. "As it stands, our little foal will most surely be born a Nightcrawler. I won't let some paranoid fools ruin his future."

"That's my noble stallion." Sunset kissed him. "Good luck."

A couple of days later, Shining, Cadance and Echo travelled to Canterlot, where the committee meeting was being held. Delegates from all over were in attendance, such as Baron Broadbeak of Aerovis, Prime Minister Head Strong of Minostan, and Chancellor Cloven of Fetland. Even Princess Celestia was in attendance. But the most surprising members were ambassadors Hans and Olga Hubris, parents of Stolz Hubris, the stallion who had fallen under the sway of the Pride spell in King Sombra's book and met his demise because of it.

"Well, well." Hans glared at Echo. "Look who it is."

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you here." Olga added. "Messing with dark magic killed our son. It was only a matter of time before it exposed you as the trouble maker you are."

"Ambassadors, I am truly sorry for the loss of your son." Echo declared. "But he was corrupted by the magic of Sombra himself. You can't lump me in with that despot."

"Can't we?" Hans sneered. "Your little pet project caused quite a scene. And now the whole world will see you for what you really are."

"That's what I'm counting on." Echo retorted.

With that, the Hubris' left to take their seats.

"This is it." Shining declared.

"Good luck, Echo." Cadance smiled.

The delegates filed into the committee room, all taking their seats. Echo stood before them in the front. The proceedings were headed by Senator Malus, a gray-coated, red-maned, teal-eyed Unicorn stallion from Eurodeo. He was well-known for his determined, unflinching nature (reflected in his Cutie Mark, which was of a solid brick wall). Echo was well aware that he was in for a tough battle, even more so than before...

"Echo Alchemy, you are stood here before this committee because your actions led to a serious amount of damage to the Crystal Empire, and the endangerment of its citizens... once again..." Malus declared the last part with irritation. "These incidents seem to be happening with unsettling regularity..."

"With all due respect senator, my actions were meant to help keep the Empire safe." Echo declared. "True, the spell I was intending to teach proved a little... overwhelming, but it does not necessitate such recourse."

"Is that so?" Malus asked.

"Yes, it is." Echo declared. "We all make mistakes. It's better to move forward than to dwell on them."

"Really?" Malus challenged. "Is that how you see the past incidents which we have discussed before? Your goal of teaching dark magic to guards has born... unsavory consequences. Need I remind you of the fire one of your students started?"

"In fairness, the hellfire spell is tricky to get a grasp on..." Echo frowned.

"Or when that other spell turned an entire street of houses upside down..." Malus continued.

"It was only a levitation spell." Echo declared. "It's hardly my fault one of my charges accidentally reversed the houses' position before they fell..."

"Or perhaps I could mention the time when that 'contortion' spell of yours almost snapped the poor Guard using in two." Malus spat.

"Now, that one was an accident, and the stallion wasn't hurt..." Echo cringed. "Much."

"But this further drives the point that Project Synchro is not only dangerous but completely unstable... not to mention that it is named after your terrorist of a brother..." Malus continued.

"You leave Synchro out of this!" Echo snarled, slamming his hoof into his desk. His outburst prompted disapproving murmurs from the crowd. "In spite of all he did, he was still my brother! And I really appreciate it if you would not drag him into this!"

"He dragged our son into this... when he killed him." Hans scowled.

"And let's not forget the trouble he caused on Minostan..." Head Strong added. "That brother of yours seemed to spread destruction wherever he went..."

Echo clenched his hooves, his crystals flowing more quickly under his suit.

"Are you alright, Mr Alchemy?" Malus asked condescendingly. "You seem rather upset."

"Of course I am upset." Echo growled. "I have apologized for all those incidents, and I have made reprimands and taken precautions to try and prevent them, yet here I am again, being badgered by bureaucratic buffoons for another incident."

"Mind your words, Mr Alchemy." Malus glared. "You're already on thin ice around here."

"I'm sorry, senator, but I refuse to apologize when I have apologized enough." Echo declared. "I have been summoned here so often, yet all the complaints I've heard remain the same: 'Your research only causes trouble'. 'Dark magic is too dangerous to just teach to others'. 'You shouldn't be spreading this radical way of thinking around'. I grow tired of being brought here to be questioned every time something goes wrong. My story remains the same: I will do my best to try and make sure that it doesn't happen again. And none of these incidents make using dark magic a bad idea."

Several of the senators muttered their disapproval, rather peeved by his remarks.

"Well, that's where we beg to differ." Malus growled. "After all, dark magic has threatened the Crystal Empire time and again. And many other places in the world. And with yet another folly thanks to your project, we, the senate, believe the sensible thing to do would be to avoid all contact with it. For good, this time."

"Sensible, or fearful?" Echo shot back. "Dark magic can be a force for good. I should know. I've used it that way myself many times. Besides, as a Nightcrawler, I can no more avoid contact with dark magic than avoid contact with my own wings. It is in my blood."

"Which brings us to the most important part of this committee." Malus scowled. "After the incident with the 'terrorist', our eyes had been opened to a completely new threat, these 'Nightcrawlers'. They live among us, possessing unique, dangerous powers which we have no defense against. Left unchecked, they could pose a very serious problem."

"With all due respect, you're overreacting." Echo sneered.

"I find myself in agreement with Mr Alchemy." Princess Celestia declared. "One incident does not constitute a 'serious problem'."

"My thoughts exactly." Cloven nodded. "Need I remind you that the pony population in some countries isn't nearly as high as in others? The chances of a Nightcrawler popping up among them is low, to say the least."

"But still possible." Olga pointed out.

The delegates muttered amongst each other, debating the issue.

"Order, please." Malus declared.

"I stand by my point." Echo declared. "You're blowing this all out of proportion."

"What if there's a Nightcrawler out there who can... let's say walk through walls?" Malus asked. "What's to stop that Nightcrawler from robbing a bank?"

"The same thing stopping a pony with a crossbow from holding the place up." Echo retorted. "Namely, personal morality."

"But crossbows can be removed from the wielder." Olga pointed out. "It's not that easy to disarm a genetic ability. A Nightcrawler like the one my husband described could walk into our most secure government facility and take whatever they wanted. Surely you can understand why we're so worried?"

"Yes, I can." Echo nodded. "But your worries are groundless. Nightcrawlers who have their gene activated are few and far between, and their powers are entirely random. I highly doubt whether there is one who can actually walk through walls."

"But there _are_ Nightcrawlers out there." Malus declared. "And we're receiving reports of their numbers steadily growing. These are potentially dangerous ponies, with unknown powers. It is for those reasons and more that I propose we put forth a Nightcrawler Registration Act, so that these ponies can be identified, their powers recorded, and their activities monitored."

"You can't be serious." Echo scowled.

"I'm dead serious, Professor Alchemy." Malus scowled right back.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Shining asked. "I've had some troubles with Nightcrawlers myself, but they were isolated incidents. We can't hold an entire species responsible for the actions of a select few."

"In an ideal world, we wouldn't." Malus declared. "But the painful fact is that some of these 'select few' possess power great enough to destroy entire cities... as you yourself can attest, after that Nightcrawler attack on the Crystal Empire."

"And what of those who refuse to be registered?" Cadance asked.

"If they will not register themselves, they will be considered criminals, and highly dangerous." Malus spat. "They will, of course, have to be reprimanded."

A number of the delegates murmured to themselves, clearly not happy with that.

"So they are to be considered enemies of the state, simply because of some genetic quirk?" Celestia stepped up. "That is not justice, Senator Malus. That is persecution."

The crowd lapsed into frenzied muttering. Celestia held much sway over the senate, and Malus knew it.

"Your highness, I'm simply thinking about the safety of all us." Malus declared, trying to regain control.

"And you would ensure that safety by crushing the freedoms of a select group?" Celestia asked. "The Nightcrawlers have been living amongst us for some time, have they not?"

"Well, yes." Malus nodded.

"And in all that time, how many incidents have gone on record?" Celestia urged.

"We have no official log..." Malus muttered. "Though we have knowledge of three or four major incidents in the last five years."

"Precisely." Celestia smiled. "If there were three or four major incidents in the last _year_ , I would say that was cause for concern. But isolated incidents do not call for such drastic measures. Whatever their powers, Nightcrawlers are still ponies. And in trying to control those who use their powers for evil, you may end up oppressing those who only wish to live in peace, or better still, use their powers for good. I urge the delegates gathered here today to reconsider this course of action."

More frenzied muttering followed as Celestia sat down. Celestia looked at Echo, sharing a triumphant smile.

"The, ah, committee will now vote on the matter." Malus declared, clearly flustered. "All those in favor of instituting the Nightcrawler Registration Act?"

A number of hooves, claws and talons rose up. It was clearly less than half the delegates.

"...Opposed?" Malus scowled.

A sea of appendages rose up.

"The motion is defeated." Malus snarled in defeat.

Echo grinned in victory.

"This is ridiculous!" Hans yelled.

"We're just going to let those monsters roam free?" Olga added.

"What part of 'defeated' didn't you understand, ambassadors?" Celestia asked. "Now please, calm down. You're making a scene."

The couple sat back down petulantly.

"The committee will reconvene in one week's time." Malus declared.

As they exited the senate building, Echo still couldn't believe their good luck.

"I'll admit, I was a little worried back there." Echo announced. "I really thought they were going to pass that ridiculous Act."

"Not as long as we have Celestia in our corner." Cadance smirked.

"If only it were that simple." Shining frowned.

"Cheer up, Shiny." Cadance urged. "We won."

"Today, yes." Shining nodded. "But the fear and paranoia of Nightcrawers is growing. Another incident could tip the balance against us. It won't be long before Malus and his bunch actually succeed."

"I hope you're wrong, your highness." Echo declared. "I really do."

"So do I." Shining admitted.

A couple of nights later, Malus was sat in his office at the senate building, still fuming over his loss. However, he wasn't as upset as the ponies he was speaking to over the phone.

"Yes, I know." He said irritably. "I'm sorry things didn't go as planned. ...No, I did not foul things up! I had things well in hoof before that blasted Princess turned the tide! ...Trust me, this is just a bump in the road. Things will be better next time...

Outside the office, a number of security guards were watching the halls. On the east side, the guard saw a pony in a black overcoat trying to walk by, with a hood over his face.

"Excuse me, sir." He stopped the pony. "Are you lost?"

As the pony looked at him, the face hidden, the guard saw the glint of metal under his coat. The guard became wary of the stranger. He pulled out his crossbow, pointing it at him.

"Okay, just back off..." He ordered.

However, the pony paid no heed, as with a swing of his hoof, the guard was sent flying into a nearby wall. The guard let out a weak groan as the hooded pony darted into a sprint.

"Perimeter breach... ack... at security checkpoint." The guard spoke into his communicator, gripping his sore body.

Another guard raced onto the scene, crossbow drawn.

"Stop, or I'll shoot!" He yelled.

The stranger tilted his head mockingly. Suddenly, a plume of fire erupted from under his hood.

"GAH!" The second guard screamed as he ducked under the fire.

This gave the pony enough time to quickly shove him hard into the wall, so hard in fact that it made an indent.

"Be advised, the hostile is packing heat!" The second guard groaned, as he then added. "LITERALLY!"

The other guards rushed to Malus' office.

"Sir, we have a hostile attacking the senate!" One declared.

"What?!" Malus gaped. He then said to the pony on the line. "I'm gonna have to call you back." He quickly hung up, as he glared at the guard. "What is this about a hostile?!"

"Some unknown pony." The guard declared. "The others are saying he can... breathe fire."

"Seriously?" Malus frowned.

Outside, the intruder charged into a squad of guards. The guards fired their crossbows, but the bolts harmlessly bounced off him. One of the guards threw a punch, but caught it with a set of razor-sharp claws. With one swift twist, he broke the guard's leg.

"Ahhh!" The guard yelped, falling to the floor.

The Unicorn guards blasted him with magic, which had little more effect than the bolts. The intruder unleashed another plume of flame, scorching them.

Four guards leapt on him at once, trying to pin him down, but he threw them off him. One of the guards tried to grab him, only to pull off his coat.

The guards gaped in horror as the coat was pulled off. The overcoat wasn't the only form of clothing the pony donned, as he was clad in a odd looking armor of silver and blue. The helmet glinted in the light, the pony's cold eyes glaring at the guards. The intruder possessed a pair of leathery wings, similar to a Thestral's, yet larger, more robust. The wings spread out, free from the coat's confines.

"Oh, lord..." A guard murmured. "Not you... anypony but you..."

"You shouldn't have done that..." The pony whispered in a raspy voice, the wisps of his eyes visible from his otherwise hidden face. "Now I have to kill you."

Instantly, the intruder darted up to one, and touched the guard with his claw. The guard let out a gurgle, as around where the pony was touching him, black cracks began to form, and the guard becoming pale. The said guard tried to pull the claw away, but it wasn't long before all his energy was gone, and he grew limp.

"Oh, Lauren Faust!" Another guard screamed in horror.

The intruder pulled his claw away as the guard collapsed, dead.

"You... you killed him..." A guard whimpered.

"You son of a-" Another guard, angry at his comrade's death, roared as he began firing magical blasts.

The guards charged, but the intruder took the first wave down with one blow, his claws slicing deeply into their bodies. One was practically disemboweled, while another had his throat slit. As he grew tired of the conflict, the armored pony resorted to simply knocking the remaining guards away, his uncanny strength sending them flying.

As Malus stayed in his office, flanked by his guards, they heard the battle going on outside. They heard the sounds of beams blasting and crossbows firing and sounds of metal claws punching other ponies, as well as the screams of pain from their comrades. As the noise petered out, they pointed their crossbows at the door. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then the door was smashed open.

In the same instant the crossbows for fired, the stallion spread his dragon-like wings, as he charged at the nearby guard, sucker punching out a nearby window. The other guards attacked him together. Moving like lightning, the intruder kicked one, breaking his neck instantly. As another tried to get from from behind, he turned and impaled him with his claws. Before that guard could drop, the intruder took to the air to avoid two more, then breathing fire down upon them, incinerating their bodies. He dived down into another pair of guards, crushing their skulls in his claws. He then slashed another two as they charged him. A Unicorn guard jumped on his back, but he bucked him off with enough force to send him flying across the room.

One more guard stood between the intruder and Malus.

"Come on." The guard scowled, waving his crossbow. "Give it your best shot!"

"Gladly." The intruder sneered.

The guard fired his crossbow, but he may as well have been doing it in slow motion. The intruder easily sidestepped the bolt. The guard tried using the crossbow as a club, but the intruder sliced it apart with a flick of his claws. Stubbornly refusing to give up, the guard threw a punch. The intruder grabbed his hoof, and used it to pull him closer. He then placed a claw on his forehead.

"No..." The guard croaked, as black cracks formed around his head.

"You said to give it my 'best shot'." The intruder chuckled, as the guard collapsed.

And just like that, the guards were all down. It was just Malus and the attacker.

"I don't know what you think you're doing here..." Malus trembled.

"Don't you?" The intruder asked.

"Wait..." Malus gazed at the intruder. He froze with fear as recognition flooded into him. "Y-you're..."

"Yes, I am." The intruder nodded.

Malus tried to flee, but the intruder tackled him, pinning him against his desk. Malus struggled but the pony's weight was enough to keep him pinned with 'one' claw. The intruder's other claw was beginning to glow.

"Your time is up, senator..." The pony taunted, as he readied his touch of death...

The Unicorn guard, having not been injured too greatly by being bucked across the room, got to his hooves and fired a blast of magic at the intruder. The blast penetrated the gap between the helmet and the suit, striking the intruder in the neck.

"Gaaah!" The intruder yelled in pain, as he fell through the office window.

The guard went to inspect the spot where the stallion fell, but he was gone.

"Are you alright, sir?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Malus frowned. "But this... this is the last straw."

"Sir?" The guard asked.

"Did you see who that was?" Malus asked. "Our mysterious intruder was a Nightcrawler, and a very bad one at that. This was obviously an assassination attempt. He and those other foul creatures knew what I was trying to do, so they tried to silence me! Well, too bad for them, their scheme failed. Once everypony finds out about this, the Nightcrawler Registration Act is as good as passed, and those monsters will finally be put in their place. They'll all see that I was right! That Nightcrawlers are a danger to us! Even Celestia won't be able to deny it once she hears about this..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. A New Journey

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Three: A New Journey**

The morning after the attempt on Malus' life, Echo was shocked to see the headline of the day's paper:

"Nightcrawler Assassination Attempt!

Senator barely survives unprovoked attack"

"What the-?!" Echo gasped. "'Late last night, Senator Malus was attacked by a Nightcrawler, believed to be the Great Gray Wolf, the leader of a terrorist group of Nightcrawlers. The Nightcrawler slaughtered several of the Senator's guards, and would have killed the Senator if not for the efforts of Pierce Point, veteran security officer'."

"This isn't good." Sunset frowned. "From what you've told me, Malus already had a grudge against Nightcrawlers. This assassination attempt can't have helped his opinion of them any."

"There's more." Echo said grimly. "'When questioned, the shaken Senator provided this statement: The attempt on my life is solid proof that we need the Nightcrawler Registration Act. Once we have identified all of these mistakes of nature, we can monitor their movements, thus ensuring acts such as the attempt on my life never happen again. Some bleeding hearts out there may call it oppression, but the Act will ultimately be for the good of all ponies. These creatures must be reined in, for the sake of every normal pony out there. Otherwise, more attacks of this nature could arise, and their next target might not be so lucky'."

"Unbelievable." Sunset scowled. "He's talking like all Nightcrawlers are monsters."

"Shining was right." Echo sighed. "He told me after the committee that it was only a matter of time before that ridiculous Registration Act got its second wind. That it would only take one more incident for ponies' fear and paranoia to take hold of them."

"Well, I for one, don't want to live in a world where my foal is treated like a criminal simply because of what he is." Sunset declared.

"Neither do I." Echo agreed. "We can only hope saner minds prevail."

"I know Celestia will do her best to keep that Act out of Equestria." Sunset smiled.

"As will Shining and Cadance." Echo nodded. "It helps to have friends in high places."

"Level-headed friends, especially." Sunset noted. "Still, what if it isn't enough? What if our foal has to grow up under that barbaric law?"

"I promise, Sunset." Echo said firmly. "I will not allow any harm to befall our foal. If those paranoid fools want to register our child, they'll have to go through me first."

"Ooh, have I mentioned how much I love it when you get all gallant?" Sunset nuzzled him.

"Not recently." Echo chuckled.

"Well, I do." Sunset kissed him.

"It's easy to be gallant when you have so much to protect." Echo kissed her back. "And I will protect you. You have my word."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Echo answered it to find a Crystal Guard standing before him.

"Mr Alchemy, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance request the presence of yourself and your wife at the castle immediately." The Guard announced.

"I see." Echo shared a look with Sunset. "We'll be right with you."

"This can't be good..." Sunset frowned.

"Indubitably, my love..." Echo agreed.

Before long, Echo and Sunset were standing before Shining and Cadance in the throne room.

"Not to sound like a broken record, but I think I can hazard a guess as to why we were summoned." Echo declared.

"If it involves the attempt made on Senator Malus' life, then you're right." Shining said grimly. "The attack has seriously angered his constituents, who are calling harder than ever for the Nightcrawler Registration Act to be made law. "

"I wish I could say I was surprised." Sunset sighed.

"Just who is this 'Great Gray Wolf' fellow, anyway?" Echo asked.

"According to sketchy reports, he is an extremely dangerous assassin, allied to a group of Nightcrawler terrorists known as the 'Shadow Stalkers'." Cadance answered.

"Shadow Stalkers?" Sunset asked.

"A rogue group of Nightcrawlers who have been causing trouble down south lately." Shining replied. "They've been known to attack small towns out in the country. They assault those whom they believe are against them, all under the command of the Great Gray Wolf himself, who has convinced his followers that he will lead all Nightcrawlers to prosperity, via crushing the normal ponies who persecute them. At least, that's what the rumors say. Details are thin on the ground. All we have to go on is this video..."

Shining inserted the video into the player, and security footage of the attack on Malus' office played.

"By Celestia..." Echo gasped. "Such savagery."

"Are those... wings and claws?" Sunset gaped. "And is he breathing fire?"

"Indeed he is." Shining nodded.

"I've never seen such callousness." Echo frowned. "He killed them all?"

"Most of them." Cadance grimaced. "One lucky guard survived."

They reached the part of the attack where the Great Gray Wolf used his "touch of death."

"Wait, what was that?" Sunset frowned, as the guard crumpled. "He barely touched him."

"That is the Great Gray's deadliest weapon." Shining declared. "It reportedly allows him to drain the life force out of others, killing them slowly and painfully."

"Inconceivable." Echo grimaced. "I never imagined such a terrible power could exist..."

They watched until the end of the encounter, when the Great Gray was blasted out of the window.

"Why would he do something like that?" Echo frowned. "To massacre so many, just to get to Malus..."

"He must believe that Malus is too much of a threat to the Nightcrawlers to be allowed to remain alive." Cadance mused. "I can understand why he'd think that way..."

"But still..." Echo frowned. "Surely he'd realise that such an act would only make things worse for his kind... Killing Malus would create a martyr, and push anti-Nightcrawler sentiment to new highs. Why would he risk such a thing?"

"It doesn't matter why this pony is doing this, what matters is the fallout of his actions." Shining declared.

"The public will start to resent Nightcrawlers even more for this." Cadance declared. "For all we know, this could be the start of ponies falsely accusing other ponies of being Nightcrawlers, lynch mobs, unfair trials... everything will just go to Tartarus. Until the Great Gray Wolf and his organization is stopped, I fear the paranoia will only grow."

"But how can they be stopped?" Echo asked. "We don't even know where they are."

Sunset suddenly hit upon an idea. It wasn't one Echo would be happy with, so she decided not to tell him.

"Echo, do you mind if I go now?" She asked. "I forgot I was supposed to meet up with a friend across town."

"Of course not." Echo smiled. "Their highnesses and I will continue discussing matters. I'll meet you back at the house."

"Great." Sunset smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "See you later."

As Sunset exited the throne, she turned, not in the direction of the outside, but towards the inner corridors of the castle.

Shortly afterward, Sunset descended into the dungeons, accompanied by a guard. Sunset knew that what she was doing was wrong. If her husband was to figure out, he would be furious. But whether it was the hormones, the looming threat of the Registration Act, or these Shadow Stalkers she heard about, there was only one pony she could talk to.

As Sunset walked by the cells, she passed by the sleeping Lunard Cloudskipper. Beside him was Silas Nekross

"Well, well." Silas sneered. "If it isn't the batpony's mistress."

"Zip it, Silas." Sunset scowled. "It's not you I've come to talk with."

"Oh, of course." Silas smirked. "You're here to talk to that arrogant buffoon again."

"That's Mr Arrogant Buffoon to you, pal." Sterling called from his own cell.

"Sterling." Sunset turned to see him.

Unbeknownst to Echo, Sunset had been visiting Sterling semi-regularly over the last couple of months. Though he had been manipulating her and Echo for months, she still felt a kinship with him. The betrayal had stung her, as it did with Echo, but she didn't think he was beyond forgiveness as her husband did. She had a feeling, a belief that she couldn't explain. Deep down, she know that Sterling wasn't the pony everypony else thought he was, that was still some good in him, beneath all the lies and manipulation. Which was why she had come to see him so often. But on this occasion, she had come for another reason.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Sterling smiled. "Long time, no see, Sunset."

"Hello, Sterling." Sunset greeted her softly. if not awkwardly. "...How are you holding up? I know it's been a while..."

"Well, I can't complain. I am in prison after all." Sterling shrugged. "But how about you? I hadn't heard anything about you since Echo last came by...I'm guessing he's still not talking to me?"

"Afraid not." Sunset shook her head. "The incident with Black Thorn has left a rather bad taste in Echo's mouth."

"Well, I'm just glad that you two are okay." Sterling sighed. Sunset glanced at him. "Yes, I know that's rather pathetic coming from me."

"A little, maybe." Sunset admitted. "But I appreciate your sentiments."

"So... how's the foal?" Sterling eyed her stomach. "He's growing big."

"He's doing fine." Sunset smiled. "I even though I felt his little wings flapping yesterday. I think he'll be quite a troublesome one."

"Knowing his father, I wouldn't put it past him." Sterling chuckled.

However, after that chuckle, things went silent between the two. This was a major recurrence whenever they spoke. Being together brought back all sorts of memories, both pleasant and vile. Their brief romantic entanglement, for example, and the moment when Sterling revealed his true nature. Such things were difficult to overcome.

"So... does Echo still have no idea of our little chats?" Sterling asked.

"What do you think?" Sunset frowned.

"I thought so." Sterling sighed. "I'm not sure why you continue to come here every so often. I told you that I have no intentions of divulging information about the organization. And surely you can find better company than me and this buckhole right behind you."

"Hey." Silas snarled. "Buck you."

"Look Sterling, I still hate you for what you did and what you tried to do." Sunset admitted. "The pain of your betrayal still cuts deep. But unlike Echo, I believe the stallion we came to know and care about is still in there. Yes, you did betray thus, but I like to think some ponies still deserve somepony who cares about them."

"What about me?" Silas asked sarcastically.

"You're not one of them, you second-rate schemer." Sunset spat.

"Why, you smug little harlot!" Silas growled.

"Quiet, you!" The Guard slammed his spear against the bars of his cell, silencing him.

"So... what brings you down here, Sunset?" Sterling asked, his voice growing serious, "Because I doubt you are just here to catch up on old times and give pep talks..."

"Right..." Sunset sighed. "There was an attempt on the life of Senator Malus."

"I heard about that." Sterling smirked. "The Guards were chatting about it earlier. So some suit is trying to get Nightcrawlers branded like cows for slaughter, right?"

"That is correct." Sunset nodded. "They say that the one who tried to kill the senator was one known as the 'Great Gray Wolf', the head of some Nightcrawler terrorist faction called the 'Shadow Stalkers'. I came here, hoping that you might have something to say."

"Hmm, the names do ring a bell." Sterling mused, putting a hoof to his chin. "The Shadow Stalkers as a whole, I know little about. But the Great Gray... I heard that he is a twisted, merciless and demented psychopath. Rumor has it that he actually has the power to kill a pony by just touching them."

"Yes, I actually saw it happen." Sunset murmured, not liking Sterling's description. "Is there anything else you can tell me about him?

"Not necessarily." Sterling admitted. "To be quite honest, I'm surprised that the guy failed to kill this senator. He squashed his detail like bugs."

"Do you think he'll try again?" Sunset asked.

"Who can say?" Sterling shrugged. "I didn't think he'd try the first time."

"Do you know where we can find him?" Sunset asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say." Sterling declared.

"Can't, or won't?" Sunset frowned. "You're supposed to be an expert on Nightcrawlers, aren't you?"

"Expert, yes, but it's not like I keep tabs on every Nightcrawler I heard of." Sterling grunted. "For Faust's sake, Sunset, I've been trapped in this cell, next to a child-abusing thug, and that Sombra-wannabe-"

"Will you just shut up?!" Silas snarled.

"You shut up!" The guard banged the bars with his spear.

"I'm sorry, Sunset." Sterling sighed. "But given my current situation, I can't help you with anything. If I knew something, I'd tell you... trust me, I would..."

"I want to trust you." Sunset admitted with a sad frown. "...But I can't..."

"Sunset..." Sterling murmured.

"I should go." Sunset sighed, wiping her eyes of any possible tears as she turned to leave, "Echo will start wondering where I went... thank you for trying..."

"Sunset." Sterling repeated himself, though a bit harsher. "Please... I know I wronged you and Echo and probably a whole lot of other ponies... but I am still your friend. Out of all the lies I had told, what you and me had wasn't one of them. You gotta believe that."

"Sterling. You have no idea how much I want to believe it..." Sunset sighed. "But as of now... I don't know..." She then turned back to face Sterling. "Honestly, Sterling... why would you choose 'them' over us?"

"I don't take pride in what I did." Sterling admitted, "I hated lying to the both of you...and I really didn't want to kill Echo...but the ponies I work for..." He let out a small hiss. "Let's just say... if I didn't do it, somepony else would. The last thing I want is something bad to happen to you, Echo, or the foal, I swear..."

"I understand." Sunset sighed. "I don't have to like it, but I understand..."

Sunset turned to leave, then turned back.

"I won't give up on you, Sterling." She declared. "I know there's more to you than what Echo thinks. But you need to do some hard thinking of your own if there's ever going to be any trust or respect between us." She turned to the guard. "Let's go."

"Of course, madam." The guard nodded.

Sunset and her escort exited the dungeon.

"...It was nice seeing you again." Sterling sighed, as he laid back on his bed. As with his talk with Echo from a while back, he felt tears building up in his eyes, as he struggled to keep them in.

"This is why I don't date any more." Silas sneered. "Mares these days are always on your back about changing yourself.

However, a voice from the shadows suddenly echoed.

"Boy, I thought that chick would never leave. You really have a way with the mares, don't ya, Sterling?"

"What?" Sterling looked around. "Who's there?!"

"Yeah, who the heck said that?!" Silas glanced around as well.

"Why, me, of course..."

From the shadows came a gaunt stallion with a gray coat, white, straggly mane that was balding, yellow tinged glasses. His teeth was adorned with adult braces, and was wearing a fancy leather jacket with a red collared shirt, and the name 'Scalp' tattooed on his right hoof, and a Cutie Mark of a bloodied tomahawk emerged from out of the shadows.

"...Scalphunter? Is that you?" Sterling gaped.

"Scalphunter? You mean as in 'the noseplugger' Scalphunter?" Silas gasped. "The tonsil remover? The ear-slicer?"

"The one and only." Scalphunter grinned, his voice carrying a southwestern drawl. "How's it been hanging, pal?"

"Oh, boy..." Sterling mumured, still shocked to see him. "It's been a while, Scalp. We hadn't seen each other since-"

"That little fracas over in Trottingham." Scalphunter nodded. "I gotta say, when the Forefathers told me you were locked up, I had hoped that they meant you were getting some tail with a mare who was into _Fifty Shades of Hay_."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but yes, I am serving time." Sterling admitted. "How about you? I hope business hadn't been too bad."

"Can't complain." Scalphunter shrugged, "I just got a hefty bonus from the Forefathers to go on this errand for them."

"Errand?" Sterling asked, "What kind of errand?"

"Oh, something about the 'Great Gray Wolf' and a bunch of 'Shadow Stalkers'." Scalphunter shrugged. "A whole pack of Nightcrawlers, they say."

"Great Gray Wolf?" Sterling frowned, immediately remembering Sunset's discussion.

"That's right." Scalphunter chuckled. "Remember when you were trying to pick out the right Nightcrawler to carry that supersoldier foal? I wanted you to pick him, but you said, and I quote: 'He's too unpredictable, and besides, the way he is, he'd probably eat the foal'."

"First off, I still stand by that." Sterling grunted, "And secondly, what are you doing here? It's not like you to make pit stops when on the clock."

"What? Can't I visit an old friend?" Scalphunter mock pouted.

Sterling simply glared at him.

"Oh, fine, you got me." Scalphunter shook his head. "The big guys wanted me to check in on you in pony to see if you are doing alright... and that you hadn't said anything to Echo or, to preggo a few minutes ago."

"I didn't." Sterling growled. "And I am not appreciating the lack of faith they have in me. I've given them no reason to not trust me."

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Scalphunter held up his hooves in defence. "But rumor has it that you've been showing great interest in these two ponies from your somewhat failed project. So much in fact that they think you are actually buying into your own lies."

"Well, those rumors are false!" Sterling snarled. "I haven't said a word about us to them ever since I got locked up! It's the only way that they would be... would be..."

Sterling trailed off, looking away in shame.

"Attaboy, Sterling." Scalphunter sneered. "Keeping the little mare and her dark magic toting hubby out of harm's way by keeping your mouth shut. So noble of you... could it be you still have feelings for Sunset?"

"That's none of your business, Scalphunter." Sterling spat.

"My, so touchy." Scalphunter clicked his tongue. "You know, I also came here, hoping to bust you out, so we can go hunting for them together. Surely, the Forefathers wouldn't care about your loyalty if they just had you back, y'know."

"I appreciate the offer, but no thanks." Sterling scoffed. "I'll leave when I'm ready to leave. Just tell the Forefathers that my loyalty has always been to them! I just don't want Echo and Sunset involved in any more of their schemes, is that clear?!"

"Crystal." Scalphunter nodded. "However... that last part might be a little hard for me to fulfill."

"...What do you mean?" Sterling glared.

"Well, after stopping here, I'm going to meet with some very important ponies for debriefing on finding those Shadow Stalkers and the Great Gray Wolf, and chances are..." Scalphunter gave a snide grin. "I might be crossing paths with them very soon."

"No!" Sterling spat. "You leave them alone!"

"Hey, I'm getting paid a crap ton of Bits for this mission." Scalphunter scoffed. "I can't promise that your friends won't get involved in this, nor will I hold back. My clients are promised efficiency and professionalism."

"I swear to Faust, if you hurt any of them..." Sterling growled.

"You'll what?" Scalphunter smirked. "It's not like you can do anything to stop me. Don't worry, though. I'll tell your friends you said 'hi'."

"I'll bet you will." Sterling scowled in defeat. "It's just the sort of twisted thing you'd do."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Scalphunter tossed Sterling a magic mirror. "A little something to help you contact our colleagues. Don't let the Guards see it, though."

"I won't." Sterling frowned, still angry.

"Catch ya later, buddy." Scalphunter slid back into the shadows.

"That's some friend you've got there." Silas snorted.

"'Friend' would be stretching it." Sterling declared.

Suddenly, Lunard bolted awake.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

Some time later, Sunset returned to the estate. Echo was in the drawing room, looking over the footage of the attack, hoping to find something that could prove useful.

"I'm back." Sunset smiled.

"Ah, welcome home." Echo welcomed her with a hug and a kiss. "You were gone a while. Where was this friend of yours, on the other side of the Empire?"

"You could say that." Sunset shrugged. "Still looking over the tape?"

"Yes." Echo nodded. "As unsettling as it is, its our only lead."

"Yeah, it is..." Sunset sighed, remembering her conversation with Sterling. "And it could be our only chance of straightening this mess out."

"It very well could be." Echo sighed. "As long as the Great Gray Wolf is out there, fear of Nightcrawlers will only grow more and more, and everything you and I had worked for will all be for naught."

"We can only hope he's found and brought to justice then." Sunset remarked.

"Yes." Echo nuzzled against Sunset. "Hope..."

The next morning, Echo went about his usual morning routine; After taking a shower and making himself and Sunset breakfast, he went to check the mail. As he looked through the letters, he noticed one that was hoof-written, the ink spattered in places. The envelope held his name, and the word "URGENT!"

"What's that, Echo?" Sunset asked as he sat back at the breakfast table.

"I'm not sure." He frowned.

Echo opened the envelope, and he and Sunset read the letter:

 _"Dear Echo Alchemy,_

 _Your reputation as a crusader against evil, and the one who defend Nightcrawlers is well-known to us. You probably don't know who I am, but I feel it's better that way... at least till we meet face to face. No doubt you had probably heard of the Nightcrawler group known as the Shadow Stalkers. That is why I am writing to you. My family is in need of help. Bad things are going to happen, and we lack the strength or knowledge to face the monsters that are upon us. But I know you, Echo Hyperion Alchemy, have both the power and experience to repel these fiends. I humbly ask that you come to my home, and help make things right. Me and my family live in the woods not far from Daleshire. I hope to see you soon..."_

Echo inspected the letter a bit more and then the envelope.

"Hmm, no name for the sender." Echo murmured.

"The poor thing seemed scared." Sunset frowned. "The Shadow Stalkers must be terrorizing them. This is not going to go over well with the Nightcrawler haters. This is going to be horrible..."

"No, this is actually quite good." Echo smiled. "If I can stop the Nightcrawlers, or better yet, talk them down, it will mean the end of their attacks, and no more bad publicity."

"You really think it'll be that easy?" Sunset asked.

"Well, it wouldn't make things any worse." Echo shrugged. "I'll have to talk to Shining and Cadance about this first..."

Not long after, Echo was standing before Shining and Cadance.

"You know where the Shadow Stalkers are?" Shining asked. "Where? I'll send a platoon of my best Guards to apprehend them."

"With all due respect, your highness, I doubt your Guards will be able to handle the Shadow Stalkers." Echo declared. "Considering what one did by himself, I imagine your Guards would be greatly outmatched."

"So what do you suggest?" Cadance asked.

"Allow me to go." Echo implored. "I'll talk with them as only a fellow Nightcrawler can. I may actually be able to defuse the situation."

"And if you can't?" Shining asked.

"Then I'll use my own abilities to contain them." Echo declared. "I doubt they'll be so hostile after I drain their magic."

"Are you sure about this, Echo?" Cadance asked. "It sounds risky. And you have others who depend on you. A foal on the way..."

"Exactly." Echo nodded. "Unless the Shadow Stalkers can be assuaged, their terrorists acts will continue, and anti-Nightcrawler sentiment will rise. I only ask that your majesties try to buy some time for me by slowing down that Registration Act and the military any way you can. I'm sure I can do this."

"Well..." Shining frowned. "It sounds impossible. But if memory serves, you've done the impossible before... Okay, you have my permission."

"Thank you, your highness." Echo smiled.

"Good luck, Echo." Cadance declared.

That afternoon, Echo began to pack for the journey.

"I take it the royals went for your suggestion?" Sunset asked.

"Indeed they did." Echo nodded. "I'll head out to Daleshire first thing tomorrow."

"Don't you mean 'we'll head out'?" Sunset smiled. "I'm coming too."

"Out of the question." Echo shook his head. "It's far too dangerous. And besides, you could go into labor any time now."

"Which is exactly why I'm coming." Sunset declared. "I don't want to be alone in this big empty house when the foal comes. Besides, you might need some help out there."

"But Sunset-" Echo pleaded.

"No 'buts', or I'll kick yours." Sunset glared. "We're a team, remember? We do this together."

"...I almost forgot how charmingly stubborn you can be, my love." Echo sighed.

"Besides, you owe me after that stunt you pulled in Cairode." Sunset scowled. "Thanks to you pinning my hooves to the floor, I missed out on all the action!"

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" Echo groaned.

"Well, you're not leaving me behind this time." Sunset said firmly.

"Okay." Echo smiled. "I know it would be fruitless to argue... and that you would most likely pull my wings off if I stuck you to the floor again."

"For starters." Sunset smirked.

"So we'll go together." Echo declared. "Just try to stay away from any major trouble, okay?"

"Okay." Sunset kissed. "This'll be just like old times."

"I hope not." Echo cringed. "The old times were quite troublesome."

The next morning, Echo and Sunset moved out, taking a royal carriage down south to Daleshire.

"Here we go then." Echo declared.

"Yep." Sunset grinned. "Next stop, adventure."

Meanwhile, in a bunker not far from civilization...

There were ponies of all kinds mulling about, donning spec ops uniform without their coats and masks, simply kicking back and resting after their last 'mission'. Suddenly, the door opened, as two hooded figures walk in. Unlike the more regal robes of the Forefathers, these two were wearing drab cloaks made out of cotton threads.

A Griffon came out to meet the visitors. He was a bulky, muscular creature, with black feathers and long, sharp talons. His eyes were a piecing red, and his beak was large, and covered in scratches (a result of many brutal battles).

"Can I help you?" He growled.

"Hello, Fury." A male voice issued from under the first hood. "Kindly take us to your superior."

"We need to speak with him... immediately." A feminine voice emanated from the second hood.

"...Right this way." Fury nodded.

The soldiers watched them as Fury leads them towards the end of the bunker, where the iron-masked stallion was seated on a throne-like chair, cleaning and sharpening a bloodied knife, still wearing his mask. The two stopped in front of him, and one of them, the taller one, cleared his throat.

"Sir, our employers wish to speak with you." Fury announced.

The stallion paused, placing the knife down.

"Very well. You are dismissed." He said bluntly.

Fury stepped back, leaving the two to talk with the mysterious stallion.

"What do you want?" The masked stallion asked, leaning closer.

"We are here to discuss your next assignment..." The hooded male declared.

"We were.. disappointed that Quicksilver was unable to give you any information pertaining the whereabouts of those wretched Shadow Stalkers." The hooded female added.

"I tried reasoning with him... but he was a little punk." The masked stallion shrugged. "I took care of him, though..."

"That is good." The hooded male nodded. "We were afraid that this 'freak's' speed would be too much for you.

"Get to the point." The masked stallion snarled. "What is it you want to discuss?"

"Well, while you had no luck in finding the monster's nest, we actually might have your ticket to finding them." The hooded male declared.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" The masked stallion asked.

"Last night, Senator Malus, the creator of the Nightcrawler Registration Act, was almost killed by the infamous Great Gray Wolf." The female hooded figure announced. "He and the supporters of the Act are rallying up military support to rid the world of this monster and his 'pack', and you will be leading the charge."

"And how is this going to help me?" The masked stallion asked.

"We have it on good authority that the major opponent of the Act and the freak lover of the Nightcrawlers, Echo Alchemy-" The male hooded figure started.

"Echo? As in the Thestral?" The masked stallion interrupted.

"The very same." The hooded female nodded. "He and his wife, Sunset Shimmer, had set off to find the Shadow Stalkers, presumably following a letter they received to their home.

"Your mission? Follow them to the nest, and..." The hooded male stomped his hoof. "...Eliminate every single Nightcrawler you see there.

"And what of Echo and Sunset?" The masked stallion inquired.

"It is important that Malus's plans go through." The hooded male declared. "It brings us one step closer to ridding this world of those freaks. Echo Alchemy is the only obstacle that stands in our way of achieving that goal. He and the Shadow Stalkers."

"And Sunset must be killed so that spawn of his she's carrying dies with her." The hooded female spat. "That abomination is rumored to be a powerful Nightcrawler that must not see the light of day!"

"Say no more." The masked stallion nodded. "I assure you, the Great Gray Wolf, Echo Alchemy, this mare and her foal, and the Shadow Stalkers are all good and dead. I promise you that."

"Excellent, but to ensure you don't fail, we decided to hire an expert to accompany you." The hooded male declared.

"Expert?" The masked stallion asked.

"He means me."

Scalphunter suddenly appeared, leaning against the wall.

"And who are you?" The masked stallion inquired.

"This is Scalphunter Insidious." The hooded female revealed. "Mercenary for hire, just like you. He has been hunting Nightcrawlers and the like for many years, and we believe that he will be of great assistance in killing these freaks once and for all."

"And you think me and my crew can't handle it?" The masked stallion growled.

"Not at all, but this is the Great Gray Wolf." The hooded male pointed out. "He has the power of death and the strength of a dragon. And he has followers who are just as strong, if not stronger. And Echo Alchemy himself is not a easy target. We just want to ensure that these Nightcrawlers die. You understand?"

"...Yes." Frankensteed nodded. "Just so long as Mr. Scalphunter remembers who's running this operation."

"Of course. Scalphunter smirked. "And I hope that these two remember to pay me."

"Of course." The hooded female echoed.

"Good." Scalphunter smirked. "You know what I always say; If you want me to spill some red, ya gotta gimme a little gold."

"Excellent." The hooded male declared. "Soon, there'll be a few less freaks running around."

"And the world will be a better place for it." The female added.

"Of course, there's no harm in examining them before killing them." The masked stallion smirked under his mask. "They may be freaks, but we could learn a lot from them. Especially Echo... Oh, I can't wait to meet him in pony. What an educational encounter that will be..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. A Pack Of Wolves

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Four: A Pack Of Wolves**

Echo and Sunset's carriage descended upon the countryside in the south of Equestria, not far from the little town of Daleshire. Echo was wearing a jacket and scarf, while Sunset wore a travel shawl over her pregnant belly.

"Thank you, gentlestallions." Echo told the Pegasus Guards pulling the carriage. "We will send word for you when we are ready to return."

"Understood, Mr Alchemy." One of the guards nodded.

"And... y'know, good luck." The other Guard smiled. "We're all rootin' for you to deal with this mess, just like you did the last one."

"That's the basic idea." Echo nodded. "Not so easy to put into practice, though..."

"Don't be so negative." Sunset nuzzled him. "Things will work out just fine."

"We hope to hear from your soon." The first Guard smiled.

"Give those Shadow Stooges one from me!" The second Guard chuckled.

The Pegasi pulled the carriage back into the skies.

"Good to know some ponies still have faith in you, huh?" Sunset smiled.

"Indeed." Echo declared, pulling out a map. "Okay, Daleshire should be due East."

"You know, this really is a lovely place." Sunset declared. "And to be honest, I'm not seeing any signs of 'terrorist activity'. I was half-expecting this place to be a war zone, but it's perfectly normal."

"It would seem so, yes." Echo nodded. "But might I suggest we reserve our opinions until we get a closer look? That would, after all, be the most logical place to begin our search for the elusive Shadow Stalkers."

"After you." Sunset nodded.

The newlyweds walked through the serene countryside, which, as Sunset had noted seemed to not bear any signs of conflict. As they continued their trek, they came across a small forest.

"Here we are." Echo declared. "According to our anonymous letter, the Shadow Stalkers should be within these woods."

"And why exactly couldn't we have had the Guards land us a little closer?" Sunset asked testily.

"Because we couldn't risk the Shadow Stalkers seeing us." Echo answered.

"Sometimes, I really hate it when you make sense." Sunset scowled. "Let's just get this over with."

"My thoughts exactly." Echo nodded. "I've never really been one for forests. Too many trees, and all that..."

As they entered the forest, they felt a distinct chill in the air. Ignoring it, they continued onward. As they kept going, they got the distinct impression that they were being watched.

A quartet of cloaked ponies were indeed following them. They spoke in whispers as they stalked their prey.

"Oh, no..." One of them, a mare, sighed. "Intruders. Looks like trouble."

"We gotta gotta these fools offa our turf!" One stallion remarked, his voice that of a street-smart wiseguy.

"Verily." Another stallion nodded. "They have the look of trouble about them. We must remove them from our forest post-haste... by force, if necessary."

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" The first stallion nodded. "Let's kick 'em to the kerb!"

"Easy there." A third stallion, easily the biggest declared. "We don't know know if they're here by themselves, or if they have back-up."

"I doubt they have back-up." The second stallion said haughtily. "Though the Thestral has a refined air to him, neither one seem to have the feel of organisation to them. They are alone."

"Oh, good." The mare sighed. "I was worried we were gonna be in real trouble..."

"Exactly." The first stallion scowled. "Those two are here to mix things up. Well, we're gonna mix 'em up first."

As the cloaked ponies moved closer, Sunset sensed their movement.

"Echo..." She whispered.

"I know." Echo said quietly, the microcrystals from under his jacket quivering (which he called forth, just in case they ran into trouble). "I can feel it too."

"What should we do?" Sunset asked.

"Just play along." Echo told her. "Let them make the first move. It's the best way to convince them we're not hostile."

"Great plan." Sunset scowled.

As they continued walking, hooded figures darted between the trees, closing in on them. As they reached a clearing, their stalkers decided to make their move. In the blink of an eye, Echo and Sunset found themselves surrounded on all sides by the quartet of ponies, their dark cloaks concealing their bodies. They varied in sizes, with one being really big and muscular, and another small and meek, and two others that were more or less similar in sizes.

"Ah, the welcoming committee." Echo said nonchalantly. "Am I to assume you are the elusive Shadow Stalkers we've heard so little about?"

"That is none of your concern." The third cloaked pony, the big one, announced in a deep masculine voice. "This forest is our land. And unfortunately, we don't take kindly to trespassers. I would kindly advise that you leave here before we are forced to make you."

"No can do." Sunset retorted. "We have a mission to accomplish. You guys have been causing some trouble around here. And we've been sent to put a stop to it."

"So, the normals have finally seen fit to come after us, eh?" The third stallion asked, though he sounded disappointed. "I knew this day would come..."

"I knew it was only a matter of time..." The female said, sounding very depressed.

"That's not what she meant." Echo insisted.

"And we're supposed to believe that?" The second stallion growled. "The lies do flow from your lips like the sweetest honey, though they are as sour as the most tart lemon juice!"

"It's the truth." Sunset insisted.

"More like lies." The first stallion growled. "What? The po-pos couldn't be bothered to deal with us, so they sent some nerd and a fat chick to bring us in? Pa-thetic!"

"We'll see how 'pa-thetic' it is when this 'fat chick' kicks you in the face." Sunset shot back.

"We mean you no harm." Echo insisted. "We are here to talk, not fight."

"We've heard that one before." The third stallion spat. "And we're not falling for it again. Either you leave now, or we'll resort to violence."

"Sunset, take cover." Echo whispered. "I need to teach these ponies some manners."

"Alone?" Sunset frowned. "But I can help!"

"We can't risk the foal." Echo retorted. "You know how powerful Nightcrawlers can be. Please, do as I say."

"Okay." Sunset nodded. "Good luck."

Sunset rushed behind some trees.

"Where do you think you're going?" The second stallion snarled. "Exit, stage left, perhaps? I think not. Nopony leaves until the final curtain falls!"

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me." Echo flared his wings.

"Sounds like fun." The first stallion sneered. "All two seconds of it."

"I knew it would come to this." The third stallion sighed.

"It doesn't have to." Echo declared.

"So you keep saying." The big pony tore off his cloak, as Echo's eyes widened.

The cloak did little to hide the stallion's size, but he could now see that the stallion was immense. He was a dirty white hulk of a stallion, with a short black mane, combed and showing a broad forehead. His dark blue eyes were shielded by small square glasses. His flank was adorned with Cutie Mark of a striped flag that was red with a blue square, white stars within the blue. He possessed hairy fetlocks, like most large stallions, and size to put even the likes of Big Red and Iron Hooves to shame.

"I knew this day was going to be a downer." The mare sighed. Unlike her big friend, she simply took her cloak off. She was a medium sized Unicorn with gray eyes, a light blue coat and a dark blue mane, which fell in a curtain around her face. She wasn't exactly ugly, but she wasn't beautiful either, especially with the dour expression that lay on her face. Her Cutie Mark was of a tear drop.

"I'll go first." The giant stallion offered, as he then slipped his glasses off and placed them in a satchel around his waist. "If that's okay with you, my dear?" He asked the mare.

"Sure, why not?" The depressed female shrugged.

Echo grimaced as the giant stallion approached him menacingly.

"Get ready to be pounded, Thestral!" He roared, throwing forth his right hoof.

Just before the hoof connected, Echo brought forth his crystals, bursting his jacket open as they caught the stallion's hoof.

"What the-?!" The giant stallion gaped. "You're a Nightcrawler too?"

"That I am." Echo nodded. "Now do you believe me when I say I am not your enemy?"

"Don't listen to him, Nano!" The third cloaked pony called. "Nightcrawler or not, he's still on the side of the normals! He's a traitor to his own kind! A regular Brutus!"

"That's so depressing..." The depressed female sighed.

"I am no traitor." Echo insisted. "I'm trying to help you."

"We don't want your help!" The giant stallion, apparently named Nano, growled, pulling his hoof free of the crystals. "We want to make Equestria a better place for our kind! Enable peace, prosperity, and happiness! And we don't need the likes of you butting in!"

"I didn't want to have to hurt you, but you left me no choice!" Echo snarled, as he threw his hoof forward, sending a torrent of crystals right at Nano, with the force of a cannon blast.

However, despite such a powerful blow, Nano stood in place, grinning, as his eyes were now wisping. Once the torrent had faded, Echo gaped in shock as the part of Nano's body where he struck was now coated in chromed metal. With a chuckle, Nano simply swept the microcrystals off the metal skin.

"What the... what kind of dark magic is that?" Echo whispered.

"Hmph... nanomachines, son." Nano declared, as the metal skin turned to normal. "Response to physical trauma within seconds and withstand a herd of stampeding buffalos... ten herds, even..." He then stepped forth. "Now, where were we?!"

Nano charged at Echo. Despite his size, Nano was throwing strong punches with agilty and precision. At will, his hooves became coated in metal skin, and Echo was barely keeping ahead, avoiding each jab, knowing that one hit would be enough to take him out.

Echo ducked under one jab, as Nano's hoof swung into a tree, smashing it like a twig.

"Whoa..." Sunset gaped.

"Incredible..." Echo gasped.

"Unless you want me to do that to your head, you'd better give up." Nano jeered.

"Not today." Echo shook his head.

"Have it your way." Nano shrugged. He lunged toward Echo once more

Echo continued to dodge each blow. But as Nano's attack grew more frenzied, he started using his crystal shield. Unfortunately, Nano's blows were so strong that the shield was crumpling with each blow.

"That flimsy shield won't protect you for much longer!" Nano taunted, as another blow punched a hole in it.

"Enough!" Echo roared, as he retaliated by forming a hammer, and slamming it hard into Nano.

"Urghhh!" Nano stumbled backwards. While the metal skin did it's job to protect him, the blow was enough to knock the wind out of him, and formed a dent.

"Ready to yield?" Echo asked.

"Not a chance, pal." Nano sneered. "I will admit, that stung a bit..."

Suddenly, before Echo's eyes, the dented area not only repaired itself, but became thicker and stronger.

"But I took harder hits back in my days in the army..." Nano chuckled.

"That is impressive." Echo admitted.

"This armor gets stronger the more it gets hit." Nano boasted. "Doesn't matter how hard you hit me, I won't go down."

"We'll see about that." Echo declared.

Nano charged at Echo again. Knowing that brute strength wouldn't win the day, he resorted to strategy. Echo had his crystals form around the stallion's hooves and legs, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey, what the..." Nano struggled. "I can't get loose!"

"Exactly. But that is the least of your problems..." Echo declared, as with a swish of sharpened microcrystals, he sliced cleanly through a big tree. "Timber!"

The giant stallion blanched in horror as the tree collapsed onto him. His 'nanomachines' were strong enough to protect his body from the crushing blow of the tree, but it left him doubly trapped, as the crystals coiled tightly around his haunches.

"Get this stuff off me!" Nano struggled to break free. "You think this'll hold me, you leather-winged traitor? I'll get back up and flatten you!"

"I'm afraid not." Echo nodded. "Strength is meaningless without leverage. You're held in tight, with no wiggle room."

"No fair!" Nano yelled. "You stinkin' coward! Why didn't you fight me stallion to stallion?"

"Because you'd cave my skull in." Echo declared. "Besides, strength isn't the only way to win."

"Typical." The first stallion shook his head. "That tin-headed clown always messes up. Lousy poser wannabe..."

"Moana, the stage is yours." The second stallion told the mare.

"Okay." Moana stepped forward. "I hope I can do this..."

"You may want to reconsider." Echo declared. "I took out your compatriot quickly enough. What makes you think you can do any better?"

"Why would you say something like that? How can you be so mean?!" Moana actually burst into tears. "Bwahhhh!"

"Oh, great, you made her cry." The first stallion groaned.

"Oh, I, er... I'm sorry, madam..." Echo, feeling guilty, tried to comfort her. "I didn't mean to-"

"Stay away from me!" Moana suddenly fired highly pressured streams of water from her eyes.

"Wah!" Echo gasped, as the 'tears' blasted him against a nearby tree, leaving him soaked. "What the..."

Moana let out small heaves, as her tears were leaking from her eyes (which were now wisping too) like faucets, leaving big puddles at her hooves.

"You like that?!" Moana snarled, her melancholy attitude suddenly replaced by fierce fervour, her sobbing turning on a vicious tone. "Huh?"

"Not bad." Echo declared, shaking some water off his fur. "A water-based Nightcrawler... wasn't expecting that..."

"Then try some more!" Moana yelled as her horn glowed a dark purple. The big puddles (that were still growing due to her heavy tear flows) bulged, and fired forth more streams of waters.

Echo moved as fast as he could, dodging the powerful sprays. He struck back with his crystals, but Moana's whole body suddenly turned into water, through which the crystal splashed harmlessly through.

"Unbelievable..." Echo gasped.

"My turn." Moana turned back to solid, and sprayed Echo with another stream, knocking him away again. Barely able to recover, Echo continued trying to doge, while at the same time throwing more crystals, which were easily deflected. When he had no more room to manoeuver on the ground, he took to the sky.

"That won't help you!" Moana yelled, as more puddles that were formed from her streams of tears fired more firehose-esqued sprays.

Echo artfully dodged the blasts, until one clipped him in the side.

"Ahh!" He yelled.

"Echo..." Sunset gasped.

As Echo dropped to the ground, he formed a cushion of crystals, breaking his fall.

"Well?" Moana approached the fallen Thestral, letting out a small sniff. "Have you had enough yet?"

Quick as a flash. Echo leapt over Mona, grabbed her hooves, and pinned them against her back.

"Hey! Let me go!" Moana cried, as tears continued flowing, as more puddles threatened to fire.

Instantly thinking on his hooves, Echo used his crystals to wrap around her eyes and her hooves (plus her horn for good measures).

"Sorry, my dear." He apologised. "But I'm afraid I've had enough water for one day."

"Oh... I should have known this would happen..." Moana sighed, returning to her former downcast attitude, her tears stopping.

"That's two of yours neutralized." Echo told the others. "Really, I was expecting a little more from the likes of you. Especially after all the stories I've heard..."

"Don't be too proud, mister Thestral." The second stallion threw off his cloak, revealing a handsome young Pegasus stallion, his coat light green with a messy dark green mane, his eyes a light blue. He was wearing a crinkled white collared shirt with a loose tie, and his Cutie Mark was a red curtain. "No offense to my fellow co-performers, but Nano and Moana aren't exactly the best actors. Now you're taking on a professional!"

"Ooh, I quiver in fear." Echo joked. "But you know, my offer to talk is still in play."

"Hmph, you won't have much chance of talking after I dazzled you with my performance." The Pegasus scoffed.

"Don't get cocky, Willow." The first stallion scowled. "This pack's been humiliated enough for one day. We got a rep to maintain, remember?"

"Calm yourself, Wave. I have this." The one called Willow smirked. "Are you ready, Thestral?"

"If you insist on continuing this farce, I suppose I have no choice." Echo sighed. "Just try to put up a better fight than the others did."

"Oh, trust me." Willow chuckled, as his eyes grew wispy like with the others. "My show's going to blow you away!"

Willow flapped his wings, creating a massive gust of wind that knocked Echo off his hooves.

"Ah, I see." Echo groaned, as he got back up. "Clever wordplay. And here I thought you were just a blowhard."

"Hey!" Willow snarled. "Those are my lines! Get your own script!"

Willow brought up another powerful gust. Echo quickly threw up a shield of crystals to protect him.

"As I thought." Echo smirked. "You really are full of hot air."

"What did I just say?!" Willow yelled.

With more furious flaps, Willow created a miniature cyclone, which began to suck up all the small objects in the vicinity... including Echo's crystals. With his shield coming apart, Echo took to the air, trying to get out of the cyclone's range. But its pull was starting to effect him.

"You can't get away!" Willow taunted him. "Why not give up and exit stage right?!"

Echo suddenly hit upon an idea. Instead of evading the cyclone, he flew right into its eye. In there, he was safe from its pull.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Willow yelled. Angrily, he cancelled out the cyclone.

"All's fair in love and war." Echo smirked. He fired off more crystals.

"So true." Willow suddenly became translucent, and the crystal passed right through.

"What the-?" Echo gaped. "What is this?"

"My own little show-stopper." Willow smirked. "Like Moana, I can become one with the element I control. And you can't hurt the air, can you?"

Echo growled in annoyance, until he noticed that Willow's wings were glowing.

"We'll see about that." He smirked, hitting on a plan.

"Verily." Willow nodded. While still translucent, he created more gusts of wind.

Echo dodged several of the gusts, but one of them caught him, sending flying into a tree trunk.

"Ah!" He yelped, dropping to the ground.

"No!" Sunset gasped.

"Victory is mine!" Willow became solid once more as he landed by Echo's prone body. "Hail the conquering hero!"

Echo suddenly opened his eyes.

"The show's not over yet." He smirked.

"What the-?" Willow frowned.

Before the Pegasus could react, Echo struck him hard in the jaw as he took to the sky once again.

"My turn." Echo smirked. He flapped his wings, spraying out a swarm of crystals that ensnared Willow's own wings, cancelling out his abilities.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Willow yelled, trying vainly to free his wings as Echo landed. "You bore, you rank amateur, you scene-stealer!"

"This isn't a play, my friend." Echo said bluntly, binding Willow's hooves.

"Typical." Wave scowled. "As usual, it's up to the zebra to finish the job."

Wave removed his robe, revealing himself to be, indeed, a Zebra. His black and white mane was spiky, and he had purple eyes. He was wearing a gray hoodie, a golden ring earring, and a curious tattoo on his chest, which resembled the letter "Z" in the shape of a Zebra head, and his Cutie Mark was shaped like a microphone.

"I'd advise you to reconsider." Echo told him. "I've already beaten three of your number. Unless you want the same humiliation, we really should just stop and talk about this."

"Talk?" Wave sneered.

"That's right." Echo nodded. "Whatever your grievances are with regular ponies, I'm sure you have your reasons for attacking them. And I'd be more than happy to listen."

"Oh, really?" Wave grinned darkly, as wisps surrounded his eyes. "Then listen to this!"

Wave breathed in, then released a hypersonic scream. The noise would have been deafening for a regular pony, but for a Thestral, whose ears were as sensitive as a bat's, it was excruciating.

"AHHHHHH!" Echo screamed. Covering his ears, he dropped to his knees.

"No..." Sunset groaned, barely able to stand it herself. "Echo..."

"Not this again." Nano groaned.

"That's definitely not an opera voice." Willow cringed.

"I hate it when he does that." Moana sighed.

Just when Echo thought he couldn't take any more, the onslaught stopped.

"So, did I get my point across? " Wave smirked. "Or should I repeat myself?!"

Echo got to his hooves, shaking from the audio onslaught, unable to hear anything but his own ears ringing.

"Repeat, it is, you foo." Wave snarled.

As Wave breathed in for another blast, Echo had his crystals form into ear plugs. As the second wave blasted into him, the noise was muffled enough to be almost bearable. He struggled through the scream, nearing Wave, who tried to keep up the attack, but was faltering.

"Dayum, you don't know when to call it quits, doncha?" Wave growled, his throat burning. "Well, I ain't gonna get my black and white flank kicked by some batty geek."

Echo lunged at Wave, striking out with his crystals.

Wave stepped back, trying to evade Echo, but Echo pushed on.

"Step off, wings!" Wave snarled.

"Not today." Echo struck him with a crystal hammer.

"Don't mess with me, pal!" Wave spat. "I mean it! I'm a karate stallion! I'm gonna mess you up!"

"I'd like to see you try, my loud-mouthed friend." Echo sneered.

"Okay, ya asked for it!" Wave snarled, as he cleared his throat and was about to let another screech.

However, before he could release it, Echo darted forward and suckered punched him in the throat.

"Gak!" Wave choked, clutching his throat, unable to make any sound.

"How about you put a sock in it." Echo declared, as he unplugged his ears.

"How about you... er... I got nothin'." Wave shrugged.

Echo used his crystal to bind Wave and cover his mouth.

Sunset breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like it was over.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. From out of the trees came another cloaked figure, who was roughly the same size as Nano. He looked around at his fallen comrades.

"Uh-oh..." Wave murmured his gag.

"Now you're in for it." Moana sighed.

"Yeah, he's dead." Nano nodded.

"The final curtain's about to drop..." Willow smirked.

"What is this?!" The cloaked figure growled, as he then glared at Echo. "You dare to attack my pack?"

"To be fair, they attacked me first." Echo shrugged.

"I don't care." The cloaked stallion spat. "You will pay for this!"

"Look, I am growing rather tired of this baseless violence!" Echo growled, his ears still aching from Wave's screeches. "I have been trying to reason with your colleagues, but they kept attacking me! I do not want to fight you!"

"Well, that is too bad..." The stallion sneered. "Because you got one!"

The stallion threw off his cloak, revealing a very familiar suit of armor, wings and claws. Echo and Sunset's eyes widened.

"Oh no..." Sunset gasped.

"It's you." Echo gulped. "The Great Gray Wolf..."

"So, you've heard of me? That means we can skip the introductions..." The Great Gray Wolf smirked. "A pity you don't seem to have heard what a mistake it is to cross me!"

The savage Nightcrawler leapt at Echo, claws bared. Echo threw up a crystal shield, but the brute's claws sliced right through it.

"Your powers are pathetic." The Wolf sneered. "And you are clearly no fighter."

"We'll see about that." Echo growled.

Echo took to the air, but the Wolf followed him, his own speed outpacing Echo's.

"There's no escape!" The Wolf spat.

"Escape was not my intention." Echo retorted, firing off a stream of crystals.

The stream knocked the Wolf back, but did no real harm.

"Pitiful." He snorted. "Try this!"

The Wolf unleashed a plume of flame.

Echo barely dodged it, but in doing so gave his foe the opening to grab one of his legs and toss him to the ground. Echo barely had a moment to recover from the impact before the Wolf slammed into him.

"Guh!" Echo groaned. Gathering his crystals, he formed a giant hoof that punched the Wolf aside. However, that only brought him a brief respite, as the Nightcrawler recovered in seconds and charged at him.

"Raaah!" He swung his claws.

Echo dodged or blocked some of the swings.

"Slippery little bat, aren't you?" The Wolf smirked.

"And what are you, exactly?" Echo asked. "Claws, fire... if I didn't know better, I'd say you were-"

"Say nothing!" The Wolf spat.

The Wolf swung his claw, but Echo caught it in a stream of crystals.

"You little..." The Wolf scowled.

Echo took advantage of the moment to strike the Wolf in the voice with a crystal hammer. The blow didn't even phase him.

"Oh, dear..." He gulped.

"Not smart." The Wolf growled.

With one powerful pull, the Wolf broke free, and started swing his claws at Echo once more. Echo tried his best to dodge, but he was running out room. Eventually one swipe hit home, slashing his side.

"Ahh!" Echo yelled.

"You're not just a traitor, you're a weakling!" The Wolf spat, punching Echo to the ground.

"Gah..." Echo groaned, as he tried to crawl away, only for the Great Gray Wolf to roll him on his back, and pinning him hard. The Thestral could feel his ribcage nearly cracking.

"Look at you... if it isn't bad enough that you betray your own kind, you willingly serve those who persecute us?! I will not allow this atrocity to continue! You will not stop the rise of the Nightcrawlers!" The Great Gray Wolf held up one of his claws, wisps forming from his cowl.

"No..." Echo gasped. Having watched the footage of the Wolf's attack on Malus, he knew what was about to happen...

Sunset knew too, and she couldn't bare to stand on the sidelines anymore.

"That's enough!" She yelled. The Wolf barely had enough time to glance her way before she fired a beam from her horn that struck him in the side, knocking him off-balance, and off Echo, as Sunset darted over Echo's body. "Leave him alone!"

At the same time, the four bounded Nighcrawlers looked upon the scene with shock.

"You shouldn't have done that, normo." The wolf scowled as he steadied himself. "Now you will share the fate of all those who have antagonized me..."

"I don't care." Sunset growled. "I won't just stand by and let you kill the father of my foal!"

"Foal?" Willow gasped.

"She's preggers?!" Wave frowned, his eyes wisping to raise his voice high enough to break the gag. "I thought she was just fat!"

"Big shock, Mr Sensitive." Nano snorted.

"I didn't know he was going to be a father..." Moana frowned.

"If you prefer, I can let you share his fate." The wolf pointed his claw at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wave burst free of his binds (which were weakened at the same time as Echo was), and quickly rushed over between Sunset and the Wolf, "Ease up there, man!"

"Get out of the way, Wave." The Wolf scowled.

"Ya can't kill her, man!" Wave declared. "She got a bun cookin' in her oven! Remember our golden rules!"

"He's right, Artorias." Nano declared from under the tree. "You said so yourself that wolves do not attack females that are with pups. It's a code of honor! We shouldn't hurt a pregnant mare, or rob her of her foal's father. That would be against everything we stand for!"

"Yeah, Artorias, have a heart!" Moana whimpered.

"Surely we can afford to be lenient?" Willow offered. "if nothing else, then for the sake of decency itself!"

The Great Gray Wolf, or as his brethren called him, Artorias, breathed heavily, as he glared at Echo, then at Sunset. Finally, he lowered his claws, and backed away from them.

"Very well." He growled. "I'll let you trespassers live... just so long as you leave to whence you came, now."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Echo declared, grunting as he struggled to his hooves. "You see, we weren't sent here by any authorities. We came answering a call for help."

"Help?" Artorias glared from under his cowl.

"Yes." Echo nodded, grimacing as he rubbed his bruised chest, "We received a letter about your group terrorizing some family here in the woods. See for yourself." He pulled out a letter and showed it to Artorias.

Artorias snatched and glanced at the letter, while Wave freed Moana and Willow, and made to try and remove the tree from off Nano.

"What lies are these?!" Artorias growled. "There is no such family out here! Even if there were, we would not 'terrorize' some family who lived here before us!"

"Really?" Sunset snorted. "Because you attacked us without provocation."

"In our defense, you were trespassing." Nano grunted, as he struggled to break free while Wave and the others tried to lift the tree off him. "Under the law of the defense of property, we had the right to defend ourselves!"

"There he goes with the law stuff again." Wave snorted, as he finally lifted the tree off him. "The law wants us gone, remember?"

"All we want is to be left alone." Moana declared. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Yeah, can't a couple of guys and gals get some R&R without some dumb ol' bat and his preggo wife snooping the place?" Wave growled.

"Wave makes a good, if crudely spoken, point." Willow said haughtily.

"I apologize, but we came out here to discover the truth about you Shadow Stalkers." Echo declared firmly. "To see if you were really the 'terrorists' the media claims you to be."

"Oh, now they're calling us terrorists." Nano rolled his eyes. "Last I checked, we were 'subversives'."

"Look, we only want to know what is going on here." Echo sighed. "If all of you indeed just want to be left alone, then maybe we can help you. You might get your 'R&R' if we can reach an understanding..."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Artorias scowled.

Artorias glanced at his comrades.

"Y'know, Arty, I think he means it." Wave admitted.

"Of course he does." Sunset said indignantly. "Everything Echo's said has been the truth."

"I am no traitor." Echo declared. "I only want to help my fellow Nightcrawlers. Please allow me to."

"Maybe they're telling the truth after all." Nano suggested.

"We did attack them first." Moana admitted.

"Perhaps if we stay our swords, we can get to the heart of the matter." Willow suggested.

"There's one way to know for sure." Artorias declared coldly. "We'll take them to Aether. He'll get a read on them. He always does..."

"Come with us." Nano declared. "We'll suss out the truth soon enough."

"My thoughts exactly." Echo nodded. "Come along, Sunset."

"Are you sure about this, Echo?" Sunset asked. "That Artorias guy did just try to kill you."

"Only in self-defense." Echo declared. "And besides, not many 'terrorist' groups have a code of honor. Perhaps there's more to them than meets the eye."

"Let's hope so..." Sunset frowned, as they were led deeper into the forest.

Their first encounter with the Shadow Stalkers had yielded interesting fruit. What came next would surprise them all...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Into The Den

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Five: Into The Den**

The pack led Echo and Sunset deeper into the woods.

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea." Sunset whispered.

"Of course it isn't." Echo insisted. "If these Nightcrawlers were the terrorists they've been made out to be, they would have killed us, not taken us to their home."

"Unless they're only taking us home so they can snuff us out quick and easy." Sunset frowned.

"I don't think so." Echo insisted. "They don't seem like the type."

"Even the big one?" Sunset pointed to Artorias. "As in the one who almost drained the life force out of you?"

"He had a reason for doing that." Echo declared. "A skewed reason, but a reason nonetheless."

"Since when did you become so trusting?" Sunset groaned.

"Since when did you become so pessimistic, my dear?" Echo asked.

"Don't turn this back on me." Sunset scowled. "And don't think I don't know why you're being so lenient."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Echo declared.

"You're giving them the benefit of the doubt because they're Nightcrawlers." Sunset declared.

"Not true." Echo shook his head. "I can tell there's more to them than we know. Even Artorias. If I don't at least give them the benefit of the doubt, I will be no better than Malus."

"On you, stubbornness isn't all that attractive." Sunset rolled her eyes.

Up ahead, the Pack were having a similar hushed discussion.

"Are we really doing this?" Moana asked. "Bringing those two to our home? This could end really badly..."

"I agree with the fair maiden." Willow nodded. "Mayhaps we would be better off simply leaving them in the wild."

"Come on, bro." Wave declared. "It won't hurt to hear 'em out, will it? Once Aether's had a little snoop around their heads, made sure everything's legit, then we'll decide what to do with 'em."

"I still think we'd have been better off killing them." Artorias snorted. "But if there's a chance they can actually help us, it'd wouldn't hurt to see if they mean it."

"If Artorias says it's okay, then so do I." Nano declared. "He's never steered us wrong before. And if it turns out those two are lying, he's already proven he can take care of them..."

"Verily." Willow agreed.

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that." Moana sighed. "Their corpses would really mess up the forest..."

"If they're lying, then death would be the least they deserve." Artorias declared. "For their sake, they'd better be telling the truth..."

After a while, they came across a tall, wide tree.

"Here we are." Artorias declared. "Home, sweet home."

"A tree is your home?" Sunset asked.

"Appearances can be deceiving, milady." Willow smirked.

Using his mighty claws, Artorias grabbed onto a seam in the tree bark, and pulled. The entire front of the tree swung open, revealing a passageway leading underground.

"Remarkable." Echo gasped.

"Come along." Nano urged.

One by one, they descended down the passageway, and into a long tunnel.

"Did you... build this passageway?" Sunset asked.

"Yep." Wave nodded. "It was a real fixer-upper."

"The normals were relentless in their persecution." Artorias said bitterly. "Staying up top would have gotten us captured long ago."

"So we have to stay in this dark, damp place." Moana sighed. "Not to mention a bit filthy."

"I'm sorry for your hardships." Echo declared.

"Please." Wave snorted. "Judgin' by those threads, you don't know nuthin' of 'hardships'."

"I may not live underground, but that doesn't mean I haven't suffered." Echo said heatedly. "I, too, have felt the stigma of prejudice upon me, simply for being what I am."

"Yeah, right." Wave scowled. "Like I didn't have it rough enough, bein' one of the few black and white stallions around these parts, I had to turn out to be a Nightcrawler too..."

"I must admit, that was quite surprising." Echo remarked. "I thought the Tenebros gene was only found in ponies. I suppose the Zebra genetic structure is close enough to ours for it to crop up there too."

"Yeah, lucky for me." Wave scowled. "Maybe if you'd been through what any of us have been through, maybe y'all wouldn't be talkin' outta yer plot right now."

"Don't go thinking I don't know what it's like to be persecuted." Echo glared. "As a Thestral, I already was something of an outcast. Of course, my research into dark magic didn't help much. Me turning out to be a Nightcrawler was just the third in a list of things that set me apart from regular ponies."

"Yeah, but not far enough apart that you couldn't get yourself some tail." Wave sneered, glancing at Sunset.

"Watch it, pal." Sunset scowled. "Or this 'tail' is gonna shut that big mouth of yours for good."

"Ooh, sassy." Wave snickered. "You got good taste, pointdexter. I'll give ya that."

"I'll thank you not to talk about my wife that way." Echo growled. "Understand?"

"Understand?" Wave smirked, his eyes wisping for a moment, as he used a perfect replica of Echo's voice.

"How did you...?" Echo gaped.

"What, you think the only thing I can do is yell real loud?" Wave sneered. "Wrong. I can also copy anypony else's voice exactly."

"You don't say?" Echo mused.

"Yes, I do, you lowly commoner!" Wave said, in a perfect imitation of Blueblood's voice. "It's great fun at parties!" He replicated Cheese Sandwich's voice. "And it helps when you want to make a phone call to high places." He mimicked Celestia.

"Impressive." Sunset said mockingly. "Maybe you should rename yourself 'Polly, the amazing parrot pony'."

"Fun-ny." Wave scowled. "Guess pointdexter didn't get with you for your sense of humor..."

"We're here." Artorias announced.

They were at the end of the tunnel, a pair of wooden doors standing before them. Artorias knocked in a three part rhythm. The door was opened soon after, by a most unusual creature; She was mostly pony-shaped, but with claws instead of hooves, a long, finned tail, and two small horns that curled over the back of her head. Her coat was black with blue scales. Her mane was a similar blue, with bright greenish-blue eyes.

"Welcome back." The mare smiled, as she looked upon the others. She then noticed Echo and Sunset. She gave Echo an odd look, before adding "I see you've brought company..."

"Fascinating..." Echo appraised the mare. "If I'm not mistaken, this is a dragon/pony hybrid. You certainly do not see one of those everyday."

"I'd hate to see how that happened." Sunset joked. "Yeowch..."

"Hey there, sugar scales." Wave leered at the mare. "Did ya miss me?"

"In your dreams, stripes." The mare rolled her eyes.

"Always so cold-blooded..." Wave snorted. "I like that..."

"What are they doing here, Artorias?" The mare asked, looking at Echo and Sunset.

"They claim to be here to help us, Elatha." Artorias declared. "We need Aether to make sure."

"I see." Elatha frowned. "Well, come on in..."

As they walked past the doors, they reached a large chamber, which contained numerous openings to other passageways. A young dracony filly, similar to Elatha, but with ice blue scales, rushed to greet them.

"What in the..." Echo and Sunset murmured, watching the little filly run up to them.

"Hey, guys!" She smiled.

"Hiya, Snow." Nano grinned.

"It's good to be back, so we can gaze upon that adorable visage once again." Willow declared.

"Huh?" Snow frowned.

"He means it's good to see ya again, kiddo." Wave snickered.

"Oh." Snow nodded.

"We really missed you." Moana added. "Without you, things out there are so depressing..."

"Thanks, Moana." Snow smiled. "Things are pretty dull around here too. So, who're your friends?" She pointed to Echo and Sunset.

"That's none of your concern, Snow." Artorias said gruffly. Suddenly, he slipped the cowl off his head, revealing his strong, draconic snout, with scales running between his eyes, and a long messy silver mane, with red-ish golden eyes.

"My word... he is a dragon pony too..." Echo murmured.

Artorias then undid the straps on his armor, slipping off his gauntlets and the rest of his body armor, revealing a hulking muscular body, rivaling Nano's. He then spread his wings, each bigger than any Pegasus or Thestral that Echo had ever seen.

"Besides, they probably won't be around for long..." Artorias finished.

"Aww, really?" Snow frowned. "I barely ever meet anypony new these days..." She turned to Echo and Sunset. "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

"And you too, little one." Echo smiled indulgently.

"Are... um, you guys related?" Sunset asked, pointing first to Artorias, then Elatha, then Snow.

"Yes." Artorias said bluntly. He gestured to the dragon mare. "This is Elatha, my younger sister, and the little one is Snow, her daughter. But that is of little importance right now."

"That's right. Where is Aether?" Nano asked. "We need him."

"I am here, Nano." An elderly Unicorn stallion with a peach coat, gray mane and beard, and a Cutie Mark of a scroll walked over to them. He was wearing some old scholar robes, and had a shiny metal necklace around his neck. "What is with all the hullabaloo?" He then took note of Echo and Sunset. "And who are these strangers?"

"These two claim they were sent a letter, begging him to save this land from our 'attacks' and came to our woods." Artorias declared. "They also claim they wish to help us to avoid further persecution. We need you to find out for sure."

"And why would you trust them?" Aether raised a brow. "You don't trust easily, Artorias..."

"Yeah, don't get any ideas, Aether." Artorias growled. "I'm only giving them the benefit of the doubt because this batpony..." He glared at Echo. "...is a Nightcrawler, and he managed to best Nano, Moana, Willow, and Wave. I would have killed him easily if his wife hadn't stepped in."

"Really?" Aether gaped. "That is certainly unheard of..." He turned to Echo. "My compliments, young stallion, it's not often that a Nightcrawler could defeat four of his own kind."

"I wouldn't say he 'defeated' me, exactly." Willow scowled. "The use of underhooved tactics barely qualifies as a true victory."

"Yeah, and I wasn't exactly at a hundred percent." Wave claimed. "Didn't get that much sleep last night, so I was a little sloppy. That, and I think I feel a cold coming on..."

"There is no excuse for failure." Nano declared. "I underestimated my opponent. A real warrior would never make that mistake."

"I'm just sorry I let everypony down..." Moana sighed.

"Whatever the reasons, his victory must have been impressive indeed." Aether smiled at Echo. "Are you a trained warrior?"

"Not really." Echo shrugged. "I've always been more of a scholar than a fighter. Though I find I can muddle through when things get rough."

"A natural, eh?" Aether declared. "It's not often you meet a pony with such a gift..."

"His 'gift' is not what concerns me." Artorias declared. "Aether, I need you to ascertain their motives, and find out for sure whether or not they're truly on our side."

"...As you wish." Aether nodded.

"And how exactly is he going to 'find out for sure'?" Sunset asked.

"This is Aether Irvine." Artorias introduced. "He is the elder of our pack. And like the rest of us, he too is a Nightcrawler. His power is the ability to read and influence minds."

"Remarkable..." Echo mused.

"He can read minds?" Sunset gaped. "And control them?"

"Yes, but I try not to make a habit of either." Aether smiled good-naturedly. "A pony's mind is their own. I only pry when there's no other choice."

"If it weren't for Aether, we would've been taken out long ago." Nano declared. "He can always sense when somepony's coming, and if they're out to cause trouble."

"Which is what he'll be doing right now." Artorias declared. "Aether?"

"Of course." Aether declared, rounding on Echo and Sunset. "I'll just take a little peek into your heads, and see the truth for myself."

"Feel free to do so." Echo smiled. "We have nothing to hide."

"Just don't go looking too deeply." Sunset said darkly. "There are some memories in my mind that I'd prefer to stay buried."

"I won't be going too far in." Aether declared. "Just a brief scan of your recent memories should suffice."

"You should read my mind first." Echo stepped forward. "It was I who decided to come out here after receiving the letter. As my wife, Sunset felt she had to come with me."

In truth, Echo sought to ensure the procedure wasn't too painful, not wanting Sunset to be hurt.

"Very well." Aether nodded. He walked over to Echo, placing his horn on his forehead. "One word of warning; Try not to resist. It will be more uncomfortable for both of us."

"Acknowledged." Echo declared.

Aether's eyes and horn developed the same wispy energies. At the same time, Echo felt as if something was descending into his mind, like a diver into water. The "diver" went deeper, and deeper, causing Echo to feel an odd tingling sensation.

"This is always so weird..." Snow grimaced.

"Hmmm..." Aether mused, as the glow faded. "Interesting..."

"Well?" Artorias asked.

"Their intentions are pure." Aether smiled. "This one has a heart that is pure and true. He really does wish to help us."

"Heart?" Nano snorted. "I thought you were supposed to be a mind-reader..."

"The two are quite often linked." Aether declared.

"And what of the mare?" Artorias asked. "Who's to say she doesn't have her own agenda? She is, after all, the only non-Nightcrawler here..."

"And you think us 'normals' are prejudiced..." Sunset rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, then. Do it."

"I shall." Aether read Sunset's mind, also. The mare shuddered as she felt the same odd sensation Echo felt. "...I detect... suspicion, and fear. But there is no hint that she wishes to harm us."

"Alright, then." Artorias declared. "If Aether sees no ulterior motives, I suppose we can trust them... for now."

"So I guess you're okay." Nano told Echo. "Sorry about the whole... attacking you thing."

"I understand." Echo smiled. "You were only trying to defend yourselves."

"Willow, you're hurt." Moana pointed to a cut on Willow's leg.

"'Tis but a scratch." Willow said bravely.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Moana started to cry.

As her eyes grew wispy, the tears flowed over to Willow's leg. The liquid covered the cut, which quickly healed.

"You are a wonder, dear lady." Willow smiled. "Whoever said crying never solved anything never met you."

"Thanks..." Moana blushed.

"So, what are we gonna do with these two now?" Wave asked, pointing to Echo and Sunset.

"We'll send them on their way." Artorias declared.

"I'm afraid we can't just leave." Echo retorted. "We are staying right here."

"We are?" Sunset frowned.

"Yes." Echo nodded. "We still have to get to the bottom of all this."

"And you assume we will allow you to stay?" Artorias scowled.

"No, I hope you will." Echo declared. "If we bring back proof that your 'pack' is not an immediate threat, it may 'take the heat off you', so to speak."

"That's right." Sunset nodded, catching on. "If all goes well, you won't have to worry about oppression ever again."

"Who says we're worried about it?" Artorias scowled.

"Oh, not much." Echo frowned. "Just all that trouble at the senate. If their Nightcrawler Registration Act goes through, and you refuse to go along with it, they'll consider you criminals just for that."

"They consider us criminals already." Artorias declared. "So nothing will really change."

"Don't be so sure." Echo retorted. "Anti-Nightcrawler sentiment is on the rise. And this den won't protect you forever. If I can bring back conclusive evidence that your pack is benign, it might just prove enough to turn the tide. And what better proof to bring back than the knowledge of what your day-to-day lives are really like? That you spend your time living in peace, and not launching terrorist attacks? Even the most hardened bigot won't be able to deny the truth!"

"It's not such a bad idea, brother." Elatha declared. "If they can convince the normals that we are not the monsters they make us out to be, we will no longer have to hide out here. We can live normal lives."

"I highly doubt that." Artorias snorted.

"It's not like you have any better ideas." Sunset shot back.

"It wouldn't hurt to give us a chance." Echo urged.

"You can't be buying what these intruders are selling, Artie!" Wave growled. "It's a load of bull honkey!"

"They say they want to help us." Artorias declared. "And since Aether sees no malevolent intent, perhaps we should let them try... not that they'll be able to do much in the long run, but at least we have some others on our side for a change... Faust knows we could use more ponies..."

"My thoughts exactly." Nano smiled. "We could always use some extra hooves."

"Hey, Nan." Wave sneered. "Are your lips chapped?"

"Why would my lips be chapped?" Nano asked.

"From kissin' Artie's butt all the time, of course!" Wave snickered.

"Very funny." Nano pouted.

"Is there something amusing about loyalty, Wave?" Artorias glared at the Zebra.

"Hey, relax, Artie." Wave smiled. "I was just funnin' the guy."

"I, for one, am sure they can help us." Elatha smiled. "Surely you all must have heard of Echo Alchemy, right?"

"Not really." Nano shrugged.

"Never heard of 'im." Wave admitted.

"Nuh-uh." Snow shook her head.

"I think I read his name in a local newspaper at one time..." Willow mused.

"I'm sorry to say I haven't heard of him." Moana declared.

"You all know I don't get out much." Aether shrugged.

"The name is... vaguely familiar." Artorias admitted.

"Seriously?" Sunset frowned. "You guys don't keep up on current events much, do you?"

"This is Echo Alchemy. He is practically a professor on all that is dark magic." Elatha smirked. "He may be a Nightcrawler like us, but he is well-known across Equestria, even respected. With him on our side, we just might be able to get the normals to accept us."

"Looks like you've got a fan." Sunset teased Echo.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you all end up here?" Echo asked, ignoring Sunset's jibe. "Judging by your accents and mannerisms, I'm guessing you're not all native to the area."

"We aren't." Artorias nodded. "We are all ponies that came from different walks of life. Different circumstances lead us to developing our powers. Immediately, we were revealed and were forced to flee for our lives. Eventually our lives intertwined with one another and together, we built this den, so we could live in peace, away from those who would persecute. Since then, we had been looking for other Nightcrawlers..."

"And how do you know about Nightcrawlers?" Echo asked. "I mean, the term 'Nightcrawler' didn't become popular until recent events. Yet all of you seem to be rather knowledgeable in the subject..."

"Well, we had help." Elatha declared. "Aether has taught us a lot about all there is to know about dark magic."

"That is true." Aether stepped forth. "But I have been basing my knowledge off the records of an acquaintance from long ago. They came into my posession and I've been using them to help us along."

"An acquaintance?" Echo frowned. "Who would know so much about Nightcrawlers?"

"A very wise stallion." Aether declared. "One whose knowledge helped us through those uncertain early days."

"Without that knowledge, we may not have even made it this far." Nano added.

"Aside from Aether, none of us have ever had the pleasure of meeting him in pony." Willow smiled.

"Pity, isn't it?" Moana sighed.

"Well, what's the name of this 'very wise stallion'?" Sunset asked.

"He didn't use his real name often, but he liked using the name 'Flatfoot'..." Aether revealed.

Immediately, Echo's face darkened and Sunset's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Echo scowled. "Did you say... 'Flatfoot'?"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you have been surviving by his notes?" Sunset gaped.

"Oh, yeah." Nano nodded. "Those notes were lifesavers.

"The guy knows where it's at, that's for sure." Wave smiled.

"If he were a playwright, his talent would surpass William Shakesprint himself." Willow declared.

"And you really... trust what he said?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Moana asked. "He must be the only normal pony who cared about us."

"Care about you?" Echo growled. "You must be mistaken, because this Flatfoot you all seem to cherish... is a treacherous backstabber!"

"Say what?!" Wave growled.

"Oh, my..." Moana gulped.

"What slanderous talk is this?" Willow snarled.

"Echo, try and calm down..." Sunset urged, concerned at her husband's anger.

"I'm sorry, but they need to hear this." Echo declared. "'Flatfoot' is a villainous, uncaring fiend!"

"Why is he being so mean all of a sudden?" Snow asked.

"I don't know, baby." Elatha frowned.

"How can you say that?" Aether frowned. "I knew Flatfoot. He was a good stallion."

"If you think that, then you're just another one of the poor fools he's duped." Echo declared. "Whatever you've heard must be taken with a grain of salt, for they are surely lies, manufactured to deceive and manipulate you!"

"You watch your tone." Artorias growled. "Flatfoot's knowledge got us this far. We owe everything to him."

"I'm afraid your faith is misplaced." Echo scowled.

"And how would you know, pray tell?" Willow asked.

"Well, we know because we know Flatfoot." Sunset murmured. "And... things didn't go so well."

"I do not know how you could take the words of that monster for granted, but I know this for sure..." Echo declared. "Sterling is not to be trusted."

"Sterling?" Wave frowned. "Who da buck is Sterling?"

"Bulky Earth Pony, rather smug, knowledgable about Nightcrawlers..." Echo declared. "You know, Flatfoot."

"Now, hold the curtains..." Willow frowned. "I do not know what 'Flatfoot' you are referring to, but obviously the one you know is a charlatan."

"Yeah, there's no way that's Flatfoot." Nano declared. "Flatfoot was a Unicorn."

"He was?" Sunset frowned.

"Indeed he was." Willow nodded. "At least, that's what Aether told us."

"Are you sure?" Echo asked Aether.

"Absolutely." Aether nodded. "Dark purple stallion, mutton chops, crescent moon Cutie Mark..."

"...What?" Echo gasped. He recognised that description.

"You know somepony like that?" Artorias asked.

"Yes..." Echo nodded, his mind reeling from the shock. "The stallion you're describing... is the one I once called 'father'... Nocturne."

"Flatfoot was your father?!" Nano gaped.

"It would appear so, yes..." Echo murmured. "But I had never once heard anypony call him 'Flatfoot'. I would very much like to take a look at these 'notes' of his and figure out what is going on."

"Oh, we have them in a chamber in the east tunnel." Aether declared. "I could take you to them... if it's okay with Artorias."

"I suppose so." Artorias shrugged. "If what he's saying is true, then those notes are pretty much his birthright."

"If ya ask me, this is all a little too convenient." Wave snorted. "The son of Flatfoot, showin' up from outta nowhere? Pretty suspicious."

"Aether already read my mind, and saw that I mean you no harm." Echo retorted. "What more do you want?"

"What more do you want?" Wave mimicked Echo's voice.

"Enough, Wave." Artorias snarled. "I have made my decision. I expect you to abide by it."

"Whatevs." Wave snorted.

"Thank you." Echo smiled.

"Right this way, please." Aether urged. "The notes are in my personal chamber."

"Excellent. Sunset, would you care to join me?" Echo asked.

"No thanks, I'm beat." Sunset sighed. "Speaking of which, do you guys have any place for a pregnant mare to sit down? Maybe get something to eat?"

"I know just the place." Elatha smiled.

"We've got some yummy berries in the food chamber!" Snow added.

"Sounds good to me." Sunset grinned. "Lead on."

As Elatha and her daughter led Sunset to the food chamber, Eather led Echo through another passageway. It was safe to say that Echo had not counted on a revelation such as this. The idea that his father had used the name 'Flatfoot', a name used by a false friend, did not bode well.

 _'What is this all about, father?'_ Echo thought. _'What will I discover in these notes of yours?'_

Fearing the answers just as much as he yearned for them, he continued to follow Aether down the passageway.

Back in the main chamber, Wave once again voiced his distrust of their guests.

"I still say this is a little too much of a coinkydink." He frowned. "The son of the guy who wrote and recorded those notes, coming right to us? Somethin' don't smell right."

"Perhaps it's just sheer good fortune." Willow suggested.

"Faust know we've seen precious little of it these days..." Moana sighed.

"Let's just hope this Thestral can follow through on his offers of help." Artorias declared. "With Malus and his ridiculous Registration Act hanging over our heads, we need something to help us turn the tide..."

"And maybe Echo could be that something." Nano declared.

"We'll see." Artorias frowned. "We will see..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Buried Secrets

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Six: Buried Secrets**

As Echo followed Aether down the passageway, his mind was alight with a thousand questions, mostly concerning his adoptive father, and the hitherto unknown to him connection he had to this old Nightcrawler. It wasn't long before one made its way to his mouth.

"So, when did you and Nocturne meet?" Echo asked.

"Oh, it was a long time ago." Aether smiled. "But it was a meeting I still cherish. He was such a wise stallion. I learned so much from him."

"I find it hard to believe he never mentioned you before." Echo admitted. "He would often tell me about his peers and research partners back in the days."

"He never told you about me?" Aether gave Echo a quizzical look. "I can't imagine why."

"Me neither." Echo shook his head. "I guess when I was adopted by him, I never bothered to pry more into what he did before we met..."

"And what of your actual family?" Aether asked, before quickly adding. "If you do not mind me asking."

"It's fine." Echo sighed. "Well, my actual father disappeared a long time ago, before I was born, and my mother and brother..." He sighed again. He wasn't in the mood to relive the pain of losing his brother. "...Let's just say that it was just me until I met Nocturne... but unforunately, he passed away shortly after I left for Hayvard."

"Oh... that is a shame..." Aether frowned sympathetically. "I too know how it feels to lose all whom you once called family..."

"Really?" Echo asked. "What happened to your family?"

Aether remained silent for a moment.

"...Bad things. That's all I am willing to say." Aether murmured.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Echo frowned. "I didn't mean to trudge up any bad memories."

"That's okay." Aether smiled. "You didn't know."

"So you and my father were... close?" Echo asked.

"Well, not as much as I hoped." Aether shrugged. "Even though he was sympathetic to our plights, he also knew the risks of consorting himself with a Nightcrawler. We were only able to stay with him until he gave us a sense of what to do next."

"Wait... 'we'?" Echo questioned. "There was another with you back then?"

"Oh yes... before I met Artorias and the others, I traveled with a loyal companion. We were old childhood friends, him and I." Aether let out a sigh. "But he and I parted ways a long time ago."

"Was he a Nightcrawler like you?" Echo inquired.

"Indeed. And a good one at that. Powerful, yet compassionate, and always willing to lend a hoof." Aether mused, as he then gazed at Echo with a odd look. "In fact, you kinda remind me of him."

"Really?" Echo asked.

"Oh, yes." Aether nodded. "You seem every bit as inquisitive and hungry for knowledge as he was. No doubt traits you picked up from him. A great scholar and a great father. Very impressive..."

"So you admired him?" Echo asked.

"Very much so." Aether nodded. "In many ways, he was like the brother I never had. Albeit a slightly aloof one..."

"I see..." Echo frowned, reminded of his own brother, whom he wasn't even aware existed until a short while ago.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Aether asked.

"No, no." Echo shrugged. "I was just... thinking about somepony..."

"Strange time to let your mind wonder, my boy." Aether chuckled. "Funny, Nocturne wasn't quite as absent-minded. He always stuck fast to a project, keeping his focus on it to the very end. Didn't leave much time for social things, but I didn't hold that against him. Real bookworm your father, wasn't he?"

"You could put it that way." Echo shrugged. "But I notice you didn't answer my question. How did you and my father meet?"

"Oh, there'll be time for a walk down memory lane later." Aether brushed him off. "Ah, here we are: My quarters."

Pulling open another wooden door, Aether led Echo into a new chamber. This one was well-furnished, boasting chairs and tables that clearly weren't fashioned from whatever could be found in the forest. The tables were stacked with papers and other bits and pieces.

"Who's your decorator?" Echo asked.

"The pack managed to pick up one or two pieces of furniture here and there." Aether declared. "Just because we're living underground doesn't mean we can't be comfortable."

"Of course not." Echo shrugged. "Now, where are these recordings?"

"Oh, they're around here somewhere." Aether declared. "Organization was never my strong suit... Have a seat. It shouldn't take too long to find them."

"That's alright. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Echo nodded as he sat down.

Meanwhile, Sunset was in the area designated as the "kitchen", though there wasn't much to help the chamber live up to the name. There were a few chairs and a table, and in a corner was a bag containing various nuts and berries, a few kegs containing water beside them.

"Nice place you've got here." Sunset declared. "Very... earthy."

"We know it's a dump." Elatha rolled her eyes. "But it's the only place we can be safe."

"I like it." Snow smiled. "There's always plenty of ammo if you wanna have a mud fight!"

"That's right." Sunset chuckled. "You're a very positive filly, Snow."

"We don't exactly have a diverse menu, but it is plentiful." Elatha declared. "I'll get you some blueberries and chestnuts."

"Thanks." Sunset smiled. She gently eased herself into her chair, minding her bump.

"Are you going to have a foal?" Snow asked.

"Actually, I am." Sunset beamed.

"That's so great!" Snow smiled. "Is that Echo guy the dad?"

"He is." Sunset nodded.

"I can't remember the last time I saw a foal." Snow beamed. "I bet it'll be the cutest thing ever!"

"That's what I'm hoping for." Sunset grinned.

"Here you are." Elatha gave Sunset a makeshift plate filled with blueberries and chestnuts. "The house specialty."

"Thanks." Sunset took the plate eagerly. "We're starving."

Sunset hungrily wolfed down the food.

"Whoa." Snow chuckled. "And I thought Wave was a messy eater!"

"Snow, be nice." Elatha told her. "After all, Sunset's eating for two."

"Sorry..." Snow cringed.

"Mmm, that is so good." Sunset wiped her mouth, totally finished. "My compliments to the forager."

"We have some water, too." Elatha offered. "There's an underground stream not too far from here, so we have all the refreshing, ice-cold water we could ever want."

"Sounds like just the thing to wash that feast down." Sunset grinned.

"I'll get it!" Snow smiled. She rushed over to the kegs, grabbed a wooden cup, and filled it using a makeshift tap. She then raced back to Sunset. "Here you go!"

"Well, aren't you the helpful one." Sunset chuckled.

"It's the least we can do after you and Echo came all this way out here to help us." Elatha smiled.

"Honestly, it was Echo's idea to come out here." Sunset admitted. "I just came along for the ride. And I'm not even sure how much help we can actually give you."

"We'll take anything you can provide." Elatha continued smiling. "You're the first ponies to offer to help us in quite some time."

"That's too bad." Sunset empathised. "You shouldn't have to live out here, hiding underground, just because of what you are."

"And yet, here we are." Elatha sighed.

"Doesn't it ever make you angry?" Sunset asked. "All the prejudice you have to contend with?"

"Sometimes." Elatha shrugged. "But you really can't blame normal ponies for being afraid of us. We do possess powers that could easily be used to destroy. They have a right to fear us."

"I'm no stranger to prejudice myself." Sunset admitted. "But in my case, it was a little more justified. I did some very bad things a long time ago. And though I saw the error of my ways, I was still treated like a monster."

"That must have been awful." Snow gasped.

"It was." Sunset nodded. "But I deserved it. Eventually, I managed to prove my good intentions, and everypony started to forget my past, and focus on the present."

"Perhaps one day, regular ponies will do the same for Nightcrawlers." Elatha mused.

"Maybe..." Sunset sighed. "At least, that's what Echo's hoping for..."

"An idealist, I see." Elatha smiled. "In that, he and I are alike."

"I wish I could say the same." Sunset frowned. "But I've always been more grounded in facts and truth. And the truth is, normal ponies may never get over their fear of your kind."

"I hope that's not the case." Elatha declared. "I hope to one day leave this place with the others, so that we may reclaim our places in society."

"I wish I had your faith." Sunset smiled encouragingly.

At that moment, Wave, Willow and Moana entered the chamber.

"Don't mind us." Moana said quietly. "We're just getting some food. It's been a long day."

"I see somepony's already helped herself." Wave smirked at Sunset. "Better get some of our own before it's all gone."

"Whatever it takes to stop you from talking." Sunset snarked.

"There's that wit again." Wave snorted. "You give that hubby of yours that kind of lip at home?"

"Nope." Sunset declared. "Then again, he doesn't annoy me the way you do."

"Guess ya gotta thing for nerds, huh?" Wave snickered.

"That 'nerd' did a pretty good job of bringing you down, didn't he?" Sunset taunted him.

"He just got lucky!" Wave spat.

"Okay, that's enough." Elatha glowered at Wave. "Sunset is our guest, and should be treated as such."

"Okay, okay..." Wave pouted, his temper abated. "But only 'cuz you said so, Ellie."

"And don't let me catch you talking to her like that again." Elatha said tensely.

"Yes, ma'am." Wave gulped, cowed by the look on her face.

"We really are sorry about what happened out there." Moana apologised. "We shouldn't have just attacked you like that..."

"Please, accept our most humble apologies yet again, dear lady." Willow took Sunset's hoof and kissed it.

"You really don't have to be so... theatrical all the time." Sunset chuckled, unaware of the slight frown on Moana's face.

"Forgive me." Willow grinned. "Before all this, I was an actor, and quite a good one. Old habits die hard, I'm afraid."

"Not hard enough, if you ask me." Wave scowled. "All that Shakesprint stuff gets real old, real fast."

"Well, one of us needs to have a little culture." Willow snorted. "Faust knows that's not you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wave growled. "You saying I'm not 'cultured' enough, dawg?"

"To say you are not cultured is like saying a yak is not pleasant-smelling." Willow sneered.

"You mother-buckin'..." Wave snarled.

"Come on, guys." Moana fretted. "Let's not fight."

"You don't want Artorias to find out, do you?" Elatha asked.

Willow and Wave glared at each other, then turned away. Neither one wanted to get on Artorias' bad side.

"That always works." Snow giggled.

"I'm guessing you're not exactly a well-oiled unit." Sunset said dryly.

"That's putting it mildly." Elatha sighed.

"The only thing we all have in common is being Nightcrawlers... and the persecution that comes with it." Moana declared. "Out in the field, we can usually count on Artorias to keep us in line..."

"Where is Artorias, anyway?" Sunset asked. "If anypony should apologize for attacking my husband, it's him."

"He prefers to rest in his chamber after a day out." Elatha declared. "Nano's probably followed suit..."

"Yeah." Wave snorted. "Dude'd probably jump off a cliff if Artorias did it..."

"You'll get your apology." Elatha assured Sunset. "Even if I have to drag Artorias over to you and make him give it."

"That's all I ask." Sunset chuckled.

Meanwhile, Frankensteed and Scalphunter were leading a small group of hunters across some marshlands. They had followed Echo and Sunset's carriage, and were closing in on the forest. The group silently made their way through the terrain.

"So... you come out on hunts like this often?" Scalphunter asked, attempting to make idle conversation.

"Only when the target is of significance." Frankensteed said flatly.

"So that's a 'no', then." Scalphunter sneered. "You probably just stick around in your little mad scientist's lab, huh? Me, I prefer to be out there, huntin' down my prey, makin' 'em squeal... Boy, I can't wait to find Echo and those Shadow Stalkers."

"Do not harm Echo too badly." Frankensteed insisted. "I need him breathing... and in one piece, in case you were hoping to hack off a limb or two."

"Eh, you're no fun." Scalphunter sneered. "What's so important about Alchemy, anyway? What makes him so special?"

"That's none of your business, bounty hunter." Frankensteed spat.

"Okay..." Scalphunter huffed. "Might I ask what's with the mask? What, did the scientist who made you find your face so appalling that he made a mask so he wouldn't have to look at it?"

"Perhaps I simply wish not to have fools like you look upon my visage." Frankensteed retorted. "Unlike you, I prefer a certain degree of anonymity. I don't want to have others know that my true face is that of one whose activities would appear... unseemly to most."

"Whatever." Scalphunter snarled. "It's not like I care, or anything..."

"Just focus on the job at hand." Frankensteed retorted. "You want to get paid, don't you?"

"'Course I do." Scalphunter growled. "I'm not just out here for fun, you know. What's the point in killin' and maimin' if you don't have any Bits?"

"I prefer my profits in the form of the adrenaline I get from the killing." Frankensteed declared.

"You seriously need to get out more, doc." Scalphunter shook his head.

"Look, here's how it's gonna go... you can have all the other targets... but Echo is mine for the kill." Frankensteed seethed. "You got that?"

"Alchemy's yours." Scalphunter said in a bored tone. "Got it. Just so long as I can have some fun out there, I'm not complaining..."

"Enough talk." Frankensteed sneered. "Just keep moving."

"Yeah, yeah..." Scalphunter scowled. "Joyless bucker..."

"What was that?" Frankensteed snarled.

"Nothing." Scalphunter feigned ignorance.

"It better have been." Frankensteed told him. "Don't forget: I'm in charge of this mission. So you would do well to stay in line."

"Whatever you say, boss." Scalphunter smirked.

"Now that's the attitude I was hoping for." Frankensteed nodded.

 _'We'll see who comes out on top in the end, doc...'_ Scalphunter thought.

Back in the den, Aether had finally found Nocturne's recordings.

"Here we go." He smiled, holding up several cassettes and a tape player. "They're all here. And they're even numbered, so you can start at the beginning, and go right on to the end. Your father was nothing if not practical..."

"Okay..." Echo slipped the first cassette into the player. "Here goes nothing..."

Echo pushed "play."

"Greetings." Nocturne's voice declared. "I am Professor Nocturne Ballad Alchemy, MD, PHD, magibiologist. However, to whoever is hearing these recordings, you shall refer to me by my code name, Flatfoot. I know, it's a rather silly name, but the others were insistent upon me using it, so I must. But let's get to the point: Today, I embark on a new branch of research, one which I believe will change the field of biology as we know it."

Echo stared at the player, barely able to believe his adoptive father's voice was coming out of it.

"That research is of one of the lesser known branches of the controversial subject that is dark magic. Dark magic is a form of magic that is outright forbidden in ninety percent of the world, due to it being easily one of the most powerful yet deadliest forms of magic known to pony kind... and how can it not be? There are spells out that could allow the user to control the masses, obliterate ponies' minds, drain the magic out of others, even turn the most harmless of objects into savage monsters." Nocturne continued. "But I am not here to discuss dark magic. I am here to talk of the unique and powerful bearers of the Tenebros gene, known to the few that are aware of them as 'Nightcrawlers'. These ponies, possessing a one-in-a-million genetic quirk, can each access a totally unique ability based off of the dark magic repertoire, especially spells that have never been documented before. Such a wondrous anomaly must be studied. The inner workings of the Tenebros gene is a mystery that demands solving. And I intend to do so. Just imagine the incredible things these Nightcrawlers could do for the world. Their strength, their power... the mind reels at the possibilities of those powers being harnessed for the betterment of Equestria..."

"Well, well." Echo smiled. "Who knew we were so alike?"

"My employers also believe there is great potential to be had in understanding the Nightcrawlers." Nocturne continued.

Echo hit the "pause" button.

"Employers?" He frowned. "Who are these 'employers' he spoke of?"

"I'm afraid I do not know." Aether answered. "Most likely they were other learned ponies, also seeking to unravel the secrets of the Tenebros gene."

"Perhaps..." Echo mused. "Whoever they were, father no doubt saw fit not to tell me about them, too."

Echo resumed playing the recording.

"Through patient research, I have discovered a town in the south of Equestria which boasts a higher concentration of Nightcrawlers than any other." Nocturne's voice revealed. "I intend to travel there, and see if I can gather some firsthoof knowledge of their powers. If all goes well, I will continue to record my findings. Until then, this is Flatfoot, signing off."

The recorder clicked off.

"Fascinating, is it not?" Aether asked.

"I suppose you could call it that." Echo admitted. "It is quite intriguing... though I still fail to see why my father never spoke of this branch of his research with me."

"Who knows?" Aether shrugged. "Perhaps he didn't think it mattered. Did you have your powers back then?"

"No, actually." Echo admitted. "I only awakened them recently... to be honest, my current powers aren't exactly the original ones."

"Original? You had another dark magic power?" Aether blanched.

"Yes... it's a rather long story." Echo sighed. "But let's just say that I appreciate these microcrystals a lot more than my last power." He emphasized his point by bringing up a pillar of microcrystals.

"Ah. Maybe the reason your father didn't say anything was because he wasn't aware that you were a Nightcrawler yourself." Aether remarked. "Your father may have simply wished to keep such a sensitive and controversial topic from your mind."

"I suppose so..." Echo muttered. "Still, it would have been good to know..."

"Would you like to listen to the next tape?" Aether asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." Echo declared. "It's been a long day..."

"I imagine it has." Aether chuckled. "Not many can go head-to-head with Artorias and live to talk about it. It's no wonder you're tired."

"'Tired' is putting it mildly." Echo shook his head.

"Let's head to the kitchen." Aether suggested. "The others will probably be there by now."

"Good idea." Echo nodded. Carrying the tapes and recorder with him in his saddlebag, Echo exited the chamber alongside Aether.

They reached the kitchen chamber to find Sunset talking with Elatha, the other eating their own food.

"Ah, there you are." Sunset smiled at Echo. "I was beginning to think you'd ditched me." She added jokingly.

"Never." Echo planted a kiss on Sunset's lips.

"Ew!" Snow cringed.

"You said it, kid." Wave snorted.

"So, you found those notes, huh?" Sunset eyed the tapes and recorder sticking out of the saddlebag.

"Yes." Echo nodded. "'Flatfoot' was indeed my father, and he really did perform research into Nightcrawlers."

"How about that?" Sunset mused. "Guess that big house wasn't the only thing he left for you."

"Except I knew about the house." Echo frowned. "It's hard to believe my father would keep this from me. But as Aether said, he must have had his reasons."

"Forget about it for now." Sunset urged. "Have some food. The berries here are really great."

"I am feeling quite ravenous." Echo smiled, helping himself to some berries.

As Echo ate, Artorias entered the chamber, followed by Nano.

"I see you've settled in quite nicely." Artorias noted.

"As well as we could." Sunset shrugged.

"I'm sure you must be tired after such a long day." Artorias declared. "Nano, please escort our guests to one of our rest chambers."

"Right away, sir." Nano nodded.

"Not so fast." Elatha declared. "Artorias, I believe you owe our guests an apology."

"For what?" Artorias growled.

"For trying to kill Echo!" Sunset yelled.

"It's alright, Sunset." Echo declared. "He was just defendin-"

"That doesn't matter." Elatha growled. "Echo came here intending to help us, and you nearly killed him. That warrants an apology."

"So true." Sunset nodded.

"You can't expect me to-" Artorias started.

"Artorias..." Elatha glared at him.

"Come on, already." Snow also glared. "Say you're sorry."

"...Fine." Artorias pouted. "I'm sorry I tried to kill Echo. Happy?"

"Very." Sunset grinned.

"Now, how about that rest chamber?" Echo offered.

"Of course." Nano nodded. "Follow me, please."

As they left the room, Echo noticed Artorias glaring at Sunset.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked his wife.

"Uh... yeah!" Sunset scowled. "He tried to kill you!"

"He's not the first, remember?" Echo declared. "After a certain point, I stopped taking it personally."

"Well I don't." Sunset spat.

Nano led them to another wooden door.

"Here it is." He opened the door. "Enjoy your stay."

Inside the room was a side-by-side pair of hammocks fashioned from tree branches and leaves, and a bark table with an old lamp on it.

"Hmm." Echo smiled, putting his saddlebags on the table. "Not too bad, all things considered."

"I guess so." Sunset shrugged. "Pity we don't have a bed we can share, though."

"Can't be helped." Echo shrugged. "We'll just have to put up with it... though I'll miss our bedtime cuddles."

"Me too." Sunset nuzzled him. "You know, with the exception of Wave and Artorias, this bunch isn't half bad. Hard to believe some ponies think they're terrorists."

"You know how these rumors start up." Echo sighed. "Ponies make up all kinds of crazy things about those they don't understand."

"Poor folks." Sunset sighed. "If only they knew what we knew."

"Yes, if only." Echo nodded.

They changed into their nightwear, put out the lamp, and climbed into the hammocks. Though they couldn't snuggle together, they at least were able to reach over and hold hooves. They fell asleep like that, staying together in peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, Aether walked through a passageway, which led up to a hollow tree trunk. He climbed up several hoofholds carved into the inside. At the top, he passed through a hole in the side, leading to an outlook built atop the tree. Artorias was standing upon the outlook, looking at the full moon.

"You wanted to see me, Artorias?" Aether asked.

"Yes." Artorias began, not breaking eye contact with the moon. "It has something to do with the bat and his wife."

"Artorias, I looked into their heads. They are of no threat to us." Aether sighed.

"I don't believe that." Artorias grunted. "They claim that they want to help us, but I have a feeling that their idea of 'help' greatly contrasts with our agenda..."

"You think that they might be planning on interfering with the Shadow Stalkers' main goal?" Aether frowned.

"I don't think... I know." Artorias growled, as he unfurled one of his wings and the letter that Echo gave him fell to the ground.

"What is this?" Aether picked up the letter.

"The letter that supposedly states that we were terrorizing some family that lived here in the woods and brought those two here." Artorias declared, as Aether browsed the letter. "Note how it doesn't explicitly mention that it was us doing the terrorizing... and look at the kind of paper the letter is written on..."

Aether examined the paper.

"If I'm not mistaken, this paper is formed from the wood of trees in this very forest." Aether realised. "And let's face it, not many ponies from Daleshire are willing to come by these parts anymore and cut down these trees..."

"Exactly." Artorias nodded. "Which can only mean this letter came from a member of our pack."

"One of our own tricked Echo and Sunset into coming here?" Aether frowned.

"It is imperative that we find the one who brought those two here, and deal with him or her swiftly." Artorias snarled.

"But Artorias, surely whoever wrote this did so with only the best intentions for the pack." Aether protested. "There's no need for rash actions."

"Don't you get it, Aether? By writing this letter and bringing those two here, they put our lives and security in jeopardy. For all we know, they could have led the 'monsters' right to us. Good intentions or not, that is something I cannot excuse." Artorias snarled.

"Shouldn't we at least give Echo a chance?" Aether offered. "I mean, he did take down four of our own without much hassle. Maybe he could be a great addition to our pack. And surely Sunset and her foal could be useful too."

"No." Artorias shook his head. "I don't care how strong he is. I do not trust him."

"You don't really trust anypony though." Aether pointed out.

"I trust you, my friend." Artorias declared. "But trust is not something I can extend to everypony who comes our way. The wolf who isn't wary strangers most often ends up slain."

"True." Aether sighed.

"And this wolf must protect his pack." Artorias added. "And that means keeping the outsiders as far away as possible. We'll let Echo make his little investigation, then he and his wife can leave."

"As you wish." Aether nodded. "You are this pack's alpha, after all."

"And as the alpha, it is my duty to keep us safe." Artorias said sternly. "Associating with outsiders could easily turn bad for us. If we allowed every pony we ran into within the den, it wouldn't be a safe haven anymore."

"Not even close." Aether nodded. "It seems it is our destiny to hide out here, for the rest of our days."

"Yes." Artorias said wearily. "But at least out here, we are safe from those who hate and fear us. That is what matters the most."

"That's right, old friend." Aether smiled. "Will you be coming in soon?"

"Perhaps." Artorias gazed back at the moon. "I find it peaceful up here. To look at the moon, and feel a brief moment of peace. It helps me get through the night."

"As you wish." Artorias nodded. He descended back down the trunk.

Artorias continued to gaze at the moon. It was so serene, so peaceful, so unlike his own life...

"If only I knew this kind of peace..." Artorias sighed.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Pack Life

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Seven: Pack Life**

As morning dawned over the forest, an alarm clock Echo placed on the table of his and Sunset's room went off. Grunting awake, Echo sent out a stream of crystals, which flowed over and switched the clock off.

"Time to get up." He yawned, stretching his limbs.

"Already?" Sunset groaned, raising her head slightly.

"I'm afraid so." Echo nodded. "We still have a mission to carry out, you know."

"You mean _you_ still have a mission to carry out." Sunset rolled over. "I'm just along for the ride."

"Come on, darling." Echo urged. "I'm sure our hosts will want us to join them for breakfast."

"Go 'way." Sunset mumbled. "I wanna sleep."

With a smirk, Echo extended one of his wings, and a swarm of microcrystals scurried over to Sunset and formed into a small tentacle, using the tip to tickle Sunset.

"No... ah-hah-hah-hah-hah!" Sunset giggled. "No fair!"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you brought it on yourself." Echo chuckled, as he then summoned up a second microcrystal tendril.

"Okay, okay!" Sunset giggled. "I'll get up! I'll get up!"

"I had a feeling you'd see things my way." Echo smirked. "Now, let's get to the kitchen area. I'm sure our gracious hosts will already be there."

"Food does sound good." Sunset admitted. "For some reason, sleeping in a hammock really makes me hungry..."

"It certainly was an unusual experience." Echo admitted. "I've never been in a bed that hangs in midair before."

Echo and Sunset exited their chamber, and made their way to the kitchen.

"It's weird." Sunset frowned. "I know it's morning, but it's not really sinking in, what with us being underground and all..."

"I know what you mean." Echo admitted. "It feels like no time has passed at all. I suppose the pack has simply gotten used to it."

Echo and Sunset reached the kitchen, where Elatha, Snow, Willow, Moana, Nano and Wave were already having breakfast.

"Good morning, you two." Elatha smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as could be expected." Echo nodded.

"Let me guess: The hammocks weren't what you were expecting?" Nano smiled knowingly.

"Pretty much." Sunset shrugged. "It was a little odd, but we managed to sleep okay."

"You lovebirds probably wanted a king-sized bed, right?" Wave snorted. "Sorry, we're fresh out. Along with the caviar and fancy quilted toilet paper."

"Very witty." Echo snorted. "I assure you, Sunset and I are no strangers to 'roughing it'."

"Please." Wave snorted. "For you fancy-shmancy ponies, 'roughing it' means staying in a hotel room with no suite on the side."

"Echo and I once went halfway around the world, seeking out the pages of the spell book of King Sombra himself." Sunset retorted. "And we weren't always in close vicinity to a hotel. We're used to a lack of luxury accommodations."

Wave, unable to think of a comeback, fell silent.

"I think the hammocks are fun!" Snow chuckled. "All swingy and wobbly..."

"Ah, the whimsy of a foal." Willow smiled.

"If only the rest of us could be so positive..." Moana sighed.

"You can be, you know." Echo smiled. "You just have to have hope."

"Easier said than done, bat-butt." Wave scowled.

"It's better than just standing around, feeling sorry for yourselves." Sunset pointed out.

"Forgive Wave for his attitude." Elatha declared. "We've been in hiding for so long that we've become a little... jaded."

"Understandable." Echo nodded. "There was a time when I would keep to myself, totally cut off from the outside world. But that is no way to live. Sunset helped me to realize that."

"And in return, Echo gave me a closeness I didn't know I was missing." Sunset smiled. "Not to mention a foal."

"So the fair maiden broke your shell of anti-socialism?" Willow asked. "Like a classical love story!"

"I've always loved those..." Moana sighed.

"Eh, gimmee a good comedy any day." Wave snorted.

"I'm so glad things turned out so well for you two." Elatha beamed. "If only all of our kind could live as happily as you, Echo."

"Perhaps one day, they will." Echo declared. "And I intend to do everything in my power to ensure that becomes a reality."

"Well, at least you're not lacking in confidence." Nano said appreciatively. "Now please, join us."

"Don't mind if we do." Sunset chuckled. "I'd love to have more of those yummy blueberries..."

"Just don't go nuts." Wave frowned. "Foraging for food is harder than it looks."

"Oh, hush." Elatha admonished Wave. "We have plenty to go around."

After picking out some food, Echo and Sunset joined the pack members at their makeshift table. Just as they were finishing up, Artorias and Aether entered the room.

"Ah, there you are." Artorias declared.

"Good morning." Echo said curtly.

"Since you'll be staying with us for a while, I suppose you'll want to know the lay of the land." Artorias declared. "I can have Nano show you around, if you'd like."

"It would be my pleasure." Nano agreed. "I know this place like the back of my hoof."

"I suppose that would be a good idea." Echo mused.

"If we're going to stick around, we should get to know our temporary abode." Sunset declared.

"Lead on, Mr Nano." Echo declared.

"Right this way." Nano smiled.

Echo and Sunset followed Nano out of the kitchen.

"Well, well." Elatha smiled. "Looks like somepony's warming up to our guests."

"Don't get the wrong idea." Artorias scowled. "I just don't want them getting lost down there. We have better things to do than waste our time bailing them out."

"Testify, brudda." Wave smirked.

"I doubt that would happen." Elatha declared. "From what I've heard, Echo's pretty smart, and Sunset was once the personal student to Princess Celestia herself."

"Really?" Moana gaped.

"Zounds!" Willow gasped.

"Big whoop." Wave rolled his eyes. "It's not like that kind of stuff means anything out here. It's instinct that helps us survive, not some dumb book smarts."

"I like them." Snow chipped in. "Sunset is really nice, and Echo looks cool."

"No, I look cool." Wave boasted. "That nerd's got nuthin' on me!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Wave..." Elatha snorted.

Meanwhile, Nano was leading Echo and Sunset through the tunnels.

"Did you guys really dig most of these?" Sunset asked.

"Not entirely." Nano admitted. "There are some natural caverns that we linked the passages to. The cavern containing the underground river, for example, is right over here."

Nano led through a eastwardly facing tunnel, bringing them to a high cavern, with the river in question flowing through it.

"Incredible." Echo smiled. "Nothing quite beats the wonders of nature."

"And it provides us with all the clean, fresh, drinking water we could ever need." Nano smiled. "It was a lucky find for us. If we hadn't discovered it, we would have had to get water from the only river, two miles away."

"Long way to go to quench your thirst." Sunset acknowledged.

"Most of the chambers are for living in." Nano revealed. "We like to be ready to take in new members."

"What of some of these other tunnels?" Echo inquired. "The ones that slope upwards?"

"Most of them lead to trees we've turned into lookout points, from which we can observe the forest, and keep an eye out for intruders." Nano declared. "Would you care to take a look?"

"Why not?" Sunset grinned. "I could use some fresh air."

The trio walked up a chamber, reaching another hollow trunk. They ascended it via planks nailed to the inside of the trunk (Sunset on Echo's back), reaching the top of the lookout.

"Impressive." Echo looked out over the forest.

"We chose only the highest trees, so we could get the best view." Nano declared.

"Ah, smell that fresh air..." Sunset sighed. "No offense, but it's a little musty down in those tunnels."

"You get used to it." Nano declared. "Now, let's get back to the tour."

"Great..." Sunset groaned, not altogether pleased at having to go back down.

They descended back down to the tunnels.

"So, do all these upward sloping tunnels lead to outposts?" Echo asked.

"The rest act as emergency exits, in case we are ever discovered." Nano answered.

"Good thinking." Sunset smiled. "You never know when you'll need a quick escape."

As the tour continued, Nano led them to a large, circular chamber. A large ring was drawn on the ground, with seat-shaped stones surrounding it.

"And this is our training ground." Nano declared. "This wide, open space makes for an excellent arena for us to spar with each other, thus keeping our combat skills sharp."

"My hats off to you." Echo smiled. "You really do seem to have thought of everything."

"Oh, I can't take the credit for this one." Nano said humbly. "This was all Artorias' idea. His brilliant tactical mind has been quite an asset to us."

"You really think highly of him, don't you?" Sunset asked.

"Of course I do." Nano nodded, nudging his glasses. "I owe him my life. If it weren't for him, I would probably be trapped in a cage, nothing more than a tool of destruction..."

"How do you mean?" Echo asked.

"Well... before the pack, I was actually a very important pony... a Senator, actually." Nano revealed.

"Senator?!" Echo and Sunset gaped.

"That's right. I should let you know that 'Nano' is just a nickname that the others gave me when they saw my power to coat myself in unbreakable metal. It went well with my last name... Machines. 'Nanomachines'."

"Wait... Senator... Machines..." Echo murmured, before lighting up. "Wait, as in Senator Neigh Machines?"

"The one and only." Nano nodded. "Elected governor of Colerodeo, slasher of the state budget, successfully privatised the police force... to name a few of my accomplishments."

"I think I read about you once." Sunset mused. "You were a powerhouse not just in the office, but on the battlefield. You served ten years in the Foreign Guard fighting in Saddle Arabia, Hindia, Isreinal..."

"That explains your battle prowess." Echo smirked.

"Yeah, those were the days." Nano sighed, before frowning. "But then... something bad happened."

"I would assume so." Echo nodded. "According to what I read in the newspapers, you supposedly went 'MIA' when visiting troops stationed at a base in Isreinal and then... was pronounced dead. What happened there?"

"Well..." Nano sighed. "I was just in Isreinal as a part of a rally for the troops. Reminding them of what they were fighting for, and showing off what the private military companies had to offer them... unfortunately, we were attacked by a bunch of hostile natives, and they began unleashing these weird fireworks that rained down on the entire base, exploding everywhere... it wasn't long before one landed right in front of me, and gave me a faceful. I was conked right out."

"Ouch, that must had left a mark." Echo cringed.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing." Nano agreed. "But when I woke up, I found myself in a padded room. I wasn't sure what had happened 'till the leading officer of the base came in and told me that I was blasted with a 'dark magic napalm'. It was an illegal explosive that would either kill you on detonation or leave you with burns so severe that you would die anyways. Either way, I shouldn't have been able to survive that blast."

"But you did... and that is when you..." Sunset asked knowingly.

"Yes... they explained that when that blast hit me, I was burned at first... but then, according to them, my face was coated in this chromed metal for a few seconds before it faded away, and the burn was gone." Nano explained. "They said that they had found an anomaly in my bloodstream, and that I was now able to perform the 'Nanomachines' dark magic spell at will... and quite frankly, I was freaked out."

"I think I can undestand that." Echo nodded. "When I first developed my dark magic power, I was horrified of myself."

"But it ills in comparison to what came next." Nano frowned. "After they explained everything, they told me that I had a 'gift', and that I could do my country a favor in using my powers to fight their war."

"And I take it that you didn't want to?" Sunset questioned.

"It's not that I didn't want to." Nano clarified. "I love my country, and I would gladly throw my life on the line to protect it... but I had my own life back in Equestria as a Senator. I just wanted to go back home... but unfortunately... they didn't take no for an answer. The army in which I'd served for many years thought that I was an asset that they had to take full advantage of... so that is how, I, Senator Neigh Machines, became nothing more than a slave to the army."

"What... how could they do that?!" Echo snarled, outraged. "Surely ponies must had noticed you missing!"

"They thought of that." Nano frowned. "They did everything in their power to cover things up. They made it seem like I was kidnapped and then killed by the hostiles, all part of an attempt to stoke the flames of war. They put me under lockdown, and saw to it that I never went outside, unless it was to carry out a mission or to run tests..." Nano's body trembled slightly. "And when I was out, everypony looked at me with these scornful eyes... like I was no longer a pony to them... but a living weapon. They wouldn't even talk to me, and even if they did... they just called me a freak... my own fellow ponies..."

"That's horrible." Sunset gasped.

"Truly disgusting." Echo agreed. "Did they have no appreciation for the work you did for them? Of the sacrifices you made?"

"Apparently not." Nano grimaced.

"So... how did you get from there to here?" Sunset asked.

"The next six months I spent in captivity were just a recurring nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. Day after day, they kept sending me out into the field, using me to fight their battles. I couldn't run away, for they had wiped all proof that I am alive, and they told me that no one would believe that I was the Senator, and because of my abilities, they would see me put down. I never felt so betrayed and violated by the country that I had fought for... it wasn't until this one day when they ordered me to take out a village that had children soldiers protecting it that I had finally had enough. The moment I was let out, I made a break for it, knocking any who would try to stop me out of my way. Lucky for me, they didn't have anything that could stop a pony who couldn't be fazed by cannons or arrows." Nano gave a snide chuckle.

"I imagine they still weren't keen on letting you go." Echo noted.

"Not exactly." Nano admitted. "They gave me quite a chase. Eventually, I managed to trick them into thinking I was dead by armouring up and jumping off a cliff into a raging river. I changed back to normal the second I went under, waiting until the current pulled me away before I resurfaced."

"Pretty smart." Sunset nodded.

"After I got away, I wasn't sure as to what to do next. My old life was no more, and Senator Neigh Machines was dead. Before I knew it, I was at the coast of Haygypt, hoping to hitch a ride back to Equestria. That's where I met Artorias. To be honest, I was a little shocked when I first saw him. As you know, even in armor, he is intimidating. I armored up in an attempt to ward him off, but he didn't attack, instead offering me shelter for the night. Tired and hungry, I accepted the offer, and Artorias shared his food with me. As we bunkered down together, Artorias told me of his noble mission of protecting his Nightcrawler brethren."

"So that's how he recruited you." Sunset noted.

"Not quite." Nano stated. "In the middle of the night, the soldiers I thought I'd escaped found me. They threw a specially-reinforced net over me. Even my powers couldn't break it. But just before they could take me, Artorias leapt in. He beat them both to within an inch of their lives, then threatened to kill them if they ever told their superiors of what had happened." Nano smiled. "From that night forward, I swore my loyalty to him, staying by his side as he and Aether gathered more of us together, with the intent of protecting Nightcrawlers from a world that hates and fears us..."

"Don't you ever miss your old life?" Sunset asked.

"I do, sometimes." Nano admitted. "But every time I think of it, I'm reminded of how the country I loved and served faithfully turned its back on me. Worse, it turned me into a weapon. So I prefer not to think about it too much."

"I can understand that." Echo declared. "I imagine all that anger helps in the heat of battle."

Nowadays, I prefer not to fight if I can help it." Nano declared. "I lost my zeal for battle after I lost all choice in the matter."

"It didn't look like that yesterday." Sunset snorted.

"I can fight if I need to." Nano declared. "Artorias taught me that a cause as noble as ours must be fought for."

"Admirable." Echo nodded. "For all his purported savagery, your 'Great Gray Wolf' seems to be quite the protector."

"When he's not trying to kill other ponies, that is." Sunset snorted.

"He only ever kills in the name of his pack." Nano said heatedly. "He never kills just for the sake of killing. He does so because it is his duty as alpha to protect his pack, by any means necessary."

"Are you certain of that?" Echo asked, recalling the footage of Artorias apparently slaying several security guards.

"Positive." Nano nodded. "I know Artorias. He was the first pony I saw since I broke out who treated me with dignity and respect. He has done so much for me. Artorias may be many things, but he is no murdering monster."

"Let's just hope your loyalty isn't clouding your judgement." Sunset muttered under her breath.

"My judgement is just fine, thank you." Nano said tensely. "Trust me, I've seen enough of ponies who use and betray others to know what a truly noble stallion is."

"Of course you have." Echo nodded, not wanting to rouse Nano's ire. "Now, is there anywhere else we need to see?"

"Well, not really." Nano shrugged. "You've already seen the kitchen, the main chamber... any other chambers are reserved for storing food and tools."

"So the tour's over." Sunset sighed. "Good. I need to take a load off..."

As Echo and Sunset returned to the main chamber, they saw a very peculiar sight; Prince Blueblood was standing in front of Snow and Moana, with an unknown green Earth Pony in a leather jacket.

"What in the world...?" Echo gaped.

"What's he doing here?" Sunset asked, astounded.

"Oh, good!" Nano smiled. "I was hoping to see one of these!" He rushed over and joined the girls.

"I say." Blueblood said, in a high-pitched voice that was definitely not his own. "Out of my way, you foul peasant."

"Hey, don't you call me a bird!" Said the Earth Pony, using Wave's voice. "I'll bust yo grill!"

"What is going on?" Sunset frowned.

"I have no idea." Echo shrugged.

"You dare to challenge the mighty Prince Blueblood?" The faux-Blueblood asked, waving his hooves. "I shall give you what-for, you wretched commoner!"

"Oh, yeah?" The Earth Pony grabbed the faux-Blueblood's mane. "How ya like me now?"

"Ooh, ow!" The faux-Blueblood cringed in mock-pain. "Not the mane! I surrender!"

Snow started giggling madly.

"That was so funny!" She chuckled. "You guys are great!"

"I love this material!" Nano added.

"It's a great way to spend a morning." Moana smiled.

The faux-Blueblood and Earth Pony took a bow. Suddenly, a green wind surrounded the faux-Blueblood, then spread to the Earth Pony. It swirled all around them, masking them from view. Then, just as suddenly, the wind died down, leaving Willow standing where the fake Blueblood was, and Wave where the Earth Pony was.

"What a show!" Snow applauded. "Encore! Encore!"

"You guys were really great." Moana smiled. "Especially you, Willow."

"You're too kind, my lady." Willow grinned. "Back in the day, I would entertain hundreds of ponies at once, their applause like sweet music in my ear. But even a small audience can grant me such music."

"That was impressive." Echo declared.

"Ah, are you an acting fan, too?" Willow asked.

"He didn't mean that." Sunset rolled her eyes. "He meant the whole 'making yourselves look like other ponies' thing. I didn't know you could do that."

"Ah, yes." Willow nodded. "A little something I developed while mastering my powers. I like to call it the 'Illusionary Winds'. With just a thought, I can assume the form of any thing I can think of, given that they are around the same size as me. Alas, it is difficult to maintain. If I lose my concentration, the illusion will fail. It becomes much harder should I decide to share my power with another. It does have its uses... even if the uses are only temporary."

"Worth it, though." Wave smirked. "Trust me, I've seen the guy's one-stallion shows."

"Oh, please." Willow snorted. "You played your part... adequately. It's easy to see you've had no formal training."

"Don't get high and mighty with me, theatre boy." Wave growled.

"Come on, guys." Nano urged. "Relax."

"So, did you enjoy the tour?" Moana asked Echo and Sunset, trying to bring attentions elsewhere.

"Oh, yes." Echo nodded. "It was most informative."

At that point, Artorias, Aether and Elatha entered the chamber.

"Hey, guys." Elatha smiled at Echo and Sunset. "We have a little something for the two of you. A sort of 'welcome to the den' present."

"What is it?" Sunset nodded.

Aether brought forth two dull green gems hanging on strings.

"What fascinating things." Echo mused. "What are they?"

"Now, they are nothing." Aether announced. His horn charged up, his eyes grew wispy, and he infused both gems with dark magic. "Now, they will serve as protection."

"Protection?" Sunset asked.

"Yes." Aether nodded. "I have infused these gems with the 'Voldemare' spell. Something that I picked up a while back during my travels. The spell shields all who wear this charm from the effects of dark magic. It also doubles as a body enhancer, improving the durability of one pony, allowing them to endure against heavy physical blows. As of now, a hammer strike would feel like a tickle."

"That explains why my crystals didn't do as much damage against the others as I thought they would." Echo mused.

"I knew they couldn't be that good." Sunset snorted.

"Like you'd know a real warrior when ya see one, preggers." Wave said snidely.

"Not only that, but they will also mask a Nightcrawler's own powers." Aether continued

"Mask them?" Echo asked.

"So we can't be found, duh." Wave sneered. "What, you don't think some of the ponies who want us dead won't have some way of detectin' our magic?"

"Hiding underground protects us from most ponies, but the really die-hard kind that want all Nightcrawlers dead will stop at nothing to root us out." Nano added. "We all carry one of those enchanted gems, in order to prevent that from happening."

The pack extracted a gem each from the pouches they wore around their waists. Even Snow had one.

"These charmed stones keep us safely hidden." Willow added. "Without them, we would be found anon."

"Good thing for us we have Aether to cast the spell." Moana declared.

"Indeed it is." Artorias agreed. "Without him, we would never have come this far."

"Yay, Aether!" Snow whooped.

"Please, my friends." Aether chuckled humbly. "It was the least I could do."

"And now you want to give these to us?" Echo asked.

"Of course." Elatha nodded. "You are quite powerful, Echo. You could be detected by our enemies. And Sunset, I don't think I have to point out how much protection you could use in your... vulnerable state."

"Good thinking." Sunset cast a glare Artorias' way. "Wouldn't want to be at the mercy of a rogue Nightcrawler in my position..."

Artorias growled at Sunset.

"Thank you, my friends." Echo said curtly, as he took one of the gems. "I'm sure these bewitched stones will come in useful."

"This one does go with my eyes." Sunset joked, taking the other gem.

Both Echo and Sunset wore the gems as a necklace.

"Well, look at that." Elatha smiled. "It's like you're full-fledged pack members, now."

"Let's not go too far." Artorias scowled. "This was a necessary action, not an invitation."

"Yeah, right." Wave nodded. "Can't have bat-boy here lurin' trouble our way."

"Nonetheless, we appreciate the gesture." Echo declared. "Believe me, the last thing we want is to bring trouble to your doorstep."

"That's right." Sunset nodded. "With a couple of exceptions, you guys have been really nice to us."

"Well, we don't really get company that often." Elatha grinned. "So we thought we'd make the most of it."

"And we appreciate that." Echo smiled. "Believe me, I know how hard it is to trust newcomers to your world..."

"A decision that has proven most effective." Artorias snorted. "Don't make me regret this, you two."

With that, Artorias left the chamber.

"Don't let that bluster fool you." Elatha smiled. "He must really like you guys to let you have those."

"He's got a funny way of showing it..." Sunset declared.

"Let's just be glad we've made some progress with him." Echo nodded. "Now, how about some lunch?"

"I could eat." Sunset shrugged.

"I'll join you." Elatha added.

"And me!" Snow rushed over.

That evening, while Sunset was in the main chamber with Elatha and Snow, Echo was in their bedroom, playing the second of Nocturne's tapes.

"Update: I recently arrived south, and reached the town in question." Nocturne's voice declared. "Unfortunately, I was unable to search the place, due to certain... issues that I won't go into here. So as you can imagine, I reached something of a stumbling block. But I was able to find evidence of other Tenebros gene carriers in this vicinity. In fact, there is word of a city, not too far from here, where Nightcrawlers are rumoured to reside. Hopefully, I will be able to locate one such subject and coerce it into cooperating. Once that is achieved, I can begin the project. I imagine the mysteries surrounding the Tenebros gene will require extensive tests. Considering the Nightcrawlers' unique biology, I doubt the subject will be too uncomfortable. And even if they are, it would be a small sacrifice to make in the name of progress. One must not be squeamish when making history, after all."

"What is this?" Echo frowned. He had never his father speak in such a cold and clinical manner before. Nocturne was always so passionate about his research... at least, the research Echo knew of. But this... this sounded a bit... off.

"And I do intend to make history... no matter how long it takes." Nocturne's voice said ominously. "Whether it will take one subject or a hundred, I will unravel the truth behind the Tenebros gene. Make no mistake of that."

 _'It's like he only considered Nightcrawlers to be laboratory specimens.'_ He thought. _'Mere raw materials to continue his research with. But that can't be. I knew my father, and he wasn't like this... was he?'_

"I will update as soon as I find a suitable specimen." Nocturne's voice continued. "Until then, this is Nocturne Ballad Alchemy, signing off."

The tape reached it's end, leaving Echo standing quietly in the chamber, lost in his uncomfortable thoughts.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Remembrance

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Eight: Remembrance**

That evening, Echo informed Sunset of what he had heard in Nocturne's recordings.

"It's unsettling, is what it is." Echo frowned. "I'd never heard my father talk like that in all the years we were together."

"Maybe he was just... different back then." Sunset suggested. "Ponies do change, after all. I know I did..."

"Maybe." Echo sighed. "But still, I find it hard to believe that he ever acted like that."

"Sometimes, when a pony's set their heart on something, they tend to get a little... blinkered." Sunset suggested. "I was always so single-mindedly obsessed with my research, you couldn't tell me apart from the books I was reading."

"I can't help but wonder what I will hear in the next recording." Echo admitted. "I'm almost considering not listening to it at all. Unfortunately, it may prove crucial to our goals, so I have no choice."

"Maybe it won't get worse?" Sunset suggested. "Maybe you'll hear something like the Nocturne you knew in the next one?"

"I hope so." Echo sighed. "Because right now, that doesn't even sound like the stallion who took me in and gave me a home. It sounds like... a stranger. A cold, callous stranger."

"Come to bed, Echo." Sunset urged. "A good night's sleep might help."

"Good thinking, my dear." Echo smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"If you're lucky, you'll never have to find out." Sunset smirked.

Echo climbed into the hammock besides Sunset's.

"Good night, love." He smiled.

"Good night." Sunset beamed.

The two shared a kiss before curling up to sleep, holding hooves just as they did the night before. Despite his worried thoughts, Echo felt better just having Sunset near to him, and fell asleep before long.

The next morning, they joined the pack in the kitchen, Echo's worries pushed aside for the moment.

"Good morning, all." Echo declared.

"Morning." Elatha smiled.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Sunset asked.

"Most of us are going out on patrol." Artorias revealed. "We like to make sure our forest is clear of interlopers."

"You sure do..." Sunset scowled, recalling their first meeting.

"Then there are those of us whose turn it is to go foraging for food." Aether added.

"Yeah, we gotta fill up our reserves." Wave added. "A certain somepony is burning through what we've already got..."

"I'm pregnant, you jerk." Sunset glared. "Get over it!"

"What, you think that stuff we forage for just grows on trees?" Wave growled.

"Actually, it does." Elatha deadpanned.

"That's not the point." Wave shot back. "It ain't easy, going out and finding that stuff. Not to mention it doesn't just grow back overnight."

"Funny how you're the one complaining about being short of food, considering you easily ate the most out of all of us before Sunset came along." Snow frowned.

"Nuh-uh!" Wave pouted.

"Yeah-huh!" Snow shot back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Seriously?" Moana frowned. "You're fighting with a child!"

"Don't ya mean 'winnin''?" Wave snorted. "'Sides, she started it."

"Did not." Snow growled.

"Did too." Wave shot back.

"Alright, that's enough." Artorias scowled. "Arguing isn't going to fill our larder. Wave, you and Nano are with me on patrol. Moana and Aether, go and forage. Willow, you stay here with Elatha, Snow, and our guests."

"What?" Willow frowned. "Why must I-?"

"Because it's your turn." Nano declared. "You know how the schedule goes."

"I am no foalsitter." Willow pouted. "I would much rather be patrolling the forest." He glanced at Moana. "Or even foraging..."

"We need you here." Artorias insisted. "What if our enemies were to stumble upon the den while we were away? Even with Echo and Sunset, Elatha and Snow would be as good as dead. Your power makes you an ideal protector, as tight, cramped spaces such as these tunnels would make it difficult for invaders to avoid your attacks."

"You can't argue with logic like that." Aether smirked.

"I suppose not." Willow sighed. "Very well. I shall remain."

"Sorry, Willow." Moana told him. "I'll bring back some of those nuts you like."

"Thank you, my dear." Willow smiled. "As always, your kindness is a beacon in the darkness of my life."

"You're welcome." Moana blushed lightly.

"Alright, let's move out." Artorias ordered.

"Yes, sir." Nano nodded.

"Be safe, everypony." Aether told the others.

"You too." Elatha declared.

"Bring me back some strawberries!" Snow grinned.

"Sure thing, squirt." Wave chuckled.

As the majority of the pack departed, only Elatha, Snow, Willow, Echo and Sunset were left.

"I must say, your pack is quite efficient in the placement of its members." Echo declared.

"Efficient, yes." Willow nodded. "Unfortunately, efficiency isn't always a good thing."

"Well, there aren't that many of you." Sunset pointed out. "You can only spread yourselves so thin."

"There were more of us at one time." Willow admitted.

"There were?" Echo asked. "What happened to them?"

"Do you really want to know?" Willow asked.

"Sure we do." Sunset nodded. "We're here to learn about you guys, remember?"

"Then follow me." Willow urged.

"Come on, Snow." Elatha told her daughter. "Let's go get some fresh water."

"Okay." Snow nodded.

As Elatha and Snow went one way, Willow led Echo and Sunset another. They headed down a passage the visitors had briefly passed during the tour.

"Where are you taking us?" Echo asked. "Nano told us that this area is used for storage and spare rooms."

"Not all of them." Willow said grimly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sunset frowned. "Did he leave something out?"

"Only because he must have felt it was not for your eyes." Willow replied. "But I believe you must see it. That way, you will know just what our way of life has cost us."

Echo and Sunset looked at each other, unsure.

Willow spotted at a door, inscribed with an "R". He opened it, and beckoned Echo and Sunset to follow. Inside was a small chamber, with several artifacts resting on logs of wood standing upright.

"What is this place?" Echo asked.

"This is our chamber of remembrance." Willow announced. "It is where we pay homage to those of us who are... no longer around."

"No longer around." Echo frowned. "You mean..."

"Yes." Willow nodded. "These tributes are all we have left to remind us of members of our pack who were killed. Most of them by those bile-spewing bigots."

"There's quite a few, isn't there?" Sunset said, unnerved.

"Even with Artorias on our side, we are not invincible." Willow sighed. "Every so often, we lose one of our own." He stopped at a silvery, lightning-shaped pendant. "This is our monument to Quicksilver, our most recent loss."

"Who was he... if you don't mind my asking?" Echo said tentatively.

"I don't." Willow sighed. "Quicksilver possessed the power of super-speed. He could move faster than lightning." He smiled lightly. "He also had a quick tongue, always laughing and joking. It used to annoy me to no end, but now..."

"How did he die?" Sunset asked.

"After leaving our group, he was hunted down and killed by ponies unknown." Willow scowled. "If only he had stayed with us, he would have been safe. Unfortunately, he was too much of a free spirit to remain tied down to one place for long. We couldn't stop from leaving, and he believed his speed could keep him ahead of our enemies... alas, he was wrong."

"What about these others?" Sunset asked. "Did they all leave too?"

"Most of them, but not all." Willow declared.

"Why would they leave, anyway?" Sunset asked. "Granted, this place is no five star hotel, but it's better than what's waiting for Nightcrawlers outside."

"Some of our former members left due to... conflicts of interest." Willow declared. "Artorias is a fine leader, but as you yourself know, Mrs Alchemy, he isn't everypony's cup of tea. Some of our former members found his leadership... unsavory. They would disagree with his tactics, his combat style, and even his day-to-day operations. Ultimately, it would grow to be too much for them, and they would choose to make their own way in the world, without us. There were always arguments when they left. Artorias does not suffer 'deserters' gladly, you see. He would rant at them about how they had pledged to stand with their brothers and sisters, and were thus breaking the pledge, how being in the pack kept them safe, and that leaving would mean a death sentence. He couldn't get through to most of them, but he didn't stop them either. Ironically, those who left didn't last too long on the outside, which seemed to prove Artorias' point."

"Curious..." Echo mused. "And the others?"

"The rest were killed in the midst of carrying out our mission." He looked upon a red, circular earring. "Like Scarlet, for example. She was Quicksilver's sister. She possessed the ability to alter probability on a minor scale."

"Meaning?" Sunset frowned.

"She could make unlikely things happen." Willow clarified. "Things such as the enemies' weapons breaking, or a pursuer tripping over his own hooves."

"I see." Echo mused. "But how did she...?"

"She was killed saving one of our own kind." Willow sighed. "A Nightcrawler by the name of Tiller, who possessed the ability to control the soil beneath his hooves. Intolerant ponies had set ablaze Tiller's home. Scarlet managed to save him by using her powers to limit the likelihood of his burning house collapsing on them. She managed to get him out, but the strain was too much to save herself. The house collapsed on her."

"Oh no..." Sunset gasped.

"Not long after that, Quicksilver, heartbroken by the loss of his sister, decided to give up on this life." Willow declared. "The reason he stayed with us to begin with was to watch out for Scarlet. They hailed from a small village many miles from here. Not long after their Tenebros genes activated, a villager saw Scarlet testing out her powers. She was branded a 'dark magic using witch' and the villagers rallied to have her burned at the stake. Quicksilver got her to safety, but they were left with nowhere to go, until we found them. Scarlet was more than willing to take us up on our offer, but Quicksilver thought they'd be better off by themselves. Scarlet managed to convince him otherwise, and they joined the team, though Quicksilver always held an aloof attitude towards the rest of us, complied with an overly protective attitude toward his sister. Not long after Scarlet perished, he departed, but not before giving us all an earful about how we had 'let her die', and that he was right all along about the two of them being better off alone. And then... well, at least now, they're together again."

"What of the Nightcrawler Scarlet saved?" Echo asked.

"We offered him a place with us, but he declined." Willow revealed. "He chose to simply move to a new town, and hide his powers, so he could try and pass for a regular pony."

"That's not too bad an idea." Sunset admitted. "I'm surprised none of you have done that. Aside from Artorias and his family, the rest of you could easily pose for normal."

"But why would we want to?" Willow frowned. "We should not have to hide what we are because of other ponies. We are each the writers of our own stories, the performers of our own plays. To let others dictate those scenes means forfeiting the right to forge out own destinies... besides, even if I wanted to go back to my old life, I doubt I could, after all the trouble I caused."

"What sort of trouble?" Echo asked.

"I don't wish to bore you with the details." Willow said hesitantly.

"You won't." Sunset insisted. "Besides, we've already heard Nano's backstory."

"We would be an appreciative audience." Echo promised.

"...Very well." Willow nodded. "But I shall tell you elsewhere. This is hardly the place for a monologue..."

The trio made their way to the main chamber, each taking a seat.

"Now, let me begin. In my former life, I was an actor." Willow revealed.

"Kinda figured on that." Sunset smirked.

"Though I dreamt of playing the greatest roles in the greatest theatres, the truth was I hadn't been doing so well in theater for the longest time." Willow admitted. "It wasn't because of my acting, you understand. As you've seen for yourself, I am quite the performer."

"Indeed." Echo nodded.

"Alas, what turned ponies off was how grim I tended to be." Willow sighed. "As as it is with all the greats, I often fought depression."

"Depression? What in Equestria would you have to be depressed about?" Sunset asked. Willow gave a deadpan stare. "Aside from the obvious, of course."

"It was a rough point in my life." He reflected. "Despite my talents, I actually struggled to make my way in the acting world, for there were all sorts of road bumps. I had to contend with low income, a dingy shack for a home, and a distinct lack of friends, even in the business."

"I know what that feels like." Echo empathised.

"No wonder you were so down." Sunset sighed.

"Try as I did to look on the bright side of life, my depression began interfering with my work." Willow continued. "My performances were often spoken in a tone that most ponies found to be not dissimilar to a funeral dirge. And my fellow performers were somewhat offput by my bemoaning the worth of life and other such existential subjects. It was as if I had done nothing but read Edgar Allan Plow all my life... and I don't even like Edgar Allan Plow."

"How did you gain your powers?" Sunset asked.

"Ah, t'was a day I'll never forget." Willow sighed. "I grew up in the city of Trottingham. I had always possessed a flair for acting, so it was only natural that I grew up to become a performer. One year, the local drama group to which I belonged was putting together a product of MacBolt. I had naturally gotten the title role, and one aspect of my performance was wielding a mighty sword. Little did I know that the prop sword I held, which the props manager had bought from an antique store, was actually a dark magic artifact. I eventually learned that it was known as the sword of sorrow, able to induce unending misery in those it cut. It dumbfounded me when I found out. The more I rehearsed with it, the more of its dark magic seeped into me."

"And you were not aware anything was happening?" Echo inquired.

"Not one bit." Willow admitted. "I did catch the gem in the sword's hilt gleam once, but I assumed it to be a mere trick of the light."

"And you didn't... fell weird, or anything?" Sunset asked.

"I did feel a slight chill." Willow nodded. "But it was the winter months, and I assumed it to be the result of the drafty theatre."

"So... when did your Tenebros gene activate?" Echo asked.

"At the worst possible time, as it turned out." Willow said sombrely.

"I had a feeling you'd say that..." Sunset frowned.

"During the play's opening night, I went out on stage and performed my establishing lines." Willow recalled. "As I looked upon the audience, I saw that they were actually bored by my performance. I was downright furious. I had been working my flanks off these past months and giving my all just to entertain the masses, and those peons barely even acknowledged my efforts! Before I knew it, my wings started to glow. I was quite perturbed, as you can imagine. In my shock, and hoping that this is just some glowing paint that spilled on my wings, I thought I could remove the glow by flapping as hard as I could. It took only two flaps for a massive hurricane to come into being in the theatre. To my horror, the winds demolished the stage, and sent my fellow performers and audience members alike flying."

"My word..." Echo gasped.

"I can't imagine how much damage that could have done." Sunset frowned.

"Consider yourself lucky." Willow snarked. "I saw it firsthoof. Horrified by the destruction I had caused, I retreated to my apartment, questioning just what I had done and how I had done it. Of course, it wasn't long before an angry mob came after me, baying for my blood. I tried to tell them it was an accident, that I had no control over what I had done, but they refused to listen. They considered me a 'monster' or 'demon' who needed to be slain. I was forced to flee the city. As I ran into the wilds, I encountered Artorias and his pack. They informed me of what I had become, and offered me a place among them. Not having many other options, I gladly took them up on their offer, and I've been a steadfast member of this unique gathering ever since."

"I imagine Aether's abilities are what allowed them to find you so quickly." Echo surmised.

"That they did." Willow nodded. "If it weren't for them, I would have no doubt been lynched over the destruction of the theatre."

"It's sad, really." Sunset sighed. "Some ponies fear what they don't understand."

"And because of that fear, I lost both my home, and my career." Willow frowned. "All I ever wanted was to be on stage, and regale audiences with my performances. But it seems that dream is no more. Fate, it appears, had different plans for me, one that didn't involve entertaining others."

"Well, you do still get to perform for Snow and the others." Echo pointed out.

"True." Willow nodded. "But it's not the same. Performing for such a small audience just doesn't hold the same appeal for me..."

"We all lose things in our lives." Echo declared. "Dreams, hopes, goals... Sometimes, we just can't have things the way we want them."

"So true." Willow sighed. "And I haven't had things the way I wanted for a long time..."

"Well, it's not all bad." Sunset smiled. "At least there's Moana..."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Willow said awkwardly.

"I believe Sunset is referring to the affection you hold for your fellow pack member." Echo smirked.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Willow blushed.

"Oh, come on." Sunset chuckled. "It's pretty obvious you have a thing for her. And unless I miss my guess, the feeling is mutual."

"Perhaps, but I'm hardly in the best position to pursue a romantic endeavor." Willow frowned. "As you learned today, we have lost members before, and no doubt will in future. I will not admit my feelings to Moana, then subject her to the pain of losing me. I mean, had you seen her? She would drown herself in her own tears. On the other hoof, I am not willing to experience the same thing. For all of us, love is a luxury we cannot afford."

"I understand your hesitation." Echo declared. "I once was hesitant to admit my love for Sunset."

"With all due respect, your lives weren't constantly hanging in the balance." Willow snorted.

"You'd be surprised." Sunset deadpanned.

"Though I would dearly like to admit my feelings to Moana, it just wouldn't be feasible." Willow insisted. "This life of ours is too dangerous. And I'll thank you not to mention it to her either."

"Of course we won't." Echo declared. "You have my word."

"I know how to keep a secret." Sunset smiled.

Moments later, Moana and Aether returned from their foraging, each carrying bags full of food.

"Everypony still in one piece?" Aether smiled. "Excellent!"

"I'm always a little worried whenever I leave the den." Moana admitted. "Here, Willow." She dug around in the bag. "I got those nuts for you."

"Thank you, Moana." Willow took a couple of the nuts. "I am truly grateful to have you with us."

"You're welcome." Moana blushed.

"So, anything of note happen here?" Aether asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Echo shrugged.

"Yeah." Sunset agreed. "We just got to know each other a little better, that's all."

"Splendid." Aether grinned.

That evening, Echo, Sunset by his side, listened to the next recording.

"It took longer than expected, but I finally located a Nightcrawler." Nocturne's voice announced. "He is a Unicorn by the name of Mandragora, and he possesses the ability to control plants. He hides this ability in public, but utilizes it in his position as a gardener. To think, a power such as that has myriad applications. It could solve world hunger, restore entire forests... all that potential, found within a simple gardener."

"So far, so good." Sunset smiled. "It sounds like your dad was looking to use those powers for good after all."

"So it seems." Echo nodded.

"I was fortunate enough to stumble upon Mandragora at his place of work, making flowers bloom." Nocturne continued. "He was quite standoffish at first, at first denying that he had done anything, then threatening to choke me in weeds if I told anypony. Fortunately, I was able to convince him that I had no interest in exposing him, and only wished to talk. Through dogged cajoling, I eventually managed to get him to talk about his past... namely how his gained his powers. He told me that his grandfather possessed an obsidian orchid that he had been given in the old stallion's will. The moment, he touched it, he felt a charge of magic, and a potted plant started to sway and move as he did. It seems my theory about dark magic being the catalyst is true after all. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to want to talk much after that. Even though I tried to explain that my research into his kind would change the world for the better, he refused to have anything more to do with me, preferring his life as it is. Not wanting to raise his ire, I departed... though I did manage to extract a lock of his mane for further analysis. You don't know it, Mr Mandragora, but you're about to help me make history."

"Hmmm." Echo frowned, as the recording ended.

"So he took some of the guy's hair without his permission." Sunset shrugged. "Not really a crime, is it?"

"No." Echo frowned. "And after what we learned today, I don't blame Mandragora for wanting to keep his powers a secret."

"Yeah." Sunset sighed. "I can't believe the pack lost so many members before now."

"Neither can I." Echo nodded. "Still, the idea that my father would go against Mandragora's wishes is a tad disconcerting."

"Well, it wasn't like he was kidnapping Mandragora and strapping him down to an operating table, was it?" Sunset asked.

"True." Echo nodded. "Perhaps you were right, my love. Perhaps these recordings will soon start sounding better."

"Haven't you learned by now?" Sunset nudged him. "I'm always right."

"I hope you brought some hard evidence for that." Echo said jokingly.

"Right here." Sunset kissed him.

"Can't argue with that." Echo chuckled. "No matter how hard I try..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. The Applications Of Power

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Nine: The Applications Of Power**

Echo managed to sleep much easier that night, Nocturne's latest recording not being nearly as unsettling as the last. He was actually quite chipper as he woke up the next morning.

"Well, look at you." Sunset smiled. "Not everypony who wakes up in a muddy hole can be this positive."

"Well, most ponies who wake up in a muddy hole don't have much to be positive about." Echo grinned. "Our mission is coming along nicely. We're learning more about the pack every day, and my father's recordings may in fact provide valuable evidence that Nightcrawlers aren't the threat Malus thinks they are."

"What about Artorias?" Sunset asked. "We're going to have to bring up that assassination attempt at some point, you know."

"Yes, but only after we've fully gained his trust." Echo nodded. "As of right now, he only tolerates us. We must approach him with the assassination matter only after he has accepted us."

"Which could take some time." Sunset snorted.

"Alas, time is the one thing we don't have." Echo sighed. "Malus could put his ridiculous Registration Act into being any day now, so we're going to have to try our best."

"Our best bet is to keep making friends with the others." Sunset declared. "Whatever he may be, Artorias cares about them. And if they come to trust us, he just might do the same."

"An excellent stratagem, my darling." Echo nuzzled.

"I have my moments." Sunset chuckled.

The two newlyweds went over to the kitchen chamber, sharing breakfast with the others.

"Salutations, honored guests." Willow smiled, their talk yesterday having endeared the pair to him.

"Good morning." Moana added.

"Hi!" Snow beamed.

"Morning, you two." Elatha smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Wave snorted.

"Nice to see you always get up so bright and early." Nano smiled. "As a former military stallion, I admire that."

"Thank you." Echo smiled. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"More patrolling, or foraging?" Sunset asked.

"I'll be going on patrol." Artorias declared. "Nano, you're with me. Since yesterday's foraging was so successful, the rest of you can stay behind and train with Aether."

"Training, eh?" Echo smiled.

"You think we get this good by ourselves, batty?" Wave smirked. "It takes constant work to make a pony as tough as me."

"Considering Echo beat you easily, that's not saying much." Sunset smirked.

"Your husband got lucky, lady." Wave scowled. "If he messes with me again, I'll show 'im who's tough."

"Knock it off, Wave." Elatha growled.

"Do you mind if Sunset and I sit in on this training session of yours?" Echo asked Aether. "It would be quite... educational."

"I suppose there would be no harm in that." Aether shrugged. "Fair enough, you can sit in."

"Fine." Artorias stood. "Nano, come on."

"Yes, sir." Nano nodded, following Artorias out of the chamber.

Not long after, the others finished their breakfast.

"Now, then." Aether smiled. "To the training arena."

"You guys coming?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, we're fine." Elatha shrugged. "I'm not really much of a fighter, and Snow is way too young."

"But I won't be forever." Snow smirked.

Echo and Sunset followed the others to the training arena they briefly saw during the tour. Echo and Sunset took their seats on two of the flat stones, as the pack members lined up in front of Aether.

"Alright folks." Aether smiled. "Since we have an audience this time around, what do you say we put on a show?"

"Oh, yeah." Wave smirked. "I'm gonna show bat boy what a real Nightcrawler can do..."

"Must you always make this into a competition?" Willow sighed. "Such a child..."

"Watch it, pal." Wave snorted. "Or you'll see how tough I am firsthoof."

"Boy, please." Moana sighed. "Let's save the fighting for when we're actually sparring, okay?"

"Verily, dear lady." Willow nodded.

"My thoughts exactly." Wave snarled.

"We'll start off with some basic moves." Aether lifted up some targets. "You know what to do."

Willow fired a gust of wind that blew his target away. Wave's scream shattered his. Moana crumbled hers with a concentrated stream of water.

"Excellent." Aether nodded. "Now... the dodging exercise!" He lifted up numerous pebbles with his magic. "And remember, you have to stay solid for this one!"

Aether launched the pebbles at his three students. All three of them showed impressive agility and reaction time, dodging the pebbles as if they were moving in slow motion.

"Impressive." Echo nodded.

"Yeah, not bad." Sunset shrugged.

"And now for the hoof-to-hoof combat exercises." Aether declared. "Take your positions..."

Willow, Wave and Moana all adopted battle stances.

"And... go!" Aether declared.

Wave started things off with a sonic scream, which Willow countered with a powerful gust of wind.

"It takes more than a blaringly loud voice to best me." Willow smirked.

"Least I'm not fulla hot air!" Wave snorted. "What's the matter, too many beans last night?"

"Such vulgarity." Willow scowled. "You call that wit?"

"At least folks know what I'm talking about." Wave snorted. "Unlike you, Mr 'Wherefore art thou'."

"Don't forget about me, boys!" Moana moved in with her water powers, trapping the two in water bubbles up to their necks.

"Impressive as always, my lady." Willow admitted. "But not impressive enough!"

Willow used his ability to become wind to escape the bubble.

"Thanks missy, but I already had a shower today!" Wave smirked. He screamed into the bubble, breaking it apart.

And now comes a maelstrom!" Willow fired a gust of wind Moana's way, but she turned herself into water and avoided it.

"And here's a flashflood!" Moana reformed and charged at Wave, tackling him to the ground and pinning him on his front.

"Off my back, woman!" Wave snarled, breaking free and pushing Moana aside.

"That is not how you address a lady!" Willow yelled, fired a wind blast that knocked Wave off his hooves.

"Why, thank you, Willow." Moana smiled. "You're so chivalrous."

"You are welcome, my lady." Willow blushed. He offered his hoof. "Please, allow me to help you up."

"Gladly." Moana accepted the hoof... then flipped Willow onto his back. "Gotcha!"

"Oof!" Willow groaned. " _Et tu_ , Moana?"

Moana used her water powers to pin both Willow and Wave to the ground.

"Okay, I give already!" Wave yelled.

"I yield." Willow said calmly.

"Moana wins!" Aether smirked.

"Sorry about that." Moana said, as she let Willow up.

"That's okay." Willow shrugged. "All's fair in love and war, after all."

"Good work out there." Aether told Moana. "You're really coming along."

"Thanks, Aether." Moana blushed.

"Why don't you take a seat alongside our guests, so Wave and Willow can focus on a little one-on-one practice?" Aether suggested.

"Okay." Moana nodded.

"Yeah, honey." Wave smirked. "Let the stallions have their time."

"All I see here is one stallion, and one colt." Willow sneered.

"Ooh, you're gonna regret that!" Wave snickered.

"And... go!" Aether yelled.

Wave and Willow entered into another tussle, throwing out gusts and screams like nopony's business.

"It'll take more than your li'l gusts to nail me, wind boy!" Wave chided his opponant as he dodged the attack.

"As always, your mouth makes promises that your body can't keep." Willow shot back.

"Is that what ya think, bro?" Wave smirked. "Then listen up!"

Wave unleashed a scream that struck Willow dead on.

"Ahhh!" Willow groaned, covering his ears. "Here's a little something from one blowhard to another!"

Willow unleashed more wind blasts, which Wave managed to dodge, getting closer to his foe When Wave got close enough, he tried to take Willow by surprise, and jump him from behind. Using another scream to catch his opponent off hard, he manoeuvered over to his back.

"You mine now, theatre boy." He whispered as he pounced.

Unfortunately for him, Willow spotted him at the last second, and turned intangible just in time.

"Not today, methinks!" He smirked, as Wave faceplanted. He then leapt on Wave and put him in a half Nelson. "Submit!" He urged. "Submit!"

"Okay, fine!" Wave gagged. "Now get offa me!"

"And this one goes to Willow." Aether smiled, as Willow let Wave up.

"You got lucky, pal." Wave scowled.

"Oh, really?" Willow smirked. "Would you care to make it two out of three?"

"...Maybe later." Wave shrugged.

"Afraid, are we?" Willow scoffed.

"Please." Wave snarled. "You only won because fighting you and Moana before tired me out."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Willow snorted.

"That's enough, you two." Aether declared. "Now, how about you go get some water? I'm sure you must be parched."

"Verily." Willow nodded.

"Maybe a little..." Wave shrugged.

"As for me, I need to check up on the lookout." Aether declared. "Moana, please escort our guests back to the kitchen."

"Of course." Moana nodded. She turned to Echo and Sunset. "Follow me, please."

"Those were some pretty good moves out there." Sunset declared.

"Yes, most impressive." Echo agreed. "You really are quite skilled."

"Oh, I can't take all the credit." Moana said humbly. "Aether's the real wonder here. He taught us all how to use our powers to their full potential."

"How so?" Echo asked.

"I didn't think my powers were worth much to begin with." Moana recalled. "All I could do was cry endless streams of tears. I thought I'd be no help at all to this pack. But Aether helped me to look beyond what I thought were the limits of my powers. I concentrated hard, trying to think of a way I could use them, and then I realized I could control the water that flowed out of my eyes. I could direct it, make it take on shapes, even use it to attack my enemies. But that wasn't the end of it. I kept on practicing, and finally, I learned that I could actually turn _into_ water."

"I guess there's always a learning curve to these things." Sunset noted.

"Aether taught us all to dig deeper to tap into greater applications of our power, and unlock our full potential." Moana smiled. "From what I've heard, Willow could only make wind that was only powerful enough to hinder little birds, and Wave had trouble controlling the volume of his voice before they were inducted into the pack. Aether changed all that, helping them to see what they could really do with their powers."

"How do you mean 'heard'?" Sunset asked.

"I'm actually the newest Nightcrawler to join the pack." Moana admitted. "I joined only a few months ago."

"That recently?" Echo asked.

"That's right." Moana nodded. "Before my powers activated, I was just an ordinary college student, living over in Whinnyapolis... who was always getting bullied."

"Bullied?" Sunset gasped.

"Yes." Moana nodded. "There was a bunch of mean girls at the college. They had a lot of targets, but I seemed to be their favorite. They would pick on me over every little thing; My mane, my face, my test scores. It was so awful that I was often left crying from the pain of it all. That actually made things worse, as my tormentors gave me the name 'Moaning Moana' because of it."

"You poor thing." Echo sighed.

"Finally, I decided I'd had enough." Moana's face hardened. "Hoping to get payback at those jerks, I sneaked into the forbidden dark magic section of our local library and found a spell that would make the mean girls who made my life a misery break out in hives."

"That seemed a little extreme, didn't it?" Sunset frowned.

"In hindsight, yes. But it wasn't permanent, and it would have taught them a lesson." Moana declared, "I found them in the gym and used the spell... but unfortunately, I must have read it wrong, because it backfired on me. I was left standing there, covered in hives, and everypony was laughing at me. Utterly humiliated, I started crying again. I had never cried like that before. I was crying so hard that I just couldn't stop, and I was soaking in tears... so much tears, in fact, that they were pouring out of me like I had waterfalls in my eyes."

"I see." Echo nodded. "The dark magic spell must have activated your Tenebros gene."

"The bullies were too busy laughing at me to realize the danger, and they ended up being washed away and drowned in my own tears." Moana sniffed. "Once I stopped crying, I realised what I'd done. I'd killed them. Despite all the pain and misery they put me through, I never wanted that. Overcome with guilt, I started crying all over again, leaving streams of water trailing behind me as I ran. I don't know how long I ran for. I just knew that I had to get away. Eventually, I tired myself out. I sat down in a clearing just outside of Whinneyapolis, and I kept on crying, scared and confused over what I had become. I thought the dark magic had turned me into a monster, and that I was nothing but a blight upon others."

"Let me guess." Sunset smiled. "That's where Artorias and the others came in?"

"Actually, no." Moana declared. "It was Elatha who found me. I was a little afraid at first, since she looks so... odd, but I also warned her to stay back, not wanting to kill another. Elatha showed no fear or hate, and just sat down beside me. She told me the truth about what I was, that I was no monster, that I was beautiful the way I was, and that what happened wasn't my fault. She offered me a place to stay, where I could be with my own kind, and not be judged over what I am. After everything I had been through in college, the idea of not being made fun of appealed to me, so I agreed to come with Elatha. She brought me here, where the rest of the pack accepted me with open hooves. It felt so good to have a place to belong, where nopony called me names, and actually valued me being with them. I've stayed here ever since, and I've never looked back."

"I'm sorry you had to suffer so much before finding a place where you could be accepted." Echo declared.

"So am I." Moana declared. "But as nice as it is, having a place to belong, the memory of those awful girls and their insults still haunts me. I'm always worrying that I'm not doing enough for the pack, that I'm not living up to their expectations."

"Well I say, you're doing pretty good." Sunset smiled. "You walloped Wave and Willow in practice, remember?"

"Yeah, I did." Moana chuckled.

"And from what we've seen, you are quite the dedicated and loyal pony." Echo declared.

"Thanks." Moana gushed.

"So don't sell yourself short." Sunset grinned. "Take it from a mare who has a less-than-rosy past herself: You have to stop focusing on the past, and set your gaze on the present."

"I suppose I could try." Moana nodded.

"And it wouldn't hurt to smile a little more." Sunset added. "You have a really nice smile."

"Oh, really?" Moana chuckled. "I guess I could try that, too... Thanks for the support."

"Our pleasure." Echo declared.

"Any time." Sunset agreed.

That evening, Echo and Sunset listened to the next recording.

"The lock of hair I... acquired from Mandragora has truly been an eye-opener." Nocturne's voice declared. "Under close examination, I learned that the dark magic is infused into a Nightcrawler's very DNA. Even this tiny lock of hair possesses great power locked within it. And the Tenebros gene itself... wondrous. Seeing it under my microscope was a true delight. To think, that such a tiny thing could be the catalyst for such great power. And the applications of that power... the possibilities are endless. Alas, a single hair is not much to go on. If I am to continue my research, I will need something much larger than a hair. Much, much larger..."

"Okay, I'll admit that was a little ominous." Sunset declared. "Let's just hope the next recording doesn't have him saying that he cut off somepony's leg."

"Not funny, Sunset." Echo pouted.

"Honestly, I'm sure your dad wouldn't go that far." Sunset smiled. "He was a respected scientist, after all, and not a butcher."

"That is true." Echo nodded. "Father never actually hurt anypony in his life. I highly doubt he would maim another pony, even in the name of research. Unlocking the secrets of the Nightcrawlers wouldn't have driven to such extremes..."

"Speaking of extremes, I wonder how things are going back home?" Sunset asked. "You think Shining and Cadance are managing to hold off Malus and that stupid Registration Act of his?"

"I have the utmost faith in them." Echo declared. "I know we can count on them to hold off Malus' scheming until we return."

"It's still hard to believe Shining is actually on your side now." Sunset admitted. "It wasn't too long ago that he hated your guts."

"True." Echo nodded. "I'm just glad those days are over. There's enough hate in this world already."

"Ain't that the truth?" Sunset sighed, as they climbed into their hammocks.

"Fortunately, for every pony filled with hate, there are a dozen more willing to listen to reason." Echo declared.

"Let's just hope we find that reason soon." Sunset declared.

The two held hooves once more as they drifted off to sleep.

Over in the Crystal Empire, Shining and Cadance were holding a conference with Senator Malus.

"I fail to see why you are still standing against the Registration Act." Malus growled. "Your Empire has suffered greatly because of dark magic and Nightcrawlers. Wouldn't you and your citizens feel safer, knowing that those Nightcrawlers were all identified and contained?"

"But what of the Nightcrawler's themselves?" Cadance asked. "How safe would they feel, when your Registration Act demands they be rounded up and tagged like cattle?"

"If they cooperate, they will have nothing to fear." Malus claimed.

"But I've heard of what you plan to do to those who don't cooperate." Shining frowned. "You plan to lock them up, claiming they are a 'threat', when all they've done is refuse to play your little game."

"Game?" Malus scowled. "This no game. I am only trying to protect Equestria. You know as well as I do the applications of such unnatural power. It's for the good of everypony that we keep that power under wraps."

"What about those who don't even have their powers yet?" Cadance asked. "How will they fit into this?"

"Ah, that's the next step of the Registration Act." Malus declared. "Once all active Nightcrawlers have been identified, I will set in motion mandatory screenings for all foals above a certain age. From what we've been able to discover, the Tenebros gene has never activated in a pony any earlier than puberty, which gives an accurate margin for error."

"Mandatory screenings?" Shining frowned. "Bad enough you're planning on ostracising innocent Nightcrawlers, but now you want to out all the ones who aren't even active?"

"Forewarned is forearmed." Malus said bluntly. "If we know who has the gene, we'll know who to watch out for when the inevitable happens."

"And what about what happens in the meantime?" Cadance asked. "Think about all that those poor foals will be forced to go through. They will have to suffer the stigma of being labelled future Nightcrawlers. They and their families will be easy targets for all the bigots out there, not to mention be unable to defend themselves. You may as well just paint bullseyes on them!"

"Now, now." Malus shook his head. "Calm yourself, Princess. We won't be going public with the names of future Nightcrawlers. We'll just put them on our list of potential threats."

"Potential threats?" Shining snarled. "You'll just automatically presume that all those foals will grow up to be monsters?"

"Of course not." Malus retorted. "We have no intention of making them targets. We just want to be prepared. Of course, we'll have to make regular check-ins, so we know when their Tenebros genes have been activated... then they can be properly registered. All in the interest of public safety, you understand."

"Sure it is." Cadance snorted. "And all it takes is an invasion of privacy and forced examinations. I'm sure the foals and their families will love that."

"I admire your idealism, Princess, really I do." Malus declared. "But this is the real world. Life isn't as rosy as some like to think it is. I'm just a realist, trying to keep our world safe. And if that means a few have to suffer control in order for that to happen, then so be it. "

"You are such a liar." Shining said coldly.

"...Excuse me?" Malus frowned.

"You think I can't see through you?" Shining scowled. "I know irrational hatred when I see it. I felt it myself, not too long ago. You fear and hate Nightcrawlers, and you're trying to spread that fear and hate to others. That's what this Registration Act of yours is really all about: Fear. And as long as I'm Prince, I won't let that fear into the Crystal Empire."

"Such a pity." Malus shook his head. "So determined, yet so misguided. You're not the first Nightcrawler lover I've met, your highness, and you doubtless won't be the last. Ponies like you will be the death of us all."

"Why?" Cadance asked. "Because we see Nightcrawlers as actual ponies, and not as monsters? It's called 'compassion'!"

"More like 'bleeding heart rhetoric'." Malus snorted.

"Did you ever think reaching out to the Nightcrawlers could do more good than oppressing them?" Shining asked.

"No, actually." Malus scowled. "Because Nightcrawlers aren't interested in being reached out to. They simply want to live their lives in ignorance, not knowing that they are ticking time bombs that will destroy all us regular ponies if we do not keep them in check. And some of them has the gall to believe they're better than us. Just ask the one who attacked my office and tried to assassinate me. You know, the head terrorist of those 'Shadow Stalkers'?"

"So you judge all Nightcrawlers by the actions of a few?" Cadance asked. "That's called 'prejudice'."

"And we won't let you spread your prejudice here." Shining added. "Not by a long shot. Neither will Celestia."

"It doesn't matter, any way." Malus smirked. "You can stall as much as you like, but the end result will be the same. Sooner or later, the Registration Act will become law, and all those mistakes of nature will be rounded up and taken far away from the normal ponies. In the end, I will win. It's a shame, really. Those Nightcrawlers are really just victims of inferior, corrupt genetics. But there isn't anything that can be done to change that now, so we'll just have to deal with them in the most efficient and cautious way possible. And my Registration Act is that way. Good evening, your highnesses."

With that, Malus left the throneroom.

"That... gargoyle!" Cadance snarled. "We can't let him get away with this!"

"Our only hope to turn this around is for Echo to find the evidence he needs to prove that those 'Shadow Stalkers' aren't the monsters Malus wants the world to think they are." Shining frowned. "Come on, Echo. Don't let us down..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Stripes And Strife

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Ten: Stripes And Strife**

The next morning, Echo and Sunset joined the others for breakfast once again. They shared greetings with most of their hosts (though Artorias was as cold as ever, and Wave barely acknowledged them). Snow was enjoying a bushel of blueberries, her mouth and claws covered in the juice.

"Hey there, little filly." Sunset chuckled. "You getting into facepainting, or something?"

"Ha-ha." Snow said through a mouthful of berries. "Very funny."

"No offense, little one, but I hope our own foal won't be that messy." Echo declared.

"Keep dreamin'." Elatha sniggered. "Trust me, all foals are that messy."

"Well, that's something to look forward to..." Sunset deadpanned.

"We really must stock up on bibs." Echo noted.

After they'd all finished their breakfast, Artorias stood up.

"Alright, Moana and Willow are on lookout duty with me today." He announced. "Nano and Aether will handle the foraging. Wave, you're staying behind with Snow and Elatha."

"Say what?!" Wave scowled. "I ain't no foalsitter! I oughta be out there with you guys, kickin' some flank!"

"You know the schedule." Artorias said flatly.

"Yeah, but..." Wave started. "But I shouldn't have to hang back here, doin' nuthin'!"

"Again with the complaining." Moana rolled her eyes.

"Every time it's his turn to watch over the den." Willow added. "As sure as the rising sun."

"I know." Snow smirked. "Isn't it funny?"

"Really, my boy." Aether sighed. "You have to stop being such a martyr about this. It's not like we're asking you to clean the entire den from top to bottom."

"It ain't about that!" Wave growled. "I'm one of the most powerful members a' this pack! I should out there, protecting us from any threats, not sitting in here! Even if that would mean spendin' time with the lovely Elatha..."

Elatha rolled her eyes.

"'Most powerful'?" Nano sneered. "That's debatable."

"I said 'one of'!" Wave snorted. "An' it's true!"

"Until somepony puts a gag on you." Elatha smirked.

"Ooh, that was a cheap shot, girl." Wave cringed.

"There's no point arguing over it." Artorias declared. "You're staying here today, Wave. Deal with it. Unless, of course, you'd rather deal with me?"

"Okay, okay..." Wave held up his hooves, cringing. "I'm cool, I'm cool."

"Good." Artorias nodded. "Everypony else, let's move out."

The rest of the group departed from the kitchen area.

"Come on, Snow." Elatha declared. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Aww, do we have to?" Snow groaned. "I love this color!"

"Now, little lady." Elatha glared.

"Okay, mom." Snow sighed.

The Draconies left, leaving just Echo and Sunset with Wave.

"Great." Wave snorted. "Spending the whole day with you two. Buckin' fabulous..."

"We're not exactly thrilled either." Sunset retorted.

"I shouldn't have to play housekeeper." Wave scowled. "Somepony with my power and skills should be on the front lines, fightin' the good fight, in the name of all Nightcrawlers!"

"My, my." Echo shook his head. "I knew you were arrogant, but I didn't think it was to this degree."

"You don't know nuthin'." Wave spat. "You don't know nuthin' about me, and you don't know nuthin' about this pack. You're an outsider, bat-boy, so don't talk about what you don't understand."

"Then why don't you enlighten us?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, right." Wave sneered.

"Sunset has a point." Echo declared. "If you think you're such a great warrior, then why don't you explain to us why you think that way?"

"Yeah." Sunset urged. "Make believers out of us."

"You think I'm gonna fall for your little games?" Wave sneered.

"We don't really care, to be honest." Echo shrugged. "If you can't back up your boasts with hard evidence, that's your problem."

"You sayin' I'm just blowin' smoke?" Wave growled.

"Like a sleeping dragon." Sunset smirked.

"Okay, fine!" Wave snarled, his pride sufficiently wounded. "I'll tell ya why I should be out there with the others."

"This ought to be interesting." Echo grinned.

"I'll have ya know, I was the first recruit into this pack." Wave scowled. "Arty, Elatha, and Aether pulled me into their world before everypony else."

"No kidding?" Sunset asked.

"Yep." Wave nodded proudly. "After them, I've got the most experience in the pack."

"But how exactly did you come to join them, anyway?" Echo asked.

"Well, back in the day, I was just plain old Soundwave, some nopony zebra from this tiny little village over in Zebrica." Wave declared. "I was totally bored over there. I hated the idea of stayin' in that dinky village with everypony else, never doin' anythin' special. One day, some tourists came by. One of 'em had a beatbox that was blarin' out some awesome rap music. I loved that sound so much, I went over there to talk with the guy. Fella was called Reverb. Turns out he was a professional rapper, on vacay. Guy told me all about rap, and how big stars like him played in the cities, rakin' in the dough. That li'l talk changed my life. I decided to dedicate myself to becomin' a rapper, just like Reverb. I practised day an' night, makin' up my raps."

"I have a friend who occasionally likes to rap." Sunset declared. "I can see why you'd want to make a career out of it."

"A couple of years later, I left my tribe so I could try to make it over here in Equestria." Wave continued. "Went all the way to Manehattan with nuthin' but the stripes on my back. I took part in some amateur rap battles, concerts, nuthin' too big. But then came my big break. I was up on stage, singin' my heart out, and the audience was really lovin' it. When I came off stage, this big-time producer came over, wantin' me to sign on with his label. It was like my dream had finally come true. For a while, I was really rockin' the house. Livin' the high live, ya hear me? Groupies, yachts, fancy hotel rooms, sexy mares, the whole magilla."

"Really?" Sunset raised an eyebrow. "Then how'd you get from there to here?"

"Well, you know how it is." Wave sighed. "Ya get a taste of fame, then ya start livin' it up, gettin' a taste for... other things."

"Such as...?" Echo asked.

"...Drgs." Wave muttered.

"Pardon?" Echo frowned.

"Drugs." Wave said quietly.

"What?" Sunset asked.

"Drugs, okay?" Wave scowled. "I started taking some one night. Gave me such a buzz. We didn't have anythin' like that back in the village. I liked the feelin' so much, I tried every kinda drug I could get my hooves on. One day, one of my delivery boys sat next to this scientist guy on the train, and they wound up takin' each others' bags. So instead of taking some nice Parasprite Dust, I wound up takin' this gunk that had been charged up with some of that dark magic stuff."

"Oh, dear." Echo frowned.

"You bet yer leathery wings 'oh, dear'." Wave scowled. "That gunk sent me on an acid trip like you wouldn't believe. The things I saw... Crazy. For a minute, I thought I was in a mansion filled with zombies. I woke up the next mornin' with a killer headache. It was so bad I actually yelled out in pain. That yell turned into a sonic wave that shattered a glass of water. I was totally freaked out at first, thinking I was still trippin'. Wantin' to prove I was just imaginin' things, I tried it again, and wound up breakin' my bedroom window."

"I imagine that must have been quite a harrowing experience." Echo noted.

"Oh, it was." Wave nodded. "Back then, I had no control over how loud I could make my voice. Even my inside voice was a scream. I thought I was broken or somethin', that my career was over. It took a while, but I managed to at get some control, enough to talk at my normal volume. But it was still freaky. I got word from the delivery boy about what I really took, and... well, I threw up. I hated the idea of that dark magic bein' inside me, makin' me into this freak. I was ready to throw in the towel, careerwise... 'til I realized I could use that in my act." Wave smirked.

"Seriously?" Sunset frowned.

"Aw, yeah." Wave nodded. "Those sonic screeches really pumped up my jams. The audience thought it was just some special effect, and I let 'em keep thinkin' that. Thanks to my new powers, I was more popular than ever, baby! I sold out the house in every show!"

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming." Echo surmised.

"Nopony likes a spoiler, bat boy." Wave snorted. "One night, I was performin' at a rave, usin' my powers to really give my performance an extra kick. The crowd were cheerin' and clappin' their hooves, and I just... lost myself in all the hype. Without thinking, I let out a screech so loud that it unleashed a giant soundwave that shattered every thing made of glass all over town. Everypony that was at the rave were made deaf... and those that weren't... well, let's just say that more than their ear drums burst."

"Oh, my Faust." Sunset grimaced.

"I know." Wave nodded. "The second I realized what I'd done, I ran right out of there. I decided to hole up in my penthouse suite until things blew over, but they didn't. An angry mob came up, callin' me stuff like 'monster' and 'killer', and wantin' to get me lynched. Not wanting to stick around for that, I climbed out the back window and got the Tartarus out of there!"

"A wise decision, given the circumstances." Echo admitted.

"I went out into the fields, wandered around for days." Wave continued. "Just when I thought I was totally lost, Artorias and Elatha found me. They clued me in on what I was, and asked me to join 'em. Now, I wasn't too fired up to join up with a buncha freaks, but it wasn't really like I had any other options. I still tried to shake 'em off, though. But Elatha really turned on the charm, convinced me I'd be safe with 'em, so I decided to come along just for a little while, 'til somethin' better came along."

"How gracious of you." Echo snorted.

"Yeah, I was kinda a jerk." Wave shrugged. "I still had that stardom high, only thinkin' about what they could give me. But I started to see things differently after a while. After a couple of months, I realised that those guys were on the level, and I owed 'em everything. They helped me find a new path, and a new place in their little pack. Course, it's not so little no more... With each new member, it got a little less lonely around here. One thing I couldn't buy back in the old days was real friends, not groupies and entourage, who only hung around because I was famous. Nah, this is the real thing. Almost like a family..."

"Sounds like you really landed on your hooves." Sunset noted.

"Yeah, it could've ended a lot worse for me." Wave admitted. "But still, I kinda miss my old life. I had it all, y'know? Fame, money, luxury... And now I'm stuck down in this mud pit, hidin' with all the other freaks."

"I know the feeling." Sunset noted. "I was once Princess Celestia's personal student. I had this big room in the castle, all to myself, living in the lap of luxury... And after I ran away, I was reduced to hiding in another dimension, living in a normal house, going to a normal school... At the time, it really got to me. I was totally full of myself back then. I really thought I was better and smarter than everypony else, and that I deserved more. Thankfully, I eventually grew out of that phase."

"Yeah, well, no offense, but I was as great a musician as I thought I was." Wave declared. "I earned all that stuff I had through hard work. And now, I got nuthin' to show for it..."

"Well, at least you have the pack." Echo declared. "That's something."

"And Elatha, maybe..." Sunset added.

"Nah." Wave sighed. "I tried askin' her out a while ago... but she turned me down. Gal's a little cold towards me."

"We gathered that." Echo deadpanned. "You have my condolences."

"Still think she's hot, though." Wave grinned. "And that kid of hers' is a bundle of fun."

"Something else we've noticed." Echo grinned. "Snow is quite an endearing little filly."

"You can say that again." Sunset chuckled.

"And the others may be annoyin' sometimes, but they're a great bunch." Wave admitted. "Best ponies I could ever hope to be stuck underground with."

"Seems like you don't have things too bad around here." Sunset noted.

"Yeah, I do." Wave sighed. "And don't get me wrong, I love those guys. But there's a part of me that thinks that if I had the chance, I could go back to my old life, and not have to put up with this whole Nightcrawler business, y'know? Like not having to worry about some racist tryin' to kill me. Sometimes, I just want to be back on stage, singin' my raps, and not have to worry about any of this. Does that make me a bad guy?"

"Not really." Sunset admitted. "We all have times in our lives we wish we could go back to..."

"I believe I have misjudged you, Wave." Echo admitted. "Underneath all that bluster is a good and honorable soul."

"Thanks, batty." Wave smiled. "You're not as bad as I thought either. And neither's your gal."

"Good to see we've finally found some common ground." Sunset smiled.

"Don't get me wrong. I still don't trust you two, and I really don't like your 'tudes." Wave snorted.

"The feeling is mutual." Echo deadpanned.

"What say we pretend like this whole convo never happened?" Wave suggested. "Don't want the others thinkin' I'm goin' soft on you."

"I can live with that." Sunset shrugged.

"Me too." Echo nodded. "Consider it our little secret."

"Good." Wave nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check all the exit points, make sure they're still shut tight. Can't be too careful, y'know..."

With that, Wave left the chamber.

"Well, how about that?" Sunset mused. "Guess the loudmouth's not such a jerk after all."

"Indeed." Echo agreed. "It's a pity though. All the pack members seem to have such horrendous backstories. So much pain, and misery, just because of what they are. Compared to them, my own strife seems... insignificant."

"You must be one of the lucky ones." Sunset noted. "But you shouldn't feel bad about not sharing their pain. You're still a Nightcrawler, and that's what matters."

"You're right, my dear." Echo smiled.

"As always." Sunset joked.

Meanwhile, Frankensteed and Scalphunter were still continuing their mission. It had been a long trip, trailing down the grassy plains, with nothing to show for it. Tempers were rising high, mostly Scalphunter's.

"You sure we're heading in the right direction, tin grin?" Scalphunter asked. "We've been trackin' Echo for three days now. Shouldn't we have found him already? Or are you not as smart as you think?"

"Of course we're heading in the right direction." Frankensteed snarled. "I've tracked down plenty of Nightcrawlers before, I'll have you know."

"Yeah?" Scalphunter snorted. "Well, I'm the professional tracker here. I've tracked down all sorts of ponies that needed findin', and I've never let one got away. 'Cuz unlike you, I don't spend my time in some lab, being worked on by a bunch of mad scientists."

"For your information, the reason my name is Frankensteed is because I underwent certain procedures to become the perfect hunter." Frankensteed growled.

"Certain procedures?" Scalphunter scoffed. "Like drugs or somethin'?"

"...Of that, I am not certain." Frankesteed admitted. "But it was because of those 'procedures' that I am standing here today. And from those procedures, my body was made stronger, faster, and I can sense even the faintest traces of the dark magic a Nightcrawler emanates from his very being. These qualities allow me to fulfill my destiny to rid the world of these freaks."

"Well, lah-di-dah." Scalphunter spat. "I'm a real tracker, numbskull. I don't need any fancy spells or drugs or whatever. Just my natural senses. Then again, considering you walk around with that mask stuck to your face, that's probably not an option for you."

"Watch your tongue." Frankensteed growled. "I don't need bounty hunting scum like you to get the job done."

"That's not what your bankrollers seem to think." Scalphunter sneered. "They hired me to make sure the job's done right."

"Don't flatter yourself." Frankensteed scoffed. "You're just an insurance policy. Back-up. You're here to assist me. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I ain't nopony's assistant." Scalphunter spat. "I didn't get to be the best bounty hunter around by carrying somepony else's bags."

"No, you got to where you are by doing things for money." Frankensteed said contemptuously. "All you care about is lining your pockets with Bits. My goals are a tad more substantial than that."

"Oh, you think you're better than me?" Scalphunter held up his knife in a threatening manner.

"Hold it right there." Fury stepped in, wielding a large spear, the point shaped like a dragon head, its mouth wide open, baring jagged teeth. The other agents tried to follow, but he flared his wings, silently telling him to keep back. "Back off, Scalphunter."

"Butt out, feathers." Scalphunter sneered. "This ain't your fight."

"It is when you're threatening my superior." Fury spat. "Now put down the knife."

"That's a nice spear, by the way." Scalphunter declared. "Very... special looking."

"It'll look even more special jammed into your neck." Fury threatened.

"Well, this knife would look great sticking out of your eye." Scalphunter retorted.

"You're more than welcome to try." Fury dared him.

"Let's put a pin in that for now." Scalphunter sneered. "It's your boss I'd really like to stick it to." He pointed the knife in Frankensteed's direction again. "You wanna prove who's really the top hunter around here?"

"Someday, perhaps." Frankensteed nodded, barely acknowledging the knife. "But for now, like it or lump it, we are on the same side, with the same mission, for the same employers. And if we wish to accomplish it, we must work together."

Scalphunter held his knife up for a moment. The tension was palpable. Then...

"...Yeah, ya got a point there, rust-face." Scalphunter lowered his knife. "We do have a job to do. And the sooner we get it done, the sooner I get paid. And the sooner I get to stop looking at your ugly mask..."

"I'm glad to see good sense prevailed." Frankensteed sneered triumphantly, as his agents stood down.

"This time." Fury scowled at Scalphunter. "But the next time you take leave of your senses, I might not be so nice."

"Whatever." Scalphunter holstered his knife, then noticed something in the grass. "Hey, check it out."

"What is it?" Frankensteed asked.

"Royal carriage tracks." Scalphunter knelt down, examining some barely noticeable indentations in the grass. "A couple of days old, at least. And over here... the faintest of hoof prints."

"This must be where our quarry disembarked." Frankensteed noted.

"Yeah, and judging by the way the Guards landed, they went this way." Scalphunter pointed in the direction of the forest.

"We have those vermin now." Frankensteed smirked. "It won't be long before they, and the Shadow Stalkers, are ours."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, chrome dome." Scalphunter snorted. "That's a big forest. The real hunt's just about to begin..."

"Just remember to keep Echo in one piece." Frankensteed reminded him.

"Nag, nag, nag..." Scalphunter rolled his eyes. "You sound just like my mother... until I killed her."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me..." Fury snorted.

The villainous stallions (and Griffon) continued on their quest.

That afternoon, Echo played the next of Nocturne's recordings.

"I stumbled onto some extraordinary good luck recently." Nocturne's voice announced. "I came across a homeless Nightcrawler by the name of Smudge. The subject possesses the interesting ability to control dirt and grime. He had developed it after digging up a dark ruby from out of the mud outside his house. He had been forced out onto the streets after an unfortunate incident involving his landlord and a room full of muck. When I encountered him, he was attempting to eke out a living as a carriage washer, his abilities enabling him to deal with the more stubborn stains. Obviously, that is no work for such a unique specimen. Seizing the opportunity, I decided to take him on as a housekeeper on one of my estates. This gave me the perfect opportunity to observe his powers in action. The subject was all too eager to take me up on my offer, as the chance to have a roof over his head once more, and earn a decent living, was too tempting a prospect to resist. So blinded was he by his sudden turnabout in fortune, that he didn't even object to my taking some of his blood, which I claimed was something I required of all my employees, for 'medical purposes'."

"He lied to Smudge?" Grimoire frowned.

"And what's with all this 'the subject' stuff?" Sunset pointed out.

"The subject's blood has provided me with a wealth of new information." Nocturne continued. "My associates will be most pleased with the furthering of my research. And of course, if any future examination of is required, the subject is right here, ready to... volunteer."

As the recording came to an end, Echo once again started feeling uneasy.

"Did you... ever meet this Smudge guy?" Sunset asked.

"Never." Echo shook his head. "None of my father's estates had a housekeeper by that name... at least, not by the time I came to them."

"Okay, now this is getting unsettling." Sunset frowned. "But maybe your dad had a reason for firing Smudge before he adopted you."

"If that was indeed what he did." Echo frowned. "For all we know, poor Smudge ended up on an operating table somewhere, fooled by my father into thinking it was routine, and dissected for science."

"Come on, don't talk like that." Sunset urged. "You knew your dad."

"I thought I knew him." Echo sighed. "But now, I'm not so sure. All these secrets, and lies... I'm starting to wish I hadn't started listening to these recordings."

"Or maybe you should listen to more of them." Sunset suggested.

"Excuse me?" Echo asked.

"Hear me out." Sunset told him. "You know how that last one wasn't so bad? Well, maybe the next one after this isn't so bad. Maybe if you listen to a whole bunch of them, the good stuff might outweigh the bad."

"I suppose I could try that." Echo nodded. "It's better than listening to them one at a time, and suffering many unsettling nights inbetween."

"Not to mention, you'll get to the bottom of this faster." Sunset added. "For better or for worse, you need to know the truth about your dad."

"That I do." Echo nodded. "And his research, whether for good or for ill, could still prove invaluable to our mission."

Though outwardly, Echo seemed determined, inwardly, he was still worried. He couldn't shake the feeling that the good in those recordings would be outweighed by the bad...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. The Painful Truth

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Painful Truth**

Taking Sunset's advice, Echo decided to listen to several of Nocturne's recordings in one sitting, in hopes that the unsettling reports would be outnumbered by the more positive ones.

"After my recent success with Smudge, my employers decided to reward me with my own personal lab." Nocturne's voice declared. "It's filled with all of the state-of-the-art equipment I need to further my research. The only downside is that they have appointed a couple of assistants for me. Though I appreciate the intent, I find I work better alone. I tried to tell my employers this, but they simply told me that more hooves would mean faster results. Since I have no intention of losing my funding, I have no choice but to go along with their wishes, infuriating as they may be. Hopefully, this will be the extent of their interference. No amount of Bits is worth such annoying micro-managing. As I've already said, I prefer to conduct my research in solitude. Until next time, dear listener."

"Again with these mysterious 'employers'." Echo frowned. "Who were they? They must have been well-funded, to afford such a laboratory..."

"Yeah." Sunset nodded. "You'd think somepony would have heard of a bunch like that."

"Not so." Echo declared. "There are quite a few well-funded, yet totally clandestine, organisations out there. Sterling's mysterious compatriots, for example."

"Heh, yeah..." Sunset cringed, always uncomfortable whenever Echo brought up Sterling. "Doesn't seem to be the same group, though. These guys wanted to just study Nightcrawlers, by the sound of it. Sterling's 'friends' wanted to either wipe you out or make more of you."

"True." Echo nodded. "Hopefully, the intentions of my father's sponsers will remain benign."

A little while later, the pack were sparring in the training area. Elatha and Snow watched from the sidelines as they fought in pairs.

"So, now that everypony's had some time to interact with our guests, what are your opinions?" Artorias asked, as he parried a blow from Nano.

"I think they're a decent pair." Nano admitted, dodging Artorias' counterattack. "I've seen Echo's kind of nobility before: Among my fellow soldiers, back in the day."

"And Sunset is really nice." Moana smiled, firing a water stream at Willow. "What I wouldn't have given for more mares like her back in college..."

"Verily." Willow agreed, ducking the stream. "It has been a long time since we have met ponies so altruistic."

"I got no idea what that means." Wave declared, swinging a hoof at Aether. "Bat-boy may be a stiff, but he seems like a decent guy to me. So does his gal... even if she needs to watch her mouth."

"I like them, too." Snow declared. "Especially Sunset. She's really neat!"

"They're both wonderful." Elatha grinned. "It's been nice having them around these last few days."

"Well, it seems like it's unanimous." Aether chuckled, dodging another blow from Wave. "Our guests are liked by all."

"Not quite." Artorias snarled.

"Oh come on, Arty." Elatha scowled. "You still don't trust them?"

"Of course not." Artorias snarled. "And you know why."

"You still don't think they can help us?" Elatha asked.

"Of course not." Artorias sneered. "They're a pair of idealistic fools. They think they can get the normals to accept us. But I know that's nothing but a pipe dream."

"Is it, though?" Moana asked. "Sunset's a 'normal', and she seems pretty accepting of us."

"More than acceptin'." Wave snorted. "She went an' married one of us."

"Indeed she did." Willow smiled. "Her love for Echo is one based on his inner soul. It doesn't matter to her that he is a Nightcrawler."

"Yeah, Sunset's nice!" Snow added.

"Sunset is the exception that proves the rule." Artorias said condescendingly. "She is one in a hundred. There aren't nearly enough like her to justify their beliefs."

"Now you're just being cynical." Elatha snorted.

"Where are those two, anyway?" Nano asked.

"They said they were going to spend some time in their chamber." Elatha remarked.

"Oh, really?" Wave smirked. "A little 'alone time'? Sneaky pair..."

"Actually, they were planning on listening to those recordings Flatfoot made." Aether declared. "In hopes of bettering understanding us."

"As if that would help." Artorias sneered. "It wouldn't matter if the normals knew everything there is to know about us. It wouldn't make things better. If anything, it would only make it easier for them to wipe us out."

"Do you really believe that, Artorias?" Aether frowned.

"Without a doubt." Artorias nodded. "Those two seem to think the world is a place where every problem can be solved by talking things out, and that all races can sit together in a circle and be friends. But they're wrong. The world is a cold, cruel place, where different races hate each other over the smallest things. Nothing will ever change that."

"With respect sir, I think Echo and Sunset will at least be able to get that Registration Act repealed." Nano declared. "At the very least, it'll make sure things don't get any worse for us."

"That's right." Elatha nodded. "You really need to look on the bright side of things more often, Arty."

"Except there isn't always a bright side." Artorias scowled. "Sometimes, there is only darkness."

"And you guys think _I'm_ depressing..." Moana rolled her eyes.

"Either way, I suppose there's no harm in them staying a little longer." Artorias declared. "Just long enough for them to do their 'research', then get out of our manes."

"You're a real gracious host, ya know that, Arty?" Wave joked.

"I believe they can help turn things around for us." Elatha insisted. "Honestly, I've long hoped a Nightcrawler like Echo would come and help us, and now he's here."

"Yes." Willow nodded. "How terribly convenient..."

"Lucky they got that letter, huh?" Moana asked.

"About that." Artorias frowned. "Aether, have you managed to discover who sent it?"

"I'm afraid I'm still unable to ascertain the sender, or their intent." Aether admitted. "The writing is oddly familiar, but I just can't place it."

"Maybe whoever it was wanted to help us." Nano suggested. "Maybe they called in Echo as some backup."

"Or maybe they just wanted Echo here." Wave shrugged. "But why?"

"Whatever the reason, we'll find out eventually." Artorias snorted. "And if whoever's behind it means to hurt us, I will track them down and make them pay..."

Meanwhile, Echo and Sunset were listening to Nocturne's next recording.

"My employers are demanding more results, on a more regular basis." Nocturne's voice declared. "Fortunately, they have also increased my funding, allowing me to further my reach. I have already visited several large cities in search of more Nightcrawlers to investigate. Some have been harder to find than others, and even harder to press for information. But I have succeeding in garnering a wealth of knowledge. One or two were even gracious enough to allow me to extract a fragment of the dark magic within their systems, allowing for a full-fledged analysis. As far as I can tell, the Tenebros gene's activation had always been unintentional. Whether by accidentally coming in contact with museum artefacts, or stumbling upon them buried in the ground, or even being struck by dark magic itself, it happened to all of them the same way. I can't imagine how frightened they must have been when it happened, the poor things. Their whole lives, changed in an instant... Hopefully in time, perhaps we could learn how to duplicate the effect that activates the Tenebros gene, and induce it within willing volunteers. Until then, I shall have to continue my research. This is Nocturne, signing off."

The recording ended.

"Okay, that does sound kinda noble." Sunset noted. "Offering to let potential Nightcrawlers have their powers activated."

"Perhaps." Echo nodded. "It's better than having them activated at random, and without the owner's consent, at least..."

"Since we haven't heard of a place where Nightcrawlers can go to have their powers activated, I guess that plan must've fallen through." Sunset surmised.

"It would appear so." Echo nodded. "Now, let's move on to the next recording..."

Echo switched tapes, and pressed "play".

"My research has been... up and down as of late." Nocturne declared. "I have encountered more Nightcrawlers, this time in the streets of Manehattan, but they have been less forthcoming than my previous subjects. Some have refused to talk to me, believing I am some kind of - in the words of one eloquent subject - 'freak enthusiast'. Others yet, such as those who possess resepctable positions in society, have steadfastly denied that they are Nightcrawlers, no doubt out of fear that their secret would get out, and destroy their lives. As such, I have had to rely on new ways of extracting information from them. In some cases, I posed as a physician, offering a 'thorough examination' in order to get a handle on the subject's powers. Of course, such examinations required unorthodox equipment to properly examine the dark magic, but I find most ponies can be made to believe anything is a proper medical tool if you use the right terms."

"More deception..." Echo scowled.

"And more experiments." Sunset added.

"Of course, such procedures are untested." Nocturne continued. "There have been some... minor side-effects. Fortunately, they weren't anything that could arouse suspicion. The worse that could happen would be a brief fluctation in the subject's powers, but since most of the subjects don't like to use their powers (and even pretend that they don't even exist), I highly doubt that will be a problem... not a long-term one, at least..."

As the recording came to an end, Echo silently put in the next tape.

"It appears my previous method of examination is no longer viable." Nocturne announced. "After one of my procedures, the subject accidently blew up part of the hotel he was staying at. While the subject himself suffered slight burns, the other guests didn't come out unscathed. There were no fatalities, but several of them will have to wear casts for the next few weeks. While the cause was believed by authorities to be a faulty gas line, I believe it would be prudent to move on to another course of action, lest my work start to garner suspicion. A visit from the police is the last thing I need right now. I cannot afford to have my work disrupted by more meddlers, not when I'm making such strides with my research..."

"The way he speaks..." Echo frowned. "Almost as if he believed himself above the law..."

"I'm sure he was just exaggerating." Sunset declared, though she wasn't actually sure. "Maybe we should get some lunch..."

"...Okay." Echo sighed. "I am feeling quite ravenous..."

Echo and Sunset made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey, guys!" Snow smiled.

"Hello, little one." Echo declared, as he and Sunset got some food.

"You two finally came out of yer love nest, huh?" Wave smirked.

"Knock it off, Wave." Nano snarled. "You know full well what they've been doing all day."

"And I hardly think it's any of your business." Echo huffed.

"Whatever." Wave shrugged.

"So how's your day been?" Sunset asked Elatha.

"Eh, same old, same old." Elatha shrugged. "What about you guys? How's it going, listening to all those recordings?"

"It's been... informative." Echo said bluntly.

"I will admit, some of the knowledge in those tapes is unsettling." Aether admitted. "But it was all for the greater good."

"How many of you guys have listened to them?" Sunset asked.

"Well, there's myself." Aether nodded. "And Artorias. The rest of us, not so much."

"Like I got time to listen to some egghead yammer on." Wave snorted.

"I'm afraid our current lifestyle doesn't leave us much time to sit around and listen to those recordings." Willow declared.

"Besides, our lives are already depressing enough." Moana added.

"Aether already knows them by heart, so he filled us in whenever we needed to know something." Nano declared.

"Speaking of 'filling in', may we speak about the letter that brought you here?" Aether asked Echo. "We still need to know who sent it."

"I'm afraid we don't know much more than you do." Echo declared.

"Yeah." Sunset nodded. "It just arrived through our letterbox. No name or anything. Just asking for Echo's help."

"Maybe you could take another look." Aether suggested, offering the letter.

"Hmm..." Echo examined it more closely. "Now that I think of it, it appears the quill used to write this letter was pressed deeply against it, suggesting that it was hoof-written, rather than written by magic."

"I never noticed that." Aether smiled. "That narrows things down a little..."

"Yeah, to Earth Ponies and Pegasi." Wave snorted. "Like there aren't hundreds of 'em around here..."

"No disrespect intended, but that doesn't get us any further to finding out who sent this letter." Nano declared. "Much less why."

"Well, considering how neat the writing is, it probably wasn't written in a rush." Sunset noted. "Whoever it was took their time."

"You can tell all that, just by looking at it?" Snow frowned. "What's the trick?"

"No trick." Sunset smiled. "Just careful observation."

"Well, your 'careful observation' hasn't gotten us anywhere." Artorias snarled. "For all we know, that letter was written in order to lure you here to us as part of some elaborate trap."

"Perhaps." Echo shrugged. "Or perhaps it was a true cry for help. The lack of a name indicates that whoever wrote it didn't want others to know who they were. Possibly, they hold some important or revered position, and don't wish to have their name besmirched by asking a Nightcrawler for help."

"Now that I believe." Wave snorted. "Love for our kind ain't exactly ragin' right now."

"It could be a government official, or a noble." Elatha suggested.

"Or it could be none of them." Echo declared. "We may never know."

"That's not good enough." Artorias declared. "We need to know who is behind this letter."

"Well, I'm sorry." Echo took his glasses off and cleaned them. "But I'm afraid I can glean no more about our mysterious letter writer. I'm not a miracle worker, you know."

"Does it really matter, anyway?" Elatha shrugged. "If it _was_ a trap, don't you think it would have been sprung by now? Echo and Sunset have been here for days, remember? And nothing's happened."

"She has a point, sir." Nano pointed out.

"Hrrr..." Artorias growled.

"Indeed." Aether nodded, taking back the letter. "It seems this mystery will remain unsolved."

"So why not just forget about it, and focus on the now?" Elatha offered.

"Okay, you win." Artorias growled. "I'll forget about it... for now."

"Good to see you can be reasoned with." Echo smiled.

"Maybe the Great Gray Wolf's just a big old puppy, deep down inside." Sunset smirked.

"Very funny." Artorias snarled.

After finishing some lunch, Echo and Sunset continued their work, listening to the next recording.

"I am pleased to report that I have discovered several homeless Nightcrawlers on the outskirts of Las Pegasus." Nocturne announced. "A group of desperate ponies whom nopony knows or cares about. I really have hit the jackpot this time..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sunset wondered.

"I don't think I want to know..." Echo frowned. "But we may not have a choice..."

They moved on to the next recording.

"My work has increased in leaps and bounds since my last report." Nocturne declared. "The homeless Nightcrawlers have been quite a help to me. Since they are relative unknowns, they are more willing to discuss matters with me. And, like Smudge, they are willing to go with me if there is talk of money or shelter involved. Such easily manipulated souls can be effortlessly roped into... certain activities."

"What?" Echo frowned.

"Of course, the hard part is keeping them." Nocturne continued. "Fortunately, this state-of-the-art lab comes with some top-notch restraints."

"Oh, no..." Sunset gaped. "He didn't..."

"No, please..." A new voice rang out. "Please don't... Not again..."

"Sorry about this, listener." Nocturne said nonchalantly. "My latest test subject tends to get a little chatty. But I know just how to fix that."

There was the sound of hoofsteps, as Nocturne walked across a room, the recorder still in hoof.

"Please, let me go..." The unnamed Nightcrawler pleaded. "I won't tell anypony what happened, I swear..."

"Of course you won't..." Nocturne declared. The sound of a needle entering skin followed.

"Ahh!" The Nightcrawler yelped.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh..." Nocturne hushed, as the Nightcrawler's moans grew silent. "Time to sleep now..."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Echo shuddered. "It just can't be..."

"Your dad... a mad scientist?" Sunset gasped.

"Well, that's it for now." Nocturne announced. "I have work to do, so I must be signing off. Until next time..."

"This can't be real." Echo declared. "There must be some plausible reason as to why he did all that."

"Let's hope so." Sunset frowned.

Echo put in the next tape, he and Sunset sharing feelings of fear and worry.

"My next few subjects have proven to be quite disappointing." Nocturne said in a bored tone of voice. "They possess weak, inconsequential powers, such as the ability to converse with fish, or turn into a puddle. But their Tenebros genes still required careful examination, after which I dumped them back in the wretched hovels from whence they came. At least they can take solace in the fact that they are helping to advance my research, if ever so slightly..."

"He used them, then threw them away..." Echo growled, gripping the recorder tightly. "Like they were mere tools."

"Easy there, Echo." Sunset urged. "Don't wanna break the thing."

"Or maybe I do." Echo scowled. "If only to spare me more of this."

"But you won't." Sunset placed a hoof on one of his.

"No." Echo sighed. "Curse my curiosity..."

The next tape was put in.

"My research is going better than I had ever hoped." Nocturne said proudly. "My associates have given me ever more funding, resources, and even a couple of security stallions, to keep my more rowdy subjects in check. With the random powers these Nightcrawlers possess, caution is something that must not be overlooked. Some of them have proven hard to manage. As you can imagine, they tend to be somewhat resentful of my methods. The current subject in particular, who calls itself 'Savage', who bears the dark magic power of Berserker."

"Berserker?" Echo frowned. "That was my old power..."

"But I thought Nightcrawler powers were unique..." Sunset frowned.

"As did I..." Echo declared. "What could this mean?"

"However, there is something different about this one particular Nightcrawler." Nocturne explained. "I have studied the effects of the Berserker magic. When the subject's anger is pushed to a certain capacity, the subject will undergo a grotesque inflammation of his muscles and bones, turning into a monstrous beast, granting him super strength, super speed, and near invincibility, and his mind devolves into a feral animalistic rage. Anything and everything becomes a target. If it was a Unicorn, they would also have powerful dark magical blasts to add to their already destructive repertoire."

"Exactly what I went through..." Echo nodded bluntly.

"This Nightcrawler, Savage, looks no different from a normal pony, yet when brought in, he displayed those abilities." Nocturne continued. "It certainly caused a bit of a ruckus for the security team. This is nothing short of fascinating. This 'Berserker' had the power of a beast, yet he was able to maintain his rationality (albeit showcasing some feral tendencies). There is reason to believe that these Nightcrawlers can... evolve. I wasn't able to get much out of him about how he was able to perform this feat, but I hypothesize that after exposure to sufficient magical stimuli, their powers can and will mutate, and become stronger. Such power could be used in untold of ways. Imagine what an army of such Nightcrawlers could do... Nothing could stand in its way. If that kind of power were to get into the wrong hooves, it could result in major devastation... Fortunately, my restraints are more than enough to keep the subject contained, but unharmed. The last thing I want is to cause pain and injury to such an invaluable subject-"

In the background, there was the sound of tearing metal, followed by a savage roar.

"Nopony cages me!" A growling voice snarled.

"The subject has broken free!" Another voice yelled.

"Oh, buck! SHOOT IT!" Nocturne roared at the top of his voice. "Shoot it now!"

The unmistakeable sound of a crossbow being fired followed. The would-be escapee howled in pain. An explosion followed, as the Nightcrawler fought back. More crossbows were fired, and the sound of a body hitting the floor completed the melody of horror.

"Finally." Nocturne said, annoyed. "Somepony make a note: We need stronger restraints. Don't want the test subjects breaking free, after all... Now, clean up this mess!"

"What about the body, Flatfoot?" One voice asked.

"Throw it down that mineshaft outside of town." Nocturne said callously. "Nopony ever goes there, so the chances of anypony finding the remains are slim to nothing. And be quick about it. We've already lost enough time."

"Yes, sir." The voice declared.

The sound of the dead Nightcrawler's body being dragged across the floor was heard.

"What a mess..." Nocturne sighed. His footsteps grew louder as he neared the still-functioning recorder. "Wait, is this thing still on? Oh, for Fau-"

The recording came to an abrupt end.

Echo was as white as a sheet. Sunset felt as if she was about to be sick.

"I don't believe it." Echo shook his head. "My own father, the stallion I looked up to most... I never imagined he'd so cruel, so callous..."

"I'm sorry, Echo." Sunset comforted him. "I should never have suggested listening to all these things at once."

"It wouldn't have mattered either way." Echo sighed. "I would have gotten to this point eventually. But at least now, I don't have false hope to torture myself with."

"I know it's terrible." Sunset sighed. "But maybe Nocturne really did change after he did all that. You said yourself that he was a kind and attentive father. Maybe something happened to get him to take his life in another direction."

"Maybe." Echo sighed. "That would explain why he never told me. Perhaps he was simply ashamed of what he had done in the past... But that doesn't make what he did forgivable. I will never be able to think of him the same way ever again. These recordings have tainted my memories of him. I'm not sure I can even see him as my father anymore."

"Oh, Echo..." Sunset held him.

"I can only hope to be a better father to our own foal." Echo declared. "I swear, I will keep nothing from him or her."

"I know you won't." Sunset smiled. "And no matter what your father turned out to be, know that you are your own stallion. You'll be a wonderful father."

"Thank you, Sunset." Echo beamed. "I'm glad you chose to come along. I don't think I could have dealt with this by myself."

"Hey, isn't that what a wife does for her husband?" Sunset smiled. "She stands by him, supports him, helps him through the hard times."

"And you have accomplished all of those things." Echo declared. "I must be the luckiest stallion alive, to have such a caring and devoted wife."

"No arguments here." Sunset chuckled. "Incidentally, you're not such a bad husband, yourself."

"Easy on the compliments, my dear." Echo joked. "Don't want me getting a swollen head, now do you?"

"If you did, it'd just mean more to kiss." Sunset pecked him on the cheek.

"That would be nice." Echo kissed her back. "Maybe you should compliment me more often."

"Yeah, right." Sunset giggled, as Echo kissed her neck.

"Oh, look at the time." Echo noted the clock on the makeshift table, which told him it was late afternoon. "We wiled the whole day away listening to those dreadful recordings. What do you say we get some supper, then turn in for the night?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sunset nodded. "I'm really starting to like the blueberries from around here. Maybe they'll let us take some back home."

"I imagine they would." Echo chuckled. "Artorias will no doubt be glad just to see the back of us."

"Hey, who knows?" Sunset shrugged. "Maybe by the time we're done here, we'll have won him over."

"Hope springs eternal, my love." Echo declared, as they left the chamber.

The tapes lay on the table, more dark secrets hidden among. As bad as the ones he had already heard were, an even greater and more terrible secret was waiting to be revealed, one that would rock Echo to his core...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Twelve: Secrets Revealed**

The next morning, after breakfast, Echo made an announcement as he and Sunset walked down the tunnels of the den.

"Sunset, I would like to listen to the rest of my father's recordings by myself." He declared.

"What?" Sunset frowned. "Why?"

"Because it was my father who made them." Echo sighed. "Therefore, it is my burden. And besides, I don't want to expose you to any more of that horror. Not with you in the state you're in right now."

"Seriously?" Sunset snorted. "You're playing that card? Really?"

"I know hearing all those awful things shook you up as much as they did me." Echo declared. "And we both know too much stress isn't good for you or the foal at this stage. What if the next recording is some kind of in-depth, highly grisly account of a Nightcrawler disection? I'm sorry, but I must put my hoof down."

"Okay, fine." Sunset sighed. "Just... try and keep it together. As bad as things look now, I know they'll be better."

"I wish I had your faith, my love." Echo sighed.

"Good luck." Sunset kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe I'll see what Elatha and Snow are up to..."

While Sunset walked in the opposite direction, Echo returned to the chamber alone, and put in the next tape.

"Please... let there be a ounce of equinity that I can remember my father for..." Echo whispered, as the tape began spinning.

"An interesting turn of events ocurred recently." Nocturne declared. "In the news, there has been talk of a vigilante that has been sighted all over Equestria lately, using very powerful forms of dark magic as his weapon to subdue (not murder, mind you) the criminals he faces. There is only one pony that I know of who is that powerful... this is Deathgaze."

"Deathgaze?!" Echo gaped.

Deathgaze was the name that Sterling said belonged to Echo's father when his schemes were revealed. According to his 'once' friend, Deathgaze was a Nightcrawler far more powerful than other any other, and that Echo had inherited some of that power. Echo wasn't sure if this was true, but a part of him had clung on to the hope that his birth father was truly out there. But what was baffling him now was that his other father was now talking about Deathgaze as if he had met him...

"Deathgaze was truly a marvel for a Nightcrawler enthuisiast such as myself, and I was fortunate to meet him once in my lifetime." Nocturne continued. "It was a long time ago, shortly after I began my recordings. I wanted to record our conversations with my subjects, but most of them (especially Deathgaze) were insistent on having privacy, so I had to go on was the notes I took on them. Deathgaze was particularly informative. Unfortunately, he didn't stick around long, and I feel it is unlikely that I would ever see him again. Truly a shame. He would have made a great contribution to my research..." Nocturne sighed.

Echo was astounded by what he just heard.

"He... he met my father?" Echo gaped. "...And he never told me?"

"Recently, I hit a low point in my endeavors to understand Nightcrawlers. My research was grinding to a halt, I hadn't had much influx of Nightcrawlers for a long time, and my employers were getting a little antsy about their money going to a failing project... but then, something glorious came up. Some of my assistants, whom I had sent out to scout for more Nightcrawlers, had discovered an inactive Nightcrawler at an orphanage... normally, I would not be interested... but what they told me next changed my mind quickly..." Nocturne continued onwards with his speech.

Echo's eyes widened, as he began to realize what Nocturne was about to say.

"They said that this Nightcrawler was none other than one of two sons of Deathgaze, a young colt by the name of Echo." Nocturne revealed.

"Me?" Echo gasped. "I'm the subject of one of these reports?"

"Needless to say, I was astounded." Nocturne admitted. "According to the scout's intel, Deathgaze had an affair with an Earth Pony mare who was married to a noble by the name of Nero, and the mare bore two Thestral sons, one being Echo, and another who went by the name of Synchro, with Deathgaze having practically vanished into thin air. When I went to the owner of the orphanage for more information, he told me that the home the family lived in was destroyed in a dark magic explosion not so long ago. The mother and stepfather were killed. Synchro was allegedly killed as well... but according to further research, it is possible that this explosion was caused by Synchro... but as of now, that's just a theory... a dark magic theory."

"No... he knew?" Echo frowned. "He knew I had a brother? And what happened that day? All along?"

"This presented a golden opportunity for me." Nocturne announced. "As much as I've learned from adult Nightcrawlers, a juvenile subject could prove invaluable. And a Thestral Nightcrawler, at that. Despite the Tenebros gene being found more often in Thestrals, I had yet to study one up close, and ironically, they are much harder to come by. Either way, the chance to study a young Thestral Nightcrawler is one in a million..."

"No, please..." Echo shook his head. "It can't have been... he wouldn't..."

"Henceforth, after much deliberation and planning, I've decided that my best course of action is to adopt Echo as my own son." Nocturne continued. "In raising him as my own, I will have a ready-made test subject at my hooftips. I will be free to examine him as he grows, and record every last detail of his life. The benefits to my research will be incalcuable."

"No..." Echo gasped. "Not me too... Just another experiment..."

"Tomorrow morning, I will go to see the owner about adopting the young lad, and hope that things go smoothly. Flatfoot, over and out." Nocturne ended the message with a click.

His hooves shaking, Echo put in the next tape.

"The adoption was a complete success." Nocturne declared. "A curious aspect of the orphange's adoption process involves the prospective parent spending some time with the adoptee. As such, I spent an afternoon with Echo. He was quite timid at first, but I managed to coerce him into playing a game of chess. Truth be told, the lad gave me quite a run for my money. Ultimately, he left his bishop exposed, and I was able to snatch victory. After the game, we had a small conversation, where I offered to provide a new home for him. He was quite pleased at the prospect of leaving the orphanage, having been shunned by his peers for being a Thestral (I had indeed noticed the rest of the orphans giving him a wide berth). With my credentials, the rest of the adoption process was foal's play. That was two weeks ago. By now, Echo has acclimatised to his new surroundings quite nicely. He seems somewhat quiet and reserved, speaking little of his life before the orphanage, and when he does, he can only recall fragments of those days. No doubt the trauma from the explosion must have given him retrograde amnesia. I will have to work on curing this if I ever hope to fully assess the boy. Perhaps in time, his memory will return, and I will learn what happened that night. As of now, I have to be careful. To push too far, too soon, could have a detrimental effect on Echo's mind, thus impeding the experiment..."

"Experiment." Echo growled, clenching his hooves. "What was that all I ever was to you, 'father'?"

Echo switched the tape again.

"Echo has shown an interesting taste for knowledge." Nocturne started on the next tape. "As busy as I am, I often leave the books on magical theory and spell casting I reserve for recreational reading lying about the estate. On more than one ocassion, I stumbled across Echo reading these books, clearly having no problems grasping the subject at all. Such a prominent scholastic acumen must be nurtured. And I figure, since I am the boy's caretaker, I should be the one to oversee his education. I fear that Echo would not fit in at a public school setting, and besides, I _am_ a professor. So, I took him to the library, and began to teach him. He is my son now, in name if not in blood, so I must ensure he does my name proud. I do have a certain reputation to uphold, after all..."

Echo scowled.

"However, Echo has proven to be a fast learner." Nocturne continued. "I don't know very much about Thestrals, but I'd wager his level of intelligence is not the norm among his kind. Who knows? It may even be some latent aspect of his still-dormant Nightcrawler powers. Only time will tell. Also, this thirst for knowledge has gotten him to open up considerably. Alas, he still does not remember much of what happened before the orphanage. But for now, I must be satisfied with the progress I've already made. Roam wasn't built in a day, after all..."

Echo wordlessly put in the next tape.

"I brought Echo to an... associate of mine." Nocturne remarked. "A doctor, who specialises in genetics. Under the guise of a medical check-up, he took some of Echo's blood, tested his physical traits, and did anything else required to sell the illusion. From what we have been able to gather, Echo is no stronger nor faster than a regular colt his age. In fact, he's a little on the weak side. And his flight speed is less than impressive. Though I only have Pegasi to reference, I hardly think Thestrals would be that different, considering the comparatively similar wingspan. Echo is no athlete, that's for sure, not to mention his eyesight is dimming slightly. He's definitely going to need glasses... Honestly, between these kinds of expenses and providing him with food, clothes and bedding, this project is seriously making a dent in my savings. This is going to be hard to explain to my employers..."

"Well, I'm sorry I was such a drain on your resources." Echo snarled, quickly putting the next tape in.

"It has been three years since I adopted Echo. The young lad has been progressing quite well since the orphanage. Every task I set him during his home schooling sessions, he passes with flying colors. Not only does Echo possess a keen grasp on spells and history, he has also shown an interest in dark magic (much to my surprise), and now the young Thestral is nearing puberty." Nocturne announced. "And with it, the opportunity to activate his Tenebros gene. Of course, this poses something of a quandry: Should I knowingly expose Echo to dark magic in order to activate the gene? Acquiring dark magic is no easy feat, after all. And then there's the implications to consider. What if Echo's powers destroy my home? The last thing I want is for the boy to develop the Berserker spell and have him tear me and everything else to shreds. This will require careful consideration..."

"Hmph." Echo huffed. "Considering I didn't gain my powers at anywhere near that time, it would seem good sense prevailed. For once..."

Echo put in the next recording.

"I had an encounter with a most unusual stallion recently." Nocturne revealed. "His name was Silas Necross."

"...What?" Echo gasped, remembering the name of the leader of the "Order of Darkness" which Sterling and his brother were working with a while ago.

"He belongs to a group who research dark magic directly, apparently connected to my own employers." Nocturne revealed. "Of course, it's not every day you meet a pony with similar interests to yourself, so we got to talking. All things considered, I found Mr. Necross a tad unsettling. His talk about harnessing the power of dark magic borders on the deranged. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was doing for the sake of power, rather than knowledge. Deciding to change the subject, I brought up my own projects, specifically, Echo. Necross was impressed at how well I had done at raising and observing the boy. He was particularly impressed at the boy's knowledge of dark magic. And so he should be, since I have taught the boy almost everything I know by this point. He even suggested that Echo come to work for him after my own research on him was complete, as he could use a mind like his. The offer was tempting. Though I find the fellow quite ghastly, I suppose there would be no harm in pointing him in Echo's direction should the time come..."

Echo dropped the recorder.

"No... please..." Echo grimaced. "Don't tell me Necross only knew of me, only came to recruit me... because of you, father?"

Everything Echo had heard before, every soulcrushing word, was nothing compared to this. The whole reason Silas came to recruit Echo for his "Order's" twisted experiments, their research into dark magic, was because Nocturne had informed him of his existence. Everything that had happened to Echo afterwards; The incident with Sombra's book, his transformation into a beast and subsequent rampage in Canterlot, the ensuing ostracisation... It was all because of his so-called "father."

As Echo reached for the next cassette, he saw that it was the last one.

"Here we go." He frowned. "The moment of truth..."

"Echo is now eighteen, and about to leave home." Nocturne announced. "It seems the grand experiment is over. Ultimately, I chose to exercise caution and not activate his Tenebros gene by force. I won't lie, raising Echo has been an... interesting experience. Having a son that I could raise, guide towards the path of knowledge, has been somewhat gratifying."

Echo smiled, hopeful that some glimmer of life was filtering through the darkness.

"Alas, I have learned comparatively little from him in return." Nocturne declared flatly. "All those years, and I barely gained any knowledge from him at all. Even his being a Thestral didn't make for much difference to my research. In scientific turns, it has all been a big waste. So many years of my life focused on Echo, and it seems they were wasted. At least, that's what my employers think. They are not happy at all with my squandered efforts, and I don't blame them. This whole project is something of a bad investment. Perhaps I would have been better off simply leaving Echo in that orphanage. But at least now that he's an adult, I don't have to worry about him anymore. He can live his own life now, and I am finally free to move on to more fruitful endeavors. Perhaps I should give Silas a call, let him know that Echo is ready for him..."

"How..." Echo snarled, his crystals flowing fast and frenzied. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me... but you didn't, did you? I was just your little pet project, somepony to observe and push in the direction you wanted... then finally, fob off on another, far worse stallion when you no longer had use for me!"

Echo was struck by the sudden urge to smash the recorder, in the half-baked hope that destroying it and the offending tape would take away the pain it had caused him. He formed a hammer out of his crystals, and held it over the device.

"RARRRGH!" He swung the hammer down.

The hammer impacted... on the dirt beside the recorder. At the last second, Echo had diverted the swing. As much as he hated to admit it, the information on those tapes could still prove valuable. He had to keep them safe, no matter what pain they brought.

"Damn you, Nocturne..." He said breathlessly, as his crystals receded. "Damn you all the way to Tartarus."

Still breathing hard, Echo lay down on his hammock, covering his face with his hooves. The pain of his adoptive father's betrayal was like poison in his veins.

"The moment of truth..." He sighed, wallowing in his misery. "The terrible, awful, truth..."

Meanwhile, Sunset was walking through the tunnels, planning to get some water from the river, when Snow suddenly bumped into her.

"Snow?" She asked.

"I didn't do it!" Snow yelled. "It wasn't me!"

"What wasn't you?" Sunset asked.

"Snow!" Elatha voice rang down the tunnels.

"Oh no." Snow gulped, racing off.

Elatha rounded a corner, clearly very annoyed.

"What's going on?" Sunset asked. "Why's Snow so freaked out?"

"This is why." Elatha held out her Voldemare charm, which had been cracked. A faint wisp of dark magic was leaking out of it.

"Ohh..." Sunset cringed. "That's not good."

"No, it isn't." Elatha declared.

"How did it happen?" Sunset asked.

"I was in my room, taking a nap." Elatha recalled. "Then I woke up, and saw her holding it. She dropped it, and it cracked."

"Which explains why she just ran past me at about a hundred miles an hour." Sunset deadpanned.

"This isn't the first time she's done this." Elatha frowned. "I don't know why, but she's always playing with my charm. And she breaks it every time. Aether can fix them, but he always gets so angry about it. I am really not in the mood to get another earful from him about how we don't 'take proper care' of the charms, and that we're 'risking discovery'."

Sunset was mildly surprised. She had taken Aether to be a slightly doddering, likeable grandfather figure. The idea that he could be such a hardnose came as a shock.

"Maybe I can fix it." Sunset suggested. "I know a few things about magical trinkets."

"Would you?" Elatha asked. "That would be great. At least then, I wouldn't have Aether on my back."

"Shouldn't we find Snow?" Sunset noted. "She went down that tunnel."

"Yeah." Elatha nodded. "She's going to have to answer for this..."

"What exactly do you have in mind for punishment?" Sunset asked. "I imagine grounding is out of the question..."

"Oh, I have my options." Elatha declared. "No blueberries for a week, water-gathering duty, checking the tree roots for woodworm..."

"Points for creativity." Sunset nodded.

"Well, you _do_ need to improvise down here..." Elatha smirked.

They found Snow in her room, pouting.

"I'd like a word with you, young filly." Elatha declared.

"It was an accident, okay?" Snow scowled. "I was just looking at it, and I... dropped it. It's not my fault there was a rock down there..."

"I know you didn't mean to break it." Elatha said fairly. "But this has to stop. Aether doesn't like having to fix the charm all the time."

"I know." Snow sighed. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"I'm more 'annoyed' than mad." Elatha admitted. "Try not to do it again, okay?"

"Okay." Snow smiled.

"Atta girl." Elatha hugged her daughter.

Sunset smiled also, admiring Elatha's show of parenting.

 _'I hope I can be this patient with my foal...'_ She thought.

"Now, lucky for the both of us, Sunset's going to try and fix the charm." Elatha declared. "So we won't have to trouble Aether today."

"Can you really do that?" Snow asked Sunset.

"I can give it a shot." Sunset shrugged.

"Here it is." Elatha passed over the cracked gem.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Sunset screwed up her face in concentration.

Sunset's horn started to glow, as did the gem. The crack slowly started to seal itself. However, the dark magic was making things difficult. Sunset put everything she had into pushing it back inside.

"Almost..." She groaned, sweat dripping down her brow. "Got it!"

The crack completely vanished, leaving the gem whole again. The gem shone, even more brightly than before.

"There." Sunset smiled, wiping her brow. "Nothing to it."

"Wow." Snow gaped. "I thought only Aether could do that."

"He makes it look a lot easier, though." Elatha admitted. "But listening to him chew us out sure isn't easy."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Snow asked.

"Of course not." Sunset grinned. "It's our little secret."

"Thanks." Snow beamed.

"But I'm afraid you're still going to have to be punished, young filly." Elatha declared. "No blueberries tonight."

"Aww!" Snow groaned. "But mom-"

"No buts." Elatha said firmly. "Now run along back to room. Sunset andI need to have a little chat."

"We do?" Sunset asked.

"Okay..." Snow sighed, walking off to her room.

Elatha looked around, making sure nopony was there.

"Speaking of secrets... Follow me." She told Sunset.

"Sure..." Sunset complied, though with some confusion.

Elatha led Sunset down the tunnels, her expression set.

Wanting to clear his head, Echo walked down the tunnels, trying in vain to get his mind off the horrific revelations. So lost in thought was he that he bumped into Aether.

"Sorry." Echo apologised.

"Is something wrong, friend?" Aether asked. "You look... troubled."

"Oh, it's..." Echo sighed. "I've just been listening to more of those recordings. The information is... unsettling. Nocturne raised me, and I never imagined he would speak words like that."

"It's true, those recording are unnerving." Aether admitted.

"Nocturne spoke of Nightcrawlers as if they were just test subjects." Echo sighed. "Even I was little more than a 'project' to him."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Aether said sympathetically. "Then again, what more can you expect from a normal pony?"

"Pardon?" Echo asked, "Didn't he help you and your friend once? I figure you would at least hold him a bit higher in regards..."

"That he did... but it doesn't change the fact Nocturne only considered our kind little more than a scientific curiosity." Aether scowled. "To his kind, that is all we are; Anomolies. Deviations from the norm. Freaks."

"I wouldn't put it quite like that." Echo frowned.

"Really?" Aether snorted. "You've heard the origins of my fellow pack members. And you yourself have suffered. All thanks to the so-called 'normal' ponies who choose to torment us for our differences."

"I know there are those who have caused Nightcrawlers pain." Echo declared. "But we can't hold it against their entire race. Nor can we let such bitterness overwhelm us."

"Is that so? Just look at the cruelty normal ponies inflict on our kind." Aether scowled. "The persecution, the torment, hunting us down, slaughtering us or even worse."

"They aren't all like that, though." Echo declared. "Some are perfectly willing to let us live our lives in peace."

"Yet they do nothing to stop the others from persecuting us." Aether retorted.

"I wouldn't say 'nothing'." Echo frowned. "Prince Shining and Princess Cadance are doing everything they can to slow down that Registration Act."

"Slow it down, yes." Aether admitted. "But they can't stop it. Their precious politics won't let them. They may as well not be doing anything at all."

"At least they're trying." Echo scowled. He was surprised by Aether's sudden change in personality. He had never seen him look so fierce, so blunt. "Despite what you may think, not all normal ponies are against us. There are some who are for us, ones I am proud to call friends. And others still can be turned away from their prejudice. In fact, Prince Shining once despised me, but he eventually saw differently. We can achieve peace between our two races. All we have to do is prove that Nightcrawlers as a whole aren't a threat."

"Oh, is that all?" Aether said sarcastically. "What are you intending to do for a follow-up mission, prove that Parasprites don't eat everything in sight?"

"Very droll." Echo snorted.

"Your plan for 'peace' won't work, Echo." Aether said bluntly. "Those 'friends' of yours as you call them, such as Prince Shining, may hold you in high regards now... but what if somewhere down the road, you do something that goes against their ways? What then?"

"I've already done several things that were wrong in Shining's eyes." Echo replied. "Yet he still trusts me. Things were rather rough between us for a time, but we have finally developed respect between us."

"But for how long?" Aether sneered. "What if that Registration Act becomes law, and you refuse to go along with it? Will he still trust you then, when you refuse to give up your freedom for the law he is bound to follow? Or will he simply brand you a criminal, and have you arrested?"

"Shining would never do that." Echo declared.

"Oh?" Aether asked. "Can you be so sure?"

Echo stumbled for a moment, not entirely sure.

"I don't need to be sure, because the Act will never come into being." He said quickly. "Malus will never infect this land with his hate."

"Artorias was right about you." Aether said scathingly. "You're an idealistic fool. You think things will always turn out for the best."

"And why not?" Echo retorted. "I was in a bad place once, but everything worked out for me in the end."

"You were lucky." Aether snorted. "You got a wife, a home, a high-ranking job, and mostly accepted by your peers... something none of us have known in a long time. You may be a Nightcrawler, but you are not one of us."

"I am in spirit." Echo retorted. "And I will do everything I can to help you."

"You think yourself our saviour?" Aether snickered. "You are talented and you are smart, but you are no Dark Messiah. That much, I am certain."

"Who?" Echo frowned.

"What, you've never heard of the Dark Messiah?" Aether scoffed.

"I can't say that I have." Echo admitted.

"Well, rumor has it that there is a Nightcrawler out there, far more powerful than any other Nightcrawler in the world. It is said that this one pony would be the one to bring about a new age of prosperity for those of us cursed with dark magic, and rid this world of hate. He has championed our cause for many years, and he will one day free us from this den of dirt." Aether decreed. "Nopony has ever met him except for a few, but those that did saw him for what he was... a god amongst the mortals... something I am afraid that you are not."

"...Okay... I have no idea whom this Messiah is that you speak of, and even so, we have no need for him." Echo said skeptically. "I will help make peace between you and the normal ponies if it's the last thing I do."

"Again with the talk of 'peace'." Aether sneered. "You want so badly for all of us to live together in harmony. But that will never happen. The normals will always hate and fear us. Look at your so-called father, Nocturne. To him, you were nothing but a means to an end, an experiment. And there are so many more like him out there. Is that really the kind of pony you want us to live beside?"

"I..." Echo spluttered.

"Listen, boy, you are a talented Nightcrawler, but you must take time to rethink your position..." Aether declared as he walked away. "Perhaps even reconsider whose side you're on. Maybe then, will you become one of us..."

Echo was once again left alone with his thoughts. Only this time, his thoughts had shifted...

"What if Aether is right?" Echo asked himself. "What if there is no way to achieve peace? What if Shining will hold his dedication to the law above our friendship? Will he really turn on me? Is Aether right? Are my attempts to prove Nightcrawlers are not a threat doomed to failure? Is this nothing but an idealistic fool's errand? Maybe Aether's right, and normals and Nightcrawlers will never be able to live together in peace. ...I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing anymore..."

Meanwhile, Elatha led Sunset down the tunnels, finding the most secluded spot in the den.

"What is all this?" Sunset asked, a tad breathless. "Why did you lead me all the way down here?"

"...Sunset, I have something I need to confess to you." Elatha sighed. "Something I need to keep just between us."

"Really? What is it?" Sunset asked.

"Well... it's about that letter you and Echo received." Elatha declared. "The one that brought you both here."

"Did you find out who wrote it?" Sunset inquired.

"Not exactly." Elatha declared.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Sunset frowned.

"I don't need to find out who wrote it because... I wrote it." Elatha admitted.

"What?" Sunset gasped, shocked. "You..."

"That's right." Elatha nodded. "I'm the one who brought you and Echo here."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. Alpha Male

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Alpha Male**

Sunset was paralysed with shock, her mind still taking in Elatha's confession.

"You...?" She gaped. "You're the one who wrote that letter? The letter asking Echo to come here?"

"That's right." Elatha nodded. "I did write it, without the knowledge of any of the other pack members. Even Snow."

"But why?" Sunset asked.

"Because I knew only Echo could help us." Elatha declared. "He is our one chance to bring acceptance to Nightcrawlers, so we can finally come out of hiding, and live normal lives."

"But why?" Sunset frowned, "I mean, I understand wanting to live normal lives, but going behind the others' backs?"

"It had to be done." Elatha sighed, "You may not know it... but our pack is careening down an awful path..."

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked. "Are you talking about those ponies who killed the others like Quicksilver?"

"If it was only that simple." Elatha groaned. "But the problem doesn't lie with them... it lies with my brother."

"Your brother?" Sunset gaped. "...I don't understand."

"Look, you've seen the way he is." Elatha frowned. "Cold, stubborn, and bitter... peace is the last thing on Artorias' mind. All he cares about nowadays is using power and force to make a point. He claims that it is for the good of Nightcrawlers everywhere, but all it is doing is perpetuating the cycle of hatred, instead of ending it..."

"But what does this have to do with Echo?" Sunset asked.

"Just about everything." Elatha nodded. "I've heard the stories, and if they are anything to go by, Echo has everything we need to turn things around. I just know it..."

Meanwhile, Echo, still shaken by his talk with Aether, decided to go and talk with Artorias, stallion to stallion, in hopes of easing both their uneasy alliance and his own worries. Wanting to talk to the pack leader alone, Echo made a beeline for the Dracony's chamber.

"Hello?" He called, as he entered the chamber. "Anypony here?"

The chamber was empty.

"Hmm." Echo mused. "He must be out patrolling, or some such thing..."

His scientific curiosity kicking in, Echo looked over the room. It was a sparse area, with only a hammock and a table in it. On a second glance, Echo noticed something the table. Pushing it aside, he found a small wooden hatch, leading to a set of steps.

"What's this?" He frowned.

Echo went down the steps, finding himself in a new chamber. The walls were covered in maps, and a table stood to the side, stacked with notes and newspaper clippings. On the maps, several locations had been crossed out. As he looked closer, Echo realised that those location were towns and military bases.

"What in the world...?" He frowned.

Walking over to the table, Echo examined the newspaper clippings. They were all old, from different weeks, and months, but they shared a common theme; They all contained stories on towns that had acted against Nightcrawlers, or military bases that was rumored to be making plans against them. Echo realized that those locations had something in common; They were all places that had been in the news recently, having been attacked by "unknown assailants." Unknown no more, it would seem...

"Oh no." Echo frowned. "This does not look good. It does not look good at all..."

As Echo continued looking around, he saw more clippings, which reported on those places being attacked. He did see some clippings regarding Malus and his Registration Act, but oddly, none on the attack Artorias embarked on.

"How odd..." Echo frowned. He glanced at the map, and saw that the location of Malus' office hadn't been marked off like the others. "I don't know why he would leave that, and I don't care. I must get back to Sunset..."

As Echo turned around, planning to inform Sunset, he found himself face to face with Artorias, the hulking Dracony somehow having entered the room without making a sound.

"Oh... hello." Echo said awkwardly.

"What are you doing in here?" Artorias glared at him. "How did you find this place?"

"I think the better question is 'What are you doing in here?'" Echo shot back. "If I didn't know better, I'd say this was a military operation."

"Well then, you don't know better." Artorias scowled.

"Really?" Echo shot back. "Then what is all this? You've been leading your pack in attacking towns and the military."

"Only in the name of self-defence." Artorias retorted, waving a hoof at the map. "All those places threatened our kind. We had to make sure to protect our own. You understand, don't you?"

"I'm not sure that I do." Echo said coldly. "It's one thing to defend your own home and your pack, but to actively seek out conflict is a step too far."

"It's the only way to keep us safe." Artorias declared. "Best to get a pre-emptive strike rather than be ambushed further down the road."

"But don't you realize that you're only reinforcing the normal ponies' beliefs that you're nothing but destructive monsters?" Echo asked. "In the name of 'protection', you're only making things worse for your fellow Nightcrawlers."

"But at least we're putting those bigoted fools in their place." Artorias sneered. "Reminding them that they should not buck with us!"

"The only thing you're doing is just making them angrier, and more afraid." Echo declared. "That's not a good long-term solution."

"And I suppose your idiotic plans for 'peace' are?" Artorias smirked.

"It's better than what you're going for." Echo growled.

"Is it really?" Artorias asked. "I know doubt and indecision when I hear it, Alchemy. You don't really believe you can do it, can you?"

"Well, I..." Echo spluttered. He didn't want to admit it, but Artorias was right. He was starting to doubt his mission.

"Of course you don't." Artorias smiled triumphantly. "And if you don't believe in your mission, how can you accomplish it? I think deep down, you know that this scheme of yours is doomed to failure. Acts of hate can only be responded to with acts of hate. And no amount of 'peace' can ever change that."

Echo was speechless.

"My way is the only one that can succeed." Artorias said coldly. "You're just too weak-willed to try anything more drastic. In spite of all they've done to our kind, you still refuse to stand against the normals with us. Well, that's your loss. I will lead my pack on the path to victory over the normals who hate us. You can either stand aside, or get trampled. It's your choice."

"...What about the others?" Echo murmured, finally finding his voice.

"Excuse me?" Artorias frowned.

"Do your fellow pack members share this belief?" Echo challenged. "They joined this pack so they could survive... how is sending them into battle with the normals going to do that?"

Artorias paused for a moment.

"You're risking the lives of your fellow pack members." Echo pointed out. "Or don't you care?"

"Of course I care." Artorias growled. "They're the whole reason I'm doing this. I want them to be safe, and happy, and prosperous. But the only way we can achieve that is by removing all threats to us. True, it makes the normals angry, but it also tells them not to mess with us. We may not have much here, but it's worth fighting for. They believe that as strongly as I do. Now, please get out of my room."

"...I shall." Echo found his voice. "But this isn't over."

"On that, we agree." Artorias nodded. "It's only just begun..."

Meanwhile, Elatha was still revealing the truth to Sunset.

"I know Echo's a great stallion." Sunset admitted. "And I know that Artorias is kind of a jerk, but still, how can you go behind your own brother's back? I mean, these past few days, it seemed like you guys were getting along just fine, if barely."

"...Make no mistake, Sunset... I love my brother." Elatha sighed. "But he has changed. At one point, long ago, he was a good stallion... but as time went by, he let himself be poisoned by his own hate, blinding him from reason and rationality. If you had been through what he and I have been through... you might think the same way..."

"Your past..." Sunset mused. "Now that I think about it, Echo and I haven't heard your story yet."

"I suppose it is a little overdue, isn't it?" Elatha nodded. "Perhaps it will help you and Echo to understand my position."

"I'm all ears." Sunset smiled. "Fire away."

"Well, my brother and I were born to a single mother." Elatha recalled. "She never spoke much about who our father was. Whenever the subject came up, she was always vague. As if she had as little idea as to who he was as we did..."

"That is odd..." Sunset remarked. "But I doubt it made things any easier..."

"You would be right. Back then, ponies didn't take kindly to hybrids, especially ones that are literally part dragon." Elatha said darkly. "Wherever we went, we were insulted, spat on. It was terrible. We lived our lives in fear and anguish. Mom tried to put on a brave face for us, but I could tell she was taking it as hard as we were. No matter where we moved to, we always faced the same old prejudice. When Artorias and I were ten, our mother was killed by a lynch mob. She managed to get us out of harm's way first, though. After that, the two of us spent our life on the streets with only each other. We didn't understand why the other ponies hated us so much. I wanted to know why so badly, hoping that knowing the reason for our persecution would somehow make things easier, but my brother just didn't care. He had tried so hard to shut out the hate, but..." Elatha let out a sigh. "But as the years went by, he soon began hating back. He grew spiteful... bitter... hating all the normals... as well as himself. I should see in his eyes that he just wanted to disappear from the world, just so he could escape..."

"I can't begin to imagine how awful that must have been." Sunset said sympathetically.

"Oh, the worst was yet to come." Elatha closed her eyes in sorrow. "One night, we were attacked by a group of thugs. There must have been at least two dozen of them, and they had us completely surrounded. They kicked us, beat us... I honestly thought they were going to kill us. But it turned out they had far worse planned for us. They dragged us over to an old warehouse, where the real nightmare began. One of them put a collar over Artorias' neck. It started to shock him, using dark magic. Those monsters got some laughs out of torturing Artorias with that collar. Unable to bear the sight of my brother in pain, I yelled at them to stop, but all that did was draw their attention to me."

"Oh no..." Sunset frowned. "Did they torture you too?"

"I wish they had." Elatha sniffed. "It would have been far less painful..."

"What did they do?" Sunset asked, afraid of the answer.

"It was then that they revealed that the collar couldn't just shock the wearer... it could control them." Elatha declared. "Their leader forced Artorias to grab me. He couldn't resist, only yelling at him to stop. I could actually hear the begging in his voice. They nearly broke him... but they didn't care. Under the leader's control, Artorias pushed me onto my back, sprawled himself over me, and... and..."

Elatha started heaving with tears, trying her best to not break down, one hoof stroking her stomach.

"No..." Sunset gasped, realising the true horror of the situation. "They didn't..."

"They did." Elatha nodded, silently sobbing. "They violated us both, for their sick amusement. To them, we were just their little playthings. They just kept laughing and calling us awful things. Freaks, monsters, scaly mistakes, Tartarus-born demons..."

"I can't believe anypony would do something so twisted..." Sunset said, fighting the urge to vomit.

"After that sick little show, I was too traumatised to even speak." Elatha recalled. "While I lay on the floor, curled up in a ball, they returned to torturing Artorias, causing him agonising pain, and also forcing him to do ever more degrading acts. They made him lick the floor, ram his head against a steel wall, even bite his own hoof... After hours of grueling humiliation and violation, something in Artorias snapped. All the hate... all the agony... that was when his Tenebros gene finally activated. His eyes shot open, and all I could see in them was nothing but unadulterated rage. One of the thugs didn't like the look of them, and he actually made to gouge them out with a broken beer bottle... only for Artorias to grab his throat... and reap his soul."

"Oh my gosh..." Sunset whispered. "What did he do next?"

"Well, it horrified the leader, so he cranked the shock collar's power up to maximum voltage, to the point where it should have killed Artorias... but it didn't. It only made him madder. In an instant, he simply ripped off the collar with his bare claws and..." She paused, as she could still hear the bloodcurdling roars of his brother. "Blood began to spill. Those that weren't torn to pieces or burnt alive by his fire had their souls reaped. For the leader... Artorias sunk his claws into his chest and ripped his heart. In a matter of moments, it was all over. Our assailants were dead. The entire warehouse was plastered with red. It was just the two of us left. I never forgot how Artorias looked that night... his own claws and maw were caked with blood... a part of me wasn't sure which was his own blood and which was theirs... all Artorias did after all that bloodshed... was go to my side, and hold me closely. We tried our best to give what comfort we could to each other. Artorias was horrified by what he did... and I was mortified at what they had done to us... and to me."

"I've never heard anything so awful." Sunset grimaced, her eyes watering. "Elatha... I had no idea..."

"I don't like even thinking about that night." Elatha sighed. "I hope you can appreciate how hard it is to actually talk about it..."

"I do." Sunset nodded. "You don't have to keep going, if you don't want to."

"I don't want to." Elatha admitted. "But I _have_ to."

"Okay." Sunset said, impressed by her resolve.

"We returned to the streets, trying desperately to forget that awful night, but it was impossible." Elatha recounted. "Not long after that, we were found by Aether, who was gathering other Nightcrawlers to create what he called a 'resistance'. He told us the truth of what Artorias was, and showed that he was like him. Aether pledged that we would be safe with him, and never have to fear such monstrous attacks ever again. And let's face it, it wasn't as if we had any choice. Aether was the first pony we'd met in a long time that didn't hate us... so we gladly joined him. We finally had a home, and somepony who cared for us again, but the scars of that terrible night still ran deep. I woke up most nights screaming, reliving the worst of it in my dreams. The trauma began to eat away at me. I spent most days sitting completely still, lost in a fog of pain and misery. Artorias undoubtedly blamed himself for my agony, and for months, he couldn't even bring himself to look at me. Aether used his powers to try and dull the memories, so they wouldn't overwhelm me. It helped, but... not enough. One day, I learned that I was pregnant with a foal, and there was no doubt as to who the father was."

"Oh my..." Sunset gasped.

"Artorias wanted me to dispose of the foal immediately." Elatha recalled." But I refused. I knew he thought of the foal as nothing but a more grave reminder of what he did to me, but no matter its origins, the foal in my womb was a living being, and I couldn't snuff it out like an unwanted candle. Unfortunately, Artorias wasn't happy about that... he keep on demanding that I abort it, even threatening to rip it out himself I didn't. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I made him an ultimatum... if I could not have this foal... then I would end my own life."

"You would really do that?!" Sunset gaped.

"I know it was unfair to do that to him, being the only thing he cared about left in the world... but... I was just so broken..." Elatha murmured. "And... I felt like this would be my one reason to go on in this miserable world... and for once, I think Artorias agreed with me. He let me kept the foal, on the condition that we never tell her who her father was..."

"That I suppose is reasonable." Sunset admitted. "That poor filly doesn't need a truth like that hanging over her... at least, not until she's ready."

"It was one of the few things we agreed on." Elatha smiled. "The months that followed were difficult, and the birthing was a living Tartarus, but I made it through... and I had a filly in my claws. And you wanna know what happened?"

"What?" Sunset asked.

"...It began to snow." Elatha smiled, tears nearly stinging her eyes. "My little girl's eyes were wispy, and with each shiver she made, snowflakes fell in the cave we were living in... in the middle of summer."

"Snow... Snow had her powers?" Sunset gaped. "Right from birth?"

"Yes. Aether told me it was a miracle that she was born with her Tenebros gene activated." Elatha explained. "A part of me was afraid that she would have to grow up in a world that would fear and hate her as they did me and Artorias... but..." She gave another warm smile. "That moment when Snow was born, and she was in my claws... it was the most wonderful moment in my sorry life. She gave me a new sense of purpose, a reason to live. I cherished every moment with her. With time, raising her made all those terrible memories fade away, and despite how she came to be... I still considered her to be a blessing."

"I'm guessing Artorias didn't feel the same way?" Sunset surmised.

Elatha frowned.

"Unfortunately, you're right." Elatha sighed. "Even though we were both alright with him just being the uncle... Artorias just couldn't bear to have anything to do with her. I know deep down that he doesn't hate her... but I can see the guilt in his eyes. She was a living reminder of what he had been made to do that terrible night." She shook her head. "I keep telling Artorias that I don't blame him... that I don't hate him for what happened... but it was just one more thing that pushed him to do all this."

"I'm sorry." Sunset sighed. "It must be hard for Snow, never being able to know her dad..."

"Well, it got tough when Snow began asking about her father." Elatha frowned. "I would have to keep telling her that her father... couldn't be a part of her life. Many times I would have to assure her that he didn't leave because he hated her or didn't want her... but... well, you know..."

"She must have thought something was off." Sunset surmised.

"Yeah, and I knew how she felt, since my own mom was vague about my dad." Elatha admitted.

"I can't help but be a little angry at Artorias for doing that to Snow." Sunset frowned.

"Me too." Elatha nodded. "But it was for the best. Things got better over time, especially when Wave, Nano, Willow, and Moana came into our lives. They all love Snow, and I know I can count on them all. Nano is so reliable, Moana so compassionate, and Willow is one of the most chivalrous stallions I've ever known."

"What about Wave?" Sunset smirked. "I've seen the looks he gives you."

"Wave's cute." Elatha admitted. "But that attitude of his is a real turn-off. He is good with Snow, though..."

"Do any of them know about her being Artorias's daughter?" Sunset asked.

"Yes." Elatha nodded. "But they've all been sworn to secrecy."

"And are you a Nightcrawler yourself?" Sunset asked. "I've never seen you use your powers..."

"I'm not." Elatha declared. "For some reason, I was born without the Tenebros gene. I found that out when Aether took us in. He looked me over himself, and found the results to be negative. But, since I'm Artorias' sister, Aether saw fit to let me stay."

"Good call." Sunset noted. "At least you finally have a place to be safe from all the bigots."

"Yes." Elatha smiled. "Living out here is so peaceful, so quiet. I feel safe here, and so do the others. For we have found a safe haven from those who hate us. Here, we are happy, content."

"But if you're all so happy, then why are you against him for having such a vendetta against normal ponies?" Sunset declared.

"For the sake of everypony." Elatha nodded. "Artorias's hate is becoming all-consuming. These past months, all he can think about is the next anti-Nightcrawler sentiment to crush and how we can ultimately bring down the normals. He believes so strongly that war is what will finally grant him redemption for what he has done, and vengeance for what the normals made him do. The others can't see it, because they don't know him like I do. Aether, on the other hoof, has always encouraged that way of thinking. Says that it makes him the one pony needed for the Nightcrawlers' salvation. It was he who made Artorias the pack's "alpha", putting him in charge."

"Alpha?" Sunset frowned. "You guys are really milking this "pack" theme, aren't you?"

"It's a long story." Elatha sighed, "Artorias has always had a thing for wolves. He admires their strength, their nobility, even their savage fury. In a weird sort of way, he identifies with them. He applied that to his leadership, keeping us together as a tight-knit group, ensuring we stay safe from our aggressors. And for a time, it worked."

"But not any more?" Sunset asked.

"Things have only gotten worse since then." Elatha declared. "Artorias has been leading us on attacks on entire towns, just because of the actions of a small group of the inhabitants. He even had us attack a military base or two, after hearing that they were coming up with 'Nightcrawler defense strategies.' Anything he thinks poses a threat, he leads us to destroy."

"But that's crazy." Sunset scowled. "That's just going to make the normal ponies hate you even more. Malus is already on a warpath with that Registration Act."

"I know." Elatha nodded. "As much I love my brother, I fear that if Artorias continues to lead us, he will lead us, and possibly every single Nightcrawler alive, to our doom. Which is why I arranged for Echo to come here. Artorias is no doubt one of the strongest Nightcrawlers in Equestria, but I also know that he is honor-bound. And since he goes by the law of wolves, if he, an alpha, can be bested by one who challenges him, he will have to step down. Echo is the one who must challenge him."

"So... you want Echo to challenge your brother for alpha?" Sunset asked, "My husband, against the Great Gray Wolf?"

"Yes." Elatha nodded.

"But what about the others?" Sunset asked. "Surely ponies like Nano could-"

"No." Elatha shook her head. "I can't ask any of them to put their life on the line to face my brother. And Artorias has never once lost to any of them in sparring matches. They wouldn't stand a chance. Echo would, though."

"But you want my husband to fight your brother. The one with the power to kill others with just a touch." Sunset pointed out, understandably concerned. "Isn't there another way we can settle this? I don't think violence will help us here..."

"I'm sorry, Sunset, but your 'peace' isn't something that Artorias understands." Elatha sighed. "He has spent years letting his claws and fangs do the talking, and the only way Artorias will realize that what he's doing is wrong is if Echo beats some sense into him."

"And what if he can't? Echo couldn't defeat him before." Sunset declared.

"But that was after he fought and won against the other pack members." Elatha smiled. "Echo's had some time to rest, but he has to face him now, before things get worse."

"But what if he isn't strong enough, even at his best?" Sunset asked.

"I know it's not going to be easy." Elatha acknowledged. "But Echo is easily one of the most powerful Nightcrawlers this pack has ever encountered. He's our only chance to end the madness before it begins. If can unseat Artorias, and become the pack's new alpha, I know he can lead us onto the path to peace."

"...How about we talk to Echo about this first?" Sunset suggested. "I'm pretty sure he'd like to know about this, instead of just being volunteered."

"My thoughts exactly." Elatha nodded. "Let's go and find him."

The two mares headed down the tunnels. They didn't need to look far, as they found Echo coming back from Artorias' room.

"Sunset!" Echo gasped. "I have to tell you something."

"No, I have to tell you something." Sunset counted.

"Artorias is not what you think he is." Echo declared. "I just found out he's been using the pack to attack towns and military bases. He's going to lead them to their death!"

"I know." Sunset nodded. "Elatha told me. She's also the one who wrote the letter that brought us here in the first place."

"What?!" Echo gasped.

"It's true." Elatha admitted. "I brought you here because there is only one way to stop my brother. You must challenge him for leadership of the pack. If you win, he will have no choice but to step down."

"You want me to fight Artorias?" Echo frowned.

"I know, it's a crazy idea." Sunset declared.

"It's also the only chance we've got." Elatha declared. "If Artorias remains in charge, it will only be a matter of time before we're destroyed. You can change all that. You can bring peace between our kind and the normals."

"...I'm not too sure about that." Echo sighed.

"Echo?" Sunset asked.

"In the last few hours, I've been given reason to doubt our mission." Echo admitted.

"Oh no." Sunset gasped. "What was on those tapes?"

"I... don't want to talk about it right now." Echo declared. "It's too painful..."

"But Echo, we need you." Elatha urged.

"No." Echo sighed. "You don't need me, and nopony needs my idealistic nonsense. Maybe Artorias and Aether are right, and peace between the races is impossible."

"Don't talk like that, Echo." Sunset told him.

"Besides, I'm no leader." Echo shook his head.

"You'd be a better one than Artorias is right now." Elatha scowled. "Please, Echo. You have to do this. It's our only hope."

"You know Artorias has to be stopped." Sunset declared. "And even if you don't believe in yourself, I still do. No matter what Artorias and Aether say, I know you can make a difference."

"Thank you, Sunset." Echo managed a weak smile. "Your support means everything to me."

"Hey, it's what I do." Sunset smiled back.

"I believe in you too, Echo." Elatha added. "It's why I brought you here. Because I had faith that you could turn the tide. I know you can save us if you just try."

"I... need some time to think this over." Echo sighed. "Can you grant me that, at least?"

"Of course." Elatha nodded. "But please don't take too long."

"I'll try." Echo nodded. "Come along, Sunset. We have much to talk about."

"I'm sure we do." Sunset nodded.

Elatha watched as the couple walked down the tunnels back to their chamber.

"I know you'll make the right choice, Echo." She declared. "I just know it..."

Unbeknownst to Elatha, Aether had been spying on them from around a corner.

"Oh, so that's how it is, is it?" He scowled. "Dear Elatha... what a disappointment you've become. But your treachery won't amount to anything. Not once Artorias learns of this..."

Aether hurried down the tunnels, intending to tell Artorias everything.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. There Will Be Blood

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Fourteen: There Will Be Blood**

Scalphunter and Frankensteed neared the woods where the pack were hiding.

"Not too far now." Frankensteed declared.

"Good." Scalphunter threw a glare at Fury. "Because standing downwind of this guy is really starting to stink... literally."

"That's rich coming from you." Fury scowled. "You smell like a brewery crossed with a murder scene."

"Why thank you." Scalphunter smirked.

Suddenly, Frankensteed felt a vibration in his armor.

"Hold on." He stopped, pulling out a magic mirror. "I must take this."

"I swear, if this about changing your service provider..." Scalphunter scowled.

The faces of two silhouettes appeared in the mirror, obviously cloaked by shadows.

"Frankensteed." The female voice, matching that of one of their employers, declared.

"Sir. Ma'am." Frankensteed nodded.

"Report." The male voice, being that of the other employer. "How goes the hunt?"

"It goes well." Frankensteed declared. "We are nearing the nest. I can smell it."

"It's about time." The female growled. "We didn't pay you to dawdle, you know. The longer you delay, the greater the chance that Echo and Sunset will succeed in whatever their plans entail, and actually convince those terrorists to rejoin our society, thus losing our chances at passing the Registration Act. They must be put down before that can happen."

"Don't you worry, ma'am, I won't fail you." Frankensteed soothed.

"You'd better not." The male threatened. "We are already doing everything in our power to hold the other threat to the Act at bay. Keeping that bleeding heart fool from attending the meetings wasn't easy, but we have our ways. A set of fake roadblocks here, a false summons there... It was a lot of work, but worth it. It is important to us and all of our associates that Malus win this fight. If we fail... you will be done."

"No offense, but I don't think you can keep him at bay forever." Fury declared. "From what I've heard, he feels very strongly about Nightcrawler rights. He won't let the Act go down without a fight."

"But it will go down, whether he likes it or not." The female declared. "We just have to do our part, and you yours... as quickly as possible."

"I understand that. But trust me, your patience will be rewarded." Frankensteed frowned. "We'll have found those rats' nest by the end of the day. And The Great Gray Wolf and his pack, Echo, and that little spawn in the race traitor mare's belly will be as good as gone."

"Excellent." The male declared. "Put them down like the mutts they are, with extreme prejudice... that goes double for you too, Scalphunter."

"Don't you worry, Mr uptight and Mrs prude, we got this." Scalphunter scoffed. "Just be sure to have the cheque ready to be cashed by the time we get back."

"We will." The male declared. "The quicker we get you out of our manes, the better."

"Rest assured, the scourge of the Shadow Stalkers will finally be extinguished." Frankensteed pledged.

"See that it is." The female glared at them, as she and her husband faded from the mirror. "For all our sakes."

"You heard them." Frankensteed told Scalphunter. "Let's not waste any more time."

"Yeah, sure." Scalphunter nodded. "Mind if I take a leak first? I can't bring the hurt on a full bladder, y'know?"

"Just make it quick." Frankensteed scowled distastefully.

Scalphunter walked a short distance away, and stood behind a tree. But instead of relieving himself, he pulled out his own mirror, and tapped the red gem in its handle.

 _Back in the Crystal Empire..._

Sterling was arguing with Silas.

"For the last time, will you stop writing on the wall with that spoon?!" Sterling growled. "All that scraping is Tartarus for my ears!"

"If I'm going to be stuck in this hole for the rest of my days, I'm going to make sure ponies know I was here!" Silas declared.

"Like anypony would even care." Sterling snorted.

"We'll let history be the judge of that." Silas smirked.

"Maybe I should get in on that..." Lunard scraped a talon against the wall.

"Oh, boy..." Sterling groaned.

Suddenly, there was the dull shuddering of the mirror Scalphunter gave Sterling vibrating. Ignoring his fellow prisoners, Sterling pulled it out from under his pillow, and was shocked to see Scalphunter's face appear.

"Hey, buddy." Scalphunter smarmed.

"...What is it, Scalphunter?" Sterling scowled.

"Wow, if that's how you greet an old friend, then I'd hate to see how you greet your enemies." Scalphunter sneered.

"For the record, we were hardly friends." Sterling glared. "We worked on a project together."

"Which you bailed on." Scalphunter snarled. "You just couldn't handle the pressure, so you decided to skip out and start your own little foal-making scheme with Echo and Sunset. Talk about crazy..."

"Was it the pressure?" Sterling asked. "Or was it because I had an amoral psychopath for a partner?"

"Easy there." Scalphunter sneered. "You'll hurt my feelings."

"The real reason I left was because of you." Sterling declared. "You were totally unreliable, and unfocused. We weren't getting anywhere on the project because of that. So I left."

"Really?" Scalphunter scoffed. "I just figured you didn't like how I left the toilet seat up all the time."

"What do you want?" Sterling growled. "Is your little hunting trip not going well?"

"Actually, just the opposite." Scalphunter smirked. "I actually call to let you know that I will be introducing myself to bat pony and the fat chick you're into real soon."

"What?!" Sterling gasped, standing up in his cell. "Already?!"

"Dang straight." Scalphunter smirked, as he glanced at his watch. "And in record time, too. This will be the fastest payday I ever made."

"No!" Sterling snarled. "Leave them alone! They aren't a part of this!"

"Well, the big bosses would beg to differ." Scalphunter shrugged. "They want both of them gone. Shame, too... I told you we should've went with that Nightcrawler who could control metal."

"Don't you dare, Scalphunter." Sterling growled. "If you hurt either of them..."

"You'll what?" Scalphunter snorted. "In case you've forgotten, you're stuck in a eight-by-ten cell, and I'm out here, about to make lots of money. You can't do squat."

Sterling was about to retort... but only growled, as he had none to give.

"Faust, what had happened to you, pal?" Scalphunter frowned. "You used to be cool and fun... but since you took on that project and met those two, you've changed. No wonder good ol' 'Dad' is concerned about your loyalty."

"Scalphunter, please..." Sterling sighed in frustration. "Just leave them be. They don't deserve this. And besides, they won't be of any use to the Forefathers. You were right, my plan was crazy. Their foal won't be some super-Nightcrawler. It'll just be normal. You don't have to waste our master's time. You can do what you want with the Shadow Stalkers, but please... let Echo and Sunset go."

"Well, in that case..." Scalphunter began, before sneering. "No."

"You rotten motherf-" Sterling snarled.

"Sorry, pal, but I am not about to turn down a crap ton of money because you begged me not to kill your precious friends." Scalphunter sneered. "That whole spiel there just proves that you're not the same stallion I worked with all those years ago."

"You're going to be sorry!" Sterling roared. "Echo is not somepony who's gonna let you kill him. He will stop you, and probably kill you!"

"I would dearly love to see him try." Scalphunter scoffed. "This is going to be fun..."

"Scalphunter!" Fury's voice rang out. "Sometime today!"

"Oops, gotta go." Scalphunter smirked. "I'll talk to you once I've killed me some Nightcrawlers. Toodles."

"Scalphunter, wait-" Sterling yelled, before his irate face vanished from the mirror. Chuckling darkly, Scalphunter went to rejoin his comrades.

"What took you so long?" Fury asked.

"I was tryin' to drown an anthill." Scalphunter shrugged.

Inside their chamber, Echo and Sunset were going over what they had learned, with Sunset explaining Artorias and Elatha's past and the unfortunate circumstances that brought about Snow...

"My Faust..." Echo shook his head. "I am no stranger to cruelty... but..." His mind only thought of everything Aether and Artorias had said to him. "I didn't think ponies were capable of something such as that."

"I know." Sunset frowned. "And the worst part is that Snow is completely unaware that her father has been close to her the whole time... well, in physical terms at least."

"Ah, yes... I can understand the mental scars that night left on both Elatha and Artorias. In fact, that could easily be one of the main reasons he arbors such a hate for the normals... not that I blame him." Echo mused.

"But that doesn't mean he should." Sunset glared. "Artorias is obviously on a self-destructive streak. A part of me feels that he's not going to stop, regardless of how many of his pack mates dies, until someone kills him... we have to stop him."

"But how?" Echo asked. "Elatha wants me to fight him, so that I can take his place as the leader of the pack... I don't know if I can do that."

"Well, I hope it won't have to come to that." Sunset sighed. "But we have to do something. We can't go home 'till we can make sure that these guys are safe and ponies like Malus won't be able to threaten their lives. Until then, things will never be normal..."

"Normal..." Echo mused. "...Sunset, don't you think the term 'normal' is kind of a step down?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Sunset shrugged, before Echo's words set in. "Hold on. What do you mean?"

"I mean... I am a Nightcrawler, Sunset." Echo frowned. "Always have been. I mean, before I knew who I was, my life... was just miserable. I had nopony to whom I could identify with... but now... we have a pack full of them. Maybe... we don't have to go back."

"Wait, what?" Sunset gasped. "You're kidding, right?"

"Why not? Here, neither of us will be judged because we are interested in dark magic. You and I can continue our studies here, our baby colt can grow up with others like him, and we won't have to worry about the normals hating him." Echo explained. "Who cares about Malus and all those stuffy politicians?"

"Whoa, whoa, we can't stay here!" Sunset frowned. "Firstly, I am not raising our son in a cave... furthermore, what about our mission?"

"How about..." Echo glanced at Sunset coldly. "We forget the mission?"

Sunset mouthed 'what', before the door to their chamber suddenly opened, revealing Willow.

"Forsooth." He announced. "Artorias wants everypony in the main room, as of now."

"Well, this can't be good." Sunset frowned. "What do you think's going on?"

"I'm not sure." Echo shrugged. "Though I hope Artorias isn't about to announce their next attack."

Echo and Sunset joined everpony else in the main room. Artorias had a deep scowl on his face, Aether standing beside him.

"Yo, Arty, what's up?" Wave asked.

"Yes, why have we been called here?" Nano asked.

"Are we going on another mission?" Moana inquired.

"It's a little late in the day, is it not?" Willow frowned.

"And why are you so scowly right now, uncle Arty?" Snow asked.

"Good point, Snow." Elatha nodded. "What's gotten your scales in a bunch, Artorias?"

"I've called all of you here at this moment because some new information has surfaced regarding the origins of the letter that brought our 'lovely guests' here." Artorias glared at Echo and Sunset, both of them slightly cringing. "As it turns out, the letter was not sent by just anypony... it came from somepony standing in this very room..."

The entire group gasped, while Elatha, Echo, and Sunset stiffened.

"Whoa, dude, are you saying we got a... 'squealer'?" Wave frowned.

"A 'squealer' and a traitor." Artorias corrected with a growl. "And I know who exactly it is."

"Who?" Nano asked.

"Oh, nopony special..." Artorias began pacing in front of them. "Only somepony whom I thought I could trust..."

Artorias walked past Nano, who stood stiffly, his army training still with him.

"Somepony who was once very dear to me. A pony that I would give my life for to ensure his... or 'her' safety."

Artorias passed Wave, who tried to stay cool. But the Zebra's eyes darted with worry.

"A pony that has seen the horrors and the evil that our enemies are capable of, and should have known how by reaching out there that he... or 'she' might have doomed us all. And should have kept 'her' mouth shut."

Artorias passed Moana, whose lip quivered.

"This pony clearly thinks 'she' is in the right. But 'she' is wrong. So very, very wrong..."

Artorias walked by Willow, who acted as calm as he could.

He finally stopped in front of Elatha. The mare tried her best to keep a straight face, as Artorias glared at her with eyes that could kill more than his own powers.

"Isn't that right... Elatha?" Artorias asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Elatha?! No way!" Wave gaped. "That can't be right!"

"Mom?" Snow gasped.

"Elatha would never betray us." Moana murmured.

"Yay, verily." Willow agreed. "Her loyalty is unquestioned."

"Besides, she's your sister, Artorias." Nano pointed out. "She loves this pack more than anypony..."

"You really think so?" Artorias challenged. "Well, Aether told me that Elatha was the one who wrote the letter that brought these two meddlers here. And Aether never has reason to lie to me."

"Aether?" Echo and Elatha murmured as they glanced at the old pony.

"The truth had to be told." Aether said coldly. "No matter how heinous."

"Elatha?" Moana frowned. "Is this true?"

"Yes... it's true." Elatha nodded.

"But... why, mom?" Snow murmured.

"I'll tell you why." Aether declared. "Elatha brought Echo here in hopes that he would usurp Artorias' position as leader, and take control of the pack for himself."

"By Faust!" Willow gasped.

Echo shrunk back sheepishly.

"Unbelievable!" Nano spat.

"What's wrong with you, girl?" Wave asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me..." Elatha shot back.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Artorias glared viciously. "Why would you betray me, your own brother?"

"...For our pack..." Elatha glared back. "Our family..."

"What?" Aether spat.

"What are you saying?" Artorias frowned.

"Artorias... for as long as I can remember, it had always been only us." Elatha explained. "We were alone and hated by everypony around us... it wasn't until we met Aether that we found other ponies that didn't see us as freaks or something to be ashamed of... Wave, Nano, Willow, Moana... they are our family. Family cares for each other. Family trusts each other. Family protects each other. And we are a family, make no mistake. I consider every member of this pack to be as close to me as a full blood relative."

"Aw, girl..." Wave smiled.

"Thanks, E." Mona sniffed. "That was so touching..."

"Yay, t'was a wonderful speech." Willow nodded.

"Darn it, here come the waterworks." Nano wept.

"Odd words coming from one who risked their safety." Aether growled.

"I only did it because I believe that our pack will face certain death if my brother continues to lead this pack." Elatha retorted. "I did it because I do not want any of my family to perish in order to fulfill some absurd mission they don't believe in!"

"What do you mean?!" Artorias spat. "Of course they believe in our mission! We have been fighting side by side for years! Isn't that right?!" He turned to the others.

"I suppose so..." Nano nodded.

"Quite some time, yes..." Willow shrugged.

"Good times, sure..." Wave said half-heartedly.

"So many years..." Moana said listlessly.

"You're wrong." Elatha shot back. "They don't believe it, but they're just too afraid to speak up."

"And why would they be afraid?" Artorias challenged.

"Because of you." Elatha snarled.

"Me?!" Artorias spat.

"Him?!" Aether growled. "You are out of line, Elatha!"

"Oh, shut up, Aether!" Elatha roared, as she glared back at Artorias. "You think Wave and the others go with what you say just because they think you're some great leader? No! They think that if they do something that goes against your wishes, you will banish them from the pack, and let them die by the hooves of our enemies..."

"Wha... you blame me for their deaths?!" Artorias asked fiercely, although his voice seem to register... hurt and shock.

"Well, think about it, Artorias..." Elatha frowned. "Every Nightcrawler that leaves this pack, either by banishment or of their free will, either die or disappear off the face of Equestria. Like Quicksilver."

"Quicksilver made his choice." Artorias growled. "I cannot be held responsible for the fate of those who leave the pack."

"What about those who died in our pack, like Scarlet?" Elatha challenged. "Scarlet may have died a noble death, but the others died fighting a war that you started. And I fear that the same will happen to the others if you continue to lead them. I only did this because I care deeply about them..."

"And I don't?!" Artorias snarled. "I may not show it at times, but I do care about my pack! I do all of this for them! You said it yourself, they are our family! And so were ponies like Quicksilver and Scarlet!"

"Yet you either banished them, or allowed them to leave!" Elatha shot back.

"What did you expect of me, Elatha?!" Artorias roared. "I had to maintain order in this pack, and if they weren't willing to accept that, then I couldn't do anything about that."

"No, you could have let them stay, and protected them from the ones who are out there, murdering our kind!" Elatha retorted. "Perhaps if you were a better leader, they might still be alive today!"

"Boy, this is gettin' rough." Nano cringed.

"No kiddin'." Wave declared. "I've been in this pack longer than you guys, and I've never seen 'em fight like this before."

"I don't like this..." Moana shivered, actually leaning on Willow for comfort.

"Neither do I..." Willow placed a hoof on Moana's shoulder.

"Oh, mom..." Snow whispered.

"How dare you?!" Artorias roared. "You betray me, insult the way I lead, and blame me for our pack's losses?! And now you expect this chump..." He cast a sideways glare at Echo. "To replace me?! Where do you get off, doing this to me?!"

"I only speak the truth." Elatha growled. "Their deaths are on your head. And I won't stand to see any more of our family perish because of you!"

The den suddenly went silent, everypony on tetherhooks. Nopony dared make a sound.

"...Well..." Artorias began, trying his best to keep a level head, but his anger was quickly boiling. "If that's how you feel, then perhaps you should leave..."

"What are you saying?" Elatha asked, not liking the look in Artorias's eyes.

"Elatha, for betraying this pack, undermining its Alpha, and planning to usurp me, I banish you from this pack!" Artorias roared.

"What?!" Everypony else gasped.

"What did you just say?" Elatha was frozen with shock.

"You heard me..." Artorias snarled. "I want you gone, Elatha. There is no room in this pack for your weak-minded beliefs. I won't allow your spineless rhetoric to sully the others' minds. And Snow can join you."

"What?!" Snow gasped, before whimpering. "No! I don't wanna go!"

"Artorias, no, you can't be serious!" Elatha protested. "Do what you will with me, but don't punish Snow!"

"Well, Elatha, you should have thought of that before plotting against our leader." Aether scolded.

"Yo, that is messed up!" Wave snarled, as he joined Elatha's side. "Come on, Arty, you can't kick her out!"

"Please don't! Elatha and Snow won't survive out there!" Moana yelled.

"See some reason, Artorias!" Willow urged. "Those of us who leave always end up dead!"

"My decision is final." Artorias declared coldly, "I want them both gone."

"But sir, she's your sister." Nano urged, "And Snow is your-"

"Not any more." Artorias snarled. "Family do not stab each other in the back, especially those who have done everything to protect the other."

"Well said, Artorias." Aether nodded, as he glanced at Elatha and Snow. "I only pray that you will fare well out there..."

"You can't be serious!" Elatha gasped.

"We can't leave!" Snow sniffed, on the verge of tears. "This is our home! I don't wanna go!"

"Echo, we have to do something..." Sunset whispered.

"You're right, my dear." Echo nodded. "It's time for an intervention..."

"Now, both of you get out of my sight." Artorias snarled as he turned away. "And be thankful that this is your punishment, and not anything worse."

"Alright, that's enough!" Echo stepped forward.

Artorias glanced over at Echo, with a derisive glare.

"How can you be so heartless?" Sunset asked. "Elatha's your sister, and Snow is your dau-niece!" She caught herself, noting the whimpering filly's presence. "You can't do this to them!"

"I can and I will." Artorias growled. "And by the way, I want both of you gone as well. Those who are willing to help the normals are enemies to our cause, just like them."

"But we're trying to help you." Echo declared.

"We don't want, nor need your help." Artorias said coldly.

"Really?!" Sunset snarled. "Need I remind you that you guys are stuck hiding in a cave, and that there are ponies out there threatening your lives? Echo is pretty much your only chance at changing that! If you don't listen to him, you'll all end up dead, sooner or later!"

"We'll take our chances." Artorias grunted.

"Artorias, please..." Elatha urged, trying her best to not break down. "This must stop... all this bloodshed and fighting... this will only do more harm than good."

"That's your opinion." Artorias sneered, turning away.

"Will you just listen to me?!" Artorias rounded on him.

"I don't listen to traitors." Artorias spat.

"Then listen to reason." Elatha urged. "If you keep leading us on guerilla raids and hate retalliations, it will eventually destroy us!"

"That's your opinion." Artorias glared.

"It's fact." Elatha yelled. "Fighting hate with hate only prolongs the cycle."

"...You don't know what you're talking about." Artorias said, slightly perturbed.

"Please, Artorias, I beg of you." Elatha whispered, reaching out to him. "Stop this madness... think about your family, think about me... think about your dau-"

"QUIET!" Artorias roared, turning around slapping Elatha across the face. This elicited gasps from everypony, as the Dracony mare began to sniffle at the pain. "I am going to finish this Faust damn mission, and I am not going to let anypony stop me... especially you."

"Mom!" Snow cried as she rushed over to her side.

"You would strike your own sister?" Echo snarled. "Is fighting this doomed war so important to you that you would forsaken your family for trying to help?!"

"If it means salvation for all Nightcrawlers, then I am willing to do anything that is necessary." Artorias declared.

Echo stifled a snarl. In that moment, he realized that Elatha was right. Artorias has no intent of stopping, and no amount of talking or reasoning would ever change that. The only thing that could stop him was to oust him from command, and there was only one way to do that.

"Now, all of you be gone from this place." Artorias ordered. "You won't be told another time."

"...No."

The entire pack lit up in shock, as Artorias turn to face Echo, who stood there defiantly.

"What... did you say?" Artorias growled.

"No more, Artorias." Echo snarled. "I've tried to be civil. I tried to resolve this peacefully. But every step of the way, you refused to listen. A stallion incapable of reason is a stallion incapable of leading this pack."

"He can't be serious..." Aether gasped.

"Can't he?" Elatha asked.

"Echo is always serious." Echo smirked.

"Artorias, I challenge you for leadership of the Shadow Stalkers pack." Echo declared.

"Are you nuts?!" Wave gaped.

"You can't possibly hope to win!" Nano declared.

"I can't bear to watch..." Moana frowned.

"It will be a massacre." Willow groaned.

"You're kidding, right?" Artorias sneered. "You, some measly Nightcrawler, against me, the Great Gray Wolf? You have no idea of the big mistake you are about to make..."

"This is no mistake." Echo growled. "You may be a savage, but I like to think you still have some sense of honor. You and me, in the training grounds, battling until one of us breaks, no Voldemare charms..." To emphasize his point, he yanked and threw his charm onto the ground, causing more silent gasps from the pack. "If I win, you will step down from being Alpha, and Elatha and Snow will be allowed to remain here. If you win, you will never hear from any of us ever again."

"Don't be a fool, boy." Aether snarled. "Not only is it foolhardy to face Artorias, but to do so without the charm will surely result in your death! You will not be able to-"

"Enough, Aether." Artorias cut him off, before giving a devilish grin at Echo. "Okay, Echo, I accept your challenge... but it will be your funeral."

"'Tis a bad idea, friend Echo." Willow declared. "Challenging Artorias is a fool's errand."

"You've already fought him before." Nano urged. "Why would you want to face him again?"

"Because I must." Echo declared.

"Everyone meet down at the training grounds in ten minutes." Artorias ordered, as he glared at Echo. "I intend to make an example out of those who think it's smart to challenge me..."

A short time later, Echo was in his and Sunset's chamber, preparing to fight.

"Are you sure this is the way to go?" Sunset asked worriedly.

"It is the only way." Echo declared. "Artorias cannot allowed to lead this pack for even a day longer."

"I know." Sunset nodded. "But still... he's a savage brute. He could really hurt you."

"Don't worry, Sunset." Echo smiled. "I can do this. Trust me."

"I do." Sunset nodded. "It's just-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Echo nodded.

Wave entered.

"What are you doing here?" Echo asked.

"You gotta bail, Alchemy." Wave urged. "You can't fight Arty. That's suicide!"

"That remains to be seen." Echo said boldly.

"Actually, it isn't." Wave declared. "He'll tear you apart, dude!"

"I held my own against him before, didn't I?" Echo pointed out. "Now that I know what I'm for, I have a much better chance this time."

"You got squat." Wave retorted. "You don't know anythin' about Artorias. The guy's evolved himself."

"He's what?" Sunset asked.

"Over the years, he's toned and trained his body so he can deal with almost anything." Wave declared. "Dark magic, spears, arrows, anythin'."

"Seriously?" Echo frowned.

"Why the buck do you think they call him the Great Gray Wolf?" Wave said exasperatedly. "I don't know how, but Artorias's own dark magic has messed with his body a little. His affinity for wolves caused him to develop inequine strength and speed, even more than what his dragon blood had given him, and his senses are like off-the-chart. He's practically a huge oversized wolf that can fly and breath fire!"

"I am not afraid." Echo glared. "I have to do this, for Elatha and Snow's sake. Surely, you must understand."

"I do. I want them to stay probably more than you do." Wave growled. "But I've seen Arty at his best and worst... and trust me, if you tick him off... it will be the end of you."

"...I have to do this, Wave." Echo declared. "For good or ill, I must stand up for this pack's future."

"Whatever you say, pal..." Wave sighed, as he let the room. "Just don't think you'll be able to stand after Arty's through with you..."

"You still want to go through with this?" Sunset asked Echo. "Even after what Wave just said?"

"Yes." Echo nodded. "It doesn't matter how powerful he is. He must be stopped."

"Oh, Echo." Sunset sighed. "Always so stubborn..." She kissed him on the lips. "For luck."

"Thank you, my love." Echo smiled.

A short while later Echo and Artorias met in the training arena, with Artorias wearing his armor again. The others were gathered on the stone "benches," all of them looking on with worry.

"So, this is what it has come to, Echo?" Artorias taunted "You aren't going to try to tell me how barbaric this is, or tell me to have equinity?"

"No." Echo declared. "You have made it clear that you are beyond reason... and quite frankly, I have grown tired of reasoning."

"On that, we agree." Artorias nodded. "You really should have stayed out of this. It would be a shame if your foal lost its father."

"Oh, don't worry." Echo smirked. " _He_ won't."

Aether stood in front of them, acting as an impromptu referee.

"I offer you my deepest condolences for this monumentally stupid action." He told Echo.

"Keep them." Echo said flatly.

"Artorias, please remove your charm." Aether instructed.

"Of course." Artorias complied.

Tensions were at an all time high, as everypony watched Echo and Artorias circle each other with baited breath. They both glared fiercely, each trying to stare the other down. Their hearts beated like drums, as the first move was waiting to be made.

And thus, it was.

Echo and Artorias let out a roar as they charged at each other. Artorias lunged with his right claw raised, only for Echo to fling out a tendril of crystals, blocking the attack. Momentum did its bidding as they flew past each other, scuffing along the floor. The two regained balance, and stared each other down.

"I'm ready for your tricks this time." Artorias crushed a clawful of crystals that he'd caught when his attack was blocked. "You won't get the best of me."

"Neither will you." Echo declared.

The two stallions charged each other, engaging in hoof-to-claw combat. Echo tried to analyse Artorias' movements, but the Dracony's savage attacks were beyond analysis. Taking advantage of Echo's confusion, Artorias swung his claws, Echo barely being able to dodge. Echo launched a kick, knocking Artorias back. Undaunted, Artorias pounced on Echo, and proceeded to punch him in the face several times.

As his face grew bruised and bloody from the assault, Echo marshalled his thoughts. Using his crystals, he stopped Artorias' next punch, and flung him across the arena.

Just as Artorias was recovering, Echo then tackled him, ramming him against the wall, using his hooves to pummel Artorias's underbelly. But Artorias then grabbed him by the torso, and with a single toss, flung him against the opposite wall, the impact leaving a dent behind.

"This is awful!" Nano gasped.

"Alchemy's not gonna last." Wave noted.

"Come on, Echo..." Sunset urged.

"Starting to regret challenging me, are you?" Artorias jeered, taking in Echo's groans.

"You have to put an end to all this." Echo growled, easing himself from the dent, only to fall to the ground. "Your 'mission' will only end badly, with everypony here dead."

"And how would you know?" Artorias sneered.

"Because my brother tried to do the same thing." Echo retorted, as he used his crystals to help him back up to his hooves. "He too was wronged by the normals, and he tried to bring vengeance upon them. But in the end, he ended up dying... and this power I have... is all that is left of him."

"Oh, please..." Artorias snorted, prompting a glare from Echo. "I heard about your brother... and quite frankly, the reason he's dead was because he didn't have an army like I do. Your brother was probably some poor lonely sap that tried to make a point but failed because he was too weak... just like you..."

Echo's eyes twitched at the insult towards his brother.

"You motherbucking-!" Echo roared as his eyes wisped and with a hoof thrown forward, a wave of crystals struck Artorias dead center, slamming him against the wall again, the crystals denting his armor. "Don't ever talk of my brother that way ever again! You got that?!"

With a snarl, Artorias let out a gout of flame, severing the crystal tendril.

"Or what?" Artorias taunted.

"Or this!" Echo snarled as he threw his hooves forward, sending two fist-like microcrystal tendrils speeding toward him.

Artorias sidestepped one tendril, then grabbed the other in a claw, pulling it hard. Echo was pulled over to him. He punched Echo hard, sending him into the air. Echo opened his wings, stopping his movement.

"Return to sender." He growled, diving down at Artorias.

Artorias was knocked off his hooves by the dive, but recovered fast.

"You call that flying?" He spread his own wings and took off. "This is flying!"

"So it's a dogfight you want, eh?" Echo snarled. "So be it!"

The two flew around each other, releasing fire and crystal blasts. Artorias punched one of Echo's attacks to dust. He then released a burst of flame. As Echo moved to dodge it, Artorias saw his chance; he flew straight up into Echo, ramming him through the ceiling and into another cave, one that was quite dark. He then threw Echo down to the new cave's floor.

Echo let out a bloodied cough, as Artorias picked him up by the neck and slammed his hoof into Echo's stomach.

"Gahhh!" Echo gagged.

Artorias punched Echo's stomach repeatedly.

"You can't win, Echo." Artorias snarled. "You may have had months to hone this power of yours..." He then punched him in the guts again. "But I've had over ten years to master mine."

The Thestral let out a growl as he raised a hoof, causing a tendril to burst out and punch Artorias in the stomach.

"Gah!" Artorias groaned, as he stumbled back.

Echo pressed his advantage, as he broke from his opponent's grip, and, wrapping microcrystals around his hooves, began pummeling Artorias's face, hitting him hard with each blow. Artorias fought back with more claw slashes. Echo received several cuts, but responded with more punches.

"Enough!" Artorias let out another fire breath, causing Echo to leap into the darkness.

"Where are you?!" Artorias snarled. He raised his head up, using his wolf senses to sniff out Echo, who was about to make an aerial sneak attack with a sharp tendril.

"There's no point hiding..." Artorias chuckled darkly, as he then sidestepped Echo's attack. As soon as Echo got into range, he grabbed the Thestral, and got up in his face. "The nose knows."

With a primal grunt, Artorias flung Echo through another wall. As he leapt through after him, Echo kicked him hard, knocking them down.

"What is the point of all this?" Echo asked. "What will you do if you succeed, or fail?"

"That's none of your concern." Artorias spat.

"And what about Elatha?" Echo asked. "Your own sister..."

"Not any more." Artorias retorted.

"And what about Snow?" Echo asked. "Elatha's sweet, innocent daughter..."

"You think you have the right to judge me?" Artorias smirked. "You, who doubts himself, and his mission? Only a weakling does that."

"Can a weakling do this?" Echo growled, angered by the taunt.

Echo created a wave of crystals, just as his brother used to do, engulfing Artorias.

"Ragghhh!" Artorias struggled to escape the flow.

"Does this look weak?" Echo asked.

"Very." Artorias snorted, finally breaking free.

"Then try this!" Echo declared, lashing out with crystal tendrils and whips.

Artorias dodged the attacks.

"Pathetic." He sneered. "Is that the best you have?"

"Not quite." Echo smirked.

Echo sent a spiral of crystals at Artorias. As the Dracony dodged it, Echo rushed over. Forming a crystal spear, he stabbed Artorias in the shoulder.

"Gah..." Artorias grimaced, gripping his stab wound.

"What's the matter, savage?" Echo taunted, growing rather irate. "Your precious wolven mentality failing you? Is the Alpha not so tough after all? You don't deserve to carry that title. You're a joke. A fraud. You don't even deserve to call yourself an Omega. It's no wonder your pack all turned on you."

Upon hearing those words, Artorias's rage had finally reached it's peak. All noises became silent as all he could hear was his own heart beating rapidly. All though was erased from his mind, replaced by the snarls of a savage wolf, consumed by rage.

Wisps began pouring from Artorias's eyes, much bigger than any other Nightcrawler Echo had ever seen before, as a glint shined through his eyes. Artorias raised his head toward the sky and let out a loud howl...

"What in Faust's name?" Echo stepped back, a bit unnerved.

Instantly, Artorias lower his head and glared viciously at Echo.

"You want savage?" Artorias said coldly, "YOU GOT SAVAGE!"

Artorias charged Echo, roaring loudly. Echo flung a hammer at him, but he shattered it with his claws. Artorias did the same to all of Echo's constructs. He then unleashed a burst of flame, torching the entire cave. Echo managed to escape by taking to the air, but suffering singing on one of his wing. As he wobbled downwards, Artorias leapt at him like a panther, slashing a deep gash in Echo's side with his claws.

"Argh!" Echo yelped, losing his concentration, clutching his gash.

As the hammer collapsed, Artorias tackled him, pinning him down hard, as Echo felt a rib bone crack.

"Time to end this." Artorias snarled, his eyes burning with dark magic. He raised his clawed hoof as it began to pulse with dark magic.

The others, having made their way up to the cave, rushed in.

"Oh no..." Willow gaped.

"The horror..." Moana wept.

"Artorias, stop!" Elatha called.

"Don't do this!" Sunset yelled.

Artorias ignored them, focusing completely on Echo.

"You made a poor choice facing me..." He snarled. "And now, you will die for your stupidity..."

Artorias extended a claw, which started to glow.

"No..." Echo gasped, knowing what was about to come. "Please..."

Just before Artorias touch the claw to Echo, he stopped. Seeing Echo in such agony reminded him of his own torment...

 _Years ago..._

 _Artorias was lying on the factory floor, collar around his neck, the thugs around him._

 _"No, please!" He begged. "No more!"_

 _"We're not done with you yet, freako." The head thug sneered, as he held up a knife. "What say we play doctor next?"_

 _"Don't..." Artorias gasped, as the knife descended on him. "Stop!"_

 _The present..._

Artorias realised his claw was in the same position the thug's knife had been, all those years ago. A pang of conscience ran through him. He couldn't bring himself to kill Echo.

 _'Come on, snap out of it.'_ He told himself. _'End this...'_

Artorias' indecision allowed Echo to gather his remaining strength

"Who's the stupid one here?" He spat.

A pillar of crystals erupted from around Echo's midriff, pressing Artorias against the ceiling.

"Ohh..." Artorias groaned.

As the crystals slackened, Artorias fell to the ground, disoriented and in pain. But Echo was quick to act as he began pummeling him with his crystal tendrils.

Eventually, Echo finished him with an crystal-formed fist uppercut, sending him falling to the ground.

"Who's the strongest Nightcrawler now?" Echo taunted. "Not bad for a 'weak' and 'normal loving' Nightcrawler, don't you think?!"

"Hurrr..." Artorias groaned, struggling to get up.

"Oh no, you don't..." Echo sneered. Quickly, he used his crystals to pin Artorias' body down, leaving his wings flapping like crazy, but that didn't last long, as he generated a pair of pincers, and clamped down hard on them.

"W-what?! What are you doing?!" Artorias asked in horror.

"I'm going to put you in your place, once and for all." Echo snarled, as he began pulling at them.

"Is he...?" Nano gaped.

"Aw, no..." Wave gasped.

"He's going to pull his wings off!" Willow yelled.

"Please don't..." Willow sniffed.

"Argh!" Artorias yelled. "Stop... please..."

Echo was too overwhelmed with bloodlust and displaced anger to listen.

"Knock it off, dude!" Wave urged.

"He's beaten!" Nano added. "That's enough!"

"Victory is yours!" Willow added.

"Please stop!" Moana added.

"No more!" Elatha urged.

"Echo, please!" Sunset called. "That's enough!"

Sunset's voice snapped Echo back to reality. As he glanced at what he was doing, he recalled the words of his brother...

 _"But then he saw my wings... and it set him off... he grabbed one of them and began pulling. In that moment, I realized what he was going to do, and I cried and screamed for him to stop... but you know what he did? He laughed... he laughed, and laughed... and tore it off. I was in so much pain, that I could barely feel it when he went for my other wing, and the pain grew worse when he ripped that off too."_

"What am I doing...?" He gasped with horror.

"Okay, that's enough!" Willow yelled, as the pack rushed over.

"Yeah, step off!" Wave added, as he suddenly shove Echo off him effortlessly, as his pincers dissipated to nothing.

"I... I..." Echo released Artorias. "I'm sorry... I didn't..."

"Are you alright, Artorias?" Moana murmured.

Artorias groaned as he lifted himself to his hooves... and in an instant, Artorias charged at Echo, letting out a snarl, only to be blocked by Nano.

"Let me go!" Artorias roared as he struggled to break free. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Let it go, sir!" Nano growled. "You've lost!"

"Let it go?" Artorias snarled. "My sister betrayed me! She stabbed me in the back! It's because of her that I suffered such pain! Her and her wretched letter! The one she kept from me. From you!"

"Oh, for the love of... we all knew about the letter!" Wave yelled.

Immediately, Artorias stopped struggling, and Echo and Sunset's eyes widened at the remark.

"Wait... you knew?" Artorias gasped. "All of you? But... Elatha... she..."

"She volunteered to take the fall for all of us if you ever found out." Willow sighed. "We thought we were okay until we realized you were going to banish both her and Snow..."

"But... but why?" Artorias murmured. "We have been fighting side by side for a long time..."

"We're sorry, Artorias, but Elatha is right." Moana frowned. "This hate campaign has to end, before something bad happens."

"Indeed." Willow nodded. "Tragedy should be saved for the theatre. And to be honest, you have been rather... callous and unyielding as of late."

"You all doubt my leadership?" Artorias frowned. "After everything I've done for you? For keeping you safe?"

"How safe can we be if you keep leading us to attack the normals?" Nano asked. "Every attack you are risking our lives for a goal that doesn't exist."

"Not you too, Nano..." Artorias pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I joined this pack because I didn't want to be a weapon of war." Nano declared. "You promised that would never happen to me... but you broke that promise by asking me to participate in these acts of terrorism... well, no more."

"It was for the greater good." Artorias declared. "To keep us alive. To ensure our future."

"Sorry, Arty." Wave shrugged. "Our future doesn't seem so 'ensured' right now."

Artorias looked around, silently urging the others to say they trusted him, believed in him. But no such reassurences came.

"...Fine. I see how it is." Artorias growled. "If you don't need me anymore, then I will do you all a favor and leave." He shoved Nano aside and stormed past Echo, turning back and glaring at him. "Well, congratulations, Echo. You are now Alpha of this apparently disloyal pack... good luck with them."

Echo nodded flatly, still a bit shocked by what he almost did.

"Wait, sir, we don't want you to leave." Nano frowned.

"You could have fooled me." Artorias snorted.

"Artorias..." Elatha whispered. "I'm sorry it had to be this way..."

"So am I." Artorias said bluntly, as he continued walking down the tunnels. "So am I..."

"Artorias, wait!" Aether yelled, following the former alpha.

Seconds later, Echo also turned and left.

"What the..." Sunset frowned, following him.

Echo stormed his way through the tunnels, aghasted with himself. He couldn't believe what he had almost done. Inflicting such agony on another pony, an agony his own brother had endured, was something he felt he could never do. Yet he had just attempted it. He was awash with shame over it.

"Echo! Echo!" Sunset called, as she caught up with him. "What was that back there?!"

"I'm sorry... I... I got carried away." Echo muttered.

"Carried away?" Sunset frowned. "Echo, you nearly ripped off his wings!"

"So what if I did?" Echo's temper flared, causing Sunset to step back. "In case you hadn't noticed, Artorias was going to kill me. Like wolves, I had to assert my dominance!"

"Dominance? Echo, we're not wolves!" Sunset declared. "We're ponies! You were only supposed to beat him, not break him!"

"What's the difference?" Echo asked. "Elatha wanted me to unseat him, and I did."

"Elatha didn't want you to tear his wings off!" Sunset retorted. "You of all ponies should know what that could have done to a pony! Think of your brother!"

"My brother? My dead brother? My brother who had never known an ounce of kindness in his life and was just trying to get justice for all that the normals had dealt upon him?!" Echo snarled. "He died, hated by everypony who refused to see his suffering!"

"What?!" Sunset spluttered. "Synchro was going to tear this country apart! He may have been your brother, but that wasn't martyrdom, it was terrorism! He killed a lot of ponies!"

"And they killed thousands of us!" Echo shot back. "Just because of one gene, they believe that they have the right to make our lives a living Tartarus! Look what they did to this pack! They used Nano as a weapon, they tried to lynch Willow and Wave, and they harassed Moana! And they used Artorias and Elatha as their little playthings for their own sick amusement! For once, I see that we are not the monsters! THEY ARE!"

"That's not true!" Sunset shook her head. "Sure, what happened to this pack was cruel, but there are good normal ponies! Look at Shining-"

"Shining?" Echo sneered. "As in the pony who was going to destroy all my research and have me detained for the rest of my life even though I tried to save this country?"

"What? But-" Sunset started.

"And what about Cadance?" Echo cut her off. "She just stood there while her husband went out of his way to see me caged!"

"Echo, please stop this!" Sunset yelled. "I realize that things haven't been easy as of late, but now is not the time to be playing the blame game here! What would your father say if he heard you talking like this?"

"My father?" Echo glared darkly at her. "Which one, Sunset? My real father, who abandoned me at the first sign of trouble and never came back? My stepfather, that Faust-bucking monster that terrorized and destroyed both my and Synchro's childhood? Or the adoptive father who only saw me as his little test subject, and practically sold me to be used by the Order of Darkness, thus starting this whole damn mess?!"

"What?" Sunset gaped. "What the buck was in those tapes?!"

"What does it matter?" Echo shrugged. "Every single happy memory that I had since that explosion has been nothing but a lie! All my life, I have been used to fulfill the normals' selfish gains!"

"Echo... what's going on with you?" Sunset asked worriedly. "This isn't you..."

"What is me, exactly?" Echo inquired. "Because all I can see now is that I am nothing but a worthless dark magic-powered batpony who is trying to bring peace, which doesn't exist, to two races that hate each other to the point of wanton genocide. Everything I have done up to this point has done nothing to change that! Well, I'm done!"

"Done? What are you saying?" Sunset frowned.

"I am saying to Tartarus with the normals!" Echo roared. "If all they care about is seeing us destroyed, then I might as well let them play their little games."

"You don't mean that." Sunset shook her head.

"Don't I? I am now the Shadow Stalkers' Alpha. I can protect them far better than Artorias could." Echo boasted.

"But what about our foal?!" Sunset pointed out. "We were doing this for him! We were going to make sure that our foal was raised in a world he wouldn't have to be afraid of who he was!"

"Well, I was a fool to make that promise." Echo said bluntly. "It's like everypony else had been saying, you cannot delay the inevitable. Malus will win, even if we do succeed. All I've been doing is playing their game... as with everypony else's."

"I don't believe that. And neither do you!" Sunset gripped him by the shoulders. "I know... I know you have been through so much in your life. I know what it's like to have your whole world turned upside down... but you can't simply give up on everything you believe in!" Sunset took his hoof and put it to her belly. "This is real! Our love is real! Our foal is real! There is no game that's being played here!

Echo paused... before glaring at Sunset, and pulling his hoof away.

"Really? In case you had forgotten, this foal and our love only came to be because we were pawns in his game!" He spat.

"Who? Sterling?!" Sunset asked.

"Yes!" Echo yelled. "That son of a mule went out of his way to use my brother and the Order of Darkness so that I, some hapless Nightcrawler, and you, a disgraced student of Celestia, could come together and make some powerful weapon for him to play war games with! Just like our so-called 'friendship', this marriage, our foal, and everything else is a LIE!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Sunset screeched. "Our love isn't a lie! The same goes for Sterling. He does cares about you! He ever stopped caring!"

"And how would you know?" Echo snorted.

"Because... I've been visiting him!" Sunset blurted out.

"You... what?!" Echo yelled.

"Yeah, it's true!" Sunset nodded.

"Why would you go behind my back like that?" Echo growled.

"Because I know you still hold a grudge against Sterling!" Sunset yelled.

"Of course I still hold a grudge!" Echo spat. "He tried to kill me! He's a monster!"

"No he's not!" Sunset shot back. "He's a good stallion, I know it! I've seen it!"

"I don't believe this." Echo snarled. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"I... no!" Sunset blushed. "Of course not!"

"After everything he did to us?" Echo spat. "Are insane, or just plain stupid?"

"Don't you call me stupid!" Sunset growled. "You're the one who's willing to give up everything he's worked for, everything he's ever believed in! What's happened to you? When did you turn into a quitter?"

"I'm not a quitter." Echo glared. "I've just seen the light!"

"What light?" Sunset snorted. "It looks more to me like you've lost your way. If you turn back now, you're nothing but a coward."

"Stop it." Echo growled.

"A spineless..." Sunset declared.

"I said stop!" Echo yelled.

"Weak..." Sunset continued.

"ENOUGH!" Echo roared. His crystals, which had been bristling like crazy, suddenly burst out, and Sunset let out a gasp.

Echo's crystals punched a hole in the wall.

The two paused, as Echo realized what he had almost done. He glanced at his hooves, as the crystals simply fell to the ground. He then looked at Sunset, who was both horrified and practically in tears.

"S-Sunset... I... I..." He stuttered.

Mortified, Sunset took several steps back, a look of utter terror on her face, then ran off down the corridor. Echo, fresh shame pouring down on him like rain, ran off down the opposite corridor, unable to escape the terrible truth of what had just happened.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. A Little Light In The Dark

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Fifteen: A Little Light In The Dark**

Echo found a remote section of tunnel, far from anypony else, and fell to his knees, lost to depression and self-hatred. The stark reality of what he had almost done to Sunset cut through him like a knife. In a moment of rage, he had lashed out, and could have grievously wounded both his wife and his foal. The thought of such a thing felt like ice.

"What am I becoming?" He groaned. "I almost let my rage cost me my wife and foal... the two things I care about most in this world... I thought I was past such horrors... I just don't know what to do anymore..."

"Echo?"

Echo barely raised his head to acknowledge Elatha, emerging from another tunnel. He simply slump his head, as Elatha approached him.

"Echo?" Elatha murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Please, just leave me alone." Echo said solemnly.

"Don't be like that." Elatha urged. "I just want to help you."

"Help?" Echo snarled. "Help?! It's because of you that I'm like this!"

"I-" Elatha started. "I don't understand..."

"It's rather simple. If it weren't for your wretched letter, I would never have come here." Echo spat. "I would never have listened to those cursed recordings, I would never have learned what a monster my adoptive father was, and I wouldn't have come to realize that no matter what I do, things will remain the same, and as of now, I nearly became the one stallion I swore I would never be like, and I would never have attacked my own wife in a blind rage!"

"You attacked... Oh, dear." Elatha sighed. "Echo, please. I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted you to help us."

"And in doing so, you incited a cycle of events that have ruined my life." Echo spat. "I've lost everything. My respect for my father, my beliefs, and even my wife. The way she looked at me... She was terrified."

"I'm sorry, Echo." Elatha sighed. "I'm so sorry... I never imagined things would turn out this way..."

"Well, they did." Echo scowled. "You made a mistake. I'm not the one who can save this pack. I can't help anypony..."

"I don't believe that." Elatha declared.

"And why not?" Echo growled. "You saw what happened back there. I became nothing more than an animal. I tried to maim your brother. He didn't deserve that. He may have made mistakes, but he was at least trying to do the right thing. What does that say about me?"

"I know things got... heated back there." Elatha admitted. "But we all have our moments of weakness."

"I know the feeling." Echo sighed. "...Back before I got these microcrystals, I had a completely different power... the spell of the Berserker."

"The Berserker?" Elatha murmured. "You mean..."

"Yes..." Echo nodded. "If I grew stressed or angry, I would turn into this giant ferocious beast."

"That's... you were..." Elatha gasped.

"It's true." Echo nodded. "I became a hulking beast of pure rage, attacking everything around me. It would happen without my control, yet I had suffered for the actions I performed while in that state. Fortunately, I was eventually cured of that affliction, and I had thought those days of mindless anger were behind me. But it seems I thought wrong..."

"I had no idea..." Elatha frowned.

"Now do you see?" Echo asked. "Do you realise how ridiculous the idea of me helping anypony is?"

"But Echo..." Elatha started.

"But nothing." Echo insisted. "All I am is a flawed, foolish stallion. I'm nothing. Worse than nothing... I just have no idea who I am anymore..."

"No, you're not." Elatha said firmly. "I know the kind of pony you are, Echo. You are kind, and caring, and you always stand up for what's right. That's why I called you here. Because I know you can save us. Because you always stand up for the opressed. That's who you are. Your equinity is undeniable. Whatever anger is in you, I know you can overcome it. I have faith that you can still do what's right, and change this world for the better."

"You really believe that?" Echo looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I have believed many things." Elatha nodded. "I always believed that for every awful pony there is in the world, like those who had tormented me and Artorias, there are many more good ponies, like you and Sunset. It is because of ponies like you that I never gave up on the prospect of a normal, wonderful life. You are a good pony, Echo, and you always be... never let anypony tell you otherwise..."

"...Thank you, Elatha." Echo smiled. "I needed that."

"You're welcome." Elatha smiled.

"And I promse you, Elatha, no matter what demons I have in my head, I will put them aside." Echo said firmly. "I came here to help your pack, and that is what I intend to do, one way or another."

"That's the spirit." Elatha smiled.

Meanwhile, Artorias had left the den and was walking through the forest. In the moments since his fight with Echo had ended, he had had some time to reflect on what had just happened. He had realised how out of control he had gotten during the battle, and how his savage fury had almost overwhelmed him. He was ashamed of himself.

 _'Elatha was right all along.'_ He thought. _'I don't deserve to lead this pack. I can barely control myself...'_

 _Moments earlier..._

Aether followed Artorias as he marched down the corridors, heading for the nearest exit.

"Artorias, stop this!" He yelled. "You can't leave!"

"And why not?" Artorias growled. "You heard the others. They don't want my leadership, so I may as well go!"

"But you can't!" Aether declared.

"I can, and I will." Artorias shot back. "I'm sorry, old friend, but my mind is made up."

"Look, let's just talk about this..." Aether pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about." Artorias retorted. "Please, leave me be."

"I won't let you do this." Aether declared. "This pack needs you for their leader, not some peace-loving feeble-minded Thestral. You should have won that fight."

"But I didn't." Artorias frowned, still sore over his hesitation at that moment. "Like it or not, Echo defeated me fair and square."

"But Echo is not you." Aether glared, "And I will be damned if I let you le-"

"You can't stop me." Artorias growled, cutting him off. "And it would be unwise to try."

"But... we need you!" Aether spluttered. "We need your strength, your power!"

"The power that was just bested?" Artorias pointed out. "Besides, nopony else wants me around, so I may as well leave."

"Artorias..." Aether sighed. "Please, what about our mission?"

"I'm sorry, but the mission... is no more. Goodbye, old friend." Artorias declared, as he reached a hatch that led to the outside. "And thank you... for everything."

Aether shook his head in sorrow as Artorias climbed the hatch.

"Oh, Artorias." Aether whispered. "What has happened to you?"

 _The present..._

Artorias continued walking, trying his best to get as far from his old home as possible.

"Hey, hold up!"

Artorias turned, seeing Wave running over to him.

"Wave?" He frowned.

"The one and only." Wave declared.

"What do you want?" Artorias scowled.

"What's it look like?" Wave asked. "I'm here to try and talk some sense into that rock-hard head of yours."

"Save yourself the trouble and go back to the den." Artorias spat. "I'm sure your new Alpha is waiting."

"Ouch." Wave cringed.

As Artorias continued walking, Wave followed him.

"So, is this for real how it's gonna end?" He asked. "You packin' up and goin' AWOL?"

"Looks like it." Artorias shrugged.

"Funny." Wave snorted. "You're the last guy I ever thought would just up an' quit."

"And yet, I am." Artorias said flatly.

"Look, I'm gonna be straight with ya, pal." Wave declared. "You can't just ditch us like this."

"Oh, now you care?" Artorias growled.

"Say what?" Wave asked. "Of course I care. I've known you longer than any of the others, 'cept for Elatha and Aether. I've always had your back."

"Really? You didn't 'have my back' when you and the others were turning on me before." Artorias snorted. "You've made it quite clear that you no longer want me around."

"That's straight-up wack, bro." Wave declared. "Just 'cuz we don't want ya in charge anymore, don't mean we want ya to leave."

"What would be the point of me staying, anyway?" Artorias huffed. "Leader or not, you obviously no longer care for my methods. In fact, you all seemed too terrified of me to ever speak up. I thought I had your respect, and your friendship..." He let out a sad sigh. "Not your fear."

"It ain't like that, bro." Wave declared. "Yeah, we were a little against speakin' up. But that was only because we didn't wanna seem ungrateful. You and Elatha saved us all, remember? Gave us a place to live, and a new family. You did for us what no other ponies would."

"But it seems I ruined everything." Artorias frowned. "All my life, I let my hate for the normals rule me. I became so focused on revenge against them that I was willing to use other ponies as means to an end. I turned every one of us into the very instruments of destruction they claim us to be. I had no right to do that to you, Nano, Willow, and Moana... and I had no right to put my sister and my... my daughter through all of that."

"Then why the buck would you try and exile them?" Wave challenged. "You know Elatha was trying to-"

"I know that!" Artorias snarled, before calming down instantly, sighing. "I just... I just thought Elatha was always with me. I knew she didn't approve of the violence, but... just knowing that she and Snow were safe because I was out there punishing those who would see them dead, it made me feel like I was doing things right... but now..." He turned to Wave, sadness apparent in his eyes. "I didn't banish them in hopes of leaving them for dead... I simply didn't want them to see any more of me as this savage killer..."

"Come on, pal, you're not that bad." Wave tried to sooth him.

"But I am." Artorias growled. "In my fight with Echo, I pushed my powers to the limit... I even went into a feral state of mind, and all I could think about was ripping Echo apart. Aether had told me once that if I ever lost control, that my death spell would have done the same, and killed everypony in the den, without even my raising a claw. Even worse, I could have exposed us to those who seek to hunt us down... but I didn't care..." He sat down on a tree stump. "I just didn't... Elatha was right, I shouldn't be the one to lead you..."

"Look, I get that this has hit ya pretty hard." Wave admitted. "But ya can't just walk away. When we first met, I only cared about myself. I just wanted to go it alone, without anypony else ridin' my coattails. But you helped me see the importance of bein' in a group, a family. We all need each other. And we still need you."

"No you don't." Artorias shook his head. "I'm just a savage beast, blinded by rage."

"That ain't true." Wave told him. "You're more than that."

"No, I'm not." Artorias declared. "I'm just a cold, joyless shell of a stallion. Not to mention broken. I've spent my entire life being hated for what I was. I tried so hard to see the good in life like my sister, but I just couldn't do it. In fact, the only reason I bother living nowadays is because of Elatha... but there was only one time when I felt something other than pain and misery... when I was hurting somepony else. When I killed those monsters who made me do those... things to myself and Elatha... just feeling their blood in my mouth and on my claws... it was euphoric."

"Wow..." Wave murmured. "That's... that's..."

"I know." Artorias frowned. "That is one of many things that gave me the will to go on. When I'm out there, fighting, the painful truth that I am hated by everypony, that we are struggling to survive day to day, and the fact that I was subjected to torture and had brought a little inbred Nightcrawler into this cruel world, were all but an eternity away."

"Hey, Snow might have been made by incest, but it's not like she's some abomination or something." Wave glared, before the glare softened. "Look, I know what happened that night was something no guy should ever have to go through, but dammit, ya gotta get over it. What matters now is that you still have your sister, and like it or not, you still have a kid who needs both her parents, even though she has no clue that you're her father. It's just something you gotta do."

"Why?" Artorias frowned. "I am no longer Alpha. With Echo and his 'plans' for peace, there is no need for a savage wolf like me. Nopony needs me. Elatha and Snow will be both be happier with me gone... as well as everypony else."

"That's a load of bull!" Wave shouted the last word a tad more loudly than he meant to, shaking the trees. Artorias cringed from the shout. "Here's how it is, Arty: Me an' the others will always look up to you as a leader. Sure, you're not perfect, and not always right, but who is? We all got faults, even you."

"I know that now." Artorias nodded.

"You gotta quit focusin' on the negative." Wave urged. "Think of all the good you've done for us. You took us in, protected us, helped us get to grips with our powers. We ain't never gonna forget how much you've done for us. And you're still one of us, bro. No matter what, you will always be a member of this pack."

"A nice sentiment." Artorias admitted. "But that's your opinion."

"No, it ain't." Wave declared. "We all feel the same way. Even Elatha."

"Elatha..." Artorias sighed wistfully.

"She cares about you, Arty." Wave told him. "She only did what she did because she didn't want you getting yourself killed. She was even willin' to go behind your back to save you."

"That does sound like something she'd do..." Artorias murmured.

"You're a part of our family, remember?" Wave smiled. "You're like the brother I never had. A big wolf-obsessed half-dragon half-pony with a smokin' hot sister brother, but still a brother." He then held out a hoof, giving a genuine smile. "Please don't leave, bro."

Artorias sighed deeply, mulling over his options.

Meanwhile, Sunset was sitting in her and Echo's chamber. She was sobbing deeply, caressing her stomach. The horror of what Echo had almost done to her stuck in her mind like glue. She had seen him lose himself to rage before, but that was when he was afflicted by dark magic. This time, there was no outside culprit to blame. That was all Echo.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sunset?" Moana's voice asked. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sunset sniffed.

The door opened, and Moana, Willow, Nano and Snow came in.

"Is everything alright, miss Sunset?" Nano asked. "We just saw you run by."

"You looked most distressed." Willow observed. "Is it about what your husband almost did to Artorias?"

"A little." Sunset nodded. "But it's mostly about what he did afterwards."

"What did he do?" Snow asked.

Sunset hastily recapped the course of events.

"Oh, my..." Willow gasped.

"That must have been awful..." Moana sniffed.

"It was." Sunset nodded.

"Why would Echo do that?" Snow asked. "I thought he loved you."

"He does." Sunset declared. "He's just... a little confused right now."

"You don't have to make excuses for him." Nano declared. "Like Artorias, he must be held accountable for his actions."

"But I know Echo." Sunset retorted. "He'd never hurt me. But everything that's happened these past few days is starting to get to him. His beliefs, his memories... all of it is being tainted. It just turned his entire world upside down. And what he almost did to Artorias brought up some awful memories..." She sighed. "Maybe we should never have come here. Maybe then Echo wouldn't be so..."

"But then I wouldn't have made new friends." Snow smiled. "I'm glad you came, Sunset."

"Thanks, Snow." Sunset smiled. "I must admit, it was a pleasure to meet you all. No matter what happens, I'm glad to have you as friends."

"As are we." Willow grinned.

"Really glad." Moana nodded. "After all, it's not every day that a normal pony is so accepting of us."

"Before you came along, I was starting to doubt if any normals would ever treat us as equals." Nano revealed. "You convinced me otherwise. Thanks to you, I have hope that there are more ponies like you out there. Whatever happens, nothing can change that."

"Well, I guess that's one good thing about this trip." Sunset smiled. "I swear, things have been so stressful lately, I thought I was... I was..."

"Sunset?" Moana asked.

"Ahhh!" Sunset yelled.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked. "Did you stub your hoof?"

"No..." Sunset groaned, as liquid started pouring down her legs.

"Ewww!" Snow cringed. "What is that?"

"My water just broke." Sunset groaned.

"The foal's coming." Nano gulped.

"Oh no." Willow gaped. "Oh no, oh no, oh no..."

"What do we do?" Moana asked.

"Nano..." Sunset groaned.

"Yes?" Nano kneeled down.

"Get... Echo..." Sunset gasped.

"Are you sure?" Nano asked. "After what he-"

"NOW!" Sunset roared.

"Yes, ma'am!" Nano cringed. He quickly got up and ran out of the room.

"You may want to leave too." Sunset told Snow.

"Aw, but I've never seen a foal being born before!" Snow griped.

"Trust me, it's not a pretty sight." Sunset cringed. "Willow, I'm going to need some sheets."

"Coming right up." Willow nodded, racing outside.

"Everything's going to be okay!" Moana told Sunset.

Not too far away, Echo was walking beside Elatha.

"I can only hope Sunset can forgive me for what I did." Echo sighed. "Though after what I almost did to her, I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again..."

"Sure she will." Elatha smiled. "Sunset loves you."

Nano ran past them, then stopped, and ran back.

"Echo, there you are!" He said breathlessly.

"What's going on, Nano?" Elatha asked.

"Miss Sunset just went into labour!" Nano revealed. "She wants Echo by her side."

"You see, Echo?" Elatha smiled. "I knew Sunset would..."

As Elatha turned, she saw Echo racing down the tunnels.

Back in the chamber, Sunset was panting heavily, the contractions hitting her hard. Echo rushed in, and approached his wife.

Sunset, I'm so sorry." He apologised. "I never meant to-"

"Talk. Later." Sunset said through gritted teeth. "Support. Now!"

"...Yes, dear." Echo nodded. He knelt down beside her, holding her hoof in his own. "I swear I won't leave your side."

"I know." Sunset smiled.

The others joined them, both awed and mortified by the process.

The labour was a long and painful process. Though the den was bereft of any medical supplies that could help, Echo had thought ahead, and packed some painkillers just in case. The injections barely did their job, Sunset still in incredible agony.

"I know you can do this." Echo urged. "Push! Push!"

"If you say 'push' again, I'm gonna... AGH!" Sunset screeched, as her pain reached a crescendo.

"Almost there..." Echo urged.

"Oh, I can't watch." Willow cringed.

"Me neither." Moana hid her face against his torso.

"I once removed my bunkmate's appendix with a rusty spoon, and didn't even flinch." Nano revealed. "But this is way worse."

"Here we go..." Elatha declared.

Sunset screamed one last time, followed by the cries of the newborn.

"They did it." Nano smiled.

The foal was a Thestral, like Echo, but had Sunset's green eyes, and a black and silver mane.

"He's perfect." Sunset smiled, as Echo passed him to her.

"He really is." Echo whispered. "My son... He's my son..."

"Our son." Sunset corrected him.

"Yes." Echo nodded. "Sunset... about before... I... I never meant to..."

"I know." Sunset nodded. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have pushed you, knowing how tense you were."

"That's no excuse." Echo rebutted. "I had no right to take my frustrations out on you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." Sunset kissed him. "Now, what should we call our little bundle of joy?"

"Well, if you have no suggestions, I was thinking I like 'Arcane'." Echo declared. "Unless you think it's too esoteric..."

"It's perfect." Sunset grinned. "Little Arcane Alchemy. Welcome to the world."

"I promise, I'll be the best father I can." Echo told the foal. "I will do everything in my power to make this a better world for you to grow up in."

"Well, well." Sunset smiled. "Looks like somepony's got his vision back."

"I had a little help." Echo smiled at Elatha.

"Did I miss it?" Snow asked, as she rushed back into the chamber.

"Shh." Elatha whispered, stopping her daughter in her tracks. "Not so loud, dear."

"I cannot erase the evil my father and those bigots have done." Echo declared. "But I won't let that knowledge destroy my equinity. For you, my love, and for Arcane, I will complete this mission."

"I know you will." Sunset nuzzled him.

Arcane looked at Echo. Echo responded by holding out hoof, which Arcane grasped with both of his. Echo's vision suddenly flickered with memories of his past; He saw himself as a young colt, living in the orphanage, nopony coming near him. He saw himself being adopted by Nocturne. He saw himself leaving home, and starting his research into dark magic. He saw the fateful day when King Sombra's book activated his Tenebros gene, turning him into a Berserker. He saw Princess Miracle's light pushing back the beast within him, and his subsequent transfer to the Crystal Empire. He saw the quest for the pages of Sombra's book. He saw Sterling's betrayal, Synchro's death, and the many good moments he had shared with Sunset. It all flashed past in a blur.

Echo shuddered as Arcane let go of his hoof. The foal seemed as confused as he was.

"Echo?" Sunset asked. "What's wrong?"

"...Oh, nothing." Echo lied. "I'm just a little tired. It's been a big day, after all."

"You're telling me." Sunset smiled. "But right now, it all seems worth it." She held Arcane against her chest. "Look at this beautiful little foal."

Arcane nuzzled against Sunset.

"That's my boy." Echo smiled.

"So beautiful..." Moana sniffed.

"Come on, guys." Elatha told them. "Let's give them some time alone."

"Aw, but I wanna see the new foal." Snow pouted.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." Elatha told her.

"Speaking of time, I'm late for lookout duty." Willow declared.

"Good luck." Moana smiled.

The Nightcrawlers departed, leaving the new parents alone.

A short while later, Willow was up on the lookout tree, keeping an eye open for trouble. Unfortunately, he got it; He saw a black-suited, armed pony in the distance. He was holding a black rectangle against his head. Willow strained to hear.

"Have located a probable hideout." The stallion murmured. "Converge on my position."

"Oh, dear..." Willow climbed down the innards of the tree, rushing over to the main room.

Echo and Sunset were with the others (sans Aether, Wave, and Artorias). Sunset was holding Arcane, a curious Snow peeking from around her shoulder.

"We... have... a problem..." Willow wheezed.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Moana asked, noting his breathlessness.

"I regret to inform that we have some trouble on the horizon." Willow announced. "There was... a well-armed pony in the forest. He was speaking to some others over a radio. And they seem to be heading our way."

"You don't think... they know we're here?" Moana gulped.

"They must." Willow noted. "Well-armed ponies don't come into a random forest without expecting a fight."

"How many are we talkin'?" Nano asked.

"I don't know." Willow shrugged. "But if they are here for us, they will no doubt have great numbers."

"Then we gotta get out of here. It's not safe here." Moana frowned.

"I don't think that will work." Nano sighed. "Right now, they must have the entire woods surrounded."

"Then we'll have to fight." Echo shrugged.

"But how?" Willow asked. "In case you haven't noticed, we're missing a few members."

"Are we?" Wave smirked, as he and Artorias came in.

"Artorias?" Elatha gasped. "You came back."

"Of course I did." Artorias nodded. "There's no place I'd rather be."

"By the way..." Elatha indicated Arcane. "We have a surprise guest."

"So I see." Artorias noted. "Congratulations are in order, I suppose." He told Echo and Sunset sincerely.

"Um... thanks?" Sunset shrugged.

"Now, what's all this about fightin'?" Wave asked.

"I'm afraid we have a situation." Nano declared. "For all intents and purposes, it seems we are about to be attacked by a squad of heavily armed ponies."

"Whoa, really?" Wave gaped.

"Yes." Echo nodded. "And we're going to need everything we've got to stop them."

"You can count me in." Artorias declared.

"Really?" Nano asked. "You'd fight with us, even after... everything?"

"I may not be the Alpha anymore, but this place is still my home, and you all are still my family. I made a promise that I would protect you all, and that is one promise I intend to keep." Artorias nodded, as he glanced at Echo. "If you will have me... Alpha."

"Of course, Artorias." Echo smiled. "We will need all the power we can get. Right, guys?"

"That's an understatement." Nano chuckled.

"Verily." Willow grinned.

"You're still one of our best fighters, Artorias." Moana smiled. "And our friend."

"Not to mention my brother." Elatha smiled. "We never wanted you to leave. We will always need you."

"Even if you were being a big meanie before." Snow smirked. "But you're _our_ big meanie, and we love you."

"Thank you all." Artorias said, humbled. "It's more than I deserve... you really are the best family I could ever want."

"So, what's the plan, Echo?" Nano asked.

"Simple." He turned to Sunset and Elatha. "Sunset, you and Elatha take Arcane and Snow someplace safe, and get ready to run if something goes wrong."

"You got it." Sunset nodded. "Come on, girls."

"Right behind you." Elatha smiled.

"Kick their flanks, guys!" Snow cheered.

"The rest of you, prepare to defend the den." Echo instructed. "Whoever this is that has chosen to attack us, we will make them rue the day that they messed with Nightcrawlers."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Wave smirked.

"And Artorias?" Echo declared. "I'm sorry for being a little too rough on you during our little tussle."

"That's okay." Artorias declared. "Faust knows I went more than a little overboard myself."

"For all your faults, you truly were a competent leader." Echo declared. "You protected your fellow pack members, and only did what you did with their best interests in mind. In that respect, I hope I can live up to the responsibility."

"I'm sure you will." Artorias nodded. "Before, I thought you were soft, but I'm starting to realise that compassion is not a weakness. Your compassion earned you this pack's respect, and now, mine. If you believe you can bring about peace for our kind, you at least deserve the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you, Artorias." Echo smiled. "It's good to know you and I are finally seeing eye-to-eye."

"But before we can bring peace, first we must prepare for war." Artorias declared.

"Unfortunately, you're right." Echo nodded. "Hopefully, we can repel these invaders without much loss of life."

"They're the one who should be worrying about that." Artorias smirked.

"Let's just try to kill only if necessary." Echo instructed. "They are no doubt driven by fear, and prejudice. That doesn't necessarily make them monsters."

"We'll try." Nano nodded.

"But if they come with lethal intent, we will respond in kind." Willow declared.

"I don't like killing." Moana admitted. "But I'll do it if I have to."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't kill." Echo declared. "Just... try not to make it the go-to option, okay?"

"Kind of new for me, but I'll give it a shot." Artorias nodded.

"That's all I ask." Echo nodded. "Now, let's get to work..."

The pack girded themselves for battle, unaware of the true scale of the threat that lay on the horizon...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	16. The Hoof Of Faust

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Hoof Of Faust**

The squad of mercenaries, led by Frankensteed, Scalphunter, and Fury, advanced upon the Den's entrance.

"You sure this is the place?" Scalphunter asked. "For all we know, that one guy might have been wrong."

"No, I know they're in here." Frankensteed spat. "I can almost smell them."

"Maybe you're smelling your own flank fumes." Scalphunter sneered.

"That's enough out of you." Fury scowled.

"Says who?" Scalphunter snorted. "You, feathers?"

"Silence, both of you." Frankensteed growled. "This way."

"So you were right." Scalphunter shrugged. "Big deal."

"You should be glad." Fury said derisively. "You'll finally have a chance to exercise those sociopathic tendancies of yours."

"About damn time, too." Scalphunter chuckled darkly.

As they walked towards the entrance, one of the mercenaries who was scouting out the perimeter was pulled into the air by a snare trap. Another was knocked away by a swinging log. A third suddenly fell down a disguised pit.

"Well, looks like we're expected." Scalphunter noted. "And they laid some traps. How quaint."

"Watch your step, comrades." Frankensteed declared. "And keep your eyes peeled. It would not be good to lose you all before the attack even begins."

"Yeah, we need the expendable bodies to throw at the Nightcrawlers." Scalphunter grinned.

"Vile..." Fury muttered.

"Like that's not the exact reason they're here." Scalphunter sneered.

"Little help, please?" The mercenary in the pit called.

"It rubs the lotion on the skin, or else it gets the hose again..." Scalphunter snickered.

Inside the Den, the pack were bracing themselves for battle.

"Do you think those traps can keep them at bay?" Echo asked.

"Not a chance." Artorias shook his head. "They were meant to drive off random trespassers and nosey tree-huggers. If these guys are as tough as Willow made them out to be, our traps will only delay them."

"Then it looks like a conflict is unavoidable." Echo frowned. "Well, they won't find us so easy to get past."

"Hear, hear." Nano grinned.

"Verily!" Willow nodded.

"You know it." Wave chuckled.

"I almost feel sorry for them..." Moana declared.

"Don't." Artorias spat. "Those monsters want us all dead. They deserve whatever we bring upon them."

Outside, Scalphunter, versed in such things, managed to locate and avoid every trap, the others following his lead.

"Too easy." He smirked. "Whoever set this stuff up is a total amateur."

"Finally, that lunatic proves useful." Fury snorted.

Finally, they reached the tree. Frankenstead pulled open the seam, revealing the passageway.

"So, this is their little hidey-hole." He sneered. "How fitting for such vermin to hide underground."

"Time to flush them out of their hole." Scalphunter grinned.

The villains marched down the steps, reaching the wooden door.

"Fury, if you would?" Frankensteed offered.

"With pleasure." Fury unleashed his spear.

What followed was a series of lightning-fast swings directed at the door, ending with Fury holding his spear high, poised to strike.

"That's it?" Scalphunter snorted.

"Not quite." Fury thrust his spear forward, causing the door to shatter into splinters. "That is."

"Okay, that was pretty good." Scalphunter admitted. "Maybe you're not all talk after all, feathers..."

The Pack stood their ground as their aggressors entered the chamber. The mercenaries were ready for battle, wielding crossbows and spears. Some even had small, collapsible cannons. The mercenaries immediately took aiming position, as Frankensteed, Scalphunter, and Fury stood in front.

"Well, look at that, Frankensteed." Scalphunter smirked. "They threw us a welcome party."

"I have only two questions for you." Echo declared. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Call us... specialists for hire." Frankensteed shrugged. "As for what we want... we've come to clear this forest of an infestation of Nightcrawlers. You vermin have long outlived your welcome here."

"You wanna go, masky?" Wave sneered. "'Cuz we'll go! We'll show ya what's what!"

"Easy, Wave." Nano declared.

"Yes." Willow nodded. "Let's not be too rash about this."

"We can't afford to just jump in without thinking." Moana added. "Or else this'll all end in tears..."

"It's ponies like you who are the real vermin." Artorias spat at Frankensteed. "Hunting Nightcrawlers down, killing them, just because they're different. You are monsters."

"We'll let history be the judge of that." Frankensteed retorted.

"I'll say this only once." Echo growled. "Leave now, and you won't get hurt."

"My, my." Frankensteed declared. "Not exactly a warm welcome, is it?"

"Forgive the cold reception." Echo declared. "We don't like unannounced guests."

"Aw, now you're hurting our widdle feewings." Scalphunter smirked. "Funny, from what Sterling told me, I expected you to be a little more agreeable."

"What?" Echo gasped. "You know Sterling?"

"Know him? We were partners once..." Scalphunter revealed. "Unfortunately, we had a disagreement on methods, and Sterling left me hangin'... You know how that feels, right?"

"When was this?" Echo asked.

"Well, it actually happened a little over-" Scalphunter started.

"Enough games." Frankensteed spat. "It's time we get down to business... namely, the extermination of these mongrels."

"We'll see who gets exterminated, hate-monger." Artorias growled.

"Easy there, Artorias." Echo told him. "Try to throttle back the rage."

"What's this?" Frankensteed chuckled. "Has the Great Gray Wolf become a lapdog? I thought you were the one running this sad little sideshow."

"Not that it's any of your business, but things have changed around here." Artorias declared. "Echo is our Alpha now."

"You don't say?" Scalphunter mused. "That makes things... interesting."

"Indeed it does." Frankensteed nodded. "We had it on good authority that Echo had come here to tell you the wrongs of your ways and help you become 'upright citizens'. Look likes you gave him quite a counterargument."

"He might have, but it doesn't change a thing." Echo pledged. "I am here to complete my mission, and I will not allow any harm to come to these ponies, not as long as they are under my protection."

"We beg to differ." Frankensteed snorted. "We were sent here to eradicate the Shadow Stalkers and those who seek to aid them, and that is what we plan to do."

"Sent here?" Echo frowned. "By whom?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Scalphunter chuckled. "All I know is that we are going to be rich."

"Rich?" Artorias snarled. "Somepony with a lot of Bits must have hired you. Was it Malus?"

"We don't know who it was." Scalphunter shrugged.

"They prefer to remain anonymous." Fury nodded.

"Of course." Nano growled. "No doubt they're well-known ponies who don't want others to know they endorse genocide."

"Don'tcha just hate that?" Wave sneered. "I mean, hatin' us is one thing. But they oughta be honest about it. Y'know, come right out and admit it, let the world know what kinda scum they really are."

"On the contrary." Frankensteed declared. "They are great benefactors. They and others like them have ensured our hunt for your kind continues apace."

"But not for much longer, methinks." Willow declared.

"Wanna bet, fancy words?" Scalphunter growled.

"I am going to give you all a choice. If you all surrender now, I promise that your deaths will be swift and painless." Frankensteed declared. "If not... well, then all bets are off."

"I don't think so." Echo snarled.

"My thoughts exactly." Artorias declared. "We don't surrender."

"We stand our ground, no matter what." Nano added.

"Even if the odds are against us." Wave agreed.

"We shall never capitulate." Willow stated.

"In other words... stuff your choice." Moana snarled.

"Works for me." Scalphunter shrugged. "I don't believe in mercy kills anyways."

"Agreed." Frankensteed nodded, as he gestured to his cannon-wielding comrades. "Fire on my count... one..."

"Give it everything you've got!" Echo instructed.

"Oh, we will!" Nano declared, armoring up.

"...Two..." Frankensteed counted.

"Ready, my dear?" Willow asked.

"Ready." Moana nodded.

"Let's get this party started!" Wave yelled.

"Three!" Frankensteed threw his hoof forward. "Attack!"

The cannoneers fired their weapons. The pack scattered, avoiding the blast, then made to counterattack.

The mercenaries rushed forward first. Though physically, they were outmatched, they held the advantage in numbers.

"COME ON!" Wave let out a sonic screech, sending several flying.

A trio of mercenaries fired their crossbows at Willow, who became tangible, the arrows passing through him and embedding themselves in the wall.

"Excellent aim, lads." Willow smirked. "Almost as good as hers."

Moana fired a stream of water at the mercenaries, blasting them away.

Artorias and Nano, favoring close quarter fight, charged at the mercenaries.

"Just like old times, eh?" Artorias smiled.

"Glad to still have you with us." Nano nodded.

Wave, Nano, Willow, and Moana attempted to bring down Fury, but he proved to be good with a spear...or three.

Fury kept all four of them at boy, using his spear to deflect Moana's water streams, ducking Wave's scream, flipping Nano, and using Willow's gusts to evade them. Wave unleashed another scream, knocking the spear out of Fury's talons and into the wall behind him.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" He smirked. "Eat hoof, evildoer!"

Fury smirked back. Immediately, he pulled another spear from his armor, one with a curved tip that split into two points, and intercepted the attack.

"What the-?" Wave gaped.

Fury struck wave with the flat end of his spear, flinging him back with his spear.

"I always carry a spare..." Fury declared, pulling out another spear; a thin, long one. "Or two..."

"Just had to say it, didn't you?" Nano sighed.

Fury charged at Nano, who barely managed to avoid the attack, the tip of the spear scraping against his armor. The others rushed in to help. Fury crossed his spears, withstanding another of Moana's stream. He swung them at both Nano and Moana, who dodged frantically. Seeing an opening, they swung his spears at their heads, knocking the two together.

"Agh!" Mona yelled, taking the hit worse than the thick-skinned Nano.

"Okay, now you're gonna get it!" Nano snarled. He charged Fury, swinging his hooves at him.

Fury suddenly caught Nano's hoof between his spears, then twisted them sharply,

"Gah!" Nano yelled, his hoof almost broken.

Taking advantage of Nano's pain, Fury flipped him onto his back.

"Enough, knave!" Willow yelled, releasing another wind blast.

"But I've barely just begun." Fury used the spears to vault over the gust.

"My word..." Willow gaped, stunned by the show of agility.

Fury spun around, kicking Willow in the face, bringing him down.

"You disappoint me." Fury declared. "I thought the mighty Shadow Stalkers would give me a better fight than this."

At the same time, Wave made to jump him from behind.

"Yippee-kai-yay, motherbuck-"

Immediately, Fury pulled out yet another spear, one with a short, wide tip. He swung it at Wave, catching him in the side and flinging him to the ground.

"Where the buck is he keeping those spears?!" Wave groaned, rubbing his head.

Fury expertly wielded the three spears in his talons, two in one, and one in another. He twirled them for dramatic effect.

"You should be worrying more about what I'm about to do with them." He said smugly.

Back in the tunnels, Sunset, Elatha and their children were trying to get as far from the action as possible, when they bumped into Aether, who had just returned, having been moping in the forest over Artorias' departure.

"What's going on?" He asked, hearing the sound of cannons go off in the distance. "What is that noise?"

"We're under attack." Elatha declared.

"Echo, Artorias and the others are trying to fight them off." Sunset added.

"Artorias is back?!" Aether gasped.

"Yep." Snow nodded.

"Echo told us to stay back and hide." Elatha declared.

"A sound strategy, I must admit." Aether nodded. "But I must get out there and help them. My powers could-"

"I doubt they'd do much good against an entire army," Elatha declared. "Can you even connect with so many minds at once?"

"That... is a good question." Aether frowned.

"You should stick with us." Sunset told him. "If any of those monsters manage to slip past the pack, you'll be our only real defence."

"Unlikely..." Aether frowned.

"All the same, I'd prefer to have some protection." Elatha declared. "We do have two foals to watch out for, remember?"

"Yeah, like me!" Snow declared.

"And Arcane." Sunset held up her foal.

"Oh, you... gave birth, did you?" Aether realised.

"Yes." Sunset nodded. "And I'd prefer my little colt gets to see another day."

Aether peered at Arcane, looking upon the colt's worried face.

"...Very well." He sighed. "I shall protect you."

"Thanks, Aether." Sunset smiled.

"You're the best." Elatha grinned.

"Yes, yes, I'm a saint." Aether rolled his eyes. "Let's just hope our brothers and sister can repel those fiends."

"'Course they will." Snow nodded.

Sunset wasn't nearly so confident. She couldn't help but worry over what viscious battle Echo was embroiled with at that very moment...

Meanwhile, the battle continued. The agressors were pushing the pack back into the tunnels. Though the pack were making a decent dent in them, it wasn't big enough.

Willow and Moana had broken off from the fight with Fury to take out more mercenaries, but were having difficulties. The cannoneer ponies threatened to take out the ceiling with their wild blasts, forcing Willow to stay on the ground, and not go intangible. Some had shield spells, preventing Moana's water strikes from hitting them. And Fury was still as formidable. With one swing of a single spear, Fury sent Nano and Wave flying.

"Uhh..." Nano groaned. "What is this guy, part dragon?"

"That'd explain the breath..." Wave snorted. "Maybe Artorias has a cousin?"

"Not likely." Nano frowned.

Echo grabbed two soldiers with his crystals, and slammed them against some others.

"Neat trick." Scalphunter sneered. "I'm starting to see why Sterling was so interested in you."

"You will meet the same fate he did: Rotting in a cell!" Echo yelled, firing more crystals.

Scalphunter, putting his skinny frame to good use, dodged the streams.

"Ooh, quite harsh talking about the guy who begged me not to kill you." Scalphunter chuckled.

"...Wait, what?" Echo raised a brow. "Sterling... did that?"

"Yeah. Either he is going gay for you, or there's something goin' on with him." Scalphunter shrugged. "Either way, the big guys don't like it, so I'm goin' to just kill you and be done with it."

"Why would Sterling even do such a thing?" Echo said skeptically. "Though he did seem to regret having to kill me before..."

Scalphunter took advantage of Echo's musings to try and tackle him. Echo released another stream, but Scalphunter managed to vault over it, landing opposite him.

"What's the matter?" He pulled out his knife. "Afraid to get up close and personal?"

"Just try it." Echo goaded him, coating his hooves with crystals.

"If you insist... yahhhh!" Scalphunter charged at Echo like a lunatic, swinging his knife at him.

As it was with Artorias, Echo wasn't prepared for such an illogical attack pattern. As he tried to evade, Scalphunter managed to scratch his side.

"Ahhh!" Echo cringed.

"First blood to me." Scalphunter cackled. "I was told to bring you back in one piece, but they didn't say what condition you had to be in!"

Echo lashed out with a crystal punch, catching Scalphunter on the chin.

"Anypony ever tell you you talk too much?" Echo taunted, him.

"Why you..." Scalphunter snarled. He swung his knife, but Echo caught it in his crystal covered hoof. With one push, he knocked it out of the bounty hunter's hoof.

"Up close and personal." Echo repeated, raising his other hoof.

"Yuh-oh." Scalphunter gulped.

Echo punched Scalphunter in the face, causing him to fall back, clutching his snout.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Scalphunter spat out a tooth and straightening his glasses. "Right back at ya!"

Scalphunter punched Echo, who retaliated with a right cross. They exchanged blow after blow, but Echo's crystals gave him the edge against the mad bounty hunter. With a powerful haymaker, Echo sent Scalphunter flying across the tunnel.

"Ouch..." Scalphunter cringed, sliding down the wall.

Meanwhile, Artorias was facing Frankensteed, who was putting up too much of a good fight. Every time Artorias swung his claws, his masked foe evaded him. He had hardly had time to recover from his fight with Echo, which left him at a distinct disadvantage. But he wasn't about to let his opponent know that. Artorias rammed into him, but Frankensteed pushed back. They fell to grappling. Even with his wings giving him extra force, Artorias found himself being pushed back

"Impressive strength." Artorias noted. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were one of us."

"How dare you compare me to your fetid kind!" Frankensteed roared, headbutting Artorias. As the Dracony stumbled back, he pulled out a hunting knife and charged Artorias, stabbing him in the side.

"Ragggh!" Artorias roared.

"Allow me to punctuate the _point_!" Frankensteed stabbed him again.

"Grrr..." Artorias fell to his knees.

"Don't worry, beast." Frankensteed jeered, raising the knife. "I'll put you out of your misery..."

Echo suddenly tackled Frankensteed, sending the knife flying. Frankensteed was quick to throw him off as the two circled each other.

"Not today." Echo snarled. "Not ever again!"

"You." Frankensteed smirked. "I've been looking forward to dealing with you..."

"How awful for you." Echo declared. "This pack is my responsibility now. Harming any of them means you suffer my wrath!"

Echo lashed out with hooves, crystal whips, and crystal hammers, beating Frankensteed hard... or so he thought, as Frankensteed tended to shrug off each blow he took.

"Not bad." Echo declared, throwing out more crystals. "You certainly have a knack for combat."

"Of course." Frankensteed boasted, dodging the stream. "I've killed many a Nightcrawler with my bare hooves."

"I must confess, I'm curious as to the reason why you wear a mask." Echo admitted. "Something to hide, I presume? Mind if I take a peek?"

"By all means." Frankensteed declared. "If you can touch me, that is..."

"Oh, I think I can." Echo created a crystal hammer.

Echo swung the hammer, but Frankensteed, showing impressive agility for a pony his size, dodged it. Frankensteed, swung his hoof at Echo. Echo threw up a shield, but the sheer force of the blow pushed him back a little.

"Really?" Frankensteed sneered. "I'm not seeing it."

"See this!" Echo swung a crystal whip at Frankensteed's leg.

Frankensteed dodged the whip, but was left unbalanced. Taking advantage of his enemy's lapse, Echo moved in. A precise hammer strike shattered the fiend's metal mask... revealing a very familiar face. A face Echo had seen many times in his nightmares.

"No..." Echo gasped. "It can't be..."

Underneath the mask was the face of Nero, Echo's step-father. The stallion who had torn off Synchro's wings, and driven Synchro to delve into the dark magic that ultimately led Echo to that orphanage. He had a pale white coat, his face scarred, and a graying blond mane.

"Gah..." Nero growled. "So the whimpering little bat foal has become a stallion at last. Nothing like the little crap your brother was."

"Nero.." Echo gaped. "How... you are supposed to be dead... Synchro... Synchro killed you."

"So that's what he told you?" Nero asked. "That I supposedly died in that explosion he caused?"

"How could this be?" Echo frowned, feeling a pang of uneasiness. "Synchro told me he skewered you repeatedly with crystal spires, to the point where you died... and the explosion would have..."

"Well, that's where you and that little demon were wrong." Nero chuckled darkly. "...For the most part. It is true, I did die... but when I came to after that little incident, I was lying in a hospital bed, my abdomen and chest all bandaged up, where they told me that I had somehow survived having both of them torn to shreds after the explosion. But it ticked me off that my home was destroyed and my doting wife was dead... and to my knowledge, so were you two..."

"So... you have no idea as to how you survived such injuries?" Echo challenged.

"None at all, but I didn't care." Nero declared. "Because what came after was nothing sort of amazing... I found that I could smell dark magic, and that my body had become stronger. And when my employers found me... I realized that your brother trying to kill me was actually a blessing in disguise... a sign that lead me to my true purpose in life..."

"Like what?" Echo asked. "Leading these hatemongerers? You had a second chance of life, and you dedicated it to making more lives miserable?"

"You're damn right. Because I have a mission." Nero declared. "And that mission is to wipe out all the Nightcrawlers in this world. You genetic aberrations must be destroyed. and I am the agent of your destruction."

"You're what?" Echo frowned.

"That's right." Nero nodded. "That's probably why I survived. So I can carry out my true mission in life... I am the hoof of Faust, chosen to wipe out all your demon kind. By any means necessary..."

"You are insane..." Echo scowled.

"Am I?" Nero asked. "Deep down, you know the truth. Your kind is a mistake, a curse upon all equinity. You were never meant to exist. For the good of the world, of normal ponies everywhere, you must be expunged. And all sympathisers must be similarly disposed of. Perhaps I'll start with your little family. That foal of yours should be out any day now..."

"No..." Echo growled. "You won't touch them!"

Overcome by rage, Echo created a wave of crystals that slammed Nero through the wall, the chamber behind it, and into another tunnel.

"I'll make sure of it!" Echo raced after him.

Meanwhile, the others heard the rumbling noise caused by Echo's outburst.

"...I can't take this anymore." Sunset declared. "I have to know what's going on."

"Don't be foolish." Aether declared. "From the sound of things, the whole whole den may collapse on us. We must evacuate."

"But this is our home!" Snow yelled.

"We don't have a choice, sweetie." Elatha told her. "We have to go."

"But Echo-!" Sunset started.

"Doesn't need to be worrying about you in the middle of a fight." Aether declared.

"He's right." Elatha agreed. "Echo would want you safe. And Arcane too."

Sunset looked down at Arcane, who gave her a timid look.

"...Okay." She sighed. "Let's go."

"That's the spirit." Aether nodded. "This way."

They rushed down the tunnels, headed for the nearest escape hatch.

As Artorias tended to his wounds, tying them with bandages, he was tackled by Scalphunter.

"What's the matter, big fella?" Scalphunter smirked. "Need time to lick your wounds? Too bad time is one thing you don't have!"

As Scalphunter swung another knife, Artorias caught it.

"Not even on your best day, slime." He spat, tossing Scalphunter down the tunnels. "And I'll personally make sure you never have so much as a good day ever again!"

"Bring it, scale-face." Scalphunter got back up.

As Artorias charged after Scalphunter, Echo continued his clash with Nero. While Echo lashed out with his crystals, Nero used his bare hooves, dodging Echo's attacks and striking him hard.

"Why are you doing this?" Echo asked. "Why are you so intent on exterminating us?"

"You ask me why?" Nero spat. "Because you're all monsters! Your brother nearly killed me!"

"Well, you tore off his wings!" Echo roared. "You should have seen him when I found him years later! All he could think about was hurting others the way you hurt him... I had to kill him because you pushed him too far!"

"Oh, spare me your sob stories." Nero snarled. "If anypony's to blame, it is your father! The one they call 'Deathgaze'... oh, how I will forever curse that name... he came and bucked my wife, corrupted her with his damn seed, and left me with you and your brother as a reminder of her disgusting infidelity."

"But no matter our origins, we were innocent!" Echo scowled. "And at that point, neither one of us had the 'curse' you despise so much. We were only foals! Why did you treat us the way you did?"

"I could say that I did it because you two were a living symbol of my wife's moment of weakness." Nero declared. "I could say I used you as an outlet for my own frustrations. And I could also say that I just hate Thestrals. But the truth is, as your stepfather... I had power over your lives... control... ponies have often told me that I had this obsession of maintaining control... even your mother thought the same way... but that little harlot couldn't do a thing to me... and neither could you or your brother."

"You... what?" Echo seethed. "What are you saying?"

"You heard me." Nero smirked. "I beat you, starved you, tortured you, all because it was too much fun _not_ to. It was like playing God over your insignificant lives. And tearing off Synchro's wings was easily the most fun I had in my entire life..."

"You monster..." Echo snarled. "You're a certifiable lunatic. An antisocial, abusive bully. A twisted, sociopathic, racist control freak!"

"I can care less what you think of me. My one regret is that I didn't have the chance to terrorize your or your brother more." Nero sneered. "If I'd known you were still alive, I would have gotten you back, and worked you over double-time. And if you hadn't killed your brother... well, I would have enjoyed ripping off his head."

"ENOUGH!" Echo roared. He blasted Nero through another wall, then lashed out at him mindlessly.

"That's it." Nero dodged his frenzied attacks. "Let that monstrous true self of yours emerge. Show us all why your kind must be exterminated..."

"Not! A! Monster!" Echo screeched, as he thrust more crystals at Nero.

"No." Nero nodded, closing in. "A monster is something I would be concerned about. You're just a rabid, diseased animal that must be put down."

"Shut up!" Echo lashed out with his bare hooves, striking Nero in the chin.

"Ah, going for the natural approach, I see." Nero noted.

"I'd hate for you to feel sullied by my demon gifts." Echo said sarcastically. "I'll see to it you die pure!"

"Finally showing your true colors, eh?" Nero smirked.

"I prefer to think of it as correcting one of nature's mistakes." Echo retorted. "You were meant to die all those years ago. I'm going to fix that."

"You can try." Nero sneered.

"And succeed!" Echo swung his hoof.

Nero dodged the blow, then let loose with one of his own. The blow caught the side of Echo's head, rattling his skull.

"What's the matter, Echo?" Nero spat. "Don't know how to fight like a pure pony?"

"Wrong!" Echo punched him hard, drawing blood.

"Alright then." Nero wiped off the blood. "Let's do this."

The two engaged in a ferocious fistfight. Blows rained in thick and fast from both sides. But Nero's strength was greater than Echo, and the brave Thestral began to falter, allowing Nero to land more and more blows.

 _'Have to keep going...'_ Echo thought. _'Can't let him win...'_

Echo struck Nero across the nose. In return, Nero planted a solid slug on Echo's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Come on!" Nero snarled. "I demand a better show!"

As Echo struggled to stand, he heard a familar voice.

"Echo?!"

Echo gazes up, and saw Sunset darting out of one of the tunnels with Arcane, followed by Elatha, Snow and Aether.

"No..." Echo gasped, horrified.

Nero quickly saw her.

"Well, now." He said with a evil grin. "What a perfect opportunity..."

Nero shoved a cannoneer mercenary away and aimed his cannon at Echo's wife. Sunset stopped in her tracks, horrified.

As Artorias blasted Scalphunter back, he realised what was happening, and was just as horrified.

"Say cheese!" Nero smirked, triggering the cannon.

The world seemed to go into slow-motion, as the cannon fired.

"NO!" Echo yelled.

"ELATHA!" Artorias roared.

Echo darted towards his wife and child, with Artorias right behind him, throwing his tendrils of crystals forward to try and protect them, but they weren't fast enough. The cannonball hit the ceiling and exploded, collapsing the tunnel, and blowing Echo and his crystals back. Everything went silent for Echo (mostly because of his ears ringing), as he looked on in horror and anguish. Artorias paused in shock, as did the mercenaries, and other pack members.

"No... No..." Echo shook his head, unable to believe what he had just seen.

"Well, that's five out for the count." Nero said nonchalantly.

"NO!" Artorias charged towards the rubble. "ELATHA! SNOW!" He began clawing and digging through the rubble. "SPEAK TO ME!"

"It's no use." Nero sneered. "They're probably good and dead..."

"Oh no..." Moana started weeping.

"It can't be..." Nano whispered.

"NO!" Wave tried to charge at Nero, but was stopped by Fury. "YOU MOTHERBUCKER, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Echo was beside himself with grief, as tears began dropping from his eyes at the rubble.

"Sunset... Arcane... no... no..." He began sobbing horribly. "No..."

"Now look at what you've done, Echo... see what happens when you grow attached to somepony?" Nero tutted. "They die. Your harlot of a mother died, your freak of a brother died, and now your foolish wife and the worthless spawn is dead."

"...Why?" Echo asked.

"Huh?" Nero frowned.

Echo didn't bother looking up as Nero approached him.

"...Why would you do this to me?" He asked. "I have done nothing to you... yet you would take away the only things I have left to love in this world... why do you hate me so much? Why?"

"Because you are an aberration." Nero said coldly. "A genetic abomination. But don't you worry, Echo..." He pulled out a knife.

Though the rest of the pack was locked in battle (Fury keeping both Nano and Wave at bay), they couldn't fail to notice what was about to happen.

"No!" Nano yelled, pinned under Fury's spear, his metal form keeping him from being skewered.

"Let... me... go!" Wave gagged, Fury's talons wrapped around his neck. "Echo!"

"Echo, look out!" Moana called, pushing away a mercenary with her streams.

"Gird thyself!" Willow urged, pinning another.

"Echo!" Artorias roared. He rushed over to try and help, but was pounced up by half a dozen mercenaries. They pulled him down to the ground. Artorias struggled to push them aside, but they kept him pinned. "Echo, snap out of it!"

"...I will end your suffering." Nero sneered.

"ECHO!" Artorias yelled.

Nero brought his knife down to end Echo, only for a blur to kick the knife from his hoof.

"What?!" Nero roared.

A plume of smoke suddenly blasted Nero across the tunnel. The monstrous bigot slammed into a wall, crumbling to the floor.

Echo found a wing being draped over him... He looked up to see the same sunglasses-wearing Thestral he had witnessed saving an innocent mare's life all those years ago.

"You." He gasped with awe.

"Me." The sunglasses-wearing Thestral nodded. "It's good to see you again, Echo."

"I... wait... how do you know my name?" Echo frowned. "I never told you it back at the Empire..."

The Thestral ignored Echo, turning to Nero.

"Nero." He declared. "Still the same psychotic bully you always were, I see? Some things never change... unfortunately."

"Wait a second." Nero scowled, as he stood back up. He glanced at the Thestral and realization came over him. "That voice... those wings... those glasses... I'd recognize them anywhere..." He snarled. "It's you... Deathgaze."

"What?!" Echo gasped, glancing up at the thestral who he idolized all those years ago. "You... you're my father?!"

"That I am..." Deathgaze smiled, glancing back. "Sorry I haven't been around. Work. You know how it is..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	17. The Dark Messiah

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Dark Messiah**

Tensions were sky-high as Nero slowly approached Deathgaze. Physically, he resembled an older Echo, but with a darker coat, a slightly longer and unkempt mane, and a four-winged bat Cutie Mark.

"Well, well, well..." Nero sneered. "Look who decided to come out of his little rat hole. How long has it been, Deathgaze? Thirty years?"

"Forty." Deathgaze declared coldly. "Hard to forget about the guy who had me run out of town."

"Oh, please, as if cowards like you need a reason to run away. 'Bats' rhymes with 'rats' for a reason, you know." Nero chuckled darkly.

"Ah, how I have missed your racism." Deathgaze sighed sarcastically. "From the day we first met, I knew you were an awful stallion... but this... this is a serious low, even for you."

"As if you can talk, you miserable freak." Nero snarled. "I was faithful to my harlot of a wife... you're the one who made the mistake of sleeping with a married mare!"

"Hmph, maybe if you weren't so sexually incompentent, she wouldn't have come to me." Deathgaze snarked.

"What?!" Nero spat.

"Ooh, burn!" Wave snickered. "What's the matter, ugly? You as bad in bed as you are at fightin'?"

"How dare you." Nero glared at Deathgaze. "You ruined my marriage! You tainted my wife!"

"I did no such thing." Deathgaze declared. "She was feeling lonely, and I provided her with comfort."

"Lonely?" Nero scowled.

"Yes, lonely." Deathgaze nodded. "She told me how you were always so cold and distant, never having time for her. Is it any wonder she sought solace in the arms of another stallion?"

"I made time for her!" Nero spat. "But apparently, it wasn't enough. That ungrateful harlot..."

"Don't talk about her like that." Deathgaze growled. "She was a beautiful, kind, loving mare. I never knew a mare like her before, or since."

"And that gave you the right to take her affections from me?" Nero snarled.

"I didn't 'take' anything." Deathgaze retorted. "It was freely given."

At the same time, Echo was still trying the process the fact that Deathgaze, the pony who had inspired him to study the use of dark magic for good, had been his biological father all along.

 _'How can this be?'_ Echo thought. _'All the times I saw him before, I never guessed. And he never told me... why?'_

"It doesn't matter anyway!" Nero roared. "She's dead now, because of what your monstrous offspring did!"

"Only because you drove him to do it." Deathgaze remarked. "Your hatred brought about that suffering, and it's driven you to commit the most horrific atrocities ever since. But no more. I came here today to put an end to your twisted goals."

"How did you even know we were all here?" Nero snarled. "How could you possibly know we were attacking the Shadow Stalkers, or even that your son was among their number?"

"Oh, I had a... reliable informant." Deathgaze shrugged. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm going to stop you before you kill every Nightcrawler here."

"And I would love to see you try." Nero smirked. "After all the misery and pain your actions brought upon me, it'll be a pleasure to make you writhe in agony, like the worm you are..."

"What about the misery you inflicted upon my sons?" Deathgaze snarled. "Your abuse destroyed Synchro, reducing him to a wounded animal, lashing out at the world around him, until he finally perished, at his own brother's hooves no less. Your actions brought all that pain and misery upon not only him, but all the ponies he hurt during his misguided crusade."

"That little monster nearly killed me." Nero spat. "I only regret not being able to pay him back in kind. But now you're here, and I can take out all my frustrations on you. I'll make you suffer worse than your brat ever did."

"Big words." Deathgaze smirked. "Let's see if you can back them up."

"With pleasure," Nero sneered.

The two charged at each other, locking horns in an epic tussle, Nero's strength against Deathgaze's skill. Deathgaze dodged Nero's blows, and shot back with smoke plumes, knocking him back.

"Gah!" Nero roared. "Your demon gifts won't save you!"

"And your hate won't save you." Deathgaze retorted.

Meanwhile, Echo knelt on the ground, motionless, still traumatized by the loss of his family. Even his biological father's surprise appearance hadn't been able to pull him out of the murky depths of misery for long. Artorias, finally managing to shake off his attackers, rushed over.

"Echo, snap out of it!" He yelled. "You're our leader, remember? We need you!"

"No..." Echo muttered. "I failed them... I'll no doubt fail you and the others, too..."

"Don't talk like that!" Artorias yelled, smacking away a mercenary who got too close. "I feel your pain. I just lost my family too. But we can't fall to pieces. Not now!"

At the same time, the rest of the Pack were still locked in combat with Fury.

"Come on." Fury declared, swinging his spears. "Is that the best you've got?"

"Not even close." Wave snorted. He let out another scream, but Fury dodged it.

"I hope so." Fury sneered. "Because what you have right now is pitiful."

"Why, you..." Wave leapt at Fury, but was knocked out of the air midleap.

"Case in point." Fury smirked.

Suddenly, a burst of wind (courtesy of Willow) pushed Fury away. Nano and Moana rushed to Wave's side.

"Featherbag's pretty tough." Wave snarled.

"What we need here is some good, old-fashioned strategy." Nano declared. "First thing I learned back in my army days; A strong opponent is no match for a good team play."

"I'm up for that." Moana nodded. "Willow?"

"I always do well when part of an ensemble." Willow smiled.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Wave asked.

"We need to get those spears away from him." Nano declared. "And we'll do it one at a time. On my mark..."

"Sorry, but debate club is over." Fury snarled, waving his spears. "Get the point?"

"Scatter!" Nano yelled.

The Pack members rushed off in different directions.

"Trying to surround me?" Fury smirked. "That won't work."

"Wanna bet?" Wave charged Fury. As the Griffon swung his spear, Wave veered off at the last second, then let loose with a sonic scream that knocked the spear out of his talon.

"What the-?" Fury gaped.

Taking advantage of his confusion, Mona fired a stream of water, knocking away the spear Fury held in his rear paw.

"That's enough!" Fury yelled. As he raised his final spear, a small yet power gust of wind blew it out of his talon. "...You think that'll be enough to stop me?"

"It is today." An armored Nano came from behind.

Fury dodged Nano's first blow, but Nano flipped over his back as he counterattacked. As Fury turned to face him, Nano struck him hard, knocking him out.

"Got 'im." Wave smirked.

"Excellent performance, my friends." Willow smiled.

"We showed him." Moana nodded.

"I don't know..." Nano frowned. "He seemed a little slow on that last turn. Like he actually wanted me to hit him."

"Yeah, right." Wave snorted. "Why would he want that?"

"A good question." Wilow mused.

As the battle between Deathgaze and Nero continued, Scalphunter decided to get in on the action.

After Deathgaze flung Nero across the chamber with a smoke burst, the Thestral gave a scoff.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted his foe. "I expected more from the great slayer of Nightcrawlers."

"Hey, freako!" Scalphunter advanced on Deathgaze. "Try me on for size!"

"And who might you be?" Deathgaze glared.

"Oh, I'm just a lowly bounty hunter..." Scalphunter shrugged. "But I know who you are... the damn Dark Messiah... one of the strongest Nightcrawlers to have ever lived."

"For Faust's sake... I don't know who came up with that name, but I assure you, I am no messiah." Deathgaze growled. "I am but a wayward traveller who hates murderers like yourself."

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you." Scalphunter pulled out another knife. "I've heard the stories. And I'll have you know, I've been looking for you for many years. Both me and an old friend of mine. Yet somehow, you managed to elude us. But today, you come straight to me. How lucky for me..."

"And what exactly do you want with me?" Deathgaze asked.

"Oh, let's just say that I have something cookin' back home, and your corpse will make a great ingredient for it, not to mention your head will give me my biggest bounty ever." Scalphunter chuckled. "It's oh so perfect."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Deathgaze retorted. "My head doesn't come off so easy."

"Wanna bet?" Scalphunter readied another knife.

Scalphunter charged at Deathgaze with a battle cry... only for the Thestral to simply grab him by the throat and lift him off the ground.

"Gak!" Scalphunter choked.

"You may want to consider another line of work." Deathgaze snorted.

Deathgaze threw Scalphunter aside. The bounty slammed into a wall, and crumpled to the ground.

"Ow..." The psychotic stallion whimpered weakly before fainting.

"'Lowly bounty hunter', indeed..." Deathgaze sneered.

"Hey!"

Deathgaze turned, just in time for Nero to slug him hard in the face. The Thestral let out a small groan as his shattered lenses dropped to the ground, covering his eyes.

"How do you like me now, you buckin' piece of crap?!" Nero roared, as Deathgaze stumbled. "I never understood why you wore those sunglasses. Who do you think you are, Horatio Maine?"

The Thestral peeked under his hoof covering his face at his broken lenses... and then, placing the same hoof down, he glanced at Nero with a murderous glare.

"Big mistake, motherbucker..." Deathgaze glared at Nero, as his eyes went crazy with not purple, but black wisps. "Those were my favorite sunglasses..."

"Whoa, what is that?" Wave gaped. "I didn't know those things came in different colors!"

"Neither did I." Willow declared.

"What's happening to him?" Nano asked.

"This is either really good, or really bad." Moana surmised.

"Just be glad he's on our side." Artorias frowned.

"What the..." Nero took a step back in fear. "Black wisps? This can't..." He glanced at his comrades. "Soldiers, forget about the other Nightcrawlers! Take out this one! Now!"

The mercenaries obeyed, forgetting about the Pack and charging Deathgaze _en masse_. But even their great numbers didn't seem to phase the Thestral.

"You want to know why I wear shades, Nero?" Deathgaze declared, turning to face the oncoming mercenaries. "...Observe."

In the blink of an eye, Deathgaze rushed over to the mercenaries. Before they could react, he grabbed the leg of one, and snapped it clean in half.

"Ahhh!" The mercenary gasped.

Deathgaze followed up by punching the stallion in the guts. As the thug doubled over, he flung him across the chamber.

"You'll pay for that..." Another mercenary scowled.

The mercenary lunged at Deathgaze, who punched him hard enough to break his neck. The mercenary fell to the ground, dead.

"Consider that a warning." Deathgaze snarled. "Back off, before you get hurt."

The mercenaries ignored his warning, lashing at him in full force. Sighing lightly, Deathgaze used his superior strength and speed to utterly crush them. He slammed his elbow on the head of one, thrust another up to the ceiling with his smoke (flattening him), and grabbed another, flying him up, then piledriving him into the dirt.

"Flank him!" Another mercenary ordered, as a trio of spear wielding mercenaries charged at him. However, in a instant, he vanished in a puff of smoke, appearing at the opposite side of the room.

"No offense boys, but you're more than a little outclassed." Deathgaze declared.

"Take this, scum!" One mercenary yelled, as he and four others fired their crossbows at him.

"Gladly..." Deathgaze smirked as he held up a hoof. "Guard!" Instantly, a clear electrified barrier materialized, disintegrating the bolts.

"Wha..." The soldiers gaped, before Deathgaze appeared behind the mercenaries.

"My turn." Deathgaze grinned evilly.

Deathgaze dispatched the archers in rapid, efficient fashion. He snapped the neck of the first one, constricted two others with his smoke streams, choking them to death, used his barrier to knock another away, electrocuting him into the bargain, and then punched the last one in the chest, so hard that it stopped his heart.

"Did you see that?" Another mercenary gasped.

"He's a monster!" One of his comrades yelled, sounding almost like a whimper.

"Kill it!" A third roared.

"Better stallions than you have tried." Deathgaze said coldly.

"Surround him." One mercenary ordered. "He can't hit all of us at once!"

"Can't I?" Deathgaze smirked, as the mercenaries encircled him.

Deathgaze gathered all his energies together, smoke swirling around him. Suddenly, he leapt up like a rocket, bursting through the ceiling and high into the sky. At the apex of his rise, he gained a devilish grin and descended, dropping out of the sky like a meteor. He slammed down into the chamber's floor, creating an explosive shockwave that blasted the mercenaries away, their singed bodies dropping to the ground.

Everypony in the vicinity gaped at such raw power.

"Holy buck!" Wave gaped. "Did you see that?"

"More like felt it." Nano declared.

"Such power..." Willow declared.

"Amazing..." Moana's jaw dropped.

"The Dark Messiah... the legends are true..." Artorias murmured, awed by the spectacle.

The force of the impact shook Fury back to consciousness. He surveyed the devastation with shock.

"What in the world?" Fury gasped.

"Impossible..." Nero muttered, stepping back in legitimate fear. "This can't be happening..."

"Do the smart thing, Nero." Deathgaze declared, as the dust cleared. "Surrender. Give up this mad quest of yours."

"Give up?" Nero spat. "And admit a freak like you is my superior? Never!"

"Fine." Deathgaze shrugged. "Continue your fool's errand. But I won't be going easy on you."

"Raarrgh!" Nero charged his hated enemy.

Once again, the two were locked in combat. But Deathgaze's mysterious power boost gave him a major advantage. What few blows Nero inflicted did little damage, with his attacks amounting to no more than slaps to the black-wispy eyes Thestral. On the other hoof, every one of Deathgaze's was devastating.

"Why won't you fall?!" Nero slugged Deathgaze in the face.

"Not today." Deathgaze snarled. He let out a punch that knocked Nero back several feet.

"Damn you!" Nero roared, charging him again. He started punching Deathgaze over and over. "Die!"

With one particularly mighty blow, Deathgaze knocked Nero to the ground. He moved in, ready to finish him...

"Wait." Deathgaze stopped, as his nose and ears twitched. "I sense... dark magic. That of a Berserker... Echo?" He shook his head. "Can't be... he lost that power long ago."

"What?" Nero groaned. "What are you saying?"

"But there's no denying it..." Deathgaze continued, ignoring Nero's words. "I can sense the essence of the Berserker..." He then turned to Nero. "Emanating from... you."

"What?" Nero scowled as he stood back up. "From me? That's..." He gasped in pain. "...Ridiculous!"

"No... it's true..." Deathgaze insisted. "But that would mean... You're a Nightcrawler."

"Lies!" Nero spat. "I'm not one of you mongrel monsters! I'm normal!"

"Are you?" Deathgaze appraised. "By removing my sunglasses, you had removed my inhibitor. My strength has been amplified to that of a full-grown dragon, yet you were (just barely) able to withstand them, If you really are a normal stallion, you should be a bloody pulp by now."

"Inhibitor...?" Nero struggled to make sense of his foe's words. "No, you're trying to confuse me! I'm not a Nightcrawler!"

"That would explain your abilities." Deathgaze mused. "Your abnormal strength and durability, the ability to 'smell' dark magic... it all makes sense now."

"No, it's doesn't!" Nero snarled. "I am not one of you!"

"...Actually..."

Nero and Deathgaze glanced towards Scalphunter, badly bruised from Deathgaze's chucking.

"You kinda are... a Nightcrawler." Scalphunter weakly admitted.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Nero asked.

"What the..." Echo gaped, briefly snapping out of his misery.

"Impossible." Artorias frowned.

"No way!" Wave gasped.

"He's one of us?" Nano asked. "Seriously?"

"What a twist." Willow remarked. "Almost like something Shakesprint would write..."

"But... how?" Moana asked.

"This can't be right." One of the surviving mercenaries scowled.

"It's gotta be a mistake." A second shook his head.

"Otherwise, that would mean we've been working for one of those freaks all along..." Another spat.

"Explain!" Nero demanded of Scalphunter.

"You see, it all started right after the explosion..." Scalphunter began. "When they brought you in, you were knocking on Death's door. You had a gaping hole where your guts and intestines should be, and you were burnt to a crisp. Life support was doing little to keep you going. That's when I stepped in. You see, I used to work for this company a while back that was doing studies on Nightcrawlers, and when it was bought out by my now current employers, they entrusted me with their last project... a serum that could artifically recreate the Tenebros gene with a normal pony."

"Wait... you mean, you could make anypony a Nightcrawler?" Deathgaze frowned. "Why?!"

"For military purposes, you silly goose." Scalphunter sniggered. "Unfortunately, the serum hadn't been perfected, and no matter how many times I changed and tested the formula, I got no results, not even my ol' friend could figure it out... although he left halfway through..."

"...Sterling..." Echo whispered.

"What does this have to do with me?!" Nero snarled.

"I was getting to that." Scalphunter glared. "So in the end, the project ended up being scrapped, and I only had one dosage of the serum left, leaving me wondering what to do with it. Then I found your sorry little butt in the hospital when I was offing some coma patient who'd made the wrong folks mad. My project was dead, and I was curious as to what would happen if I injected a dead guy with the serum... and lo and behold, when I gave you the juice, your body regenerated, bringing you back from the dead, and I could feel the dark magic coming off you. You are the first ever 'artificial' Nightcrawler ever made."

The surviving mercenaries gasped in horror and revulsion, as did the Pack.

"He made him into one of us?" Artorias grimaced.

"I didn't think that was even possible..." Nano frowned.

"And after all the bile he spewed about us." Willow remarked. "Such irony..."

"More like hypocrisy." Wave spat.

"No, this can't be happening..." Nero breathed heavily, as he screamed. "You made me into a freak!"

"Hey, I was just as shocked as you are!" Scalphunter shrugged. "I had no idea what would happen... all I did different that time was add a little sour juice!"

"But you knew..." Nero snarled. "You knew about the origins of my power all this time, and you never told me?!"

"The higher-ups figured it was best not to say anything." Scalphunter shrugged. "Didn't want you losing your motivation, and forgetting whose side you were on. Besides, your code name was 'Frankensteed'. It was fitting!"

"I... this..." Nero spluttered. "This can't be..."

As Nero struggled to digest this revelation, he realised the remaining mercenaries were all glaring hatefully at him.

"What are you all staring at?" He spat. "Get after them!"

"Who are you to give us orders, scum?" One mercenary asked.

"What was that?!" Nero snarled.

"You heard him." Another mercenary spat. "All this time, you were one of them. Another filthy Nightcrawler."

"No." Nero spat. "I was never one of them, never! I don't have wisps coming from my eyes!"

"Um, actually, I can explain that." Scalphunter pointed out. "Apparently, wisps comes from a pony's inner magic, and since you're an artificial Nightcrawler, it..." Nero gave him a vicious death glare. "I will shut up now."

"We were hunting Nightcrawlers all this time, and there was one right under our noses." A third mercenary scowled.

"I can't believe I didn't see it until now." A fourth mercenary declared. "It was so obvious."

"Enough of this!" Nero yelled. "I'm still the one in charge here, and I order you to fulfil your mission."

"That's just what we intend to do." A fifth mercenary smirked, as he and the others drew their weapons, and advanced on Nero.

"You traitors..." Nero spat. "You dare turn against me?"

"Like we'd keep working for a mongrel genetic joke like you." A sixth mercenary sneered. "You can die along with the rest."

"Come on, then." Nero scowled. "Do your worst!"

The mercenaries charged at their former leader. However, they were no match for Nero's fury.

"This is what I do to traitors!" He beat a Unicorn to the ground, broke off his horn, and stabbed him with it.

"Monster!" A Pegasus flew at Nero.

"Traitor!" Nero caught the Pegasus mid-dive, then grabbed his wings, breaking them.

"Yahhhh!" The Pegasus screeched.

Nero followed up by kicking the Pegasus' head until it was a bloody pulp.

More mercenaries leapt on him, but he disposed of them just as brutally. He snapped the neck of one, broke the back of another, and slit the throat of a third with his own knife. The Pack, Scalphunter and Fury could only look on in silent horror.

Before long, Nero's work was done. He was surrounded by the corpses of his once-loyal troops, a savage grin on his face.

"Now for you..." Nero growled an inequine growl at Scalphunter.

"Buck this." Scalphunter snorted, secretly horrified by Nero's rage. "No money is worth gettin' myself killed! I'm outta here!"

"For once, you have the right idea." Fury declared, following Scalphunter as he fled the scene.

"You dare abandon me?!" Nero snarled. "Fine!" He turned to the Pack. "I can take care of these mongrels myself."

"You killed your own troops." Artorias snarled.

"I knew you were low, but this is unbelievable." Deathgaze spat.

"Those traitorous fools got what they deserved. Now it's your turn!" Nero pointed his hoof at Deathgaze.

"Bring it on." Deathgaze growled

Nero charged towards Deathgaze. Seconds before striking, Nero suddenly screamed in horror and agony.

"AHHHHH!" He screeched. Looking down, he realized two sharp spires of microcrystals had impaled him. Slowly, he turned around, seeing Echo behind him, his face contorted with anger. "You..."

"Echo..." Deathgaze frowned.

"You killed them..." Echo snarled. "My wife! My son! My brother! You took them all from me!"

Echo pulled out the spires forcefully. Nero toppled to the ground in abject agony, coughing up blood.

"And now I'm going to kill you!" Echo roared. With a raise of his hoof, more spires bursted from the ground, impaling Nero once again. With another raised hoof, he generated more spires, as they constantly dissipated, only to be replaced by even more spires. It was a vicious attack just like Synchro's own from many years back. But Synchro's rage fell ill in comparison to Echo's own, as he stabbed his spires ever deeper into his hated enemy's body, punctuating each stab with a primal snarl. "Die! Die! Die!"

Horrified, Artorias and Deathgaze rushed over.

"Echo, stop!" Artorias yelled.

"That's enough, son!" Deathgaze insisted.

They both grabbed Echo's hooves.

"Let me go!" Echo roared. "I have to end this!"

"Normally, I'd agree with you!" Artorias declared. "But you already got him! Look at him!"

Artorias wasn't wrong; Nero was a bloody, shattered mess. His body was now being held up by the many spires that had impaled nearly every part of his body, his blood pooling below him.

"N-not...a-again..." Nero choked, somehow able to put together words.

"Just let the poor bucker die, knowing that he is the one thing he hates the most." Deathgaze frowned.

"No! That's not enough for me!" Echo snarled. "I have to end this! And end this now!"

"What will that do? Will that bring your wife and foal back?" Deathgaze prompted.

"Well... it..." Echo tried to reason with his father, but was unable to come up with a response.

Echo stood there, processing the truth of that question... then slowly fell to his knees. Tears struck his eyes as he let out a harrowing snarl, breaking down into coherent sobs.

"They're gone!" Echo wept. "They're both gone! It's not fair! It's not bucking fair!"

"Not just them." Wave sighed. "Elatha and Snow, too."

"It's such a shame." Nano sighed. "They were all so innocent."

"And now we'll never see them again..." Moana started bawling, leaning on Willow for comfort.

"Why can't tragedy just stay in the theatre?" Willow sniffed.

"I'm all alone...again..." Echo whimpered. "Why must everypony I love die..." He then snarled. "What did I do wrong to deserve this?!"

"Nothing." Artorias declared. "It just seems to be a Nightcrawler's lot in life to suffer."

"I'm sorry, my boy." Deathgaze tried to comfort him, putting a hoof on his shoulder. "I can't imagine what you're going through..."

"...No..." Echo simply brush the hoof off, much to Deathgaze's shock, as the Thestral glared venomously at his father. "No, you can't. Because you left your own sons behind. You let us suffer at the hoof of this bucker! Did we ever cross your mind in all those years?! Was our mother only a one night stand to you?! Did any of us ever matter to you?!"

"Echo, stop." Artorias told him. "You can't take to your own father like-"

"Actually, he can." Deathgaze sighed. "I deserved that. I made a lot of bad choices... some of which I wish I could take back. But I swear, I have to live with those regrets every day, and it hurts... it hurts like you can't imagine..."

"Please... spare me your meaningless woes." Echo growled, though it sounded like a plea. "You'll never know my pain... you don't know a thing about what it means to be a father... Arcane was only born not even a day, and I never got the chance to hold him..." The pain in his heart worsened. "And Sunset... the way she smiled at him... I'll never get to see that smile again." He then screeched, "All because of that prejudiced, hypocritical monster!" He pointed at Nero.

Deathgaze stood there, letting the words sink in.

"You have every right to be angry with me, son." Deathgaze sighed. "Maybe if I had been faster, I could have done something. Or maybe if I had done something back then... but there is nothing I could do to change what I did." He then glanced at Echo sympathetically. "I may have never been there for you or Synchro... but I'm here for you now..."

The older Thestral wrapped his hooves around Echo. Echo stiffened, and was about to yell at him to let go... but his father's caring embrace dampened the rage in his heart, and opened the floodgates of his sorrow. Echo started to cry.

"Why?!" He wept. "Why did this have to happen?!"

"I'm sorry, Echo." Deathgaze patted him on the shoulder. "I truly am..."

"What am I going to do now?" Echo sobbed. "I've lost my loving wife, and my beautiful son... I can almost hear him crying out for me..."

Suddenly, the muffled sound of a foal crying filtered through the air, louder than ever.

Echo's ears twitched. That was definitely not in his head.

"Wait, I hear it too..." Artorias declared.

"So do I." Deathgaze nodded.

"That sounds like... Arcane..." Echo realized, wiping his tears. "But how..."

Focusing his hearing, Echo pinpoint that the sound was coming from under the pile of rubble that had buried his family.

"Under there!" He gasped. "They're still alive!"

"Elatha?" Artorias gasped. "Snow?"

"Only one way to find out." Deathgaze declared.

"Come on, gang!" Wave urged. "Let's pitch in!"

Deathgaze, Echo and the Pack focused all their efforts on removing the dirt and stone that had collapsed the tunnel. As they pushed away the rubble, they saw that the others were okay. They were clustered together in a bubble that had Sunset's signature magic color.

"Echo." Sunset smiled, dissipating the bubble.

"Sunset... oh, Faust." Echo smiled tearfully, hugging her. "You're alive!"

"How the heck did you all survive?" Wave gaped.

"It was close, but Sunset saved us just in the nick of time." Elatha smiled. "She put up this forcefield to save us from the blast and keep us from getting crushed. But we couldn't move out from under all that rubble."

"Good thing you dug us out." Sunset declared. "Arcane was getting a little claustrophobic."

Out in the open again, Arcane gurgled happily.

"Elatha, Snow..." Artorias smiled, as he wrapped his claws around his sister and Snow. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you. You two mean the world to me..."

"Thanks, uncle Arty." Snow grinned. "We love you too."

"More than you can imagine." Elatha smiled.

"Girl, you had me so worried..." Wave told Elatha.

"We were all worried." Moana admitted.

"Verily." Willow nodded.

"We thought we'd never see you again." Nano added.

"Well, looks like you thought wrong." Elatha grinned.

"So... what did we miss?" Sunset smiled... before she noticed the battlefield. "Holy... seriously, what happened?"

"Um, well, for starters..." Echo stepped back, wiping his eyes of his tears once more. "Sunset, you remember the sunglasses wearing Thestral?"

"Yeah..." Sunset nodded.

"Well..." Echo indicated Deathgaze. "As it turns out, this is he... Deathgaze, my father."

"Your father?!" Sunset gasped, as she turned to Deathgaze. "This is him?!"

"A pleasure, miss." Deathgaze smiled. "I've heard a lot about you, but this is my first time seeing you up close."

"Wow... but where did you come from?" Sunset asked.

"Let's just say Deathgaze came just in the nick of time and helped us out of a tight spot." Artorias declared.

"Helped us?" Wave gaped. "Dude, he decimated everypony here! I mean, once the glasses were knocked off, he was like an Alicorn on crack! And don't get me started on the black wisps!"

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Nano asked. "Wisps are usually purple for a Nightcrawler."

"That's... not really important right now." Deathgaze shrugged. "Besides, let's not mar this happy miracle with such pointless information."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Wave smiled. "We oughta be celebratin'!"

Sunset soon noticed Nero's body, brutally impaled and bloody.

"Oh my Faust..." Sunset gaped, as she noticed the microcrystals. "Echo... did you..."

"...Yes." Echo admitted shamefully. "I didn't mean to... but..." Another tear dropped from his eyes. "I really thought I'd lost you both... and Nero was an-"

"Nero?!" Sunset gaped. "You mean as in your dead step-father?!"

"The very same." Echo nodded. "He was the one leading the attackers and one of his cohorts, this creepy stallion, explained that he brought him back with some Nightcrawler-making serum, and..." He sighed. "Look, all that matters now is that he can't hurt anypony anymore."

"You're right, Echo." Sunset hugged him. "Well, partly right. What really matters is that we're together again."

"That goes without saying." Echo grinned. He looked at Arcane. "I thought I'd never see you again, my darling boy."

Arcane reached out, placing his hoof on Echo's.

"Sunset, am I to assume that the foal you carry... is my grandchild?" Deathgaze asked.

"Yeah..." Sunset said a bit awkwardly, still shocked that she was face to face with her husband's father, before smiling warmly. "His name is Arcane. And I'm sure he'd love to meet his grandfather."

"Hello, little fella." Deathgaze tickled Arcane's tummy. "I'm your grampa."

Arcane giggled.

"Such a bright boy." Deathgaze smiled. "Takes after his father."

"Thank you." Echo nodded with a small smile. "But something tells me I owe that to you."

Suddenly, there was a knocking sound on the other side of the rubble.

"Hello?" Aether's voice declared. "Is anypony there?"

"Aether!" Artorias smiled.

The Pack tore down the remaining rocks, revealing a slightly battered Aether, who had only just got out of the way in time.

"Good to see you're still in one piece." Elatha smiled.

"You too." Aether nodded. "When the ceiling caved in, I thought..." Aether suddenly trailed off, as he saw Deathgaze talking with Echo and Sunset. "What the..."

"Yep, that's your Dark Messiah right there." Wave chuckled.

"Guess you were right all along, huh?" Elatha smiled.

"Talk about having to eat crow..." Nano chuckled.

Aether paid them no mind. Instead, he glanced intently at Deathgaze.

"So, what have you been doing all this time?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, just some heroic deeds." Deathgaze shrugged. "Righting wrongs, saving lives... For some reason, when I see an injustice, I just can't help but step in and make it right."

"So you're where I get it from." Echo chuckled. "I have half a mind to sock you for that..."

The group laughed (with the odd exception of Aether). As soon the laughs subsided as their attention turn back to Nero's body.

"So... what are we going to do about this guy?" Wave grimaced. "It's kinda gruesome to look at."

"We should at least get him and his former cronies out of here." Echo declared. "Is there a place we can put them? They at least deserve a proper burial. Most of them, at least..."

"I know somewhere we could put them." Artorias declared. "It's an old ravine, where nopony ever goes. Should do the trick."

"Then let's get to it." Willow declared.

"Before they start stinkin' up the joint." Wave gagged.

Suddenly, Nero's body began twitching.

"What the..." Echo whispered.

Even more suddenly, Nero's head rose up as he let out a bloodcurdling roar.

"RAAAARRRRGGHHHH!"

To their horror, Nero's body began moving, even though the shards should have rendered his limbs immobile, as he snapped the part of the spires his limbs were snagged on. The microcrystals, having lost their structure, fell apart, leaving only the broken shards that were embedded in Nero's body, as the bigot fell to the floor in a bloody heap, only to pick himself back up, though barely.

"How can he still be standing after all that?" Nano gaped.

"Yeah, he's filled with holes!" Moana whimpered.

"I can't stand to look!" Elatha cringed.

Nero was indeed something that was hard to look at. He was a walking mass of bruises, cuts and open wounds. He could barely stand upright, and was breathing heavily. By all rights, he should have been dead. But despite all this, Nero managed to maintain a scornful gaze, as he was about to let out another roar... only to throw up a bit of blood.

"You... you mongrels..." Nero struggled to speak. "You ruined everything. I hate you all!"

"Give it up, Nero." Deathgaze spat. "I don't know how you're still alive, but you can't win. Not in the state you're in."

"You think I'll just give up?" Nero spat. "I refuse to die before all of you!"

"And how do you plan to pull that off?" Artorias said scornfully.

"I... will... kill you..." Nero snarled.

"No, you won't." Echo declared. "It's over."

 **"RARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"** Nero roared again, his voice growing unnaturally deep.

"Um, is it just me... or is he getting bigger?" Willow gulped.

With each growl, his body indeed began expanding, his muscles swelling and contorting, and his wounds mending, though not cleanly. Sunset was forcefully reminded of Echo's own Berserker transformation.

"Oh, buck!" Wave yelled.

"What's happening to him?" Nano gaped.

"He truly is a monster..." Willow grimaced.

"By Faust..." Moana whispered.

"It shouldn't be possible..." Echo mused. "Not unless... Oh no."

"You don't think..." Artorias gasped.

"The Berserker..." Aether gasped from behind everypony.

"Of course..." Deathgaze noted, unaware of the old stallion. "Nero's powers must had been that of an 'advanced' Nightcrawler. I heard that advanced Berserkers could retain the strengths of their beast form, while maintaining control of their mind... but if they were to suffer grave injuries... this would be their second wind..."

 **"What's... happening to me?"** He groaned. **"What have I become?"** He looked upon the Pack. **"You..."** Nero snarled, his eyes glaring hate at everypony. **"You vile, monstrous abominations! Look at what you've done to me! I'm a monster!"**

"You were already a monster, Nero." Deathgaze said coldly. "But now, it's plain for all to see."

 **"I'll kill you!"** Nero yelled. **"I'll kill all of you!"**

"Sunset, Elatha, Snow, stand back!" Echo urged.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Sunset nodded.

"Good luck, everypony." Elatha declared.

"Get that ugly jerk!" Snow yelled.

"You know it." Wave smirked.

"That goes double for you, too." Artorias glanced at Aether. "Keep them safe."

"Of course." Aether nodded. "I'm sure our new friend can provide ample assistance. More than you think..." He added the last part under his breath.

The hulking Nero charged at the Pack. Willow and Moana unleashed their powers in tandems, creating a whirpool to push him back. To their horror, Nero managed to withstand the assault, pushing against it, and slowly inching forward.

 **"Is that the best you can do?"** Nero spat. He lifted up his hooves, then slammed them down, creating a shockwave that tore up the ground, and sent Moana flying.

"Moana!" Willow yelled. He flew up to catch her, but her momentum pushed them both into the wall. They both crashed to the floor.

 **"Pathetic."** Nero sneered.

"You filth!" Nano rushed over, armoring up. He swung his hooves at Nero's face. He struck him three time, with no apparant damage. "Fall, you rotten-"

Nero caught his next punch.

 **"That's enough of that."** He declared. He lifted Nano up and slammed against the ground, over and over.

Even Nano's armor couldn't compensate for such force. He soon hung limp.

 **"Time to open this can."** Nero cackled.

"NO WAY!" Wave let out a sonic wave.

"Ahhh!" Nero dropped Nano, shaking his head viciously of the ringing. "You striped fool!"

Nero kicked Nano over to Wave, knocking him down.

A wave of crystals struck Nero in the chest, but barely phased him.

 **"You..."** He glared at Echo.

Echo threw up a massive crystal shield, but Nero shattered it, sending him flying. Artorias tried to hold Nero off with his flame, but it only made him angrier. The Bereserker swatted Artorias out of the sky. Deathgaze rammed into his chest, but only succeeded in stumbling him.

 **"Pest!"** Nero swatted him away.

As the Nightcrawlers regrouped, Nero roared in savage fury.

 **"You will all die here!"** he spat.

"We have to stop him!" Artorias snarled.

"Our only chance is to work together." Deathgaze declared. "Are you with me, son?"

"Yes." Echo nodded. "I'll see if I can siphon off some of his surplus magic. You and Artorias keep him busy."

"Consider it done." Artorias nodded.

Deathgaze and Artorias rushed out to meet Nero.

"Forgot about me already?" Deathgaze taunted.

 **"Hardly."** Nero scowled. **"I'm going to kill you slowly."**

"You can't kill what you can't see!" Deathgaze fired off a plume of smoke, directly at Nero's face.

 **"Rah!"** Nero waved the smoke away. **"Why you..."**

A stream of flame caught Nero in the face midsentence.

 **"Ahhh!"** Nero roared.

"I don't know about you, but I'm just getting warmed up." Artorias smirked.

 **"Miserable freak!"** Nero tried to stomp on him. **"That speedy Nightcrawler put up a better show than this!"**

"Speedy...?" Artorias frowned while dodging, before realizing. "Quicksilver... you killed him?"

 **"Just as I will kill you!"** Nero spat, bringing down another hoof.

Artorias took to the air. He fired a plume of flame at Nero's side, causing him stumble. At the same time, Deathgaze rammed into Nero's leg, his eyes wisping like crazy, unbalancing him. The hulking brute fell flat on his face.

"How's it feel to be down in the dirt with your fellow 'vermin'?" Deathgaze taunted him.

 **"I'm not one of you!"** Nero bellowed. He swung his hooves wildly.

One swing clipped Artorias' wing, knocking him out of the sky. Deathgaze used his teleportation to catch him.

"He's so powerful." Artorias remarked. "Most powerful foe I've ever faced..."

"Just keep it up a little longer." Deathgaze whispered. "Echo's almost in position."

Echo snuck up behind Nero, who advanced on Deathgaze and Artorias.

 **"I'll kill you both!"** Nero snarled.

Nero slammed a hoof down, but Artorias took flight again, and Deathgaze teleported.

 **"You can't run forever!"** Nero spat. **"Sooner or later, you'll tire out!"**

Suddenly, Nero felt something crawling up his back legs. Looking back, he saw Echo, his crystals flowing.

 **"Get those things off me, you-"** Nero started.

Deathgaze rammed into Nero's face.

 **"Ugh!"** Nero groaned.

"Eyes forward, bucker!" Artorias unleashed another fire blast.

 **"You miserable... little..."** Nero groaned, his magic being drained by Echo's crystals. **"No... stop..."**

Nero tried to scape the crystals off him, but Artorias and Deathgaze struck his hooves, repelling them. He started to shrink, reverting to only twice his original size.

"Your power trip's coming to an end, Nero." Echo declared. "Now! Finish him!"

"Gladly." Artorias nodded. He leapt at Nero, slashing him with his claws.

 **"Argh!"** Nero yelled. **"You savage be-"**

"More where that came from!" Deathgaze divebombed into his face.

His power fading, Nero was pummeled by the two of them. But he still put up a good fight, knocking Artorias away with a backhoof, and headbutting Deathgaze as he swooped at him.

"You've been blowing smoke long enough." Deathgaze declared. "Time for a taste of your own medicine!"

Deathgaze fired a plume of smoke down Nero's nostrils and mouth, choking.

 **"Gahk..."** Nero choked, dropping to his knees.

"Arty, you're up." Deathgaze declared, keeping up his own assault. "End this."

"Gladly." Artorias nodded.

Artorias rushed over, one claw glowing. Though half-blinded by the smoke, Nero knew what was coming.

 **"No..."** He wheezed.

"Yes." Artorias declared. "This is for every Nightcrawler you've ever hurt. This is for Quicksilver."

Artorias thrust his claw forward to enact his touch of death. Nero however grasped the claw, struggling to keep it away, but his strength was weakening.

 **"You can't... do this..."** Nero grunted. **"To me..."**

"Can't I?" Artorias smirked.

Artorias placed the claw against Nero's heart, as black cracks appeared around it. Nero began choking, as the spell began to take hold, but he still held on, as he barely managed to pry the claw off a little bit.

"Oh no, you don't..." Artorias snarled. He clenched his fist, charging all his claws with the same dark energy, then started punching him over and over in the same spot.

 **"Gahhh!"** Nero roared.

Artorias kept on punching, making the cracks wider and wider, until they covered his whole chest.

 **"Kuhhhh..."** Nero gasped, before collapsing to the floor, his eyes fading.

"And stay dead, you worthless buck." Artorias growled, as he spat on the corpse.

"We did it." Echo smiled, the flow of dark magic ceasing. "It's over." He glanced down at the lifeless body of what was once his stepfather. "Goodbye, Nero. Rot in Tartarus."

"My thoughts exactly." Deathgaze nodded.

 _Elsewhere..._

Nero's eyes suddenly flickered open. He was in an area filled with fog, and his body had returned to its normal state.

"Where...?" He frowned. "How...?"

"Hello, 'father'."

Nero turned to see Synchro, his wings returned to him.

"You?!" Nero spat. "But you're..."

"Yes, I am." Synchro smiled. "What do you think that means for you?"

"...Oh no." Nero gasped.

"Oh, yes." Synchro smirked. "And I'm here to 'escort' you to your new home."

Synchro spread his wings, sending out streams of dark crystals that eveloped Nero.

"No!" Nero yelled. "Stop!"

"Can't do that, 'pop'." Synchro smirked. "I've left this business unfinished long enough. Have fun where where you're going."

The crystals started pulling Nero down below the fog, where scorching flames resided.

"You can't do this to meeee!" He screeched, as his head vanished beneath the fog.

"Vengeance is sweet." Synchro smiled. "Enjoy your eternity of suffering, Nero. You've earned it..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	18. The Vengeful One(s)

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Vengeful One(s)**

After Nero's death, the Pack celebrated their victory in the main chamber.

"We did it!" Wave whooped.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Nano frowned. "Echo, Artorias, and Echo's dad did all the heavy lifting."

"Hey, it was just a figure of speech." Wave frowned. "'Sides, we took out all those soldiers and the Griffon, didn't we? That deserves some props."

"I'm just glad it's finally over." Moana sighed.

"That it is, my dear." Willow nodded. "But what a mess we have to clean up..."

"Speaking of cleaning up, I think I'll check our chambers, make sure none of them were damaged by all the structural trouble." Nano declared.

"Do as you will, my friend." Aether nodded. "Weathering the storm is sometimes easier than dealing with the aftermath."

"As long as everypony made it through okay, I'd say we'll be just fine." Elatha smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." Sunset smiled.

Nano departed from the main chamber.

"Can I hold Arcane, Sunset?" Snow asked. "Pretty please? I'll be super careful!"

"Well..." Sunset mulled it over.

"Don't worry about the claws!" Snow urged. "They'll just help me carry him better!"

"...Okay." Sunset smiled. "Here you go."

Sunset lowered Arcane into Snow's waiting grasp.

"Hi, Arcane." Snow smiled. "Aren't you a cutie? Yes, you are!"

Snow gently ran a claw over Arcane's stomach, causing him to giggle.

"I think he likes me..." Snow grinned.

"What's not to like?" Elatha placed a hoof on Snow's shoulder.

Arcane placed his hoof on one of Snow's claws. Just as it was with Echo, the filly suddenly saw her entire life flash past at once.

"...Whoa." She blinked. "That was kinda weird... Ah, well." She continued cuddling Arcane. "Who cares, when there's a cutie like you around?"

Aether cast an unsettling glance Snow's way, then stepped forward.

"Perhaps I can take the foals over to the kitchen, where they can get better acquainted?" He suggested.

"Okay, I guess." Sunset nodded.

"Thanks, old friend." Elatha smiled.

"My pleasure." Aether grinned. "Come along, children."

"Coming!" Snow followed Aether out.

"Well done out there." Echo told Artorias.

"It was a team effort." Artorias smiled. "We all did our part. You, me, your father..."

"Yeah..." Echo murmured. "We did good..."

"Is something the matter, son?" Deathgaze frowned.

"It's... it's nothing..." Echo shook his head. "I just..." He gazed at his father sadly. "Just where were you all this time?

"I told you, I was out-" Deathgaze began.

"I know that part." Echo interrupted him. "And while I do applaud your heroism, I just don't understand... why did you never come back? I mean, I had a right to know my father... my actual father, and so did Synchro." He shivered, remembering his brother. "I saw how strong you are out there. You could have easily stopped Nero and his twisted ways back then, instead of just doing nothing."

"Well, that is a valid-" Deathgaze tried to get a word in, but Echo cut him off once more.

"And what about the times I actually did see you?" Echo scowled. "Back on that night with that thug and the girl? Or back in the prison cells at the Crystal Empire? Heck, you might have been able to talk some sense into Synchro. You had all the time in the world to tell me the truth... but you just remained silent." He adjusted his glasses, which were now cracked from the battles, and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm trying not to be angry at you... but I just want to know why you would do this."

Deathgaze sighed deeply.

"Look... son... I don't blame you for being angry at me." He admitted. "But there are things that you do not know about me. Things that I wish I didn't know. I live a dangerous life, that of a nomad. I couldn't hold down a job to save my life, and that usually left me with little funds to buy food or a home. That was no life for a foal. I did toy with the idea of getting you from the orphanage, but I thought it would be better for you to have some semblance of a normal upbringing. And after learning that Nocturne of all ponies adopted you... well, I knew you would be in better hooves..."

"So... you _did_ know Nocturne?" Echo frowned. "And after seeing who he really was... you still considered him to be a better parent for me?"

"Of course." Deathgaze nodded. "While he did drag on with those scientific hobbies of his, he did have a job, a good home, and after seeing how well he was raising you... I knew you would be better off with him."

 _'That's what you think...'_ Echo thought darkly.

"With you being well taken care of by Nocturne... I decided that it would be best to stay out of your life." Deathgaze continued. "You had grown into a fine young Thestral, and had accomplished so much, and even made a name for yourself... I didn't think I had a right to intrude on all that."

"...But what about Synchro?" Echo frowned. "While I was living a normal life, Synchro... he..."

"...There was nothing I could do for him." Deathgaze shook his head solemnly, a tear dropping from his eye. "Believe me, I wanted to help him... but he had become so consumed by his hate and his anger... and I feared that if I confronted him and told him who I was... well..." He glanced at Nero's dead body. "I would suffer Nero's fate." He then gazed at Echo once more. "But I did mourn his death... and I will forever hate myself for not being able to help him..."

"I know the feeling." Echo sighed. "I tried to reach Synchro, but he was too far gone. He may not have been inclined to listen to you, either. He was so utterly obsessed with his goals."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better." Deathgaze declared. "As a father, I've failed."

"I wouldn't say that." Echo admitted. "You came here today to save and protect me. That's what a father does. You may not have been there for me in the past, but you were certainly here for me today."

"Thank you, son." Deathgaze smiled. "It's more than I deserve."

"I'll be the judge of that." Echo declared. "But... I am curious as to how you knew to come here, of all places, at this point in time?"

"Well, like I told Nero, I have my sources..." Deathgaze shrugged. "I heard about that thing with Malus, the Registration Act, the Shadow Stalkers... and figured you guys might need some help..."

"And help, you did..."

Everypony leapt in shock as they turn to see none other than Scalphunter, as he was swabbing up some blood samples from Nero's dead body. He stood up shakily, his body still bruised from the battle, as he then gave them a lecherous gaze.

"Well, look who's back..." Artorias scowled.

"What can I say? I'm like a boomerang that way..." He smirked.

"You want some more, punk?" Wave snarled.

"Because we'd be happy to give it to you." Wave added.

"Very happy." Moana declared.

"What are you doing with Nero's body?!" Deathgaze snarled.

"Hey, I might be losing out on a big paycheck, but it would be pointless to let good artificial Nightcrawler DNA go to waste." Scalphunter chuckled darkly.

"So... you are not here to finish things?" Echo raised a brow.

"Trust me, as much as I want to, I know when I'm beat." Scalphunter shrugged, though a hint of anger laced his tone. "But hey, with Nero's DNA and blood, it oughta light the fire right under my own project and get it running again."

"And what would be this project?" Echo glared.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Scalphunter sneered. "Sorry, unlike my... 'other' comrades, I have no intentions of revealing my project before it is done... but I do want to leave you something to remember me by..."

"And what would that be?" Artorias snarled, as the Pack took battle stances.

"Relax, all I was going to leave you is nothing... but a reality check." Scalphunter smirked.

"Reality check?" Artorias frowned.

"Yeah." Scalphunter sneered. "You may think you've won today, by killing Nero and all his goons... but they aren't the guys you need to be worried about." He then pointed upward. "The guys that hired them and yours truly, now those are the ones you need to be worried about. They really hate ponies like you, and they are hell-bent on making sure this 'Registration Act' goes through, and they will make it go through, even if they have to..." He performed a slight pelvic thrust. "Force. It. In."

"Eww..." Wave grimaced.

"We are not afraid of them." Artorias scowled. "And once the truth is out about what has transpired here, they will go down."

"Oh, you think it's that simple?" Scalphunter grinned. "Then you don't know crap about politics. The truth can easily be covered up... or even changed. And I'm sure by the end of the week, they will have a new 'Frankensteed' and new mercenaries, locked and loaded to take you buckers out. So..." He sneered at Echo. "You didn't accomplish a thing. You only postponed the deed. Trust me, you can kick and scream all you want, but they'll have their way with you sooner or later."

"Enough of these idle threats." Artorias growled. "Leave, now!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Scalphunter scowled, as he turned to leave... then he glanced back at Echo. "Oh, and Echo? Just FYI, those guys that Sterling and I work for? They haven't forgotten about you. Rest assured, sooner or later, they will do unto you what Sterling lacks the stones to do."

"And just who are 'they'?" Sunset asked.

"That doesn't matter." Echo declared, glaring at Scalphunter. "Just tell them they're welcome to try."

"Oh, I will." Scalphunter snickered, heading down the main tunnel. "See ya around, everypony..."

"So, we're gonna let him leave, just like that?" Wave growled. "He's probably goin' to sell us out!"

"Um, yeah..." Willow grimaced at their home, which was practically in shambles now, as a piece of the ceiling fell. "I think this place is as good as out in the open already."

"And what if he's right?" Moana frowned. "You heard what he said. Whoever wants us gone isn't going to stop..."

"True..." Willow sighed. "They see us as an infestation, one they will stamp out, no matter long it takes."

"Way to look on the bright side, guys..." Wave snorted.

"How did it ever come to this..." Elatha sighed.

"I don't mean to point hooves." Echo shook his head. "But Artorias didn't really help matters when he attacked Malus that night."

"Wait, what?" Artorias growled. "I did no such thing!"

"He attacked Malus?" Deathgaze frowned.

"No way." Wave snorted. "He'd never do anythin' like that!"

"Why would he?" Willow asked.

"It would only make things worse." Moana added.

"Artorias, there's no point denying it, they have you on tape." Sunset frowned.

"And I did see your clippings of Malus and the Act." Echo added. "I don't know why you neglected to keep the ones on the attack, but it does tell me you intended to meet with him."

"But I didn't!" Artorias yelled. "Maybe I was going to, but I swear, on my once proud spot as Alpha, I am telling the truth. I did not attack Malus."

"It's true." Elatha agreed. "I was with Artorias on the night in question. He wasn't out of my sight long enough to attack Malus."

"You see?" Artorias nodded. "It _is_ the truth."

Echo glanced into Artorias' eyes, noting that he had to look up quite a bit to do so. A sneaking suspicion crawled into his mind...

"Echo? What are you doing?" Sunset frowned.

"...I think I might know what's going on." Echo declared, as he pulled out the video of the attack on Malu., "Is there anything around here that can play this?"

"Yeah, right." Wave snorted. "This ain't the Hoofton, pal."

"Hold on." Deathgaze suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke, then returned with a bag. "I left this behind a tree. Didn't want to break my stuff..." He pulled out a video camera. "Here, try this."

Echo placed the video in the camera. Deathgaze folded out the viewscreen, and the Pack watched the events of that awful night. They looked on in horror, especially Artorias, as he saw 'himself' killing them.

"Holy..." Wave gaped.

"That's horrible." Moana wept.

"What a macabre display." Willow admitted.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Elatha gagged.

"What is this?" Artorias frowned. "This isn't me... Malus is an awful stallion, but I would never go this far... I never kill more than I have to."

"That may be so." Echo nodded. "But somepony wanted us to think otherwise."

The recording reached the scene where Artorias had Malus pinned. Echo paused it.

"Now, this is what bothers me..." Echo declared.

"What, son?" Deathgaze asked.

"Look at the size difference between this Artorias and Malus... they look pretty much the same size... but..." Echo turned to Willow. "Willow, could you pull off a Malus real quick?"

"With aplomb." Willow smiled. His eyes wisped as he turned into Malus.

"Now, stand next to Artorias..." Echo instructed.

Willow did as such, and they saw that Artorias was about twice Malus' size, much to everypony's shock.

"Oh my gosh..." Moana gasped.

"Artorias is way bigger than Malus. Especially compared to the Artorias on screen." Nano realised.

"Exactly." Echo nodded. "And look at my bruises." He showed off his chest bruises, caused from his fight with Artorias for Alpha. "This was mostly from being stuck under Artorias's weight, among other things... yet, when Shining told me about the attack, he said Malus was unscathed. That Artorias was not heavy enough to cause any bruising."

"So that means that the 'Great Gray Wolf' that attacked the Senate..." Sunset started.

"Was not my brother..." Elatha finished.

"I don't understand..." Artorias shook his head. "Why would somepony come and dress himself up like me and do this?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Deathgaze frowned. "That imposter sought to frame you for an assassination attempt. You being the 'terrorist' and being threatened by Malus's 'Nightcrawler Registration Act' would have given you the perfect motive to do so."

"Even if this impostor hadn't succeeded, this would had been enough to give the anti-Nightcrawlers the support they need to win the masses over... but one thing bothers me... how did this pony know how to act like you?" Echo wondered. "I mean, you are as elusive as they come, Artorias. Nopony would have been able to pull this frame job perfectly, size and weight witholding, unless..."

The other pack members came to the same conclusion.

"Somepony in the pack was the one who did it..." Artorias turned to the others in shock.

"Whoa, man, you don't think any of us..." Wave frowned.

"No! No! I didn't do it!" Moana wailed. "I would never betray you, Artorias!"

"There must be some mistake!" Willow insisted.

"Come on, Echo, what reasons would any of us have to do this?" Elatha asked.

"You tell me... as it stands, everypony in this pack had their reasons for attacking the senator." Echo declared. "Your lives were already ruined by Nightcrawler prejudice, and surely, if Malus were to succeed, it would only get worse. Maybe one of you felt that you would do the pack a favor and rid the world of Malus..."

"That is an outrage!" Willow spat. "Why would any of us want to make things worse for our kind?"

"That is what I intend to find out." Echo declared.

"It's obvious that we must do this via the process of elimination." Deathgaze suggested, looking at the picture of the fake Artorias. "First off, this Artorias is certainly not Dracony-size, so that means Nano is out."

"Of course." Artorias nodded. "Nano is loyal to the Pack to the end."

"But this Artorias is still about the same size as Malus, so Moana couldn't have done it either..." Echo continued.

"Oh, thank Faust. For a moment, I thought I actually did do this." Moana smiled.

"And Elatha already has an alibi, so she isn't the impostor either." Sunset pointed out.

"Not to mention I have never taken a life before." Elatha said proudly.

The others then gazed at Willow and Wave.

"That leaves only you two..." Artorias pointed out.

"Come on, we're pals, Arty..." Wave protested.

"This is ridiculous!" Willow spluttered. "I have been a vital part of this Pack for years! I would never stoop to double-crossing Artorias."

"But you two are easily the most likely to have pulled this off." Deathgaze frowned. "You two have watched and observed Artorias for many years..."

"And you are more than capable of imitating Artorias." Echo added. "Wave with his ability to mimic others' voices, and Willow's ability to assume the forms of others... it doesn't look good for you both."

"But... but..." Willow stuttered.

"Enough!" Moana stepped forth. "Willow is innocent! He didn't do this, I swear!"

"Why do you think that, Moana?" Sunset asked.

"Moana, you don't have to-" Willow started.

"No, it's okay... you see, the reason Willow couldn't have done this was..." Moana blushed and got a little teary-eyed. "He was with me... We... um, we were being... intimate..."

The group gaped in shock.

"What?!" Wave looked at Willow. "You and Moana?!"

"It's true..." Willow blushed. "We've sort of been having this thing for a while now, and Moana didn't want to make a big fuss out of us being in a relationship."

"Well, well." Sunset smirked. "What happened to your lives being 'too dangerous' to admit your feelings?"

"Yes." Echo snorted. "Methinks the actor was playing a role."

"It's true." Willow sighed. "I was lying. Moana and I are... together, as they say."

"Whoa, really?" Wave smirked. "You go, dude!"

"Congrats." Elatha smiled.

"I had a feeling there was something going on there." Artorias smirked.

"Well, as damning as that alibi is, I figured Willow hadn't done this." Echo revealed.

"You had?" Moana gasped.

"Echo has a point." Deathgaze nodded. "As you notice on the screen, this Artorias has dragon wings. Fake, no doubt, but there is no way Willow could control them and his own wings without revealing them both."

"But then... that leaves..." Elatha frowned.

Everypony turned towards Wave with cold stares.

"Whoa! No! No! Oh, Tartarus no!" Wave yelled. "You can't... no, I would never... this is..."

"Everything points to you, Wave... no alibi for that night, the same size as Malus... it's not looking good." Deathgaze frowned.

"Hey, you forget that all we have to go on is this stupid tape!" Wave snarled. "For all we know, you and bat boy are wrong, and this framer guy is somepony else entirely! Besides, only Artorias has that armor! The stuff he had specially made by this Nightcrawler blacksmith in Trottingham! I got nothing like that!"

"That's all you're basing your defense upon?" Artorias growled.

"Yeah!" Wave nodded. "And that oughta be enough!"

"Wait a second." Echo glanced at Wave's neck, where a scar resided. "That scar is in the exact same place the Artorias on the video was struck."

"Where did you get that scar?" Deathgaze frowned.

"I dunno." Wave shrugged. "Maybe I got it when that tree branch fell on my head last week, when I was out on patrol."

"Funny." Willow frowned. "You never mentioned it up until now. Sounds very convenient. And suspect..."

"That don't mean nuthin'!" Wave insisted.

Nano suddenly entered the chamber, carrying something.

"Hey, Guys, look what I discovered amongst Wave's things..." Nano held up none other than a copy of Artorias's body armor, albeit smaller, to fit Wave's size, much to the others' shock.

"...I've never seen that before in my life!" Wave declared.

The others examined it.

"Dragon wings..." Willow extended a pair of fake dragon wings.

"Clawed gauntlets..." Moana held up the items.

Echo examined the cowl. He squeezed something, and fire came out.

"An attached fire-breather... this is no doubt the outfit was used to attack Malus..." He glanced at Wave sadly. "And Wave is the one who donned it."

"Wave... how could you..." Willow gasped.

"I thought you were our friend." Moana sniffed.

"After everything we've been through together..." Nano shook his head.

"No! This is bullcrap!" Wave growled. "I didn't do this!"

"Everything points to you, Wave!" Deathgaze yelled. "You had the opportunity, the means... but the big question is why..."

"Yeah, as in 'why do you think I'd do this'?!" Wave snarled in frustration.

"That is the question." Willow admitted. "Why would Wave do all this?"

"Betray us all, you mean?" Artorias scowled.

"Perhaps he was just seeking to prove himself more capable... or perhaps he wanted Artorias discredited and removed as this Pack's leader, so that he could take the position." Echo mused. "...Or perhaps, this was all but a ploy for revenge, not against Artorias, but towards the mare who had spurned him..."

Artorias turned to face Elatha.

"Wave... did you do this... because of me?" Elatha whispered.

Wave tried to stand his ground... then suddenly burst into tears.

"I didn't do it!" He wept. "Elatha, I love you! I'd never do anything to hurt you! Any of you! You're my family!"

"Wave..." Elatha whispered, touched.

"Don't listen to his sob story, Elatha." Moana scowled.

"He is a decent actor, after all..." Willow frowned.

"It's a dark day, alright..." Nano frowned.

"...I believe him." Artorias declared.

"You do?" Sunset asked.

"He believed me when I proclaimed innocence, so I at least owe him that courtesy." Artorias smiled. "...Besides, he's not smart enough to come up with a plan like that."

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Wave sniffed.

"And there is one thing we hadn't accounted for..." Artorias declared, as he held up his claw, and his eyes grew wispy, causing it to glow. "How did Wave, if he did do this, copy my power? That pony in the video was able to do what only I could do."

"But you've seen what we saw." Deathgaze pointed out. "And let's not forget the wound on Wave's neck. What other answer could there be? If Wave didn't do it, then who could have done it?"

Echo mulled over the facts... but then, something came up. It was a unpleasant premise, but given all the evidence, it was the only likely conclusion, dark though it was...

"I have one hypothesis." He declared. "Wave _did_ do it... but not knowingly."

"...Say what?" Wave frowned.

"What do you mean, Echo?" Nano asked. "It's not like Wave was hypnotized into donning Artorias's armor, and attacking the senate. That is as farfetched as they come."

"Is it really?" Echo rebutted. "I'm not saying that Wave was necessarily hypnotized... I'm saying that he was brainwashed."

"Brainwashed? By whom?" Willow gasped.

"One pony comes to mind." Echo frowned. "...Aether."

"Aether?" Deathgaze's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, you're not saying..." Elatha gasped.

"It would make perfect sense. Aether has been against my plans for peace from the moment I arrived." Echo declared. "Considering his power to manipulate others with psychokinetic dark magic, he could have easily assumed control of Wave's actions, have him don the armor, attack Malus and the senate, and then have him come back here, being none the wiser to what he did."

"No... he couldn't." Nano frowned. "Not Aether."

"But he does have the power." Willow noted. "He could easily have done such a thing."

"But what about the death touch?" Sunset asked.

"I must admit, I'm at a loss to explain that." Echo shrugged.

"Why would Aether even do this?" Artorias shook his head. "He's been like a father to us all."

"This whole deal is messed up, if you ask me..." Wave declared.

"You guys said 'Aether', right?" Deathgaze frowned, his eyes fraught with concern. "Old stallion, psychic dark magic, a bit bipolar?"

"Yes." Moana nodded. "He's... sort of our mentor... though I wouldn't say he's bipolar..."

"He helped bring us all together." Elatha revealed. "You... know him?"

"Yes." Deathgaze nodded grimly. "And I can tell you that he's not the stallion you make him out to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artorias asked.

"Where are the foals?" Deathgaze asked.

"They're with Aether right now." Sunset declared. "Are... are they in danger?"

"More than you know." Deathgaze nodded. "We have to hurry!"

The group rushed over to the kitchen... only for all of them to suddenly freeze in place.

"What... is this?" Echo struggled.

"Can't... move!" Artorias groaned.

"It's a shame you had to find out this way." Aether sighed as he walked over to them, his horn glowing. He held a struggling Snow in one hoof.

"Mom!" Snow yelled.

"Let her go!" Elatha roared.

"Oh, I will." Aether nodded. "When it suits me."

"Where's Arcane?" Sunset growled.

"He's in the kitchen, resting comfortably." Aether smiled. "The little mite is so adorable when he sleeps, don't you think?"

"Why can't we move?" Nano groaned.

"Our charms should be protecting us from his magic." Moana declared.

"Oh, didn't I ever mention?" Aether sneered. "I made them so only my magic could affect them. Surprise!"

"We know the truth, Aether." Artorias spat. "We know you brainwashed Wave into helping you frame me."

"Not cool, bro!" Wave yelled. "Not cool!"

"You have only yourself to blame, Wave." Aether smirked. "I wouldn't have been able to control you if you weren't so laughably weak-minded. You practically let me stroll right in."

"Say what?!" Wave spluttered. "Let me outta this, then say that to my face!"

Aether ignored Wave, and walked over to Deathgaze.

"Hello again, Deathgaze." He smiled.

"You..." Deathgaze struggled to free himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Artorias growled.

"And how do you and my father know each other?" Echo added. "Explain yourself!"

"Oh, is it backstory time already?" Aether asked mockingly.

"You owe us that much, at least." Elatha growled.

"Very well, I have some time to kill." Aether chuckled darkly. "But we should start at the beginning, nearly fifty years ago... somewhere in deep southern Equestria, there was this quaint little town called Paradiso. It was a pretty good town, too. Clean streets, nice folks, beautiful river... Your father and I were actually childhood friends at one point..." Aether glanced at Deathgaze. "Isn't that right, Deathgaze?"

"Yes." Deathgaze nodded stiffly. "A long time ago..."

"Hmph, same old 'Gaze..." Aether shook his head. "You were always that 'weird' kid everypony steers clear from. But I once thought of him as a faithful companion. We were inseperable all through school till graduation. Our lives were actually pretty good... at least, until 'they' showed up."

"...Okay, for the sake of asking, who are 'they'?" Nano growled.

"You see, when the famous 'Tenebros Wheatley' found the Tenebros gene, it opened up a lot of doors for science enthusiasts to probe and stick their little needles in thing." Aether frowned. "Eventually, some smart aleck in the military industry thought it would be interesting to see if they could make us into little tin soldiers, and believe it or not, a company rose up to the challenge." Aether then let out a small growl. "Forever Industries. They were some big corporation that was chosen to take on the task of making soldiers, so they decided to come rolling into our town, and make it seem like there was a viral outbreak. Our town was quarantined, and everypony in it became lab rats to be tested on."

"What?!" Echo gasped.

"I don't believe it." Sunset gaped. "How could they-?"

"Monsters..." Artorias spat.

"You have no idea what it was like. We were rounded up into cages, stripped of everything, from our homes, to our lives, and to our dignities. They would take us a hoofful at a time and perform inequine experiments, testing the waters in how to make a dark magic soldier that will do your bidding. If one had the Tenebros gene, and was still living by the end of the first round, they would be put into another cage... but if you didn't..." Aether glanced away in anger. "They would put you down."

"How awful." Moana sniffed.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Willow grimaced.

"Things just got worse and worse from there. These ponies who experimented on us were not the friendliest of folks. They would poke and prod at us around the clock, torture us, even kill foals and harvest their organs, in hopes of using dormant Tenebros genes in their experiments. And when the soldiers got bored, they would rape the captive mares. Both our parents did not last long under this cruel regime, and we would have joined them... had not Deathgaze and I ended up in the same containment pen." Aether explained. "We were both beaten, but our resolve remained strong, and by combining Deathgaze's smoke magic, and my psychic magic, we were able to blast open our cage and make a break for it... unfortunately, we had no time to free the others."

"But you did come back for them, didn't you?" Echo glanced at his father. "...Didn't you?"

"Well? Tell him, Deathgaze." Aether taunted. "Tell him how only a few days after we escaped, they literally nuked the town. They just left all the ponies in the cages, and dropped a massive magic-fueled bomb on the place, incinerating all proof that a town named Paradiso existed! Our home, our friends, our families, all gone in an instant! Just to cover up those monsters and their twisted debauchery!"

"The whole town?" Nano gasped. "Wiped out!"

"A cruel mercy if I ever saw one." Artorias scowled.

"Is that true?" Echo asked Deathgaze.

"All of it." Deathgaze declared sadly. "That was a dark day for both of us. After seeing what had happened, Aether and I were on our own. We spent a few months trying to figure out what to do next, while trying to at least control our powers. It wasn't going well, as I couldn't sleep with all the smoke that my hooves keep making, and everything around Aether would levitate around him in a orbit, like he was some extremely obese pony."

"You never could resist a jibe like that, could you?" Aether snarled. "However, that soon changed when we came face to face with professor Nocturne."

"Nocturne?" Echo gasped, as he then remembered what he heard on the tapes, "Wait... you're the friend of Deathgaze that Nocturne was talking about in his tapes?"

"Tapes?" Deathgaze frowned. "Aether, you still have those things?!"

"So what if I do?" Aether spat. "His tapes were a valuable asset to me... even though the damn fool couldn't bother to remember my name."

"Yes, that sounds about right..." Echo sighed, recalling Nocturne's manner.

"Well, he took us in, gave us a place to stay for a while." Deathgaze nodded. "He was the only pony we had known that was not afraid of us, and he even went as far as to help us come to grips with our own powers."

"Yet he only saw us as test subjects, just like the others." Aether rebutted.

"Maybe... but he still treated us with the dignity that Forever Industries had denied us." Deathgaze declared. "I'll never forget what he did for us. Especially when he told us more of that accursed company. Back then, I wanted nothing more than to make those monsters pay for they did to us, to our families, to our friends, and to our entire town... but then Nocturne, when we were about to leave, said something that really hit home for me... would vengeance truly set things right? Or would it just set off a cycle of pain we allow to continue because of our hatred?"

"Utter nonsense. Aside from dark magic, he was a complete idiot." Aether snorted. "Nonetheless, we infiltrated the company as low-level janitors, and started gathering information. We got everything on them: the records of the experiments, the order to launch the bomb, everything. Once we believed we had enough, and trust me, we did, we took it to the supreme court."

"Both Aether and I really believed that this was it, that we would finally get justice for our town..." Deathgaze frowned.

"But it didn't work out that way." Aether scowled darkly. "Forever Industries was able to cripple our entire case, undermining every single bit of damning evidence we had gathered, all based on one thing... that we were Nightcrawlers, dangerous menaces to society. It didn't matter if it was true or not, it was enough to make everypony fear us and refuse to listen to what we had to say. The case was dismissed, and we became wanted criminals, while Forever Industries got off scot-free!"

"They did?!" Echo gasped.

"No way!" Wave snarled.

"Unbelievable!" Sunset scowled.

"Then... what happened next?" Moana asked.

"Well, let's just say that I wasn't going to let those damned beasts get away with it." Aether snarled. "With my powers alone, I was able to storm the gates of Forever Industries and went straight up to the president's office, and soon had him at my complete mercy... I would have killed him instantly, had not Deathgaze tried to intervene."

"I tried to stop him." Deathgaze explained. "I tried reasoning that killing him would only make things worst for us, and that it would change nothing... but unfortunately, the guy went on to flat out mock Aether, saying awful things about him, me, our town... but what really set Aether off was the fact that the company was recently bought out by some unknown buyer, and killing him would not make any difference..." He then grimaced. "Five seconds later, Aether threw him out the window of the forty storey high building."

"You had no idea how good it felt. For once in my life, I felt like I was in control." Aether smiled fondly.

"That wasn't how I saw it." Deathgaze growled. "That night, when Aether murdered that stallion, I knew that the Aether I grew up with was dead, replaced with this vengeful beast that hungered for blood. I tried talking him down from this path... but he wouldn't listen."

"As I told you before, my anger was righteous." Aether spat. "The normal ponies don't care for us in the slightest. If we were to gain justice, it would be by blood and dominance."

"I urged him to take a better path... the path of peace." Deathgaze recalled.

"Like father, like son." Aether sneered. "Such talk was as pathetic then as it is today."

"Since that night, me and Aether went our separate ways." Deathgaze frowned. "I was alone for a long time, as I tried to make a new life for myself. I eventually settled down in Reinwood, trying to put my past behind me... but unfortunately, being a Thestral on top of a Nightcrawler kinda attracted the attention of the town's most racist pricks... and Nero was the head honcho of them."

"Him again." Artorias snorted. "It all ties in to him..."

"It was touch and go for a while." Deathgaze sighed. "I tried harder and harder to keep my head low, and not let my anger get the best of me..." He then smiled wistfully, "But then I met her. Claudia, Nero's wife. She was very good to me. She would come and visit me, while Nero was none the wiser. It felt good to have somepony who gave a crap about me. Days went by, and she and I grew closer, and then... we mated."

"That's when she was..." Echo realized.

"Yeah. I admit, it was a rather big mistake on my part." Deathgaze grimaced. "Nero found out almost immediately, and... well, you know the rest."

"Ah yes, when you abandoned Echo and Synchro." Aether taunted him. "Your own offspring. To be subjected to years of torture and pain by the hooves of a madpony..." He sneered at Ech., "And you still allowed him to live, after what he did to you?"

"It wasn't like I wanted to!" Deathgaze suddenly snarled. "All I ever wanted to do was to march right in there, take Claudia and my foals, and kill Nero right then and there!"

"Yet you didn't." Aether sneered, "You just left, like the coward I knew you were. Care to tell us why?"

Deathgaze let out a vicious growl... which soon dissipated in a small whimper, as he held his head low.

"The reason I didn't come back... was because I was afraid." Deathgaze sniffed. "I knew that if I were to come back, I would have to kill Nero, and with my dark magic no less. I would reveal to the town what a menace I was, and Claudia... I didn't want her to see me as a murderer. She meant too much for me. It was selfish of me, but I didn't want to be a monster... I just want to be a pony just like everypony else."

"I know that feeling." Echo sighed.

"I think we all do..." Nano agreed.

"And that's the difference between you and me. You are just pathetic." Aether spat. "You are unworthy of the title 'Dark Messiah'. All that power, and you simply let it go to waste because you want to be a part of the weaklings. Poor Claudia cried for you to come back, so much so that Nero had to rip her tongue out to shut her up."

"I know, it's-wait..." Deathgaze immediately glared at Aether. "What did you say?"

"My mom... had her tongue ripped out?" Echo gaped, remembering what Synchro said about their mother doing nothing. "How would you know?"

"Well, since we're getting everything out in the open..." Aether began. "I was the one who tipped Nero off on his wife's little infidelity..."

The room went silence, as Deathgaze's eyes twitched.

"You WHAT?!" Deathgaze snarled. "You buckin' monster! I thought we were friends once!"

"No, my friend was a Thestral who would have stood by me in destroying the normals." Aether grinned madly. "You were just a Nightcrawler who lacked the stones to embrace his true identity. And I refused to let somepony who had declined to do so live in peace. I had to see whether you would go 'fight or flight'... and just as I predicted, you ran, and left the mare you loved and your two 'precious sons' suffer. Thus proving what a better pony I was than the likes of you."

"This can't be happening." Elatha shook her head.

"I never thought Aether would ever do anything like this..." Moana declared.

"We looked up to him." Artorias frowned. "All of us."

"We thought he was a saviour, a visionary..." Nano declared.

"But it turns out he was really a monster, all along..." Willow added.

"And we never even saw it comin'." Wave sighed.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Deathgaze roared. "Claudia... Synchro... they're both dead because of you!"

"Please, I only set the dominoes falling. I can't help what happens in the end." Aether shrugged. "I admit, I did hope that seeing what you did would make you see how wrong you were, and that we could go back to being partners in destroying the normals... but that was wishful thinking, it seems."

"Of all the things..." Deathgaze growled. "I never thought you would be this-"

"Anyways..." Aether began, cutting him off. "While Deathgaze was running with his tail between his legs, I looked for others to work with. It required stepping out of my comfort zone, but I formed some useful alliances. Even within the senate."

"The senate?" Echo gasped. "Wait, you mean..."

"Yes, Echo." Aether nodded. "I admit, they weren't keen on working with a guy like me, but they needed my help to push the Registration Act forward. So, I made Wave here do just that by trying to assassinate Senator Malus."

"Thanks for remindin' me." Wave growled.

"Why?!" Artorias snarled. "Why would you do this to me? To us?!"

"Honestly? I wanted to prove a theory of Nocturne's." Aether declared.

"What does that mean?" Echo growled.

"Well, before we left for our failure of an attempt to take down Forever Industries, Nocturne had told me of a theory he had regarding Nightcrawlers' powers. He said that their power grow as they endure suffering." Aether recalled. "The greater the suffering, the more powerful the Nightcrawler becomes."

"That's not true." Echo retorted. "It's a lie!"

"Oh, really? How else could you explain the demented minds of Sombra and Synchro and their great powers? They were shunned by society, tormented by their pasts, and saw nothing but torment in their future. That's what made them stronger. That's what made me and Deathgaze stronger." Aether explained. "With the Registration Act in place, not only would it set the Nightcrawlers apart from the normals, but it would lead them to come to me for guidance..." He gazed at the glaring Pack. "Just like Artorias and the others. The suffering they would endure would make them battle-ready in no time."

"You... you just wanted us to be soldiers?" Elatha gasped. "You never really wanted to help us?!"

"I thought we were fighting for our freedom..." Nano murmured.

"You were, but it wasn't for our freedom... it was for his." Artorias growled.

"Don't be so simplistic, Artorias." Aether continued. "I knew that I couldn't destroy equinity on my own, so I started building up an army. It looked as if it would be simple, after Artorias and the others joined. But alas, there were complications, like what happened with Scarlet and Quicksilver. More often than not, members of the Pack would leave, whether they had had it out with Artorias, or was simply tired of this 'game' we were apparently playing. So, I had them quickly taken care of..."

"Wait... I can't believe what I'm hearing." Nano grimaced. "You're the reason Quicksilver and the others are dead?"

"You monster!" Willow yelled.

"How can you be so callous?" Moana asked.

"I thought this Pack meant somethin' to you!" Wave added.

"Oh, it does." Aether nodded. "But not in the way you think. I care nothing for that 'family' nonsense. And I refuse to let more ponies like Deathgaze live. The Pack... my army... is my garden, a garden in which I must pick out the 'weeds', so that the 'flowers' may become stronger."

"Weeds?!" Artorias roared. "They were our friends! Our family!"

"They were not worthy of my vision." Aether said coldly. "Eventually, I tried to settle with the cards I was dealt with..." He then grimaced at Nano and the others. "A punk rapper who doesn't shut up, a peace-loving war machine, an over-dramatic blowhard, and a Faust-damn crybaby."

"What?!" Wave yelled loudly.

"I am not a war machine!" Nano spat.

"Blowhard?!" Willow growled.

"I'm not a crybaby." Moana sniffed.

"I tried hard to shape you all into true Nightcrawlers." Aether explained, before glaring at Elatha. "But Elatha's peace-loving ways infected your way of thinking, turning you all back into cowards and worthless pacifists. When I learned about the letter Elatha and all of you had sent... well, I decided it was best to wipe the slate clean. I contacted my friends in the senate, who called forth the mercenaries and Nero, who attacked the Den. I had hoped that in the ensuing battle, all but me and Artorias would be dead. I had no further use for Nightcrawlers who refuse to fight."

"You called them here?" Sunset gasped. "Arcane was almost killed because of them!"

"It was collateral damage." Aether shrugged. "I had hoped for a clean sweep. I didn't think Echo's presence would make a difference. But that turned out to be a major oversight." He than glared at Echo. "Echo managed to do what Elatha couldn't, and he turned the once 'Great Gray Wolf' into a giant whimpering puppy. I had worked hard to make Artorias the perfect Nightcrawler, and make him forget useless emotions like love or sadness... but you unraveled all of that. You tainted my perfect soldier, Echo. That is unforgiveable."

"What I did was unforgiveable?!" Echo scowled. "You betrayed your friends! Sold them out!"

"Another plan you ruined, actually." Aether nodded. "Fortunately, I have a new plan. I will take Arcane and Snow and start anew. I'll make sure that they will become true Nightcrawlers, unlike their fathers..."

"You can't!" Sunset yelled.

"Don't do it!" Artorias snarled.

"Leave them alone!" Echo added.

"Ah, but I can't." Aether smirked. "Their potential is too great. With proper tutelage, they may even become Maelstroms."

"Maelstroms?" Echo asked. "What are Maelstroms?"

"The ultimate Nightcrawlers." Deathgaze declared. "Immense power, much akin to that of a Berserker, but without the savagery. They're very rare, like one in a thousand. I'm one of them, in fact. And so is Aether."

"But you've become far stronger." Aether spat petulantly. "You even need those ridiculous sunglasses to keep your power under wraps. That's why no one could ever find you..."

"So that's why you're so crazy strong?" Wave asked. "And can do all those fancy tricks? And have those black wisps?"

"Those 'fancy tricks' are a by-product of his true power." Aether declared jealously. "Deathgaze has this rather unique ability, where if he were to observe a dark magic power, like say, to fire beams of neon light or create electrical feedback, he could replicate that power and add it to his repertoire."

"Seriously?" Echo gasped. "That's incredible!"

"What about you?" Sunset asked. "What does being a Maelstrom mean for you?"

"Unfortunately for me..." Aether growled. "My powers seem to have stagnated. I only had my psychic dark magic to keep me going all these years, yet as I grow older, I feel my powers grow weaker. I used to be able to force colonies of lemmings to go off cliffs with ease... yet now... I am suffering from one heck of a headache trying to keep all of you in place!"

"...That's what you wanted me to become, isn't it?" Artorias asked. "A Maelstrom."

"It was one of my hopes, yes." Aether admitted. "A Maelstrom is nearly impossible to become. All the Maelstroms I had met in my time were all born into the role, but it was to my understanding that if a Nightcrawler suffered enough, their powers would evolve. Which is why Arcane is now so important to me."

"Why?! He's just a foal!" Echo snarled.

"Just a foal, you say?" Aether sneered, as he then held up Snow. "Snow, dear, tell your family what happened when little Arcane touched you."

"No!" Snow growled, as her eyes grew wispy. "Let me go, you bully!

Snow suddenly conjured up a flurry of snowflakes, which merely fluttered over Aether's cloak.

"So much fire... she certainly takes after her father, doesn't she?" Aether sneered knowingly at Artorias, who only snarled in response, as he then tightened his grip on the filly, causing her to gasp in fear. "Now, I won't ask again, what happened when Arcane touched you?!"

"I... I'm not sure." Snow admitted. "I just kinda... saw stuff that happened to me before."

"Saw stuff?" Sunset frowned.

"Wait..." Echo frowned, recalling his own experience.

"Surely, you felt it, didn't you, Echo?" Aether asked. "When Arcane touched you, did you have these 'flashes'? All of your memories coming to you in visions?"

"...Well, yes, but I thought I imagined it." Echo murmured. "But what does that have to do with Arcane?"

"It's simple, really." Aether explained. "After your son touched you and Snow, I could sense something within the child... the essence of the 'microcrystals' spell, and the 'snow' spell, both within him... and when I had him touch me, I felt the same flashes, and soon, I felt my own powers within Arcane."

"What are you saying?" Echo asked. "That my son has his gene activated and that he can absorb other Nightcrawlers' powers? Because that is insane!"

"Is it?" Aether challenged. "Deathgaze, you could sense it too, right? All that dark power, just emanating from the little colt's body."

"Father?" Echo asked.

"I feel it, yes." Deathgaze admitted. "I just don't know what it means..."

"It proves that Arcane is not only an activated Nightcrawler, but he is a baby Maelstrom." Aether declared. "Meaning that I cannot let such potential be squandered by a peace-loving weakling and his wife."

"No way..." Echo shook his head. "It's just like Sterling predicted..."

"What about Snow?!" Artorias snarled. "What makes you think she can become a Maelstrom?"

"Well, I am not for certain that Snow will become one... but if she doesn't, it's no sleep lost on my part." Aether sneered. "I will simply dispose of her... or maybe save her for the other Nightcrawlers..."

"Don't you dare!" Elatha spat.

"If you so much as harm a scale on her head, I swear I will hunt you down and tear you apart!" Artorias roared.

"Such hostility..." Aether shook his head. "And to think, when I created you two, you were so innocent..."

"You... what?" Elatha frowned.

"I believe another tale is in order." Aether declared. "I was having no luck trying to find a Nightcrawler who would be perfect to lead my army, so I decided to make one. I had the great fortune of stumbling upon a very rare item... a scale of the Serpent Deity of Death."

"No..." Sunset whispered. She had heard stories of Osiris, and his terrifying power.

"That explains how Wave supposedly killed those guards." Echo growled. "I'm guessing you slipped it into Wave's gauntlets?"

"Very clever, boy." Aether nodded, as he then pulled out the scale in question from his robe. "This pretty little number came in handy more times than I can count. Why, it's the very reason Artorias even has the touch of death for his power."

"It is? That little thing?" Artorias grimaced. "I do not follow."

"Basically, I found a unsuspecting mare, a complete nopony that no one would miss, and by taking my own seed and infusing the power within this scale, I injected the seed into her... and eleven months later, a dragon-foal was born." Aether smirked. "And that foal was you, Artorias."

"What... that means..." Artorias's blood ran cold. "You... you are our father?"

"Technically speaking, yes." Aether explained. "Your mother was none the wiser, and I made sure it stayed that way. When you came about, I could just see the dark magic dripping from your body, a very powerful one at that. My plan was a success. So much in fact that I tried again for a second one, mere months afterwards. Unfortunately, when Elatha came along... there was nothing..."

"Nothing?" Elatha growled. "You thought I was nothing?!"

"Either way, it was fine. One was more than enough. All I needed to do now was kickstart Artorias's evolution from a little dragon-foal into the cold-blooded soldier I needed, and what better way than to put him through a series of tragedies..."

"Tragedies... no, you didn't..." Artorias snarled.

"Yes." Aether nodded. "It was I who arranged for that mob to kill your mother, and subsequently force you and your sister to live on the streets. It was rather easy, instilling fears in a bunch of hapless normals, and all it took was a suggestion, and I just sat back and watched the fireworks."

"You caused all that?!" Elatha spat.

"I planned to cause more." Aether declared. "Remember those thugs who captured you? Well, I'm the one who paid them to do that."

"No..." Artorias whispered.

"Didn't you ever wonder where they got those fancy collars?" Aether smirked. "It was all part of my plan."

"So it's because of you that Artorias-" Elatha started.

"Correct." Aether nodded. "The intended results were twofold; The first was that Artorias would give in to his rage, unlocking new levels of strength, and that you, my dear, would be driven to suicide by the trauma of that night. Alas, things didn't pan out the way I expected..." He then glanced at Snow. "This little filly came into the picture and I was stuck with you for even longer."

"You wanted me... dead?" Elatha gaped.

"Aw, you gotta be kiddin' me!" Wave snarled. "You're the one who's dead, pal!"

"Of course. You were of no use to me." Aether sneered at Elatha. "If anything, you held Artorias back. But alas, Artorias seemed to care deeply for you, and I couldn't simply... you know, kill you myself. I had to go through all kinds of hoops to orchestrate this, so that only I and Artorias would survive, but then Echo came along and infected my perfect soldier with his bleeding heart rhetoric..."

"He showed me a better way." Artorias spat. "Better than yours."

"Such a disappointment." Aether sneered. "For all your strength, you're a weakling on the inside, you damn mutt..."

"I can't believe I actually looked up to you..." Artorias growled.

"Either way, my perfect soldier plan is ruined, and now it is time to wipe the slate clean." Aether declared, his eyes growing more wispy.

Artorias found his claw being forced upwards, and starting to glow.

"I'll start with the intruder." Aether declared, as Artorias' claw neared Echo's chest. "Then the others. One by one."

"No, don't!" Artorias yelled. "Stop!"

"Oh, buck!" Wave roared.

"Don't do it!" Nano urged.

"No more!" Moana begged.

"Stop!" Willow nodded.

"You can't do this!" Sunset yelped. "Echo!"

"It doesn't matter what you do to us, monster." Echo struggled. "Ponies like you will never win!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, son." Deathgaze said proudly.

"And like all words, they are pointless." Aether smirked. "Especially when compared to action."

"Please don't make me do this." Artorias pleaded.

"Why fight it? It's what I made you to do." Aether declared. "In that respect, I'll at least see some success from this project..."

"Not today!" Elatha roared, as she suddenly stepped forward. "I'm gonna kill you, you motherbucker!" She then realized she had moved. "Huh?"

"What the- Elatha, you can move?" Artorias gasped.

"What?!" Aether gasped. "How?! My magic should be affecting-" He then noticed the glow on her charm. "Wait... the charm is glowing brighter than ever... what did you do to it?"

Elatha glanced at her charm and came to a realization.

"Sunset." Elatha revealed. "Snow broke my charm a few days ago, and she fixed it. Sunset must have given it enough of a boost that it blocks your magic too."

"No matter." Aether snorted. "You may be free, but you won't stop me."

"And why not?" Elatha asked.

"Because I will mentally lobotomize your inbred offspring if you come any closer." Aether threatened, tightening his grip on Snow.

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds pretty bad!" Snow trembled.

Elatha froze, both in horror, and outrage.

"You... you monster." She spat. "How can you do all these terrible things? To me... to Artorias? Are we nothing but a bunch of playthings to you?!"

"What I do, I do for the survival of our species." Aether said coldly. "And sometimes, survival requires sacrifices."

"Don't give me that." Elatha snarled. "This isn't about survival. This is about revenge. The normal ponies hurt you, and now you're obsessed with hurting them back. You've become as twisted and hateful as the most prejudiced of bigots."

"The same bigots who seek to destroy us all." Aether nodded. "I had to do something to put an end to them."

"So your answer is to become the very thing you wish to destroy?!" Elatha asked. "How does that make sense?!"

"Simple." Aether smirked. "Unlike them, nopony will be able to lay a hoof on me!"

"You piece of filth! You brought all those nightmares upon myself and Artorias, then had the gall to claim that you were helping us!" Elatha growled angrily, disgusted by Aether's hypocrisy. "I swear to Faust, if you don't let my baby go right now, I... I..." She let out a snarl as her eyes turned wispy. A nearby tree root caught on fire.

"What the..." Aether frowned.

"Did she just..." Deathgaze gaped.

As Elatha's anger grew, the door to the chamber across the tunnel suddenly erupted into flame..

"She's a Nightcrawler..." Nano gaped.

"Just like us..." Moana mused.

Suddenly, Willow's shirt's shoulder caught fire.

"Ow!" He yelped, as he tilted his head to blow at it. "Watch where you aimin'!"

Elatha suddenly snapped out of it, as she noticed the small fires she had started.

"What... how..." Elatha murmured, as she glanced at her claws.

"This is impossible..." Aether gaped.

"I don't understand. Elatha can't be a Nightcrawler." Artorias shook his head. "Aether said..."

"Wait, Aether might have sensed your abilities because you had a bit of Osiris's power within you." Echo deduced. "Elatha might have simply not inherited it like you did."

"But why now?" Sunset asked. "Elatha showed no signs of being a Nightcrawler for years."

"Hmm, perhaps all the dark magic energy in the air from our battle and Aether's magic have given Elatha just enough juice to activate her gene." Echo mused. "And her power is that of pyrokinesis."

"Dude, I knew Elatha was hot... but this is takin' it to a whole other level." Wave gave a small smirk.

"Pyrokinesis, huh?" Elatha mused, as she gazed at another tree root, and with a bit of concentration, the root caught on fire. "Whoa..."

"So what if you have Nightcrawler powers?!" Aether snarled, "It will make no difference."

"We'll just see about that." Elatha glared.

"And besides, when it comes to combat, you're a rank amateur." Aether smirked. "If you truly believe you can face warrior of my power and experience, have at it."

"Gladly." Elatha nodded.

"Do your worst, girl." Aether smirked. "Or have you forgotten that my Voldemare charm will protect my body from your newfound powers?"

"Who says I was aiming for your body?" Elatha sneered.

Aether's robes caught on fire.

"Ahh!" He yelped. In a panic, he dropped Snow, who rushed over to Elatha.

"Momma!" Snow cried as she ran into her mother's hooves.

"There, there, sweetie." Elatha stroked her daughter's mane. "Momma's got you. You're safe.

With Aether's concentration broken, the captives were able to move again.

"Now, you will pay for your wicked ways!" Deathgaze roared, as he and Echo rushed him.

"Gah!" Aether was blown back, hitting the wall. Still on fire, he ignored his bruises and tore off his robes, stopping the flames. He then snarled. "You dragon-blood harlot, I will kill you! I will kill all of-"

Aether stopped mid-sentence as he noticed his charm was on the floor. At the same time, Artorias noticed it as well.

"His charm..." Artorias realized. "Elatha, you know what to do!"

Elatha gave a nod as her eyes grew wispy once more. Aether stepped back in legitimate fear.

"Elatha, don't..." He quivered. "This isn't you. You don't kill... You're a compassionate mare, remember? Please... I'm sorry... forgive me..."

"You should be pleased." Elatha said viciously. "I'm finally about to live up to your expectations." Her eyes glinted. "This is for everypony you've ever hurt, you son of a-"

Aether's entire body was set aflame.

"NYAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Aether screeched, stumbling around the chamber in total agony.

The others watched with grim satisfaction as the traitor burnt. All expect for Sunset, who rushed to the kitchen to get Arcane, and Snow, who huddled against her mother's chest, not wanting to see the gruesome scene.

Aether finally fell to the floor, his body charred black.

"Kuhhhh..." He coughed.

"Look at what you've become, Aether." Deathgaze said coldly. "This is where your hate had led you."

"It's a pity, really." Echo sighed. "You could have done so much good..."

Sunset returned with Arcane, looking down in horror at Aether's burnt body.

"Oh, my Faust..." She gagged at the smell of burnt flesh.

"You think he's..." Nano asked.

"Please..." Aether croaked, reaching out to them. "H-help... me..."

"Faust, why can't ponies just stay dead today?!" Wave groaned.

"No matter. Let me put you out of your misery." Artorias growled as he was about to stomp on Aether's head...

Suddenly, a spear slammed down on Aether's back.

"Ahk!" He wheezed, as his body grew limp.

"What was that?!" Artorias asked.

"That would be me."

Everypony turned again, to see Fury, who was waiting at the door.

"Come back for more, have you?" Artorias growled, as the Pack stood poised to strike.

"I knew you wouldn't have gone down from that one attack." Nano snarled.

"I know this may look bad, but I assure you, I am not on Nero's side." Fury explained. "If anything, I am on your side."

"Says the guy that was trying to kill us!" Sunset grunted.

"I have a reason for doing what I did, but I am not your enemy..." Fury explained.

"Oh, really?" Nano scowled. "And we're supposed to believe you why?"

"Because..." Fury took a stance and brought his claws upward, as six dark cyclones materialized all around him, crackling with dark electricity.

"What the-?!" Artorias spluttered.

"That's... new." Willow gaped.

Fury then brought his claws down, as the cyclones dissipated to reveal six dragon-head tipped spears, circling around him. They instantly disappeared into thin air, as they then dropped from above Fury, the Griffon catching the first two spears in each talon, and the third one with his first paw, and flourished them around as the remainder of the spears simply floated around him... as he himself began to float a bit, as wind circled around him. Fury's eyes were wispy as all get out.

"Holy crap..." Deathgaze gasped.

"He's one of us?!" Elatha gaped.

"A Griffon Nightcrawler?" Nano asked. "How is that even possible?"

"While the Tenebros Gene is mostly found in equines, it can pop up in other species." Echo declared. "It's rare, though. Practically one in a million."

"Well, that certainly explains where he got all those spears." Moana mused.

"So what? We're supposed to trust him now?" Wave snorted. "We trusted Aether, and look what happened!"

"Please, let me explain." Fury urged as he lowered himself to the ground, causing his spears to disappear again. "My name is Fury Xaldin, and I'm a double agent. I've been working under Nero's employment for the past couple of years as a means of gathering evidence for my true employer."

"Well, you played your role well." Willow admitted. "You certainly didn't hold back in battle."

"But he did when Quicksilver was killed by Nero." Artorias growled. "You were there, weren't you? You just stood there while Nero murdered Quicksilver, a fellow Nightcrawler. And what of the other Nightcrawlers?!"

"I know it doesn't look good..." Fury shook his head. "But I had to keep up appearances. If I'd shown a little bit of mercy for those we hunted, Nero... or Frankensteed, would have found me out, and all our work would have been for naught. Quicksilver of all ponies was well aware of that."

"Did he, now?" Willow frowned. "How would you know?"

"Because we shared the same employer." Fury revealed.

"...What?" Moana gasped.

"We had been hired by the same stallion to help our fellow Nightcrawlers." Fury declared. "Quicksilver had told me much about you guys, and how he wanted to do right by his dead sister and those he wrongfully blamed for her death by helping all the Nightcrawlers that were threatened by ponies like Nero. Unfortunately, he also knew I would have to do... unseemly things while in Nero's employ. But he didn't care. If it meant saving our future, then it was worth the cost."

"And who exactly is this stallion who hired you?" Echo asked.

"That I can't say, for his own safety." Fury stated, "Those who have sought to destroy you, have also been trying their best to take care of him. They have no idea that I'm working for him."

"I still don't buy it." Artorias grunted. "You expect us to trust you, just because you're one of us?"

"No. I expect you to trust me because of Quicksilver." Fury scowled. "Would Quicksilver ever lie to you guys?"

"No, he wouldn't." Artorias admitted.

"He always did like to speak his mind..." Elatha smiled.

"Whether we wanted him to or not..." Wave chuckled.

"So... this evidence... are you saying that you can help us get our lives back?" Willow asked.

"Like, we won't have to live underground anymore?" Wave gave a hopeful smile.

"I'm afraid not." Fury shook his head. "Granted, I have compiled enough evidence that would give us a guilty verdict a thousand times over... but the ones that I'm trying to help bring down are powerful ponies. If I came before everypony with this evidence..."

"Then they could easily have it all tossed out and use your Nightcrawler heritage to demonize you." Deathgaze sighed. "It would be our words against theirs... this is Forever Industries all over again..."

"So we're up the creek, then." Nano sighed.

"Yep." Wave nodded. "Without a paddle, or a buckin' boat."

"Not to mention the location of our Den has been exposed." Willow added.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Moana sighed. "Well, we had a good run..."

"Hey, I am not about to just roll over and play dead because of these buckers!" Artorias snarled. "There must be something we can do to stop them."

"I agree. Sunset and I came to complete a mission and put a stop to this madness, and that is what we intend to do." Echo declared.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Nano smiled.

"Together, we may have a chance." Elatha nodded.

"Yeah, let's stick it to 'em!" Wave grinned.

"I suppose it's better than standing around, waiting to die..." Moana smiled half-heartedly.

"We've got one more performance in us yet." Willow nodded.

"Fury, do you know who it is that hired you to hunt us?" Echo asked.

"That I do." Fury nodded. "I don't actually have names, as they only ever told Nero that but I do know this... they are a married couple, who work as ambassadors..."

Immediately Echo and Sunset scowled.

"Of course... Hans and Olga Hubris." Sunset snarled.

"I wish I can say that I was surprised, but I'm not." Echo sighed. "I'm assuming that they were responsible for the assassination attempt?"

"That would be correct." Fury nodded. "They were working with Aether, but they planned on double-crossing him when the Act was all said and done..." He then grimaced at Aether's corpse. "But that I believe is all taken care of. And with all the mercs dead except for me, this will surely tick them off."

"Hmm..." Echo mused. "Maybe we can use Aether's death to our advantage."

"What do you have in mind, Echo?" Artorias asked.

"...I have a plan." Echo smirked. "Fury, I assume you are supposed to check back in with them soon?"

"Affirmative." Fury nodded. "Frankensteed already let them know that we were about to attack the den, so I will be due back at the senate tomorrow."

"And you will be there." Echo declared. "But you won't be alone." He then gazed at Wave and Willow. "Willow, Wave... think you two can pull off a good Aether?"

"Oh, yeah." Wave nodded.

"With ease." Willow grinned.

"But if you're going to be convincing, you should be a little more roughed up." Artorias told Fury. "The losing side generally looks far more worse off. But I can help you with that..."

Hooves up, Artorias closed in on Fury with a malicious smirk.

"Aw, flap." Fury grimaced.

The very next evening, Hans and Olga Hubris were in one of the senate's back rooms. The robes they wore to their secret meetings with the mercs were hanging in a cabinet.

"Where are they?" Olga frowned. "They should have checked in by now."

"Patience, my dear." Hans urged. "They're mercenaries. They aren't exactly known for their punctuality."

"Of course not." Olga sneered. "To think, we've been reduced to working with such lowlifes..."

The door opened, and two cloaked figures entered the room.

"There you are!" Olga snarled. "Where have you been? We haven't heard boo from Frankensteed all day!"

The first of the cloaked figures took off his cloak, revealing a badly ruffled up Fury, black eye and all.

"My Faust, what happened to you, Fury?" Hans grimaced.

"And where is Frankensteed?!" Olga asked.

"Ugh, it was a massacre." Fury sighed. "They saw us coming from a mile away. We tried as hard as we could, but the Shadow Stalkers were too much for us. They murdered everyone... even Frankensteed."

"What?! No!" Olga gasped in anger.

"What of Scalphunter?!" Hans demanded.

"I'm really sorry, sir." Fury said in a false-wimpy tone. "Scalphunter bailed the moment Frankensteed died. I was barely able to escape with my life."

"You coward!" Olga spat. "I thought you were a Griffon, not a chicken!"

"And what of our other operative?" Hans asked. "What's his report on all this?"

"Yeah..."

Hans and Olga turned to the other cloaked figure, who took off his cloak to reveal none other than Aether.

"I have bad news too." Aether said in a oddly lackadaisal manner, "I'm afraid my cover has been blown. I had to hightail it out of there behind Fury so that the Great Gray Wolf wouldn't kill me."

"Unbelievable!" Olga raged. "We put so much work into killing off and incapacitating any Nightcrawler and those freak-lovers that could pose to be a threat to our Act! Have you any idea the money and favors we had to put in to get as far as we did?!"

"We even had you use that damn mutt to attack Malus so he'd receive sympathy and be in everpony's favor." Hans spat. "Can you at least say that Echo Alchemy is dead?"

"Him, his harlot, and that wretched spawn?!" Olga sneered.

"I could, but it would be a lie." Fury admitted. "Echo was actually the one who killed Frankensteed..." He then glanced at him. "Were you aware that Frankensteed was an artificial Nightcrawler?"

"He... what?!" Hans gaped.

"He was one of them?" Olga grimaced.

"Yeah, Scalphunter told us everything." Aether frowned. "Apparently, you've been employing a home-made 'freak' to kill all the other freaks...kinda ironic, don't ya think?"

"Oh Faust, this can't be happening..." Olga growled. "If the others find out that we had a Nightcrawler working for us..."

"Um, excuse me, I'm standing right here." Aether frowned.

"Look, we'll just have to sweep that all under the rug." Hans soothed his wife, before glaring at Aether. "You... you told us that the Pack would be easy pickings."

"Did I say that?" Aether asked, as if legimately confused. "Well, let's see... there's a mare that can cry like a fire hose, a stallion who can make hurricanes, another stallion that can become like iron, a very hot looking zebra who can scream real loud, an even hotter dragon mare who can set things on fire, and there is the 'Great Gray Wolf' with his death touch, and there's Echo... yeah... I don't see any of that being easy."

"You think this is funny, you freak?!" Olga roared. "In all my life, I've never seen such sheer, unmitigated incompetence!"

"Honestly, what do we even pay you two for?!" Hans scowled.

"Wait, we were getting paid?" Aether asked.

"First time I'm hearing about this." Fury slightly joked.

"Oh, Faust, why is that wretched Echo so damn hard to kill?!" Olga screamed, slamming her hooves into the table. "He got our fruit of a son murdered, and now he has a pack of freaks on his side!"

"Whoa, a little harsh saying that about your dead son, don't you think?" Aether grimaced.

"Oh, he was a disappointment anyway!" Hans snapped, as he then took a deep breath, calming himself. "Okay, okay, I think we can figure this out. This is just a minor setback, a bump in the road."

"Really? 'Cause I'm not seeing it." Olga admitted.

"Look, the mercenaries may be dead, but we can use that to our advantage." Hans explained. "We could easily pass off each of them as honest to good soldiers that were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and got killed in cold blood by the Shadow Stalkers. That oughta gain us some points..."

"That won't be enough." Olga snorted. "Not as long as Shining and Cadance still oppose us. Those fools will never stay out of our way unless we do something about them."

"But what can we do about them?" Hans asked. "They are both royalty, and if we killed them, Celestia and the others would come down on us like a ton of bricks."

"Who said we need to kill them specifically? We just have to hit them right where it hurts..." Olga sneered. "Maybe if Aether can do his thing and brainwash that dimwitted buffoon into murdering their little child Twyla, and get it in the tabloids, it will cement Nightcrawlers in infamy."

"Yes... Yes!" Hans nodded. "That would be enough to seal the deal!"

"What?!" Fury asked, outraged. "Is your hate for Nightcrawlers so great that you would warrant the murder of a foal?!"

"And is that a problem?" Hans asked.

"We don't pay you to make problems." Olga spat. "We pay you to solve them. And those two are a big problem. The loss of their precious foal should shut them up nicely. Then, once the Act is in place, we will be free to focus all our efforts on destroying Echo and that hellspawn, once and for all!"

"And what if I refuse to go with this plan?!" Fury snarled.

"Then you'll be the next to go." Olga snarled. "You dare to turn on us, you overgrown magpie? I'd have thought the gold we paid would have satisfied your Griffon greed. But it seems we were wrong, you wretched, mangy vulture!"

Hans noted the disgust on Aether's face.

"You look a little perturbed." He declared. "If you have something to say, then you should spit it out."

Aether opened his mouth... and a completely different voice came out.

"Yo, that is buckin' messed up, ya sick buckers!" Aether spat, his voice sounding a lot like Wave. "Stone cold, dudes!"

"We can care less what you think you lousy- wait... why did you just sound like one of those dumb rappers?" Hans froze.

"Because..." Aether snarked, as suddenly, a green wind surrounded him, and as soon as it dissipated, Wave stood in his place. "I _am_ a dumb rapper!"

"What the..." Hans gaped.

"Surprise, motherbucker!" Wave yelled, his eyes wisping.

"No..." Olga gaped. "Fury, kill it! Kill it now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Fury declared. "I've cowed to your twisted whims long enough."

"What?!" Hans growled.

Fury gave a evil smirk as suddenly, his eyes grew wispy, and a spear materialized out of mid-air, pointing right at them.

"No... you too?!" Olga screamed. "This can't be happening!"

"Relax, Olga, they can't prove anything we just said!" Hans growled. "They're Nightcrawlers! It's their word against ours..."

"Actually..." Wave shared a smirk with Fury, as they then pulled up two wires, hidden in the fur of their chests. "Me an' him have been wearin' wires, broadcasting to a receiver... right in the main court room of the Senate..."

 _Ten minutes earlier..._

The Senate was coming together.

"No Celestia this time." Malus taunted Shining and Cadance. "Nopony to turn the tide in your favor..."

"Smirk all you like, Malus." Shining retorted. "The right way will always win out in the end."

Just as the session was about to begin, Echo and Sunset (Sunset carrying Arcane) burst in, with the Pack right behind them.

"Forgive the intrusion, but we must be heard!" Echo called.

"Ahh!" Malus panicked at the sight of Artorias (in full armor). "It's him! Guards! Guards!"

"Please, those Nightcrawlers mean you no harm!" Echo declared. "In fact, there are ponies in the Senate that are trying to kill them, and all Nightcrawlers. Those same ponies framed Artorias for the attempted murder of Senator Malus!"

There was skeptical mumbling amongst the Senate.

"You honestly expect us to believe that?" Malus scowled.

"I believe them." Shining declared.

"Me, too." Cadance nodded. "Congratulations, by the way." She indicated Arcane.

"Thanks." Sunset smiled.

And who is that?" Malus asked. "Another filthy Nightcrawler terrorist?"

"Oh, how charming." Deathgaze snorted.

"You'll have your proof in mere moments." Echo declared, setting up the receiver. "Two of our friends are about to unveil the true monsters here..."

"Now see here!" Malus yelled. "You can't just-"

"QUIET!" Artorias roared. My friend needs to concentrate!"

"They're in position..." Willow declared. He spoke into a microphone. Wave, get into character. And don't forget to really highlight the backstabbing.

 _Now..._

The two were aghast with horror.

"No... no!" Olga yelled.

"Run, my love!" Hans urged. "We gotta get out of here!"

They charged out of the room and into the main court, only to be greeted by the entire Senate, all glaring at them.

"Oh, buck..." Hans cursed as they made to run the other way.

As they rushed down the corridor. Nano blocked their way.

"Sorry, this corridor is closed." He declared.

Cursing silently, the couple rounded another corner, Moana stopping them.

"This corridor is water-damaged." She smirked.

The Hubris' turned again, only to find Elatha and Snow blocking.

"Boy, they sure can run, can't they?" Snow asked.

"They're running, but they're not getting anywhere." Elatha declared.

The Hubris' headed for the last corridor, only to find Artorias, Deathgaze, Echo, Sunset, and the entire Senate standing before them.

"You two have a lot to answer for." Echo declared coldly.

"It... it's not what you think!" Hans spluttered. "We were just trying to defend the innocent from those dangerous Nightcrawlers!"

"So we got a little extreme in our methods." Olga added. "But it was all for the greater good-"

Cadance slugged Olga in the face.

"'Greater good' that." She spat. "No one hurts my daughter, you witch!"

"You two are monsters, plain and simple." Shining growled.

"We're the monsters?! Echo got our son-" Hans tried to protest.

"Don't even think of using your son as an excuse!" Deathgaze snarled. "We heard the tape, and I know what happened to your son. He was murdered unjustly, yes, but he was only in that position because of your own mistreatment of him!"

"How dare you-" Hans tries to rebut, only to be silenced by Deathgaze's cold golden eyes.

"You lied, and cheated, and orchaestrated an assassination attempt, all to achieve your twisted goals." Sunset growled. "I understand that losing your son was painful, but it didn't justify any of this. On that, we all agree."

"Malus, you know what we're talking about!" Hans started. "You understand, right?"

"Understand?!" Malus snarled. "I thought you supported me because you believed in my ideals... but this is nothing like what I wanted! I know what it means to fear Nightcrawlers, and want them kept under control... but that was for the sake of security. This... is not security. If anything, this is the exact opposite! The fact that you were willing to put my life at risk just so you could get the Act to pass is going way too far! If you are willing to kill Nightcrawlers, even if they were innocent, who to say you wouldn't kill those that you claim to protect?! You only did this to get what you want!"

"Really?! Like you weren't stoking public hatred of Nighcrawlers to get your Registration Act signed?" Olga snarled, rubbing her bruised face.

"Maybe I overembellished a little on their genetic property, and maybe I find them to be a bit unnerving..." Malus grunted. "But I would never warrant their destruction. I am not that kind of stallion!"

"So don't try to hide behind a mask of altruism." Sunset declared. "You did all that for yourselves, not anypony else. You only did it because you hate Nightcrawlers."

"So what?!" Olga snapped. "So what if we hate every last stinking one of them?!"

"They're nothing but genetic mishaps who deserve to be destroyed." Hans added. "Dark magic is something that should have died a long time ago, and along with it every single pony that uses them."

"In spite of the fact that there are ponies who uses these powers for good?" Cadance growled. "Echo has proven time and time again that they certainly do exist. And these Shadow Stalkers? They only did what they could to survive, because of ponies like you!"

"Like us?" Hans asked, as he gave a evil chuckle. "You talk as if we are the only ponies who believe this. Look around you, you fools..." He gestured to every Senate member. "Do you freaks notice that aside from Shining and Cadance, not one pony has risen to your defense?"

"...He's got a point." Wave noted.

"Not one of these guys have actually addressed us..." Nano agreed.

"You see?" Hans sneered. "Nopony gives a damn about you freaks. And neither do the ponies out there. We can pass this Act and not a single 'normal' pony will bat a eye at a Nightcrawler's distress... because they see what we see... a whole bunch of-"

"You are wrong."

Everypony turned to see a stout Unicorn with a pale yellow coat, brown mane, and yellow, Thestral-like eyes, and an olive branch Cutie Mark enter the room.

"Barbossa Wheatley." Malus gasped.

"Who?" Wave asked.

"I think I've heard of him..." Echo mused. "To my understanding, he's a long-time advocate for Nightcrawler equality... in fact..." He then gazed at Barbossa in realization. "I believe he actually might be the grandson of Tenebros Wheatley..."

"You mean the founder of the Tenebros gene?" Nano gaped. "This is his grandson?"

"It would appear so, yes." Deathgaze nodded.

"Hello, everypony." Barbossa smiled. "I do apologize for missing the past couple of meetings, and for being late now, but I have been getting lots and lots of death threats." He gazed at Hans and Olga. "Not to mention a lot of odd events that I feel are connected. Not that I was scared, but I had other things to do before coming here tonight..."

"So what brings you here now?" Shining asked.

"Well, I had recieved a call that my employee had found a way to stop a threat on Nightcrawlers' livelihood, and it involved the 'Shadow Stalkers' and a pony named Echo. I had to see how it panned out... and I was not disappointed." Barbossa walked over to Fury, patting him on the shoulder. "Good work, my friend."

"Thank you, sir." Fury smiled.

"Well, that's one mystery solved..." Deathgaze noted.

And you must be the illustrious Echo Alchemy." Barbossa turned to Echo. "I'm a great fan of your work."

"Oh... um, thank you." Echo smiled.

"And as for you two..." Barbossa turned to Hans and Olga. "You say nopony cares about Nightcrawlers? That they're nothing but genetic mistakes? Well, you're wrong. Contrary to popular belief, there are indeed ponies that care about us 'freaks' that could do the impossible. You wouldn't know, because you are so busy trying to make everypony see your side, even if they don't want to. You let hate and fear take control of you, and it leads to ponies getting hurt or worse. And because nopony speaks up for them doesn't mean they don't exist."

"Oh, please." Hans snorted. "Who cares what you think?"

"You're the head freak around here!" Olga spat. "Your grandfather was a Nightcrawler, and you have his freak genes!"

"That's right." Barbossa nodded. "And I'm actually proud of being a Nightcrawler, even though my gene is unactivated. Do you know why? Because my grandfather found something truly beautiful."

"Oh, give me a break." Olga snorted. "You expect us to believe that Nightcrawlers even deserve to live with us normal ponies?"

"No... but I think 'they' will convince you." Barbossa then gestured to the door. "Come on in, everypony."

Numerous ponies entered the room. Most of them looked pretty normal, but a few of them seemed... odd. One looked like he was made of ice, another had skin made of rock, and one was wearing a pair of odd looking glasses...

"What is this? The cast of _Rent_?" Hans sneered. "Who are all these ponies?

"These would all be Nightcrawlers, Mr. Hubris." Barbossa declared. "Nightcrawlers who had been living in peace with the 'normal' ponies for many years. They had come out as Nightcrawlers to the populace, yet they were accepted into our society. You there..." He pointed to one Earth Pony, who had a brown coat and yellow mane, and a spotlight Cutie Mark, "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, my name is Glimmer." The Pony declared. "I live over in Whinneyapolois. I can create light shows with my horn. I have a steady job in the textile factory, and I'm... quite popular with my co-workers, especially at parties. I even married one just last year, and we're currently expecting."

"And you?" Barbossa asked a green Unicorn with a mane made out of leaves, and a hoe Cutie Mark.

"I'm Undergrowth." The Unicorn announced. "I'm from Las Pegasus. I'm a landscaper. A pretty successful one, too." He made a nearby potted plant grow. "As you can imagine, my customers don't mind my... unique way with plants."

"And I'm Potter." A Pegasus mare with a blue coat, brown mane, and vase Cutie Mark. "I live over in Rainbow Falls. I have power over clay, but nopony thinks I'm a freak. In fact, I have lots of friends, who all accept me for who and what I am."

"Don't you see now? These Nightcrawlers are all good ponies." Barbossa explained. "They are not monsters. And these aren't even all of the Nightcrawlers I had come to know. There are countless others I could bring in here... but I believe I've made my point. This proves that peaceful co-existence is possible. I have even begun a project to help those Nightcrawlers who need our help. Operation Paradiso. "

"Paradiso..." Deathgaze whispered. "...There is somepony who cares?"

"Of course." Barbossa nodded. "There are always ponies who care. But there's always room for more..."

The Senate murmured amongst themselves.

"Sir, I have a full list of those who have collaborated with the Hubris' in this conspiracy." Fury produced a sheet of paper. "It wasn't easy, but it was a good thing that Frankensteed kept a list of his employers in his suit."

"Good." Barbossa nodded, as Guardsponies entered the room. "They will all answer for their crimes."

The Guardponies grabbed some of the Senate members, including Hans and Olga.

"My word." A Pegasus gaped.

"Such a disgrace..." A Unicorn sighed.

"No, you can't do this!" Hans yelled.

"Get your hooves off me!" Olga roared.

Suddenly, Barbossa turned to Malus.

"As for you, Senator Malus..." Barbossa began.

"Whoa, now hold the phone..." Malus frowned. "I had no part in this!"

"I am well aware of that, Malus." Barbossa nodded. "But I just want to ask you to do yourself a favor...drop the Registration Act."

"What?!" Malus frowned. "Barbossa, you made very good points and all, but this is for the good-"

"I know you think you are doing good, Malus... but really, it will do good in ticking a lot of ponies off." Barbossa frowned. "If you allow this Act to pass, it would mean inciting the wrath of every Nightcrawler that is in this very room."

Malus gazed around, as all the Nightcrawlers glanced at him, feeling a bit cold.

"Sure, they might not do anything to you now... but I can't say that none of them will break their vow for peace to take out their frustrations of being branded like cattle on you... and I have to warn you... there is this hot-tempered gal who can go through walls, and you are already on her crap list."

"But, but... ...Very well." Malus scowled, realising it would be useless to complain. "I'll drop it."

"Thank you." Barbossa smiled. "You made the right choice today. And who knows? Your popularity might actually go up."

"That's cold comfort." Malus sighed. "But it's better than being dead, that's for sure."

"As for the rest of you, you may want to rethink your own thoughts about Nightcrawlers." Barbossa declared. "As we've learned today, normal ponies can be just as dangerous."

The Senate muttered in agreement as they dissipated, returned to the main room for their session.

Later on, Echo was speaking with Shining.

"Great work, Echo." Shining smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"In all honesty, I didn't do it alone." Echo admitted. "And I had my doubts..."

"But you can't argue with results." Shining grinned. "Once again, you've made me proud, old friend."

"Thank you, Shining." Echo smiled. "I do try."

"See you at the palace tomorrow?" Shining asked.

"Of course." Echo nodded.

As Shining departed, Echo was met by Barbossa.

"Kudos to you, Mr. Wheatley." Echo declared. "That was quite a performance."

"From you, that's high praise indeed." Barbossa smiled.

"I don't know about that." Echo said humbly.

"Well, I do." Barbossa declared. "Your work has been an inspiration to me. It's good to know there are others out there fighting for equality."

"It certainly is." Echo nodded.

"I look forward to the next time our paths cross." Barbossa shook Echo's hoof.

"As do I." Echo nodded. "But for now, I think it's high time I go home, and spend some time with my family."

"You've more than earned it, Mr. Alchemy." Barbossa grinned.

As Barbossa left, Echo saw Sunset waiting for him, Arcane in her hoof, along with the rest of the pack, talking merrily about what had occurred.

"That I have." He smiled. "That I have..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	19. Crossing Lines

**Dancing In The Shadows**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Crossing Lines**

A single month had passed since the confrontation at the Senate. With the Registration Act scrapped, Echo and Sunset were able to rest easily now that Nightcrawlers everywhere wouldn't had be subjected to such indignities, and that their son could grow to have a normal life.

After settling a few more things following the meeting, Echo and Sunset retired to their new manor, where they took the time to finally settle in.

As of now, the happy couple were tending to their baby colt.

"Ah, what an experience we've been through." Echo sighed, as he gently rubbed Arcane's mane. "It's hard to believe that Arcane is already a month old."

"I know." Sunset agreed, gently rocking Arcane in her hooves. "So much has happened in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah... though I am relieved that the pack was able to clear their name with a simple apology..." Echo mused.

 _Flashback..._

The Pack stood before the Senate in awkward silence. It was only a day after Hans and Olga's deception was revealed, and despite proving that Artorias did not attempt to kill Malus and further proving that Wave was brainwashed to doing the act instead, it didn't change the fact that they did participate in some small-scale terrorism.

It took some negotiations, but Shining and Cadance were able to help pardon them of their crimes, on the condition that the Pack apologizes for their actions.

The members of the Senate were also remaining uncomfortably silent, still a little distraught from learning the deceitful actions that a few of them were participating, and honestly speaking, despite Barbossa's speech, they were still very wary of Artorias.

"So..." Malus the most uncomfortable, began, hoping to break the ice. "Is there anything you wish to say, Mr. Gray Wolf?"

"Please, Artorias will do." Artorias said humbly, as he then stepped forth. "I know how awkward this must seems. what with what happened yesterday. It was never our intention to put you on the spot, Senator, but we had to end this before more ponies got hurt."

"Yes, I understand." Malus murmured. "And I mean no offense, but could you please get on with it, so we can all go home?"

"Right." Artorias nodded, as he then cleared his throat. "On behalf of the Shadow Stalkers Pack, and of all Nightcrawlers everywhere, we ask you to forgive us for our trangressions. We... or rather, I, had let the words of a bitter old stallion drive me to lead our pack on a war path that would had surely ended in the demise and misery of Nightcrawlers everywhere. I was wrong to had let my own grudges on equinity control my actions, and have others do the same."

"Well, that's very big of you." Malus declared.

"Yes." A male Pegasus agreed. "It takes a special kind of pony to admit to their mistakes."

"So true." A female Unicorn nodded.

"However..." Artorias began coldly.

"However? There's more?" Malus frowned.

"Yes." Artorias glared. "While I bear full responsibility for the mistakes that my Pack has made under my leadership, I do not apologize for the 'terrorist acts' that were committed in self defense. There were those we had attacked that had evil intentions regarding our kind, and the damage we dealt upon them would have been little in comparison to the damage they would have done if they had gone unchecked."

"Hold on... so, you are saying that you had every right to... say..." Malus grunted, as he then glanced at papers that were on his desk. "Attack a military outpost, utterly destroying it, and injuring several soldiers? Self-defense or not, terrorism is still terrorism."

"Even though we wouldn't had been driven to such lengths if we had not been ostracized the way we were?! We were abused, humiliated, and almost killed because of what we are. And there are probably more like us that are suffering the same fate as of now!" Artorias declared fiercely.

"Artorias..." Elatha soothed, as she joined his side. "I apologize, my brother cares deeply for his bretheren. What he is trying to say is there were mistakes that both sides had made, and both sides are to blame. And the only way that they will both be resolved is if we worked together to sort out this mess."

"Yes, exactly." Artorias growled. "In driving Nightcrawlers into hiding, afraid for their lives, the normal ponies almost made us into the monsters they feared we are."

"We must come together, in the spirit of unity." Nano added. "Such a thing _is_ possible. I've seen it. Take Echo Alchemy and Sunset Shimmer, for example. Sunset didn't let the fact that Echo is a Nightcrawler stop her from marrying him,"

"And, not to rub salt in old wounds, but Hans and Olga Hubris were working with a couple of Nightcrawlers." Willow added. "Sure, one was a double agent, and another had no idea he was an 'artificial' Nightcrawler, but the fact that they were driven to such lengths to destroy us is a call for change."

"Their alliance came so close to succeeding." Moana declared. "If they could work together for evil, what's to stop us all from working together for good?"

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout." Wave nodded. "We gotta pull it together, yo. Our two posses need to rap to the same beat, or we'll both ruin the song."

"So, what do you say?" Artorias asked. "Do we put aside our differences and work for a better tomorrow for all of us, or continue drawing lines in the sand? Lines that others could use to manipulate both sides, I might add."

The Senate murmured amongst themselves, most of them speaking words of agreement.

"He has a point." A Griffon mused.

"I suppose we could take a stab at unity." Malus admitted. "It's better than living in fear, at least..."

"Or seeking war." Shining Armor chipped in.

"Then we're agreed." Malus nodded. "From this point on, we will do our best to give Nightcrawlers fair treatment, and keep them from being seen as monsters or freaks. It won't be easy, but doing the right thing never is. But it will be worth it."

"Hear, hear." Cadance smiled.

"Well done, Artorias." Elatha smiled. "I'm proud of you, big brother."

"And I'm proud of you." Artorias grinned. "All of you."

 _The present..._

"That was a day the world won't soon forget." Echo smiled.

"Yeah." Sunset nodded. "And it seems like a lot of the Senate are taking their words to heart. According to the news, Nigtcrawler hate crime is down by about twenty percent. And more and more ponies are coming out as Nightcrawlers... well, among other things."

"Looks like we're building that better world for you after all." Echo told Arcane. "Isn't that right, my little miracle?"

"Eeee!" Arcane giggled.

"Yo, Alchemy!"

Echo and Sunset turned to see Wave walk in.

"You two up for some lunch?" Wave asked. "Elatha's making some horseradish sandwiches."

"Sounds great." Echo nodded.

"Thanks, Wave." Sunset smiled.

After their speech at the Senate, the Pack had moved in with Echo and Sunset. It was Echo who made the offer, knowing that the Den was no longer safe since Scalphunter knew of its location. With the option of not having to live underground and not having to live on foraged berries and nuts, everypony was on board, including Artorias.

"And to think, I was worried that this big place would end up being too empty for us." Echo chuckled.

"Not that they're here twenty-four seven." Sunset noted. "Seriously, I'm surprised they managed to branch out so soon after everything."

"As am I." Echo declared. "I was surprised to learn that Nano has managed to get back on his hooves in the world so quickly."

"That's not as surprising as what he first did." Sunset grinned.

 _Flashback..._

Nano was stood in the Senate, standing before the ponies who had held him captive so long ago. He had used his newfound influence to finally have them brought up on charges.

In the main courtroom, a group of soldiers stood before the Senate. These soldiers just so happened to be ones stationed in Isreinal that had held Nano captive for years. Since Nano's escape, they had faded into obscurity until recently, when an anonymous source had brought them into the light.

"Sargeant Turret." Malus began, having been chosen to oversee the case. "You and your subordinates are charged with the false imprisonment of Equestrian Senator and decorated veteran Neigh Machines, followed by illegal experimentation, and forcing him into slave labor as a 'weapon of mass destruction'. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your grace." Turret, a gunmetal gray Earth Pony with green eyes and a short brown mane. "If I may ask, what is this about? Neigh Machines has been dead for many years. He was kidnapped by those nasty Isreinalites, and died a slow and painful death. It was very tragic."

"Really?" Malus deadpanned. "Well, a witness has come forward, and according to him, you not only did those things, but you went out of your way to destroy all proof of his existence, and when he allegedly escaped, you tried to capture him."

"Well, this witness is wrong." Turret glared. "I don't know who is spouting these lies, but how the heck would this guy know if I did these things or not?"

"Because I was the one you had imprisoned."

Turret, as well as his comrades, lit up, as none other than Nano came in. He was fully decked out in a gray leather suit, with a white undershirt, and a yellow tie, plus a golden Roamex watch.

"It can't be..." Turret gaped, as he then snarled. "What kind of joke is this? Who is this stallion?"

"What's the matter, Sargeant?" Nano frowned. "Don't recognize me? Because I recognize you. All of you. I never forgot how you all kept me in that cage, with little food and care, making me prefer being a hostage to the Al Quinoa, ran all sorts of tests that let me wishing to be dead, and made me do crap that no self-respecting stallion of the military would ever have a soldier do."

"How dare you!" Turret stood up in outrage. "Where do you get off, insulting an officer?! How the buck do we know if you aren't some freak who's pretending to be Neigh Machines! All records of him were destroyed!"

"Not all of them." Nano smirked. "As thorough as you were in making me disappear, you neglected to pay the guy who makes my speeches a visit. I left him a backup of all my records on an outside chance something like this would have occurred. It took me forever to summon up the courage to finally find him and get back my life, but fortunately, I was real bad at making speeches, and he recognized me on the spot."

"It took some paperwork, but technically, Nano... or as he should be addressed, Senator Neigh Machines, never finished his term." Malus smiled. "So, we welcomed him back into our ranks. His first act was to deal with some 'insubordinates' that caused his disappearance in the first place."

"You can't be serious!" Turret growled, though sweating like crazy. "Aren't you aware of what he is?! He's one of them! Those Nightcrawler freaks, like the ones on the news!"

"Those ones happen to be my family." Nano grunted. "And I would appreciate a bit of respect from a soldier."

"Respect?!" Turret snarled. "You should be locked up in a prison cell!"

"Any more than you?! Sargeant Turret, you and your comrades took me prisoner." Nano growled. "Experimented on me, turned me into a living weapon. To do it to an innocent stallion is one thing, but to do it to a stallion who once served this country in the same hooves as you are now standing, and take away his life for their own selfish gains... it's a severe miscarriage of justice that has been allowed to go unpunished for far too long. And now, you will face this justice."

"This is an outrage!" Turret yelled. "I was doing my duty for my country! You could turn your body into something that could withstand three nukes, and we weren't allowed to capitalize on that because some chump was too big a pansy to not use it?!"

"First off, it's only two nukes. Don't ask me how I know." Nano grunted. "And two, I was doing my duty to my country just the same as you were. Rallying the troops and offering my military companies to assist them so that their experience would be less tasking than mine was." Nano retorted. "But neither of our duties involved enslavement. You're a disgrace to the uniform, Sergeant." He then glared at the others, who only cowered under his gaze. "All of you."

"You're the disgrace!" Turret roared. "Where does a freak like you get off talkin' down to me?!"

"Well, I'm standing on a podium that is higher than yours. I am taller than you. I played hoofball in college and could have gone pro had I not joined the Foreign Guard. My muscle mass outclasses yours... and I can turn my body intp chromed metal and withstand a bomb..." Nano gave a deadpan stare. "And that's physically speaking. Need I say more?"

"Why speak at all." Turret spat. "Nopony should be listenin' to you! You're nothing but a filthy freak who shouldn't even exist! It makes me sick just lookin' at you!"

"Funny, you didn't seem to have a problem with using a 'freak' like me as a weapon." Nano said coldly.

"Because that's all your kind are good for: Killin'!" Turret roared.

"Not this one." Nano scowled. "For so long, I let ponies like you rule my life, and made me feel like I was nothing. But I am not nothing. Because to be nothing would mean to be somepony less than the likes of you."

"You think you're better than me?" Turret spat. "You're nothing but genetic trash! I'm worth ten of you!"

"I've heard enough from you." Nano frowned. "Guards, take them away for sentencing."

"Don't listen to him!" Turret yelled, as he and his stallion was dragged out of the senate. "He's a buckin' freak!"

Turret continued his rant as he was dragged away.

"An excellent speech, Senator Machines." Malus declared.

"Thank you." Nano nodded. "It needed to be said."

"You always did have a way with words." Malus noted. "I always admired that about you."

"Always?" Nano asked.

"I... was actually a big fan of your earlier work in the Senate." Malus admitted.

"Really?" Nano raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes." Malus nodded. "When I was a rookie in the Senate, your work was an inspiration to me. I might not be where I am now if I hadn't followed your example."

"Well... thanks." Nano smiled.

"Maybe if I'd known you were a Nightcrawler before all this, I might have been more fairly disposed toward your kind." Malus admitted. "But as it, I'm honored to have you at the Senate with me."

"Don't be." Nano told him. "I'm just doing my job, same as you."

"But you do it so well." Malus replied.

"I'm not the only one." Nano chuckled. "Now that you've called off the Registration Act, you're really going places with the constituents."

"I guess I am, aren't I?" Malus smiled. "Of course, if you and your friends hadn't exposed the Hubris', that might not have happened. Even now, your example is shaping my career."

"I'm just pointing the way." Nano told you. "You chose the path yourself."

Later on, as Nano left the Senate, he was greeted by some familiar faces.

"Hey, Machines." A blue Earth Pony with an orange mane, brown eyes, and a clamp Cutie Mark grinned. "Long time, no see."

"Klutcher?" Nano gaped. "Is it really you?"

"Us too." A brown Pegasus with a black mane, yellow eyes and eagle Cutie Mark nodded.

"Eagle Eye!" Nano beamed. He turned to an indigo Unicorn with a silver mane, green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a radar screen. "Radar! So good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, pal." Radar grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Nano asked.

"We came to see you, of course." Eagle Eye smiled. "We heard about you gettin' your job back, so we figured we could finally see you again."

"We never stopped looking for you, you know." Klutcher admitted. "After you disappeared, we searched high and low."

"Never imagined you'd end up with such a colorful bunch." Radar declared.

"And you... don't mind the powers?" Nano asked.

"Course not." Klutcher chuckled. "You're still the same stallion we fought alongside. Nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks, guys." Nano smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"So, does the big-shot Senator have some free time to spend getting reacquainted with his old friends?" Eagle Eye asked.

"Without a doubt." Nano nodded. "Come on, let's go to dinner. My treat."

"I'm glad you said that." Radar declared. "because I'm a little low on funds right now."

"So what else is new?" Klutcher joked.

 _The present..._

"Of course, the others have taken jobs a little closer to home." Echo noted.

"Like Willow." Sunset nodded. "He's back to doing what he loves... and selling out the Crystal Amphitheater while doing it."

"He truly is a great actor." Echo agreed. "Best Roameo I've ever seen. He's already wowed his fellow performers so much, they're actually letting him put together some plays he'd written during his time in the caves."

 _Flashback..._

The acting troupe were rehearsing. Willow was wearing a suit of armor.

"Do your worst, Lord Bile!" Willow declared. "For I, Sir Typhoon, shall never yield!"

"Excellent!" The sapphire colored Crystal Pony director declared. "Magnificent work, Willow!"

"You think that's great?" Willow smiled. "Just wait until the next scene, when Sir Typhoon pulls the Spear of the Storm from its stone, and uses it to create a mighty cyclone... which I shall provide effects for, of course."

"Boy, we sure started saving money on special effects since you came along." An emerald crystal stallion chuckled.

 _The present..._

"And what about Moana?" Sunset smirked. "She's this big-time talk show therapist now."

"She came such a long way." Echo mused. "Who would have thought that the mare would make for both a good therapist and TV personality? I hadn't seen her this well-composed in... well, ever."

"Not to mention she's a lot more positive." Echo noted. "I've seen her smiling more and more, everyday. And not forgetting how well her new career is going..."

 _Flashback..._

In a television studio, Moana was recording her show. While she was a little lost in what to do following their pardon, she thought she could put her once humiliating namesake to her advantage, and maybe help other ponies who were miserable as her. She had gone looking for work at the studio, and during the course of an interview, gave an executive some advice on his love life. The executive was so impressed by how well her advice worked, he offered her the host spot on a new show. It was called _Cry Me A River_ , and her key method of therapy was to have her guests let out their worries and anxieties through tears... hence her motto, "Let it all out."

"I just don't see why his bowling night has to be more important than our anniversary." A teal mare with a purple mane and blue eyes sniffed.

"There, there." Moana patted her on the back. "Let it all out..."

"Sometimes, I just don't think he appreciates me!" The mare started crying.

"Of course he does." Moana soothed her. "But he's a stallion. And we all know clueless they can be sometimes. Tell that to him. Establish a dialogue. Let your feelings be known, or else this marriage will end in tears."

"I'll try." The mare nodded. "Thanks, Moana."

"It's what I'm here for." Moana beamed.

After the show, Willow came to Moana's dressing room. Of course, after the pardon, the two had finally decided to start dating, now that there was nopony out to murder them.

"Ready for a grand night out, m'lady?" He asked.

"Aren't I always?" Moana chuckled, taking his hoof.

 _The present..._

"And then there's Wave, making his grand comeback to the rapping scene." Echo smiled. "Not that I'm much of a fan of that kind of music."

"Yet he is starting from the bottom." Sunset smirked. "The Pack really changed his outlook on life. Now he's out singing for himself and others."

"And no drugs this time." Echo noted.

 _Flashback..._

Wave came out on stage to massive applause.

"Yo, yo, listen up!" He yelled.

This striped stallion's been livin' in the woods

Didn't about to worry 'bout cops an' hoods

Now I can talk the talk

Better than I can walk the walk

You mess with me

You're gonna get an earful

I'll drop my funky beats

Right into your skull

I'm a Nightcrawler

And I'm sayin' it proud

I'm a Nightcrawler

And I'm singin' it loud

On the last word, Wave let out a small-scale ultrasonic blast, just enough to send a tingle down the audience's spines.

"Peace!" Nightcrawler dropped his mike, as the applause reached fever pitch.

 _The present..._

"I hear he'll be teaming up with Vinyl Scratch next month." Sunset noted. "Should be a show to remember."

"And what of our newest stay-at-home mother?" Echo smiled.

"And her daughter." Sunset grinned.

 _Flashback..._

One morning, Snow was frolicking around in her namesake, Elatha close by.

"Snow!" She whooped jumping and kicking and grabbing the stuff. "Real snow! I've never seen it before. It's awesome!"

"Easy there, sweetie." Elatha smirked. "There's plenty of snow to go around."

"I never thought I'd get the chance to come outside and play in it." Snow smiled. "If Echo hadn't found us, we'd still be in the Den, with that lying meanie, Aether!"

"That's right, dear." Elatha nodded. "We owe him so much, and he aks for so little in return."

"I know!" Snow said suddenly. "I'll make Echo a snow Thestral! Do you think he'll like that, mom?"

"I'm sure he'll love it, sweetie." Elatha chuckled.

"Okay then!" Snow went to work.

 _The present..._

"It was a marvellous snow Thestral." Echo beamed. "But for a moment, I was worried about one of them."

"Ah, yes, Artorias." Sunset noted. "I kinda expected he would have a little trouble adjusting to normal life, after everything he had been through..."

"As did I." Echo nodded. "Good thing I was able to help him with the process."

 _Flashback..._

One evening, Echo found Artorias standing out on the balcony, staring up at the stars and the full moon.

"Artorias?" Echo asked. "Everything okay?"

"Honestly speaking?" Artorias sighed. "No... no, it's not."

"What's the matter?" Echo asked.

"Well, it's just... in this month alone, so much has changed for me." Artorias frowned. "I went from living underground to residing in this fine manor, learned that the stallion who helped me and my sister was the one responsible for our suffering, and that I was made only for war..."

"Hey, you shouldn't listen to what Aether said." Echo declared. "He doesn't know you like you know yourself."

"I don't know." Artorias shook his head. "It's just... look at me, Echo, I am both a pony and a dragon. Even if I didn't have these powers, I would never find a place in this society. Everypony else seems to be moving on with their life: Nano being with the Senate, Willow and his plays, Moana and that talkshow, and Wave doing what he loved... even Elatha and Snow are adjusting just fine... but what do I have?"

"I'm sure there is a place for you in the world." Echo assured him. "You just have to find something you're good at."

"The only thing I've ever been good at is killing." Artorias scowled. "Just like Aether wanted. I've never been anything more than a weapon."

"But there's still time to change that." Echo declared. "You can dedicate yourself to doing something truly good, something that makes a positive difference in the world."

"Oh, really?" Artorias snorted. "And what would that be?"

"Well..." Echo racked his brains for a moment. "Ah! How about joining Project: Synchro?"

"What?" Artorias frowned. "That little 'defensive dark magic' project of yours?"

"Why not?" Echo asked. "If you join up, you'll be able to use your powers for good. You'll be using them to protect rather than destroy!"

"I'm not so sure..." Artorias admitted. "What of your other students? What will they think of me?"

"They'll accept you." Echo declared. "They accepted me as their teacher, so I'm sure they won't mind having you as a fellow student."

"So you say..." Artorias shrugged. "Though I'd still be forged into a weapon, even if it is in the means of defence..."

"Look, I'm not going to force you to do it." Echo told him. "All I can do is offer you the chance to truly make something of yourself. To help you be more than just a weapon. The choice is yours."

As Echo made to leave the balcony, Artorias turned.

"Wait." He said flatly. "I'll... give it a try. For a little while, at least."

"Excellent." Echo smiled. "I promise you won't regret it."

The next morning, Artorias stood before Echo's other students. Most were slack-jawed in awe, if not at his unusual appearance, than by his sheer size alone.

"As you can see, we have a new student joining us." Echo declared. "This is Artorias. I trust you'll make him feel welcome?"

"Uh... hi." One Guard gaped.

"Hello." Artorias said flatly.

"You're that Nightcrawler from the news, aren't you?" Another guard asked. "The Great Gray Wolf?"

"That I am." Artorias nodded. "Do you want to make something of it?"

"That is... awesome!" The Guard whooped. "Check it, guys! We're training with a full-on badflank!"

"Oh, um... thanks." Artorias said awkwardly, not expecting such a reaction.

"Artorias already knows a thing or two about dark magic." Echo revealed. "In fact, I was hoping he could help me with today's demonstration."

"Gladly." Artorias smiled.

"Now, first take this spear." Echo handed him a crystal spear. "Charge it up with your dark magic."

Artorias complied, channelling the dark magic through his claws.

"This is what is known as the weaponmaster spell." Echo told the others.

Artorias finished channelling his magic.

"Alright, now throw it." Echo instructed.

Artorias did as instructed.

"Now... halt!" Echo ordered.

Artorias held out his hoof, and the spear froze in place.

"Whoa." One of the Guards gaped.

"Now... back!" Echo declared.

Artorias pulled back his hoof, drawing the spear back over to him.

"Got it on the first try..." The first Guard gaped.

"Very impressive." Shining smiled, as he walked over. "Artorias, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I am Prince Shining Armor."

"Your majesty." Artorias bowed stiffly.

"Joining Project: Synchro, huh?" Shining noted. "From what Echo's told me, you should prove quite the asset. The Crystal Empire could use a defender like you."

"Defender..." Artorias smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Shining grinned. "Keep up the good work."

"I will." Artorias nodded.

As Shining left, Echo smiled at Artorias.

"Ready for your next lesson?" He asked.

"Bring it on." Artorias nodded.

 _The present..._

"And what about our mysterious Griffon Nightcrawler?" Sunset asked.

"Ah, yes." Echo nodded. "Fury. I heard from Barbossa that he's taking on a new line of work, now that his mission unmasking Hans and Olga is over. And Barbossa had just the thing in mind."

 _Flashback..._

Fury was in Barbossa's office.

"A job well done, my friend." Barbossa smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Fury nodded.

"So, have you given any though as to what you will do now?" Barbossa asked.

"I have a few options I'm mulling over." Fury shrugged.

"Well, may I suggest one more?" Barbossa asked. "I have this friend who's working on a little project, and he could really use a talent like yours."

"Really?" Fury asked. "Who is he?"

"His name is Elite Everest." Barbossa declared. "And I think his mission could up right your alley..."

 _The present..._

"Guess it's all's well that ends well." Sunset noted.

Just then, they saw Deathgaze walk by, carrying his bag. Deathgaze had come to stay with them also, but it seemed his stay was about to come to an end.

"What's the rush, father-in-law?" Sunset asked.

"Oh." Deathgaze stopped. "I... uh, didn't know you were in here."

"What's wrong, dad?" Echo asked, noting his father's flustered attitude.

"Honestly, son... I'm thinking of leaving." Deathgaze admitted.

"What?" Echo frowned. "Why?"

"Well, it's simple, really..." Deathgaze sighed. "I feel as if I've overstayed my welcome, and I don't want to burden either of you by staying here."

"Burden? You're no burden." Echo shook his head. "If anything, it was wonderful to have you stay here. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Of course I do." Deathgaze nodded. "It's just..."

"Come on, father, out with it." Echo urged.

"...Aether was right about me." Deathgaze frowned. "I had all this power that I could have used to save you, Synchro, and Claudia from Nero, yet instead, I just ran. All the suffering and death would never have happened, if I'd just came back. But I didn't... and now, your brother and your mother are gone."

"Father..." Echo murmured.

"All my life, I've done nothing but run." Deathgaze sighed. "I never stayed in one place since I left you, because I knew if I did, somepony else would get hurt. I am only leaving because I know that I don't deserve to be a part of your, Sunset, or Arcane's life..."

"You're wrong." Echo declared. "While it's true you left, you did guide me onto the path I walk on to this very day. It was you that inspired me to carry on with studying dark magic, and it was you who gave me the strength to face my brother when he threatened to destroy everything. Even if I wasn't aware of it at the time, you were still a true father to me..." He then glanced away, his face showing anguish. "Not like Nocturne... he only saw me as an experiment... a failed one at that."

"...I wouldn't be so sure of that." Deathgaze declared, as he then reached into his bag, and pulled out a few tapes. "I found these hidden in Aether's chamber shortly before we left. He didn't want you to listen to them, and for good reason. Play them."

"I don't know if I should..." Echo frowned.

"Trust me." Deathgaze urged, as he then pulled out a recorder. "You'll feel much better after you listen to them."

Hesitantly, Echo placed the first tape into the player.

"To whoever is listening, know that I have made a huge mistake." Nocturne's voice declared. "I believed I was working for the cause of knowledge, and that my employers were thus motivated. But I was wrong. While going through some of the files connected to my research, I learned that they are planning to use the information I have gathered to create an army of Nightcrawler soldiers, with which they plan to take over Equestria. And what's worse is that they have been seeking out my former test subjects, and 'disposing' of them in vile ways, all to ensure nopony could trace them to me, and then back to the organisation."

"How awful..." Sunset gasped.

"I've been a fool." Nocturne sighed. "I let their unlimited funding and resources blind me to the truth. I became so focused on my research that I forgot that Nightcrawlers are ponies too. They shouldn't be experimented on, or turned into weapons. They should be allowed to live their lives, free and unabated. I said those very words to my employers when I resigned. As you can imagine, they were quite angry at my sudden change of heart. They threatened several repercussions if I didn't give them my research. Fortunately, I had planned ahead; I informed them that if anything should happen to me, a copy of my research will be sent to the authorities, complete with evidence leading to my employers and their twisted schemes. They weren't happy about it, but they let me go. That was the easy part, though. The hard part is living with myself. Everything I've done, and what I almost allowed to happen..."

As the tape reached its end, Echo stared dolefully at the recorder.

"So, he wasn't as cold and heartless as I thought he was." He remarked. "He was a good stallion, after all... but that doesn't change-"

"There's more." Deathgaze smiled. "Check the next one."

Echo put in the next tape.

"Consider this an addendum to my previous tape regarding Echo." Nocturne began. "Being the stallion of logic that I am, it's sometimes hard for me to express my feelings. But after my recent revelations, I've had cause to look at things differently. Echo is no failed experiment, no waste of time. He is my son. He filled a hole in my life I didn't know I had. As he grew older and wiser, I grew prouder. And now he is walking his own path, as a stallion. Words cannot express the depths of my adoration for him. I will forever treasure our every moment together. A father could not ask for a better son. Good luck, my boy, wherever you walk in life..."

The recording came to an end. Echo felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"He... really did love me..." He smiled.

"He sure did." Sunset hugged him.

"As I love you, my son." Deathgaze grinned. "As so many do."

"Not as many as I'd like." Echo shrugged.

"More than you know." Deathgaze smiled. "Sterling, for example."

"Sterling?" Sunset frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"Because he was the one who informed me that Nero's forces were about to attack." Deathgaze revealed.

"Wait, Sterling?! But... how?!" Echo gaped.

"Well, this is what he said..." Deathgaze began...

 _Flashback..._

Sterling had just gotten hung up on by Scalphunter.

"RAARRRGH!" He roared, punching the wall. "How dare he?! He won't get away with this!"

"And what actually do you plan to do?" Silas taunted him. "You're locked up in prison, remember?"

"I'll just call somepony for help." Sterling smiled.

"What?" Silas frowned. "No, you can't. You'd be going against Father's wishes!"

"I don't care." Sterling scowled, holding up the mirror.

Some distance away, Deathgaze was sitting at a bar, drinking in an attempt to chase away a deep depression, when he felt his own mirror vibrate.

"Who could be calling me?" He frowned, activating the mirror.

Sterling's face appeared.

"Hi there." He smiled.

"How did you get this number?" Deathgaze frowned.

"Look, I have no time to explain, but you gotta listen to me." Sterling began. "My name is Flatfoot and-"

"Bullcrap." Deathgaze glared. "I met Flatfoot before, and he's dead now. Now tell me what's going on, or I'm hanging up."

"No, please!" Sterling pleaded. "Fine, my name is Sterling Cross, and I am calling because your son is in danger!"

"My son... Echo?! Wait..." Deathgaze then growled. "You're that stallion... the one who-"

"Will you just shut up and listen?!" Sterling roared. "I am in a prison cell right now, and a guard is going to be by soon! Look, there are mercenaries, a lot of them, and they are out to kill this group of Nightcrawlers. Your son is out there, trying to help them, but I don't think he'll be enough. If you don't go to Daleshire Woods, not only will your son die, but so will his wife and their child."

"And what reason do I have to trust you?" Deathgaze challenged.

"...There is none." Sterling admitted, before glancing at the mirror with eyes fraught with concern. "But please, you have to trust me on this one. Echo and Sunset... they both mean a lot to me, and if they both die... I will never forgive myself. I know who you are and what you're capable of... don't let them die because of your mistrust for me... please..."

"...Okay." Deathgaze nodded, seeing the truth in his eyes. "I will be there in five minutes."

"Thank you..." Sterling murmured.

Lowering the mirror, Deathgaze's eyes grew wispy, and he suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What the..." The bartender frowned.

 _The present..._

"Sterling... said all that?" Echo whispered. "But why..."

"Because he cares greatly about you two." Deathgaze declared. "He didn't want to see either of you killed."

"See, Echo?" Sunset smiled. "I told you he cared about us."

"Who's to say he wasn't just pretending to care?" Echo said stubbornly.

"I doubt that very much." Deathgaze frowned. "I saw the look of concern on his face. Such a thing can't be faked."

"Well, maybe one of us should go and thank him." Sunset declared. "Because if it weren't for Sterling, we'd all be dead right now."

"It doesn't make up for what he did to us." Echo scowled. "He used us, and got a few ponies killed in the process, including Synchro. I tried my best to forgive him, but he refused to let us help him with whoever he's working for. I can't trust a pony like that. Even if that pony was a friend..."

"Please, son." Deathgaze urged. "Don't walk down the path of hate like Aether and Nero did. I can sense that there's a bond between the two of you. It may be frayed, but it hasn't broken yet. Don't give up on Sterling. He might just surprise you."

"Come on, Echo." Sunset declared. "Would it really kill you to at least talk to him?"

"...I'll think about it." Echo shrugged. "As long as you agree to stay a couple of days more. Maybe a few weeks."

"...You drive a hard bargain, my boy." Deathgaze chuckled. "But we have an agreement."

"Good." Echo nodded, before smiling. "Besides, I would like for Arcane to get to know his grandfather more."

"I can definitely do that." Deathgaze smiled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Arcane?" He pulled a funny face, making his grandson giggle.

"Oh, by the way..." Echo pulled out a new pair of sunglasses.

"Are those...?" Deathgaze asked.

"Indeed they are." Echo nodded. "I managed to salvage the remains of your previous inhibitor. I even made a couple of improvements."

"Thanks, son." Deathgaze smiled, donning the shades. "These make it so much easier to keep a handle on my powers. Without them, I have to treat everything like they're as fragile as eggs."

"That explains why you haven't held Arcane yet." Sunset noted. "Care to give it a try?"

"Gladly." Deathgaze took Arcane in his hooves. "Come to grampa, kiddo."

"Eee!" Arcane squealed.

"Look at us." Echo smiled. "We're really a family now."

"Yeah." Sunset held him. "It's a good feeling, isn't it?"

"The best." Echo kissed her.

For the next night and day, Echo gave the matter serious thought.

 _'Sterling lied to us, betrayed us.'_ He mused. _'I was sure he didn't care about us. And yet... he directed my father to our aid, saving all our lives. Why? Is it some twisted scheme of his? Or is Sunset right about him? Is father right about him?'_

Sunset could tell Echo was struggling with the decision, but she couldn't try and talk him into going. He had to come to the decision himself.

The following morning, Echo announced his decision to Sunset.

"I'm going to go and see him." He declared. "But only so I can try and straighten things out."

"You've made the right choice, Echo." Sunset smiled. "Trust me."

"Always." Echo nodded.

That afternoon, Echo travelled to the dungeons.

"I'm here to see Sterling Cross." He told the guard.

"Um... I don't think that will be such a good idea..." The guard frowned.

"And why not?" Echo challenged.

"Well... there was an incident... and Sterling..." The Guard declared.

"What?!" Echo gasped. "What happened?"

"Please calm down, sir." The Guard urged.

"Calm nothing!" Echo growled. "Let me through."

"But sir..." The Guard started, beefore Echo pushed past him. "...You may not like what you're about to see..."

Echo stormed down into the main dungeon. As he entered, he saw, to his horror, that the cells containing Sterling, Silas, and Lunard had been busted open.

"What the-?" He gasped.

The guard instantly caught up.

"Oh... we didn't want you to see this." The guard frowned.

"What's going on here?! What happened to Sterling, and the other two?!" Echo demanded.

"You got me." The guard shook his head. "According to the guy that was here earlier, some big dude broke through that wall." He pointed to a hole in the nearby wall. "And proceeded to bust out both Sterling and Silas. Then another guard came up and was able to headshot the big guy right here..." He gestured to the corpse of a burly stallion, covered by a white cloth now. "Before Sterling took the big guy's crossbow and wounded him... and that's all we know. The Griffon must have busted out with them in midst of the panic."

"Well, do we have any leads?" Echo asked.

"Only this." The guard pulled up a pendant, much like the one Sterling and Silas had. "We figured that he must have been one of their associates..."

"No..." Echo shook his head. "No, no, no..."

Desperate for answers, Echo walked into Sterling's cell, hoping to find clues as to where Sterling could had gone. But it was completely empty, save for a scrap of paper on the bed. Echo picked it up and saw that it was a letter.

 _Dear Echo,_

 _If you are reading this, then I will already be gone... though I don't know if you will ever read this, knowing how much you hate me right now... but I want you to know the truth. To begin, I am truly sorry that I had lied to you, deceived you, and tried to kill you. I thought I was doing what was necessary to make my 'masters' happy and content, but I knew, something deep down, that you were nothing but a loose end that they want taken care of. I'm sure you met Scalphunter, didn't you? First off, I did not ask him to do anything that would hurt you or Sunset. All that creep ever was to me was somepony I helped with on his project concerning artificial Nightcrawlers, while I refered to him on my own project, Project: Maelstrom. When I chose you to be the figurehead of the project, I thought it would be clean cut as usual. You and Sunset would make a foal, I would organize a incident that kill you both, and the foal would grow to become somepony like Deathgaze._

 _But then... I found myself falling for the mare that wasn't meant for me, and I grew to call you a loyal and stalwart friend. I knew it was wrong for me to do so, and that there would be major reprecussions, but I didn't care. That day in the hospital room, I was glad that you stopped me... because I don't think I would have lived with myself if I had done so. I wanted to tell you all this in pony, but alas... you hate me._

 _Sunset once told me that if there was going to ever be trust and respect between any of us, I would have to do some thinking... and I did. I realize now that I was wrong in thinking that I could ever get back your or Sunset's friendship, because honestly, I am like poison to you both. If we continue to talk like this, my superiors would eventually catch on, and they would dispose of both of you, and I just can't bear to see that happen to neither of you. That is why I called them to bust me out of here. This is the only way I will be able to go on, without seeing either of you getting hurt._

"Sterling..." Echo whispered sadly. "I didn't think... couldn't guess you cared so much for us..."

 _Please don't try to find me. It is best that we both go our separate ways and have nothing to do with each other. Despite everything, I'm still loyal to my masters. If they order me to kill you (which I pray they won't), I will do it. I won't like it, and I will hate them forever for it, but I'll do it. I know I seem like some blindly obedient attack dog who will murder for food, but it's more than that. I owe them everything, and I can't turn my back on them. I can only pray our paths don't cross again. Please, give my love to Sunset. You two have a good life together with that foal of yours. That's one good thing that came out of knowing me, right?_

"I suppose I owe you that much..." Echo smiled halfheartedly.

 _But there is one more thing I can do for you. Call it a parting gift. You wanted to know the name of the ponies I work for? The ponies Black Thorn worked for? They call themselves 'The Forefathers'. I cannot say much beyond that, but they are a group that seeks to change Equestria and the world as we know it. Whatever you do in life, I beg of you, leave them be. Seriously, you have no idea what they are capable of. If you challenge them, you will perish. So please, just stay in the Crystal Empire, with your family, your job, and the respect of the citizens. Just... forget about me._

 _Regretfully yours, Sterling._

A single tear drop had landed on the letter at that point, smearing Sterling's name a tad.

Echo lowered the note.

"Oh, Sterling." He sighed, wiping his tear, "Why did you have to run? Perhaps if I had come to see you sooner, I might have changed something. Stubborn fool..."

 _Elsewhere..._

Scalphunter was standing in a stark stone room, two hooded stallions, one a Unicorn with a sparking horn, the other an Earth Pony with wheels instead of hooves standing before him.

"So... I'm guessing the others couldn't make it tonight?" Scalphunter slightly joked.

"We're not happy, Scalphunter." The Unicorn grunted.

"Indeed we aren't." The Earth Pony frowned. "We paid you good money to dispose of the Shadow Stalkers, yet you failed... and failed miserably."

"Look, it wasn't my fault, okay?" Scalphunter said awkwardly. "What happened was that Frankensteed-"

"Silence!" The Unicorn zapped him with a bolt of electricity, causing him to twitch and shake comically.

"Ow..." Scalphunter cringed.

"I don't like excuses." The Unicorn snarled. "We kept you on board when we bought out Forever Industries, because we knew what a boon you would be... yet when we needed you the most, you blew it."

"Have you any idea how far you've set back our plans?" The Earth Pony growled.

Scalphunter took a moment to catch his breath from the shock, as he then glared at the two.

"Okay, seriously, could you guys please take off those stupid masks?" Scalphunter growled. "I know who you both are, and we are the only ones here, so off with them already!"

"Very well." The Unicorn removed his mask and cloak, revealing himself to be a middle-aged, with an electric yellow coat, orange eyes, short, spiky white mane, and a Cutie Mark of a thunder cloud with a bolt of lightning coming out of it. He also had a lightning shaped scar that went over his right eye.

"Now that's more like it, Solomon Thunder." Scalphunter smirked.

"Watch your tone." The Earth Pony removed his cloak and mask, revealing a peach coated stallion with a long messy black mane and beard, blue eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a metal spider. His legs were completely gone, his torso mounted on a steam-powered wheelchair.

"Or what, Loveless Irons?" Scalphunter chuckled. "Ya gonna run me over?"

"You can be glib all you want." Solomon declared. "It doesn't change the fact that you failed."

"You were supposed to make Frankensteed's mission a success." Solomon added. "But you choked."

"Hey, it's not my fault a super-powered Nightcrawler came out of nowhere to stop us." Scalphunter scowled. "Honestly, I think Sterling might have tipped him off."

"And why would Sterling do that?" Loveless asked.

"Oh, seriously?" Scalphunter grunted. "You all know damn well that Sterling has been acting different since Project: Maelstrom. He's practically lounging in prison, holding on to some fantasy that he, Echo, and that one chick is going to have themselves a nice threesome or somethin'. He knew I was going to kill them, and so he sent the Dark Messiah to stop me!"

"Well, Scalphunter, you will be pleased to know that Sterling has finally relieved himself of this fantasy." Solomon smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Scalphunter frowned.

"Sterling contacted us earlier with that mirror you gave him." Loveless explained. "He told us that he has gotten over those two fools and is ready to retake his place as an elite member of the Forefathers. He ought to be here soon."

Just then, the door to the room opened, and indeed, Sterling entered. He was adorned in his own Forefather's robe, bright silver in color with golden lining.

"Sterling?" Scalphunter grimaced. "You're back..."

"That I am, Scalphunter." Sterling grunted as he approached him. "I was told of the Forefather's struggles, and of the worthless URCHINS!" He then slugged Scalphunter hard, sending to the ground. "That we were being forced to work with. Well, now, I'm back, and hopefully, we can turn this sinking ship around."

"Look, if this about me gloating about your friends-" Scalphunter started

"What friends?" Sterling glared. "They were just a means to an end."

"That wasn't the way you were-GAH!" Scalphunter groaned as Sterling kicked him again.

"Don't question me again." Sterling growled. "Now get out of my sight!"

"O-okay, fine." Scalphunter quivered, an air of bitterness in his fear. "See how well you robe and mask nuts do without me!"

Scalphunter rushed out of the room.

"Ah, Sterling, it is so good to finally have you back." Loveless smiled.

"And I am glad that you have finally come to your senses." Solomon smirked. "Now we can get back to business."

"Yeah... good to be back..." Sterling frowned.

Despite his words, Sterling was still filled with regret over everything he'd done. He could have just left the Forefathers, but didn't. It wasn't just loyalty keeping him there. He felt he was too far gone, that he had committed too much evil to ever put behind him. This was his destiny, and nothing could change it. He had no choice but to serve his masters, no matter his own misgivings. He could only hope the ones he thought of as his friends would never step into his world ever again. None of them would enjoy the consequences, and Sterling in particular couldn't stand any more regret.

 _'Just stay put, Echo...'_ He thought. _'Please. For all our sakes...'_

 **The End.**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
